Siempre serás lo primero -Reescribiendo-
by Brenda-I
Summary: Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que Rose y Dimitri han cedido a su amor en la cabaña y durante las cuales han estado manteniendo su romance en secreto. Rose ama a Dimitri profundamente, y su misión en la vida siempre ha sido proteger a Lissa. Pero entonces ocurre algo que obliga a Rose a reconsiderar sus prioridades y a enfrentarse a la sociedad a la que siempre ha jurado proteger.
1. Capítulo I

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **PoV Rose**

La mayor parte del tiempo yo no era del tipo interesada en la naturaleza, pero en ese momento me encontraba observando a través de la ventana de la habitación de Lissa la batalla épica entre dos golondrinas por alcanzar la última baya de un árbol. Tampoco sabía que las diminutas aves eran tan aguerridas cuando se trataba de su comida, pero como la primavera estaba terminado y sol comenzaba a secar cada árbol o arbusto con frutos a su paso, entonces suponía que su instinto de supervivencia activaba la parte más primitiva de su ser.

Volviendo atrás, puedo entender porque nadie más estaba observando atentamente aquella escena como yo; y es que la lucha de aquellos animales no era para nada entretenida en realidad. Tampoco me habría interesado si no me hubiera servido para evadir conscientemente las prácticas espirituales que se estaban gestando en aquella misma habitación.

Podría haber intentado estar en otra parte, si no hubiera sido por insistencia de Lissa y porque escabullirse entre los pasillos se había vuelto mucho más complicado desde el ataque Strigoi un par de semanas antes.

Tampoco había podido saltar por la ventana. En primer lugar porque la habitación de Lissa estaba estratégicamente ubicada en el tercer piso, como la de todos los estudiantes Moroi. Aquella planta era la más segura del edificio de la academia. Suponiendo que los Strigoi pudieran violar todas las medidas de seguridad, incluida la fuerte barrera de magia elemental que rodeaba el instituto, y el centenar de guardianes altamente letales que rondaban por el campus, entonces tendrían que atravesar todo el edificio administrativo, la zona recreativa, las salas escolares y las habitaciones de los novicios antes de poder llegar a los Moroi. Así que las ubicaciones asignadas no sólo colocaban a los Moroi en la cima del edificio, también me imposibilitaban escaparme sin arriesgarme a romper todos mis huesos en el intento.

Por otra parte, la ventana de la habitación de Lissa estaba sellada permanentemente por aquel entonces. Era una de las muchas e inútiles medidas de seguridad que los directivos de la escuela habían tomado para proteger a sus estudiantes... algunos estudiantes.

— ¡Lo logré!— Lissa había gritado con efusividad aquella tarde, apartándome con violencia de mis pensamiento triviales. Al despegar la mirada de la ventana y los pájaros fuera de ella me había encontrado con su rostro, una expresión jubilosa estampada en él. — Rose, lo he hecho.

En ese entonces los dones del poder de Lissa no estaban tan pulidos como ahora, ni teníamos muy claro cuáles eran dichos dones en realidad; por eso no me sorprendí cuando Lissa no supo responderme cuál era aquella acción realizada que la hacía sentir tan emocionada y satisfecha.

— ¿Y cómo es que sabes que ocurre cuando no tienes conocimiento acerca de lo que debe ocurrir?—Le pregunté. Me preocupaba más por su propia salud mental que por el potencial que una cuchara de plata encantada podía tener. — Sigue siendo una cuchara.

— ¿Sabes que no realizamos transformaciones, Rose?— me preguntó Adrian, arrebatando la herramienta metálica de las manos de Lissa y estudiándola meticulosamente.

— He sentido el poder emergiendo de mí—aseguró Lissa, apaciguando su adrenalina y tomando asiento delicadamente en la cama.

— Bien... plata encantada... ¿y de qué sirve?— A Lissa se le había ocurrido ante los últimos acontecimientos, luego del incidente con la desactivación involuntaria de la barrera mágica, verter su poder en algún elemento de plata -que suplantara a las estacas- con el fin de crear un hechizo alternativo al de los cuatro elementos, o como menos complementario para reforzar la protección.

Lissa y Adrian no habían tenido en cuenta el enorme vacío informativo acerca de su poder, que les imposibilitaba conocer el cambio especifico que ocurría ante la alteración mágica del metal, y su función en la vida. Por eso no tenían idea de lo hacían. Estaban caminando a ciegas frente al peligro potencial que podría haber sido la creación de un hechizo al azar, quizás de un arma letal.

Además, su poder arrastraba tras de sí un oscuro presagio de muerte y locura.

Lissa y yo habíamos descubierto tiempo antes la existencia de un Moroi portador del mismo poder que ella y Adrian tenían, así como una guardiana dhampir qué había sido resucitada al igual que yo. Vladimir -el Moroi- y Anna -la dhampir- habían sido amigos inseparables desde pequeños, y lo habían sido más allá de la muerte, literalmente. Después de que Anna muriera ahogada, el Espíritu en Vladimir se había manifestado y él la había curado, convirtiéndola en una Bendecida por la sombra.

Vladimir y Anna eran las guías por excelencia en nuestra propia relación, a pesar de que llevaban muertos varios años. Después de un accidente automovilístico, en donde Lissa había perdido a toda su familia, el poder en ella también surgió como en Vladimir, ayudándola a traerme de regreso luego de que yo muriera. Un extraño vínculo había nacido aquel día entre los cuerpos de sus padres, el metal retorcido y el fuerte olor a querosene, un vínculo que iba más allá de la relación fraternal que ya teníamos. Convertirme en una Bendecida por la sombra me había hecho capaz de infiltrarme en la mente de Lissa... al principio involuntariamente, aunque paulatinamente comencé a controlar los impulsos de mi propia consciencia por mezclarse con la suya.

Hasta ahí todo parecía ser bastante llevadero, ventajoso incluso para mi futuro papel como su guardiana, pero el poder de Lissa tenía también una parte oscura. Su uso frecuente provocaba un gran degaste mental en los portadores, muchas veces arrastrándolos a una locura extrema. Pero Lissa me tenía a mí, alguien con quien compartir la oscuridad y el destino incierto que la esperaba. El problema era que los efectos secundarios en mi eran _ligeramente_ diferentes a los que provocaba en Lissa. Yo no tenía la necesidad de lastimarme -como había ocurrido con Lissa en tantas ocasiones- al menos no aún, pero había comenzado a presenciar cosas que no hacían mucho por alejarme del abismo profundo en el que ya caminaba.

Mi primer asesinato Strigoi me había conectado con la muerte de una manera más estrecha, si eso era posible considerando que yo ya había atravesado los senderos del otro lado. Sentir la muerte como un síntoma y verla a través de los espíritus era sólo una parte de mis "dones".

Aunque no la más increíble descubriría luego.

— Sentí la magia fluir a través de mi— repitió Lissa, su alegría desinflándose poco a poco.

— Dijiste lo mismo de última docena y media de cubiertos— señalé, levantándome del piso de su cuarto. — Tal vez no esté destinado a ser. Tal vez su poder no es como los otros elementos, y rechaza a la plata.

— Bien, aquí, Adrian devuélvele su cuchara— exigió tristemente.

— Ya no la necesito— respondí, dando una mirada apenada a mí helado derretido sobre su mesa de escritorio.

— Increíble— Levante los ojos al sentir la mirada acosadora de Adrian en mí. — Es increíble.

— Lo sé, lo soy— dije encogiéndome de hombros. — Pero tus ojos me asustan un poco ahora.

— No tu, aunque también te vez increíble. Tu aura cambió radicalmente cuando tomaste la cuchara. Ya no está oscura por... valga la redundancia, la oscuridad. Y sus auras ya no tienen una conexión— explicó, señalando tranquilamente a Lissa.

Miré a la cuchara entre acusadora y cautelosa, como esperando que ella se desintegrara en mis manos, pero nada ocurrió. No estaba segura de entender lo que Adrian acababa de decir.

— ¿Entra en su mente?— ordenó Adrian, un poco cauto. Quería responderle que no era su jodida rata de laboratorio, porque me molestaba de una manera inexplicable estar rodeada de personas que evaluaran mi condición y obligaran a mi sistema a generar cambios, pero vi la mirada esperanzada en Lissa y no podía ser yo la responsable de romper todos sus sueños.

— Bien— renegué, pero accedí. Inmediatamente me puse a trabajar en ello. Ingresar a la mente de Lissa no era en realidad una tarea muy ardua, de hecho, muchas veces ocurría sin que me diera cuenta o muy en contra de mi voluntad, pero si requería de cierto grado de concentración. Negué con la cabeza, frustrada por el vacio negro al que me dirigía mi mente. — ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Adrian?

— ¿Yo? Nada. Lissa sí. Aunque no sé qué— confiesa finalmente. — Sus auras se separaron al momento en que tocaste la cuchara, como si creara una barrera entre ellas. Bloquea al vínculo. Ahora, ¿es un cambió permanente o temporal?

Dejé caer la cuchara, un ruido agudo resonando en la habitación cuando el instrumento de metal toco la superficie del suelo. Tanto Lissa como yo dimos una mirada expectante a Adrian.

—Y volvió— Dispuso alegremente, contagiando su ánimo a Lissa. — El efecto sólo dura lo que dura el elemento encantado en tus manos, en contacto contigo.

— Y no sirve de nada— dije, arrojándome deliberadamente a la cama de Lissa.

— Podría ayudar a restablecer tú mente— sugirió Lissa con voz dulce.

— Mi mente está bien— respondí enérgicamente, apoyando mis codos sobre la cama y elevándome para poder mirarla a los ojos. — No vamos a bloquear el vínculo, mucho menos después de lo que ocurrió con Jesse.

— Por lo que ocurrió con Jesse es que deberíamos hacerlo. Al menos déjame encantarte un amuleto para que puedas usarlo en caso de que algo parecido vuelva a ocurrir— Me dio una mirada tierna, una maldita mirada tierna que sabía que nunca podría rechazar. — ¿Sólo si es necesario?

— Sólo si es necesario— suspire finalmente.

 **x*X*x**

La primavera estaba a unos pocos pasos de terminar y las temperaturas habían comenzado a elevarse demasiado en Montana por aquella época, por eso no había asociado mis noches de insomnio a nada más el clima húmedo y pesado de medio junio.

Los "días" Moroi eran bastantes llevaderos desde que teníamos una vida nocturna, pero las noches, con la luz del sol atravesando las ventanas durante cada momento de sueño, eran por decir menos insoportables. Por aquel entonces yo no era una defensora acérrima de los climas fríos, no después de la tragedia que había ocurrido durante el invierno anterior a mi última primavera en la academia. Pero las últimas semanas me había vuelto bastante quisquillosa con el calor, a tal punto que tenía que escabullirme por las noches para llegar a las escaleras de la entrada al edificio para tomar un poco de aire.

Cada noche durante mi última semana en la academia me levantaba incomoda, con mis sábanas empapadas de sudor y un dolor punzante en la nuca que apenas me permitía pensar. El clima elevado estaba sacando la peor parte de mí, porque desde que apenas dormía durante las "noches" estaba realmente fastidiosa durante el día y terminaba discutiendo con casi todos en la academia... aunque eso ya pasaba antes de que comenzaran las temperaturas altas. Las malas noches de sueño también estaban comenzando a afectar mi rendimiento en las clases, eso cuando no llegaba tarde a ellas. El guardián Alto ya había tenido más "charlas" conmigo aquella semana que en todo el año escolar.

Había asociado mis males al calor, la falta de descanso y los efectos del poder de Lissa. Los dhampir no nos enfermábamos, ese era un hecho incuestionable, por lo que no tenía motivos para sospechar que algo malo estaba ocurriendo conmigo. Lissa había sido bastante insistente con el tema del collar encantado después de que presenciara uno de mis malestares cuando había llegado a hablar conmigo sobre otro de sus descubrimientos, aunque nunca se le había ocurrido que dejar de usar espíritu, en caso de que mi "enfermedad" fuera causada por él, era mejor opción que bloquear el vínculo.

Por entonces también había comenzado a afectarse mi relación con Adrian. Él nunca se había rendido a conquistarme, pero esos últimos días parecía mucho más resignado que nunca. Había comenzado a observarme con una mirada acusatoria, al punto en que estaba considerando disculparme con él en algún momento por si lo había ofendido de alguna manera inconsciente. Pero entonces la hostilidad comenzó a infiltrarse en nuestras charlas. Él apenas me hablaba, o lo hacía si era un tema relacionado con Lissa, y cuando lo hacía apenas podía fingir que soportaba mi presencia. Yo pensaba que su actitud tenía que ver con mi emergente relación con Dimitri, quien por fin había cedido a aceptarme plenamente en su vida, y con quien había pasado una noche apasionante en la cabaña del bosque no mucho tiempo atrás. En ese momento no consideré que Adrian no tenía forma de saber que aquella noche había ocurrido, o que él era bastante consciente de mis sentimientos hacia mi mentor desde tiempo atrás.

Pero nuevamente no tenía motivos para creer que su reacción estaba asociada a algo más allá de eso... algo que cambiaría mi vida y la de muchas personas para siempre.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	2. Capítulo II

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **PoV Rose**

A pesar de nuestra creciente relación, mis encuentros con Dimitri habían comenzado a disminuir por aquel entonces. Mis prácticas personales con él habían terminado luego de las prácticas de campo, aunque en algunas ocasiones aún me citaba para evaluar movimientos... para no oxidarme, decía.

Nuestro romance no estaba destinado a ser público al menos por un par de semanas más, hasta que yo cumpliera la edad legal de consentimiento y hasta que atravesara el umbral de la graduación y me convirtiera en una persona libre y con derechos. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que descubriera que nunca existiría plena libertad para mi especie.

Nuestra relación tenía más en contra de lo que nunca tendría de aceptaciones, pero yo estaba bastante convencida que amarlo a las sombras era mucho mejor que nunca tenerlo en absoluto. Nunca me había arrepentido de quererlo, ni siquiera después de todo lo que pasaríamos a causa de nuestro amor. Dimitri había entrado en mi vida de una manera que nadie más había podido; se había convertido en mi parte favorita del día, en alguien a quien admirar, en un amigo para hablar, y en la única persona en la que finalmente podía confiar sin dudarlo.

Pero nuestra relación no sólo era inaceptable porque yo era legalmente "incompetente" para consentir – a los diecisiete años- y el era siete años mayor que yo, sino que además era mi profesor. Las relaciones profesor-alumno nunca habían sido bien vistas, no en mi sociedad, no entre los humanos tampoco. Ellos pensarían que sólo era una niña ingenua engañada por el profesor que se había aprovechado vilmente de mi "inocencia", aunque cualquiera que me conociera sabía que Rose Hathaway estaba ya demasiado lejos de poder ser descripta con aquella palabra. Quizás mi experiencia con las relaciones era menor que las de muchas -ese hecho muy en contra de la creencia popular que circulaba por los pasillos de la academia-, pero la inocencia iba más allá de ser o no ser virgen. Yo ya había matado, ya había presenciado la muerte de un amigo... yo no era una persona que ignorara el mal del mundo. Pero mi relación con Dimitri no tenía nada de aquella perversión que muchos le acreditaron más tarde. Soy capaz de decir sin temor a equivocarme que él ha sido la relación más pura que he tenido, en el sentido que a diferencia de él, el resto de los sujetos con los que me había involucrado hasta entonces sólo tenían como objetivo inmediato en sus cabezas llevarme a la cama... o al sofá en el caso de Jesse. Por fortuna, y no por merito propio, había logrado llegar "intacta" hasta Dimitri... y como dije, no hay un sólo día en que me arrepienta de aquello.

Nuestra aventura en la academia había sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas de mi vida, aún cuando ella ha sido el génesis del cambio radical de nuestras existencias.

Pero nuestras barreras no acababan allí. Quizás la prueba más grande que tuvimos que atravesar fue por lo que no éramos, y no por lo que éramos. Y no éramos Moroi.

Nadie habló más tarde sobre lo escandalosa de nuestra relación a causa de nuestra edad o nuestros roles. Lo cierto es que nada de lo que luego sucedió hubiera ocurrido de haber sido uno de nosotros un Moroi. Pero éramos los dos dhampir, y ninguno de los dos teníamos el derecho de cometer aquel actor "enfermo", "innombrable" y "condenatorio" del que todos hablaban. Estábamos fuera de lugar, era una traición a todos nuestros principios. Dimitri y yo estábamos destinados a proteger a los Moroi, susurraban por las esquinas, no a arrastrarnos sigilosa e inadecuadamente entre las sábanas del otro.

Nosotros ya sabíamos entonces que nunca seriamos aceptados verdaderamente por nadie, por eso habíamos comenzado a ser más cautelosos, aunque fingir y no tentarse fuera de las cosas más difíciles que tuviéramos que hacer. La mayoría de nuestros encuentros estaban cubiertos por fachadas relacionadas a mi entrenamiento o eran simplemente accidentales.

Una tarde durante esa última semana estaba caminando tranquilamente por el ala oeste del campus, donde se ubicaba el sector de primaria, esperando encontrar a Lissa. Estaba aburrida por lo que era uno de los primeros días en largo tiempo que no estaba huyendo de ella y de Adrian. Mis malestares habían estado haciéndose cada vez más frecuentes aquellos días, y la mera presencia de Adrian y su inexplicable mal humor me provocaban ganas de golpearlo frente a todos.

Ese día Lissa estaría acompañando a Christian a una clase de magia ofensiva en la que él instruía a alguno de los estudiantes que estaban interesados en hacer algo de sí mismos. La magia ofensiva no era aceptada aún, y el hecho de que fuera un Ozera el que liderada el movimiento no hacía mucho por apoyar aquella causa noble.

Evocando aquellos días, Christian y yo teníamos en común aquello... ambos éramos los rechazados de nuestra sociedad.

Estaba doblando un pasillo de piedras cuando me choque, literalmente, con un muro macizo de músculos.

— Tú no eres Lissa— dije, sonriendo a la imponente escultura de un dios ruso que se erigía frente a mis ojos.

— Y tú no deberías estar aquí. — No me estaba regañando, o tal vez sí, pero en ningún momento la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras me hablaba.

— No escuché nunca acerca de una prohibición para entrar a este lugar— me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente.

— Si hubiera una regla probablemente ya la habrías roto, Roza— me aseguró. — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Busco a Liss. Christian estaría adiestrando a sus "discípulos" hoy— explique. — Así que esperaba encontrarla aquí.

— ¿Y no puedes esperar para verla luego?

— No, en realidad no. — Me miró por unos segundos, no satisfecho con mi respuesta. — Es que... está todo el tiempo practicando con Adrian... y Adrian y yo no estamos hablando ahora mismo.

No pude evitar suspirar ante la sonrisa en el rostro de Dimitri. — Camarada, ¿puedes intentar no verte tan condenadamente feliz? Es serio.

— Lo siento, Roza. Sé que es tu amigo, pero no voy a fingir que Ivashkov me agrada. ¿Quieres hablarme de lo que ocurre?

— Sería genial, si supiera lo que ocurre— respire pesadamente. — Es una larga historia.

— Mi tiempo acaba de terminar acá. ¿Qué te parece si caminamos hasta tu habitación y me cuentas?— propuso.

— ¿Es una estrategia para entrar en mi habitación? — Bromee, aunque interiormente estaba algo esperanzada a que fuera verdad. — Si lo que querías era meterte en mi cuarto sólo tenías que decirlo, Camarada.

— Roza— susurró. — Sabes que no podemos. Lo siento. Nada sucederá hasta...

— Lo sé— suspire, algo triste por su respuesta. — Nada sucederá hasta que me gradué.

— Lo siento, Roza— repitió. Asentí, observando su rápida inspección a los alrededores. — Pero puedo hacer esto.

— Qu...

Antes de que la palabra finalizara en mis labios y mi exclamación de sorpresa por su asalto muriera, sus labios se acercan a los míos, sus manos empujando suavemente mi cuerpo contra el muro de rocas que separaban la zona de vigilancia del campus. Su beso era todo el aire que mis pulmones necesitaban... era un aire cálido y fresco a la vez, era mi propio oxigeno.

Sus labios se deslizaron por mis mejillas después del beso, mis manos rodeando su cuello. Lo oí susurrar en ruso contra mis labios.

— ¿Mmm?

— Te amo— murmuró.

— También te amo, Camarada.

Aprovechamos unos pocos minutos más la clandestinidad que nos proporcionaba en muro antes que Dimitri nos exigiera marcharnos de allí. Mientras caminamos hacia mi habitación hablé sobre como las cosas habían estado pasando con Adrian, su mal trato hacia mí, su evidente molestia por algo. Dimitri, como siempre haría en ese tipo de situaciones, me dio uno de sus prácticos consejos de vida zen.

Fue mientras estábamos recorriendo los últimos metros del pasillo de las habitaciones dhampir cuando ocurrió. Por la frecuencia con la que ocurrían en ese entonces ya debería haberme acostumbrado a ello, pero lo cierto es que no lo había hecho. Un fuerte dolor comenzó a presionar en el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza, como si algo estuviera presionando mi cráneo. A través de mi visión nublada vi como Dimitri se detenía para averiguar porque no seguía caminando. El mareo era tan severo que tuve que apoyar una mano sobre la pared del pasillo para estabilizarme.

— Rose— preguntó con preocupación, dándome una mirada inquieta. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— No es nada— respondí cuando mis ojos pudieron enfocarse finalmente en su mirada. — Sólo dolor de cabeza.

— Iremos a la enfermería— dijo inmediatamente, caminando hacia mí.

— No es nada— repetí. — Sólo iré a mi habitación a descansar y se pasará.

— ¿Estás segura?

En aquel momento estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta, asegurarle que no tenía nada, pero mi visión comenzó a distorsionarse cuando otro mareo me golpeo y el mundo a mí alrededor se volvió negro.

 **x*X*x**

Abrí los ojos al familiar techo del cuarto de enfermería. Yo había tenido un uso frecuente de los servicios médicos de la doctora Olendzki durante aquellos meses desde mi regreso a la academia.

Ella estaba parada unos pasos lejos de mi cama con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Dimitri justo detrás de ella, parado estoicamente como si estuviera de guardia, pero sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

— Esto se te está volviendo un hábito, Rose— se burló la doctora.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó Dimitri, sin compartir la diversión de la doctora.

— Mmm...— evalué mi estado. — Estoy bien, supongo... aunque mi cabeza es un infierno. ¿Qué pasó?

— Te desmayaste mientras caminabas a tú habitación— respondió Dimitri, recordándome los hechos que estaba dispersos en mi memoria. Fruncí el ceño ante la punzada dolorosa en mi cráneo.

— No encontramos nada por lo que alarmarnos. Tú presión arterial se ha descontrolado un poco, pero eso puede ser debido al calor o el estrés. Te suministramos algunos analgésicos para las jaquecas. Si se trató de un golpe de calor entonces te recomendaría descansar un poco. Si tú dolor no cesa o empeora durante la noche entonces me das otra visita, lo mismo si a fiebre aumenta. Y también te tomamos una muestra de sangre, sólo por rutina.

— De acuerdo— dije, aún algo confundida. — Gracias. Mmm... ¿Puedo volver a mi habitación ahora?

— Por supuesto.

Exhalé y respire profundamente, tratando de sentarme en la cama. Dimitri se acercó pronto a ofrecerme su ayuda, y a pesar de haberle dicho que podía hacerlo sola me dio una mirada que me hizo callar al instante.

Durante nuestro viaje a mi habitación los mareos se hicieron cada vez más persistentes, como si estar levantada con la cabeza en movimiento empeorara todo. El mundo a mí alrededor se balanceaba, y por un momento me pregunté sobre la naturaleza del medicamento que me habían suministrado en la enfermería.

Dimitri evaluó los alrededores -en ningún momento despegó los brazos de mi espalda- asegurándose que no hubiera alumnos violando el toque de queda o guardianes vigilando la zona, y me guío dentro de mi habitación.

Tan pronto como estuve allí me lance a la cama, regañándome cuando el golpe brusco contra la almohada hizo latir el interior de mi nuca. Oí vagamente el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación, y un par de segundos después unas manos cálidas sosteniendo mis brazos.

— Tienes que cambiar tú ropa, para estar más cómoda— susurró Dimitri, consciente de que un volumen más alto de voz sería bastante malo. — Vamos, Roza.

— Está bien así— murmure con cansancio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si eso pudiera ayudar.

Oí el sonido de mis cajones y unos minutos después las manos de Dimitri otra vez en mis brazos. Me ayudó a sentarme sobre la cama, tanteó mis mejillas y mi frente antes de indicarme que levantara los brazos. Recuerdo haber susurrado de acuerdo, pero demasiado cansada y confundida para hacerlo permanecí quieta. Al notar mi falta de respuesta levantó mis brazos y ayudo a mi camiseta a deslizarse por mi cuerpo. De alguna manera y sin ayuda de mi parte logró quitarme los pantalones antes de colocarme una enorme camiseta para dormir, yo, durante todo el proceso, sintiendo que podría dormirme en cualquier momento. Dimitri se rindió a colocarme los shorts cuando advirtió en mi falta de apoyo.

Mirando hacia atrás, me doy cuenta de aquella fue probablemente la única ocasión en la que yo no reaccione en ningún sentido mientras Dimitri me quitaba la ropa.

Finalmente me ayudó a meterme en la cama y me cubrió hasta la cintura con las sábanas blancas de algodón. Minutos más tarde regresó del cuarto de baño con un vaso de agua que me obligó a beber hasta el final, y sólo segundos antes de que me perdiera totalmente en mi inconsciencia pude sentir el frío del paño que colocó en mi cabeza.

— Duerme, Roza. Voy a cuidar de ti— Con esas palabras, mi mundo se apagó.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	3. Capítulo III

**Los personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **PoV Rose**

No sabía de motivos, pero era bastante claro que la "mañana" siguiente era diferente a todas mi otras mañanas; y no lo sabía entonces tampoco, pero esa mañana sería un antes y un después a todas las mañanas que le sucederían. A partir de ese día desaparecería el velo opaco que cegaba mis ojos, así como el de tantos otros, e iniciaría un largo y lento camino a la verdad. Sería la última mañana que despertaría siendo sólo yo. Sería la última mañana de ignorancia, porque la próxima estaría descubriendo algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Me desperté invadida por una neblina que cubría los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Dimitri. Sólo sabía que tenía que ver con Dimitri. Ahogué un bostezo, me desparrame entre mis mantas cubriendo mis ojos de la luz de la luna y entonces comencé a evocar mis recientes memorias.

Quizás había sido la fiebre, pensé, porque no había manera que en realidad Dimitri rompiera las reglas y se quedara a dormir en mi habitación. No. Había sido todo un sueño, uno alimentado por las fantasías y la impaciencia por la espera que pendía en nuestra relación. Así de difícil se había vuelto esperar después de aquel momento en la cabaña que ahora tenía que soñar despierta con él haciendo cosas que realmente no había hecho. Voltearme en la cama y descubrir un espacio vacío y frío era como un balde de agua helada a esos delirios.

Aún consciente de esa verdad mis manos se deslizaron por las sábanas de algodón, blancas y frías, como si nunca nadie más que yo hubiera descansado en ellas. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia inmaculada, el aroma a fresco y limpio, como una ola de brisa de invierno, mezclado con la intensidad de su colonia de afeitar refutaba toda mi teoría. Él si había dormido allí, conmigo, en mi cama. No había pasado nada. De hecho estaba bastante segura que había sido probablemente el momento más asexual que ambos habíamos tenido estando encerrados en un mismo ambiente, dado que yo tenía una temperatura corporal elevada que nada tenía que ver con la presencia de un dios ruso acostado en mi lecho, y que mi actitud torpe y apariencia enferma probablemente no habían dado lugar a nada romántico.

Sin embargo, era más importante y especial que haber pasado una noche de eterno idilio pasional con él. Eso era mucho más.

Apenas podía recordar un momento en mi vida donde alguien hubiera cuidado de mí, que se hubiera preocupado sinceramente. Había nacido de una madre a la que no podía importarle menos mi existencia, por eso se había deshecho de mi tan pronto como pudo, lo que fue justo después de mi nacimiento.

Me había criado rodeada de mujeres Moroi que se encargaban de cuidar de todos los niños dhampir de la academia, mujeres que no guardaban relación conmigo y que muchas veces se habían encargado de remarcar aquello. Mujeres que no eran mi madre y que por tanto nunca pensaron que yo mereciera aquel cuidado. Mujeres que sólo se estaban encargando de "guardar" las potenciales armas de lucha que más tarde se arrojarían frente a sus hijos o a ellos mismos para protegerlos de una muerte brutal. Muchas de ellas pensaban que una visita a la enfermería cuando me sentía mal era una molestia que no valía su tiempo. Supongo que era parte de la formación de endurecimiento. Ya entonces comenzaban a moldearnos para ser seres que no tuvieran más sentimiento o ideales que los del deber y la lealtad a su especie.

Lo más cercano a una preocupación genuina había llegado por parte de la señora Dragomir. Pero Rhea era naturalmente maternal. Ella estaba básicamente "ajena" a su propia amabilidad, casi como si algo externo a ella manejara ese sentimiento y no pudiera evitar sentir agrado a todo ser que caminara. Siempre había sido así, con todos, por eso tampoco había podido sentirme especial por su trato.

Pero Dimitri se había preocupado lo suficiente como para arriesgar tanto y quedarse a velar por mi sueño. Por alguna razón que entonces me era desconocida aquel conocimiento trajo lágrimas a mis ojos y me llevo más de un cuarto de hora controlar aquellos inexplicables sentimientos.

Por fin me levanté de la cama, notando por primera vez que ya había pasado más de una hora desde el inicio de mi primera clase de la "mañana". Sabía que tendría una discusión con Stan más pronto que tarde si no me presentaba a la clase de Teoría del guardián, pero no hice ningún intento por apurar mis pasos.

Me acerqué a mi pequeño armario esperando encontrar algunas toallas limpias y decidí que tendría que visitar pronto la lavandería de la academia cuando note que sólo me quedaban dos limpias. Ahogue un suspiro cansado tomándolas en mis manos, arrojando junto a ellas algo de ropa y cerrando mis cajones con desgana. Fue entonces cuando vi la pequeña hoja de papel con bordes irregulares y mi nombre escrito en una caligrafía perfecta en tinta azul. Sonreí sabiendo que sólo había una persona en el mundo que me llamaba de esa manera.

 _Roza:_

 _La noche anterior antes de encontrarte se me informó de una reunión a la que debía asistir con urgencia. Siento no haber podido quedarme por más tiempo. No he querido despertarte desde que has tenido una noche inquieta de sueño, por eso pensé en dejar que descansaras un par de horas más. Ya he avisado a Alberta que te saltearías las clases del primer periodo y los entrenamientos de hoy. Tienes libre hasta el almuerzo. Descansa y mejórate. He dejado un analgésico junto a esta nota._

 _Te quiero._

 _Dimitri._

De alguna forma esas simples palabras tenían el potencial enorme de cambiar radicalmente lo que yo pensaba iba a ser un día pésimo. Pasé todo el tiempo hasta que tuve que abandonar mi habitación con dolor de cabeza y mareos, pero de alguna manera logré leer varias hojas de un nuevo diario que el padre Andrew me había prestado. A pesar que ya había recabado suficiente información de sobra sobre Vlad y el espíritu, Anna, su locura y muerte trágica, me encontraba por ese entonces cada vez más interesada por la vida de aquellos personajes. Sabía que en el fondo era una tortura innecesaria leer acerca del terrible final que había tenido la guardiana siendo ese mi posible destino también, pero de alguna manera las cripticas palabras en manuscrito de aquellos antiguos documentos lograban cautivarme de una manera inexplicable.

Tal vez Anna estaba tratando de advertirme sobre todo lo que se avecinaba. De alguna menara aún estando ella sin vida fue una guía y un apoyo increíble en toda la aventura inesperada que estaba pronta a iniciar. Solo unas horas antes de que yo descubriera la primera pista de aquel misterioso secreto que la monarquía Moroi había estado guardando recelosamente durante siglos me había encontrado con un pasaje particularmente curioso de Vladimir.

 _Dentro de los confines de un pueblo pequeño y aislado pensamos que estaríamos a salvo de los Moroi. Anna podría allí proceder a cumplir el último de los tres milagros del espíritu. El primero de ellos sucedió años atrás cuando logramos salvarnos de aquel suceso terrible. Más tarde logramos devolver a alguien aquello que se le fue quitado arbitrariamente, su alma. Y hoy, a la luz de la luna de octubre, Viktar llegó a nosotros para dar por hecho aquel presagio del que no teníamos más que una intuición insegura. Ahora sabemos con certeza que el espíritu es una magia de energía pura, capaz de devolver y crear vida, de recorrer caminos antes insospechados, de revertir lo irreversible, con el potencial de cambiar para siempre el conjunto de reglas inalterables de nuestra sociedad. Tres milagros: devolver, evocar y crear vida a partir de la muerte, la no muerte y de la nada._

Bien. Tengo que admitir que ahora me siento algo tonta por no haber notado aquello que tan claro explicaban sus palabras. ¿Pero cómo podía incluso considerar que todo lo que ahora sé fuera posible? No. En aquel momento era inconcebible. No sabía de Anna, de Viktar o de Gavrel. No sabía de Cinnare o Alvira. No sabía de todas esas mujeres que habían logrado escapar del destino forjado que unos Moroi habían decidido para ellas -para todas- siglos atrás. No sabía que yo era una de ellas.

Incluso hoy en día, sabiendo todo y habiéndolas leído una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, siguen emanando de ellas un misticismo que esconde aún lo que nadie se ha atrevido a revelar. En ellas descansan el potencial de un cambio profundo en la historia de la humanidad.

Torpemente ignoré aquel poder, concentrándome en preguntas cuyas respuestas no me llevarían a ningún lado. Pensé en Anna, como si Anna fuera la respuesta a aquel juego de incógnitas en el que pronto me vería obligada a participar. Anna era como una estrella diminuta en el universo, al igual que yo; su papel en toda aquella conspiración que ella nunca había llegado conocer en su totalidad había sido más importante que el de muchos otros, pero aún nada comparado con el de otros tantos. Incluso yo, habiendo tenido el privilegio de saber lo que tantos otros nunca supieron, no era un jugador más fuerte de lo que ella había sido. Todo lo que habíamos tenido en nuestra manos era una verdad que no podíamos verbalizar en voz alta, por el bien de nuestras vidas, y de aquellos a los que más amábamos. Anna se había tirado de un puente para morir con aquel secreto con el que era incapaz de convivir, yo me había resignado a callar. Pero eso no es importante ahora. En ese entonces yo aún estaba lejos de saber lo que ahora sé. Como dije, aquella mañana apenas había sido capaz de comprender el valor de aquellas palabras.

Mis preguntas eran más del tipo ¿por qué Anna estaba relacionada directamente a un milagro del espíritu? ¿No era acaso Vladimir el que los realizaba? ¿Era devolver vida lo que yo conocía como resurrección? ¿Lo mismo que me había ocurrido? ¿A qué se refería con los otros dos Milagros?

Quizás no todas eran preguntas inútiles, algunas me llevaron en la dirección correcta. Pero el espíritu, como Anna y como yo, no era la respuesta definitiva, era sólo una pista en la ruta que nos llevaría finalmente a la verdad.

Intenté darle sentido a las palabras, pero entonces un familiar cosquilleo detrás de mi nuca dio inicio a aquellos dolores de cabeza que en ese entonces eran muy comunes. Deje los pesados y polvorientos libros del santo a un lado, permitiéndole a mi cabeza reposar sobre la suave almohada de plumas que era objeto de abrazos durante mis "noches" en la academia. Aquellos síntomas molestos estaban comenzando a aparecer, incluido un calambre en la parte baja de la espalda que eran muy habituales con el entrenamiento pesado que seguíamos los guardianes. Mis músculos estaban acostumbrados a acabar agarrotados, incluso después de años de tal hábito.

Finalmente salí de mi habitación vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada. Había hecho lo posible por mejorar mi imagen frente a un espejo durante cuarenta minutos, pero no había sido capaz de ocultar las prominentes ojeras que comenzaban a aparecer después de una noche agitada de fiebre y dolor. Mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño desordenado.

— Oye Rose— saludó Eddie cuando doble la esquina antes de ingresar por la puerta de la cafetería. — ¿Todo en orden? El guardián Belikov fue a la clase de Stan hoy para decirle que no podrías presentarte a su clase. Stan no estaba feliz.

— Stan no es una persona feliz— dije ahogando un bostezo. Miré a Eddie para que notara la seriedad en mis palabras. — El sujeto tiene la misión de contagiar al resto del mundo con su desdicha. En fin, no fue nada. Un pequeño de malestar. Alto no puede actuar con eso, aunque se empeñe tanto en deshacerse de mí.

— Me alegro— dijo distraídamente divisando algo a mis espaldas. Miré con curiosidad donde sus ojos se concentraban, pero no halle más que una mesa ocupada por estudiantes de la primeria. Volteé para inquirir su interés, pero él ya estaba despidiéndome con las manos. — Suerte. No vemos más tarde Rose.

— Mmm, claro— dije, devolviéndole el saludo y centrando ahora toda mi atención en la comida.

Tomé una bandeja plástica pensando llenarla con mis donas favoritas, pero inexplicablemente esa mañana el pensamiento me provocó una reacción contraria a la habitual.

— ¿Sabes que ocurre con Eddie?— pregunté a Lissa que se acercaba con una sonrisa. Ignorando la sensación de nauseas que adjudiqué al olor de las hamburguesas que formaban parte de mi dieta básica me adentre a los mostradores para tomar mi almuerzo. — Está algo distraído.

— Corren rumores— susurró, tomando una ensalada. — Creo que tiene que ver con Jillian, la muchacha de la primaria. El otro día Eddie se ofreció a coordinar uno de los entrenamientos de defensa personal de los Moroi, pero creo que sólo lo hizo porque ella estaba en la clase. Y ya sabes, las personas hablan.

— Los Moroi hablan— dijo Christian, entrometiéndose en la conversación. — Y Eddie no hace nada por mitigar las sospechas. Se paso toda esa clase entrenando a la misma estudiante; ¿a que no te imaginas quién?

— ¿Pero hay algo allí?

Me costaba creerlo, en realidad. Eddie no era el tipo de chico que se fijara en chicas; bueno, no si eso ponía el jaque su destino como guardián. Había sido serio y bastante tímido la mayor parte del tiempo que lo había conocido, y eso era desde siempre.

— Espero que no— entró Adrian, apenas registrándome incluso si estaba respondiendo a mi pregunta. — Es menor de edad, él no. Eso los metería a ambos en unos cuantos problemas. ¿Qué son? ¿Cuatro años de diferencia?

— Eso no debería ser un problema. Tú me llevas cuatro años, pero eso no te impide acosarme todo el tiempo.

— No en tiempo presente, Rose, ya no lo hago— respondió secamente. — Trataba de hacer de tus noches algo que valiera la pena recordar durante el día. Pero capte el mensaje.

— Mmm, ¿gracias?— pregunté, confundida y cansada de su tono. Tomé una porción de puré de papas, una extraña mezcla de carne misteriosa, una manzana y una botella de agua.

— ¿Acabas de pasar por alto una hamburguesa?— preguntó Christian con incredulidad. Miró a Lissa, buscando que ella confirmara lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. — ¿Tú?

— Puedo comer sano— me queje.

— No lo habías intentado nunca.

— Ahora lo necesita— dijo Adrian, dándome una mirada profunda y luego aojándose de nosotros. Lissa me miró desconcertada.

— ¿Fue su manera de llamarme gorda?— dije después de algún tiempo, tratando de interpretar sus palabras de un modo menos ofensivo.

 **x*X*x**

Llegue a mi primera clase compartida con Lissa cinco minutos antes del horario de entrada. Era una cosa que sólo ocurría cuando ella estaba cerca. Mi almuerzo había sido un fracaso, así que no me queje cuando ella me sacó de la mesa antes de que acabara mi plato apenas tocado de puré. Había tenido que soportar las miradas gélidas y las palabras incomprensibles e indirectas de parte de Adrian. Creía que las cosas habían sido claras desde el principio, nunca me había permitido darle falsas esperanzas incluso si era en juegos -o quizás lo había hecho inconscientemente- .De todas maneras el almuerzo, frente a nuestros amigos y toda la escuela, no me parecía un lugar o momento indicado para tener una charla seria acerca de mi decisión de no enredarme con el sobrino-nieto desquiciado de la reina y si con mi tutor siete años mayor que yo.

Tampoco me quejé demasiado dado que dicho tutor había estado esperando en la puerta de la sala de clases para cumplir su turno guardando a Lissa, lo que me había permitido unos efímeros pero apreciados segundos con él.

—Te ves terrible—fueron sus primeras palabras cuando Lissa se alejo para hablar con Christian.

— ¿Qué le sucede a los hombres? ¿Primero Adrian y ahora tú? Sé que los tiempos han cambiado, y con eso las formas de conquistar a las mujeres, pero llamarlas gordas o decirles que se ven terribles no funciona— dije. Luego lo miré con seriedad, recordando las palabras del Moroi. — ¿Crees que estoy gorda?

— ¿Qué?—me miró de arriba a abajo. — ¿Es broma? Por supuesto que no lo estas. ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa lo que los demás dicen, Rose? Además, Ivashov vive embebido en alcohol, no es fuente confiable. Incluso si le es imposible arrancar los ojos de ti. Y me refería a que te ves enferma, Roza. Tú nunca te ves mal, incluso adormilada, con casi cuarenta grados de fiebre, tu cabello totalmente desordenado y murmurando en sueños.

— Bueno, supongo que no tendré que preocuparme de ahora en más porque no me veas antes de la sección de maquillaje en la mañana, porque ya lo has hecho. Hey...yo no hablo dormida.

—Lo haces, en realidad— dijo, dándome una sonrisa que casi me pasó inadvertida. Luego se puso serio — La primera parte de la noche parecían pesadillas. Es muy probable que fueran causadas por la fiebre. Aunque también tenías sueños tranquilos, es ahí donde hablabas dormida. Palabras inconexas y... hasta llamabas a mi nombre.

—Oh, por Vlad—susurré, sonrojándome.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Has descansado un poco?—preguntó, preocupado.

— Lo he hecho. Por cierto, gracias por eso, no podría haber soportado a Stan hoy.

— No hay de que, Roza— respondió con una sonrisa sincera. —Dije que siempre cuidaría de ti.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Los personajes pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **PoV Rose**

El maldito horario nocturno era un maldito horario castigo. El sol golpeando la pequeña ventanilla de mi habitación durante las pocas horas de sueño que había logrado tener aquella "noche" era una pesadilla.

En algún momento entre mi última clase y llegar a mi habitación el dolor en mi espalda se había extendido a calambres en casi cada parte de mi cuerpo. Pasé horas hecha un ovillo en mi cama, envuelta en las sábanas de algodón, intentando dormirme antes de que tuviera que levantarme para mi próxima clase. Estaba bastante dispuesta a cumplir mi meta pero había llegado a ese punto donde el dolor apenas me dejaba pensar, lo que debería haber sido una señal de alerta ya que mi umbral de dolor era bastante resistente.

Pasé horas revolcándome en la cama, levantándome para caminar descalza por la habitación e incluso intenté hacer algunas rutinas sencillas de precalentamiento que Dimitri me había enseñado durante nuestros primeros días de entrenamiento, hacía ya una eternidad. No estaba muy preocupada, aunque fuera el infierno mismo. Estaba acostumbrada a que mis irregulares periodos fueran bastante chocantes de vez en cuando. No era del tipo de mujer que sufriera tal desdicha cada mes puntualmente, y mucho menos con la misma intensidad de dolor que esa noche, pero en ocasiones tenía que lidiar con ello. La irregularidad de mi ciclo tampoco me había molestado nunca; tenía un entrenamiento severo y una alimentación poco cuidada. Mi vida era bastante dinámica; siempre tenía una aventura esperándome a la vuelta de la esquina, no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello y generalmente podía ignorar con facilidad cuando mi periodo desaparecía por grandes lapsos de tiempo. Todos aquellos síntomas eran un presagio evidente que no lo extrañaría por mucho más tiempo.

Y luego comenzaron las nauseas.

 **x*X*x**

Oí a Alberta llamando mi nombre desde fuera de la habitación, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con la cabeza colgando de retrete como para poder responder. Estaba bastante confundida, lo que asociaba a pasarme las últimas horas tratando de superar aquel estado. Oí los pasos y la voz como un eco lejano; sabía que tenía que haberme perdido alguna clase, pero era una empresa imposible salir del cuarto de baño sin tener que regresar corriendo a causa de la nauseas. Lo sabía porque lo había intentado durante la madrugada Moroi, cuando deseosa de las caricias de mis sábanas había vuelto una y otra vez pensando que cada vez había sido la última; finalmente terminé durmiéndome en el piso del cuarto del baño.

— ¿Rose?— preguntó Alberta. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y su voz susurrándome palabras que no era capaz de alcanzar. Traté de responder a sus múltiples preguntas, pero acabe ofreciéndole un débil jadeo de dolor. — Vamos, vamos a ver a la doctora Olendzki.

— Estoy bien— dije, negando con la cabeza. Me puse de pie después de algún tiempo, pero estaba débil y me tambalee— ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las dos am. Te perdiste todo el primer periodo y dos horas de las clases comunes. Cuando Belikov no te vio en ninguna de ellas se preocupó. ¿Crees que puedes caminar hasta la enfermería?

— Mmm ¿sí?—susurré, sosteniéndome del lavabo. Estaba considerando mis próximos movimientos. — Voy a cambiarme.

—De acuerdo, Rose. Esperaré fuera— dijo, dándome una mirada preocupada. — ¿Has comido algo que pudiera haberte enfermado?

—Todo lo que como puede haberme enfermado—aseguré, aún suficiente consciente como para saber la veracidad de aquello.

Era un poco extraño entrar en la enfermería sobre mis dos pies. Podía decir una buena cantidad de ocasiones en las que había visitado aquella zona de la academia, pero ninguna de ellas fue en plena consciencia o por mis propios medios. Sólo unas cuantas horas antes había llegado desmayada en los brazos de Dimitri, y otras tantas veces, como después de Natalie, de mi tobillo roto, del golpe de mi madre, del avión... si, muchas ocasiones.

La doctora Olendzki me atrapó con los ojos apenas di un paso dentro de la sala de espera de la enfermería. Ella me ofreció una sonrisa cálida, no divertida como cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Alberta me dejo entonces para hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones.

— Rose— saludó la mujer Moroi. — ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Asentí, siguiéndola hacia una habitación pequeña, la misma en la que había estado todas aquellas veces. — ¿Por qué no te sientas? He querido hablar contigo. ¿Recuerdas la prueba que te hice hace dos días? Tengo los resultados.

— Creí que era rutinaria— dije, confundida.

— Lo era, pero obtuvimos unos resultados bastante curiosos. Estoy segura de que necesitas saber esta información— explicó con practicidad, entregándome los documentos. — Los resultados mostraron un nivel alto de la hormona HCG. Eso es una señal de embarazo, Rose.

— Mmm, ¿lo siento?— sacudí la cabeza, confundida. Mi cerebro estaba actuando mucho más lento que de costumbre aquel día, como si la información tardara una eternidad en llegar a él. Las palabras eran un mensaje que tenía que descifrar, pero cada solución que obtenía seguía sin tener sentido. — Creo que hay un error.

— Lamento tener que refutar eso. Este tipo de pruebas son sólidas. La prueba de HCG tiene un noventa y siete por ciento de posibilidades de acierto. Ningún otro examen, a excepción del ultrasonido, es más seguro que éste.

— No. No estoy embarazada. Es... mi periodo, a veces tengo estos síntomas.

— ¿Tienes tu periodo?— preguntó, aunque no parecía creer eso. Negué con la cabeza, explicándole que aquello me pasaba siempre días antes de que mi ciclo comenzara. —Así que los dolores de cabeza y las nauseas son comunes, y también el dolor abdominal y lumbar. ¿Has tenido algún otro síntoma que no hayas manifestado antes?

Pensé en ello, tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía con certeza que no estaba embarazada, aún cuando ella aseguraba la veracidad de los resultados. Ese margen de tres por ciento restante era más viable porqué lo apoyaba la ciencia y los hechos: los dhampir no podían concebir juntos.

Cuanto más rememoro aquel instante más comprendo la gravedad de los hechos. No de mi embarazo, sino de todos aquellos que no fueron. No puedes apreciar el valor de algo como el derecho a procrear vida cuando naces pensando que no estas biológicamente determinada para ello. Es como el hombre. Él nunca lamentara no poder llevar un hijo en el vientre porque nunca pudo hacerlo.

— Tuve... problemas para dormir, fatiga, pero todo eso es resultado de los otros síntomas— dije poniéndome de pie. — Debería ir a mis clases, creo que me siento mejor.

Era mentira. Estaba mucho peor de lo que había estado antes de ingresar a aquel cuarto. La razón me aseguraba que no tenía de que preocuparme, pero una parte más paranoica ya estaba enviando señales de alerta a mi mente. Aquella duda había logrado desestabilizar con un simple empuje cualquier cordura que me hubiera quedado después de dormir sólo unos momentos y en un piso frío de un cuarto de baño.

— De acuerdo, pensemos juntos— Recomendó, tomando una silla y sentándose frente a mí. — No tienes tu periodo, sólo crees que está a punto de comenzar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo tuviste?

— Abril— respondí automáticamente. — Pero antes que eso fue en diciembre.

— Así que eres evidentemente irregular. Eso no es de extrañar debido al estilo de vida que llevas. Pero aún así es una señal bastante alarmante, Rose. Casi tres meses. Y los síntomas que tú asocias al síndrome premenstrual también son los síntomas primarios del primer trimestre.

— Y de una intoxicación alimentaria.

— La gripe estomacal no debería afectar tu ciclo, no genera cambios drásticos en tu periodo de sueño tampoco, y no alteraría nunca tus niveles de HCG. De hecho, no hay ningún otro motivo médico que provocaría un aumento de la hormona— explicó. — Y eres una dhampir, generalmente no se enferman.

«Ni engendran entre ellos» pensé.

— Por los niveles de HCG diría que tienes una cuatro o cinco semanas, ¿qué me dices?

Habían pasado exactamente treinta y nueve días desde la noche en cabaña, lo sabía porque los había contado como un preso marcando rayitas en la pared.

— No... No, es imposible— susurré, sintiéndome mareada. — Es que yo no... Yo nunca he estado con un Moroi. Nunca. La única persona con la que he estado es un dhampir.

Tardé muchos años en mitigar el arrepentimiento por haber verbalizado aquellas palabras. Por mucho tiempo me pregunté si las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes de haber neutralizado mi shock y haber asentido con la cabeza, responsabilizándome de la culpa por haber dormido con un Moroi aún cuando no lo había hecho. ¿Hubiera cambiado algo el decírselo a Dimitri en lugar de haber tomado las drásticas medidas que tome más tarde? ¿Hubiéramos podido evitar tanto dolor si los Moroi nunca hubieran llegado a descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de mi embarazo?

— ¿Estás segura?

— Totalmente— respondí con sequedad. — Lo recordaría. Los tiempos cierran y los síntomas, pero es imposible.

— Bueno, si estas tan segura— dijo finalmente. Podía notar en su mirada que no creía en mí, y estaba enojada por eso. Ahora, viendo todo en retrospectiva, puedo entender su posición. Ella era una mujer de ciencia, confiaba plenamente en aquellos códigos indescifrables que confirmaban mi embarazo, y eso le daba la certeza absoluta de que yo estaba mintiendo, o que al menos no recordaba mi aparente "unión" con un Moroi. — Podemos repetir la prueba, sólo para que estés más segura.

— Pero lo estoy. Sé que es un error— respondí, siempre testaruda. — No hay manera.

— Sólo hazme un favor y realízate una prueba cacera, ¿de acuerdo? Si es negativa te dejaré marcharte—prometió. Suspire con frustración, pero asentí con la cabeza. No tardó mucho en salir de la habitación y regresar con una caja alargada de cartón. — Tienes las instrucciones en la caja. Sólo tomará unos minutos.

Sin decir nada tomé de sus manos la caja y caminé apresurada hacia el cuarto de baño. No era más que una habitación de menos de un metro cuadrado. Apenas había espacio para maniobrar allí. Mis manos temblorosas dejaron caer la caja en dos ocasiones mientras intentaba retirar la prueba de su envoltorio. Era una tirita blanca de plástico, casi parecía inofensiva. Como había predicho Olendzki todo el proceso tardó apenas unos minutos, y al finalizar obtuve el mismo resultado que había conseguido la doctora con el examen de sangre.

Y fue cuando comencé a entrar en pánico.

Aquella no sería la última vez que los sentimientos de angustia y temor me acosaran, pero sin duda uno de los momentos más notables. Recuerdo haber sacudido la prueba en el aire, como un bolígrafo sin tinta, como si aquello pudiera borrar aquel signo positivo que se burlaba de mí, como si aquello pudiera además eliminar todos mis temores... eliminar aquella cosa que aparentemente crecía en mí.

— Se... son... estas pruebas fracasan mucho, lo sé, lo he oído— dije a la doctora cuando salí del cuarto de baño. Mi voz era temblorosa, mi cuerpo inestable, mi mente ya estaba perdida. — Esto no es posible.

— Sé que eres joven y tienes miedo de lo que vendrá. Todo el mundo comete errores, Rose, créemelo. No eres la primera adolescente en quedar embarazada, ni serás la última. Podemos hablar de tus opciones. La adopción, el aborto, la crianza... no todo está acabado.

¿Aborto? ¿Adopción? ¿Crianza? Todas esas palabras no debían estar resumiendo mi situación, pensé. No podía estar sucediendo. ¿Cómo se podía pasar de estar tan feliz a ver destrozada toda mi vida en un segundo? Estaba tan confundida.

¿Cómo pretendía ella que considerara cualquiera de esas opciones cuando todavía no podía procesar mi embarazo? ¿Cuando todavía no podía creerlo?

— Rose, respira, estas hiperventilando— Intentó tranquilizarme, asegurarme que mi vida no se había acabado, pero lo había hecho. De alguna manera mi vida terminó aquel día, al menos la vida que yo tenía planeada para mí. Sabía, entre todos los pensamientos psicóticos que estaban atravesando mi mente, que de elegir cualquier cosa que ella me proponía me cambiaría para siempre.

— ¿Qué debo hacer Rose? ¿Dime que debo hacer para que veas que esto está pasando? ¿Quieres verlo con tus propios ojos? ¿Quieres eso?— tomó mi mano y me empujó suavemente hacia otra habitación. —Acuéstate.

Lo hice. Actué mecánicamente cumpliendo con sumisión todas sus órdenes. Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar vívidamente aquella primera ecografía. Debería, pero no puedo. Apenas recuerdo que al darme cuenta ya tenía un gel transparente esparcido por mi vientre y la doctora Olendzki deslizaba un aparato de escaneo por él. Me señaló un punto blanco, me habló del tiempo que llevaba estando allí aquella manchita desenfocada; porque en ese entonces no era más que una mancha desenfocada... una mancha en mi vida. Cinco semanas, dijo, pero ya sabía eso. Sólo había estado con una persona, una vez, y todo había resultado en aquel caos.

No era nada para mí. Aquello que doctora señalaba como mi hijo no era capaz de transmitir más que temor. Estaba aterrada, más de lo que nunca había estado en toda mi vida. Y estaba perdida, ese no era mi terreno en absoluto. Yo sabía prácticamente nada de los embarazos, a excepción de como se llegaba a uno.

Así que cuando la doctora, con una mirada de curiosidad genuina después de que me derrumbara en el piso negando con frenetismo mi asociación con un Moroi, me ofreció lo que muy gentilmente llamó una prueba de paternidad prenatal que podría demostrar que un dhampir era el padre de mi hijo yo no me negué. Yo sólo quería que me creyera. No tenía idea de por qué, pero pensaba que aquello de alguna manera podría aliviar mi malestar. Estaba asustada y quería que alguien comprendiera aquel temor.

Ella no me dijo que la prueba era potencialmente abortiva para una gestación inicial como la mía. No me explicó que mi bebé era tan pequeño que atravesar la bolsa en la que dormía era tan peligroso como tener cualquier tipo de accidente que lo pusiera en riesgo.

Simplemente me dejó marcharme con una mirada de simpatía una vez que finalizó la prueba, sintiéndome incluso más enferma que antes.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	5. Capítulo V

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **PoV Rose**

Cuando llegué a mi habitación aquella tarde, después de la consulta que había cambiado mi vida, me derrumbe en el piso de mi cuarto con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta cerrada, respirando pesadamente. Recuerdo con vaguedad llevar mis rodillas al pecho, y abrazando mis piernas me puse a sollozar y rogar a quien me oyera para que todo fuera una mentira, un simple error.

«Es tan injusto» Pensé. Por fin comenzaba a reacomodar mi vida después de haber vivido dos años en el mundo humano. Por una vez mi posibilidad de guardar a Lissa no era tan improbable. Por primera vez en la vida quería que las cosas se quedaran tal cual como eran. No quería que nada cambiara, mucho menos quería que cada aspecto de mi vida se deformara con la rapidez con la que lo estaba haciendo.

La imagen de mi madre mirándome a los ojos mientras me decía que no estaba preparada para ser madre llegó a mi cabeza como una burla que me perseguiría por mucho tiempo. Pensé en cómo había estado en lo cierto al decirme que eso me arruinaría por completo; lo había hecho, había destrozado toda mi vida en una sola noche, y aún así no podía arrepentirme de _esa_ noche. Hacerlo habría significado rechazar mi amor por Dimitri. Habría sido como desahuciar aquello por lo que tanto habíamos luchado.

No. Yo no me arrepentía de haberme entregado completamente a él, de haber seguido por una vez a mi corazón y no las órdenes de aquellos que aseguraban valer más que yo. Por una vez en la vida me había sentido yo, me había sentido completa, y había sido sólo por _él_. Así que no; no quería volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar mis acciones la noche del ataque. Lo único que deseaba era deshacerme de aquel milagro que ardía ante mí como una maldición por mi imprudencia.

Sentía una aversión ante ese ser que crecía en mi vientre, un odio que incluso me asustaba. Yo no quería un milagro, no lo había pedido, y habría hecho cualquier cosa en ese momento para hacerlo desaparecer. Pero entonces pensé en Dimitri y me pregunté por primera vez si yo sería capaz de matar aquel ser que era mitad mío y mitad de él.

¿Y él me creería? ¿Creería acaso que estaba llevando en el vientre un ser que nunca debió ser capaz de existir? ¿Quién creería eso? ¿Quién tendría tanta confianza en otra persona para creerle lo imposible?

Aborto. Adopción. Crianza.

Todos eran conceptos tan diferentes, pero tan radicalmente similares en el impacto que tendrían en mi vida. Todos me provocaban un nudo en el estomago y ganas de cerrar los ojos para hacer desaparecer la realidad. La pregunta no era cuál sería capaz de hacer, sino con cuál sería capaz de vivir, cuál me causaría menos dolor, cuál dejaría algo parado a su paso una vez que arrasara con todo lo que había construido.

Y lo sabía. Incluso si aquello cambiaba mi vida para siempre lo único con lo que no podría vivir era con saber haber destrozado la oportunidad de vivir que tenía aquella criatura, incluso si era mi derecho -y yo creía que si- no podía interrumpir aquel embarazo. Lo supe cuando me di cuenta de que incluso si Dimitri me lo permitiera yo no sería capaz de hacerlo.

¿Y dejarlo? ¿Qué clase de persona sería si me rebajaba a hacer aquello que por años estuve recriminando a mi madre? ¿Cómo podría abandonarlo a la nada sin pensar por un minuto siquiera lo que yo misma había sentido cuando mi madre me dejo al cuidado de la academia cuando era sólo una bebé? Traer un ser al mundo y condenarlo eternamente a preguntarse por qué su madre no lo quería parecía una crueldad. No podía hacer eso sin resignarme a aceptar que mi madre probablemente había estado en la misma posición que yo en ese momento.

Desde mi posición en el suelo pude ver aquel viejo y polvoriento diario de hojas amarillentas. Las palabras de Vladimir resonaron en mis oídos como si alguna vez yo las hubiera oído de boca del propio santo.

 _Anna podría allí proceder a cumplir el último de los tres milagros del espíritu._

La palabra milagro llevó entonces un nuevo entendimiento a mi pesar. Con las manos temblorosas deslice las yemas de mis dedos por el abdomen plano, casi sin cambios, donde vivía al resguardo de todo peligro aquello que la doctora Olendzki había llamado mi hijo. Mi hijo. Mi hijo era un milagro. Pero no un milagro con el término coloquial que solían darle a todos los embarazos, en cada parte del mundo, a pesar de que la concepción era una parte de la naturaleza del ser vivo, casi tan común como dormir y respirar. Mi bebé no tenía ningún motivo para estar allí, realmente podía decir que no había hecho nada para provocar aquello, porque Dimitri y yo éramos genéticamente incompatibles para procrear bebés... o cualquier otra cosa para el caso. La infertilidad dhampir afectaba a cada uno de mi especie, y sólo éramos capaces de dejar descendencia con una pareja Moroi.

Las palabras de Vladimir por fin tenían algo de sentido para mí. Anna había cumplido el tercer milagro del espíritu, no porque ella ejerciera la magia, sino porque la magia le había permitido hacer algo incluso más grande que el espíritu mismo: le había permitido ser madre de un niño aparentemente milagroso. ¿Pero era su bebé como el mío? ¿Era su padre un dhampir como Dimitri? ¿O el espíritu en Anna era lo que lo había hecho especial? No lo sabía, pero de alguna manera saber que quizás años antes alguien más había estado en mi lugar me otorgaba una tranquilidad que nadie más hubiera entendido entonces. Anna era de nuevo la única persona que podría entenderme, pero ella llevaba muerta varios años.

 **x*X*x**

El toque de queda ya había comenzado y yo aún estaba congelada en el mismo lugar donde había caído una horas antes. Mi mente se había adormecido tiempo atras también, y por primera vez en mucho rato no estaba pensando en nada. Fue mientras pasaba mis ojos por el libro arrojado sobre las tablas de madera de mi habitación, sin reconocer siquiera el objeto, cuando un nombre llegó como una luz alumbrando en aquellas tinieblas que me habían invadido tiempo antes.

Existía una persona que podía darme algunas respuestas.

Salí de mi habitación después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los músculos agarrotados por la inmovilidad con la que los había torturado. Estaba agotada y adolorida, pero de alguna manera me obligue a caminar fuera del edificio central. Como mucho de ese día no recuerdo siquiera como llegué hasta la enorme estructura arquitectónica que se erigía ante mí. Estaba atardeciendo, por lo que los Moroi ya estaban dormidos, pero de todas maneras no me detuve cuando mis puños golpearon la puerta ornamentada de madera de la antigua iglesia. La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto lúgubre a la capilla.

El padre Andrew apareció entonces con el rostro adormilado y una mirada de sorpresa cuando me reconoció. Yo no era una persona creyente, y el viejo sacerdote no ignoraba mis sentimientos respecto a la religión, pero nuestros variados intercambios siempre habían sido bastante amigables. Cuando llegué a la academia después de haber huido dos años antes, tanto Lissa como yo habíamos estado razonablemente confundidas con su poder y lo que representaba para ambas, y el Padre Andrew había estado allí dispuesto a despejar cualquier duda e informarme con respecto al santo Vladimir y su guardiana Anna.

─ ¿Rosemarie?─ preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

─ ¿Tiene un momento? Seré rápida ─pregunté, de repente sintiéndome vulnerable. Él debió ver algo en mi mirada, porque sin un momento de vacilación se hizo a un lado y me invitó a pasar. ─Siento haber... sé que es tarde...

─ La casa del señor no tiene horarios, Rosemarie, deberías saberlo─ regañó suavemente. Él podía conocer mi estado religioso, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera interés en convertirme. Supongo que era su trabajo después de todo. ─ ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Te ves algo enferma.

Asentí, sentándome en el borde de uno de los bancos que se utilizaban los domingos para misa. El padre Andrew me observó silencioso por unos minutos, mientras me debatía internamente como afrontar aquella conversación.

─ Anna─ susurré por fin. Él asintió. ─ ¿Sabe si ella fue madre?

No estaba segura de lo que el hombre esperaba, pero aquello era bastante claro no. No lo culpaba por su sorpresa. Nuestras charlas generalmente trataban de muerte, fantasmas y locura. Una pregunta como aquella no parecía ni tener la urgencia que mi aspecto demostraba o la importancia que mi voz temblorosa le otorgaba. Sin embargo el pareció pensarlo.

─Oficialmente, no hay ningún documento, al menos en mis manos, que contradiga lo que es de público conocimiento. Anna no fue madre. Murió bastante joven. Quizás en su segunda década de vida─ explicó, con paciencia. ─ Pero ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo un viejo rumor sobre un hijo suyo. Hace un par de años. Pero no hubo referencias, ningún diario que lo documentara. Es como con su suicidio... podría ser cierto, pero tampoco ha llegado a mi nada que lo confirmara.

─ Esos rumores─ arrullé. ─ ¿Qué decían?

─ Como todos los mitos, hay más de una versión. Algunos dicen que su hijo no llegó a nacer, otros que murió poco después de entrar al mundo, algunos incluso asocian ese posible suicidio con este tema, pero nuevamente, Rose, nada de esto es palabra fiel... me inclino más a pensar que Anna nunca fue o estuvo cerca de ser madre.

─ ¿Sabe cómo murió?─ pregunté en un susurró temblorosa, sintiendo por primera vez temor por aquella vida frágil que me provocaba todo tipo de sentimientos ambivalentes. ─Quiero decir, los rumores... el bebé, suponiendo que fue verdad...

─ Es aquí donde mi posición toma más poder─ afirmó. ─ Se dice que Moroi y dhampir lo hicieron. ¿Pero que motivos tendría alguien para cometer tal atrocidad? No tiene ningún sentido, desde donde yo lo veo.

─ Dios ─susurré casi inaudiblemente, comprendiendo entonces lo grande que era todo aquello. ─ Hay... ¿Ha oído alguna vez de una concepción entre dos dhampir?

La mirada que me dio entonces fue de desconcierto. ─ Soy sacerdote, no científico o genetista o cualquiera que se especialice en eso. Y aunque generalmente no estamos de acuerdo en mucho creo que todos coincidiríamos en que lo que pides nunca ha sucedido. ¿Puedo preguntar a que vienen estas peculiares preguntas?

─Yo... yo... sólo leí algo en los diarios que me dio... yo pensé... sólo me preguntaba si era posible─ respondí, poniéndome de pie. ─Tengo que ir ahora. Siento haber interrumpido su sueño, padre. Me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Lo dejaré ahora.

─ ¿Estás segura que hablamos de Anna?

─ Por supuesto, si, no ha sido nada... sólo un error─ Un gran error, pensé. ─ Gracias por su tiempo.

Dejando al pobre hombre con el ceño fruncido salí de la iglesia. Pasarían años antes de que volviera a ver al Padre Andrew luego de aquella noche. Supe más tarde que él había sido fiel a nuestra causa durante los meses que le precedieron a mi huida, horas más tarde de aquella tarde templada.

El Padre creía que la historia de Anna era una mentira, pero no lo era. Eso creí yo. No tenía más que un pasaje críptico a mi favor -y quizás mi propia concepción milagrosa-, pero mientras me sentaba detrás de un roble pocos metros dentro del bosque que lindaba con el campus de la academia tenía tanta certeza de estar en lo correcto como temor a que la historia se repitiera.

El padre Andrew no entendía por qué los Moroi matarían a un bebé inocente, pero yo lo hacía. El bebé de Anna -si hubiera sido como el mío- era un peligro de desmedidas proporciones para nuestra sociedad. Las leyes que formaron siglos atrás nuestro sistema se apoyaban en nuestra necesidad de los Moroi para que nuestra raza persistiera por mucho más tiempo. Sin ellos los dhampir desaparecerían de la faz de la tierra, por eso los protegíamos, por eso nos inclinábamos ante ellos. ¿Qué significaba la posibilidad de procrear bebés dhampir sin un Moroi en la fórmula?

Lo que había ayudado a Anna a concebir a su bebé -suponiendo que también su padre era dhampir- podría haber sido una respuesta a la infertilidad entre mi especie. Eso me parecía motivo suficiente -desde la mente retorcida de aquellos que anhelaban el poder- para asesinar a un ser inocente.

Agotada por la descarga de abrumadores sentimiento me aferre nuevamente a mis rodillas, dejando que mi cabeza callera sobre ellas, ahogándome con mis propios sollozos. No importa cuánto pensara que podía superar aquella situación, aquello era mucho más grande que yo, me excedía como no lo había hecho nada más en mi vida.

Después de lo que parecieron horas sentí la cálida sensación de su presencia. Podía reconocerlo incluso sin verlo. Apoyó su mano en mi hombro mientras me animaba a levantar la mirada. Estaba arrodillado a mi altura mirando con evidente preocupación.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó, deslizando sus manos por mi pelo, retirándolos de mi rostro. ─ Oye... ¿por qué lloras? Roza, dime...

Negué, tratando de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo. No podía mirarlo a la cara, no cuando lo iba a lastimar con las acciones que planeaba hacer. Había tomado una decisión, incluso sabiendo que esto nos partiría a ambos a la mitad. Tenía que proteger a mi bebé de todo, y a él de los problemas que le causaría la verdad. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a él? ¿Cómo iba a quedarme quieta mientras lo despojaban de su titulo y lo condenaba a susurros y juicios injustos? Ya podía oír a través de la ventisca a la que se aferraban las hojas muertas de bosque cómo sería, y no quería quedarme allí cuando podía evitar que ambos sufriéramos aún más.

─ Mírame─ ordenó con suavidad, deslizando sus dedos por mis mejillas para apartar las lágrimas. No dijo nada mientras retiraba cada hebra de cabello que bloqueaba mi visión y apoyaba sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo. ─ ¿Estas herida? ¿Te han hecho daño? Vamos, Roza, háblame.

Su voz me rompió. Su suplica desprendió un trocito más de mi corazón ese día.

─No pasa nada, Camarada─ dije finalmente, tratando de recomponerme. Mientras secaba mis ojos con el reverso de mi mano un sollozo casi inaudible escapó de mis labios, alertando a Dimitri.

─ Oh, _milaya_ , no llores─ Me atrajo hacia él y susurró palabras reconfortantes a mi oído. ─Ven, vamos a llevarte a tu habitación.

Lo dejé llevarme a la habitación. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos a mi cama, donde me apoyó delicadamente. Se sentó junto a mi cuerpo recostado y con dulces besos en mis parpados secó la humedad de mis ojos. No dijo nada por mucho tiempo, mientras me estudiaba y deslizaba las manos por mi cabello para reconfortarme. Pero entonces apoyó casualmente una de sus manos en mi vientre, rompiéndome de una vez por todas. Los sollozos se atascaron en mi garganta mientras trataba de reprimir la angustia que me estaba abrumando en ese momento. Pensé que él sería realmente feliz de tener un hijo propio, pero sabía que ese era de todos los momentos el menos indicado; las cosas entre nosotros eran muy difíciles, y ese bebé sólo desataría el caos.

Me volteé de costado, dándole la espalda, avergonzada por mi debilidad, aterrada por su reacción cuando hiciera lo que iba a hacer. Pero él insistió, no se rindió conmigo. Oí las tablas crujiendo mientras caminaba por la habitación. Me hizo a un lado y sentí el colchón hundiéndose junto a mí. Él simplemente me sostuvo hasta que los sollozos dejaron de controlar mi cuerpo, hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron una vez más, hasta que sus brazos me hicieron olvidar por un momento que todo estaba terminado para nosotros.

Entonces me besó. Primero mis parpados, luego mis mejillas, y con menos seguridad -temeroso de mi reacción- besó mis labios. Dispuesta a aprovechar todo lo que fuera capaz de entregarme esa noche de si mismo acorte el espacio entre nosotros, haciéndole entender sin palabras lo que necesitaba. Esa noche me aferré a él más de lo que nunca había hecho, intentando absorber cada detalle para que ese momento –esa segunda vez en estar junto a él- se grabara en mi memoria eternamente, porque sería la última que pasaríamos juntos.

Supe entonces que mi amor por Dimitri nunca moriría, incluso si estaba eligiendo en ese momento una vida que no conocía cuando eso significaba alejarme de su lado para siempre. Lo pensaría cuando necesitara toda la fortaleza que acostumbraba a darme con sus palabras de aliento, cuando quisiera rendirme pero tuviera que seguir adelante por ese milagro que ambos habíamos creado, cuando sostuviera a nuestro hijo en brazos, cuando apenas me quedaran horas para vivirlas.

Cuando ya no teníamos más que ceder de uno mismo ni fuerzas para resistir ni siquiera un soplido de aire nos aferramos al cuerpo desnudo del otro, como si eso nos mantuviera con vida. Podía sentir mis parpados comenzado a ceder al cansancio, y aunque quería luchar contra él para poder observar su rostro tanto como pudiera antes de que el tiempo se nos acabara, termine perdiendo la batalla contra el sueño, sabiendo que sería mi última oportunidad para dormirme entre sus brazos. Pero antes de que la oscuridad me reclamara por completo, con los ojos cerrados, susurré un «lo siento» tan suavemente que había estado bastante segura que él no sería sido capaz de oír.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Los personaje de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **PoV Rose**

Esa vez, cuando Dimitri se levantó de mi cama para cumplir con sus deberes por la mañana, yo ya estaba despierta. No había sido él, con su paciente meticulosidad de siempre, quien me había sacado de mi intranquilo desvanecimiento.

Estaba acostada con las sábanas envueltas alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo. Y aunque quería tener esa sonrisa, _esa_ incrédula sonrisa post-Dimitri, mi atención continuaba aferrada a los vestigios de la pesadilla que había logrado despertarme.

Aun podía sentir la desesperación provocada por mi pesadilla como un grito atascado en la cima de mi garganta. La escena recreada por el padre Andrew la noche anterior había logrado materializarse de manera onírica, filtrándose furtivamente en mi inconsciente. Aún recordaba la impotencia cuando los Moroi de mi sueño arrojaban un pequeño bulto llorón a las profundas aguas sucias de un abismo. Sólo que en esté sueño no era Anna quien era sostenida por unas cuantas manos mientras presenciaba como los asesinos arrojaban a su hijo a la muerte. Y los responsables de esa atrocidad no eran desconocidos ante mis ojos.

En mi sueño algunos Moroi como Jesse, Ralf, Camille, Kirova e incluso Tatiana formaban un círculo a mí alrededor mientras se divertían con el aborrecible acto que presenciaban. Pero no eran ellos, cuya frialdad y hasta crueldad yo no desconocía cuya presencia me sorprendía. Era aquel grupo más reducido, el que me mantenía con fuerza de cara al piso de tierra y hojas secas del bosque, golpeando y hasta torturando con sus poderes en los casos más extremistas, cuya actitud más hería. Christian, Adrian y Mía se reían llenando con sus carcajadas el vacio del bosque. Sus insultos ardían en mis oídos. El dolor que me provocaban se sentía como mil puñaladas recibidas de una vez. Pero no me importaba. Mi dolor era tan nimio comparado con la desesperación de ver en peligro a alguien que amaba.

Una muchacha de espalda a mí, vestida con una túnica blanca, sostenía en sus manos un bulto de mantas verdes que se retorcía en sus brazos. Podía escuchar el grito de esa pequeña criatura perforando mis oídos. En mi sueño sabía que era mi responsabilidad librarlo de aquel terrible destino. Aquel llanto me mantenía despierta y activa. Ese llanto pedía por mí, yo lo sabía, aun cuando no lo hacía con palabras que yo pudiera interpretar.

La misteriosa mujer giró hacia mí revelando su identidad. Sus ojos jade me observaban con expresión impávida. Cuando habló, no podía encontrar en esa persona a la dulce chica que yo conocía. La Lissa que me había salvado, que había decidido darme una segunda oportunidad, no era aquella que sostenía como a un animal a aquel ser indefenso que rogaba con sus lágrimas, quizás consciente de lo terrible que era aquello que aguardaba por él.

─Es peligroso─ sentenció, su voz fría, casi gutural. ─No podemos permitir que viva algo que fue procreado a partir de la muerte. Nos destruirá a todos. Tu deber es proteger a los Moroi. Proteger a esta bestia por encima de nuestra especie merece que tanto tú como él sean castigados.

Con esas palabras Lissa elevó a la criatura por encima de sus manos, dejando que su frágil cuerpecito pendiera del risco. En ese momento, en esa realidad inventada por los temores de mi subconsciente, pude experimentar una desesperación y un temor tan grande que rivalizaba peligrosamente con cualquier momento de angustia que había creído sentir hasta entonces. Sin más palabras, haciendo oídos sordos a mis suplicas, la Moroi extendió sus brazos dejando que el cuerpo de mi bebé cayera a la inmensa oscuridad de la fosa.

Dimitri continuaba colocándose su camisa cuando logré evadir las memorias tormentosas. Bastante rápido me encontré atrapada en sus movimientos, admirando sus acciones con devoción. Cuando llegó a atar los cordones de su calzado el cabello suelto cayó sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. Sus manos, a las que había visto arremeter con ferocidad en la lucha y con extrema dulzura cuando me acariciaba, trabajaban sin cesar atando y abrochando cada botón; y cada una de esas mundanas hazañas habían logrado cautivarme esa mañana.

─ ¿Ves algo que te guste?─ Preguntó cuando todavía estaba demasiado atrapada en su hechizo. Me encontré con sus ojos, que desafiaban a los míos con una mirada de impasible curiosidad.

─ Naturalmente─ respondí con una sonrisa. ─Pero esa es mi línea, camarada.

─ Tú ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Roza─ dijo, tomando su característico abrigo vaquero y acercándose a mi lado. Flexionó sus piernas para quedar a mi altura. ─ Buenos días.

─ Buen día, camarada─ susurré, con un nudo en la garganta. Ese debía ser un buen día; despertar de esa manera y tener todo esa atención por parte de Dimitri, era el paraíso mismo; pero los hechos aun no sucedidos empañaban con una luz legumbre toda la felicidad que podía llegar a sentir.

─ Debo marcharme ahora, antes de que comiencen los turnos de vigilancia en esta zona─ explicó, apartando con suavidad algunos mechones rebeldes de mi cabello. Me miró con intensidad mientras pronunciaba sus palabras. ─ Tenemos una reunión con el consejo de guardianes esta noche, por lo que terminaré una hora más tarde de lo normal. Pero necesito hablar contigo al final del día, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Bien─ susurré, sosteniendo su mano por debajo de la manta. Era tan cálida que podría haberme sostenido de ella eternamente. «Y puedes hacerlo si lo deseas, Rose» pensé «No tienes que dejarlo ir. Puedes tomar miles de decisiones mejores que ésta.»

Y sin embargo, no se me ocurría ninguna otra solución. Lo dejé ir.

─ Me preocupas, Roza─ manifestó evidenciando aquella preocupación. ─Puede que hayas logrado evadir mis preguntas anoche, pero tenemos que tener una conversación seria esta vez. ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo? ¿Verdad?

─ Por supuesto─ susurré, y no era mentira. «Pero por el bien de nosotros, y de alguien mucho más importante que cualquiera de los dos, no puedo confiarte este maravilloso secreto.» ─ Te amo.

─ También te amo─ murmuró en respuesta, dejando un casto beso sobre mi frente. ─Nos vemos más tarde.

─ No. No lo haremos─ me lamente una vez que él había salido de la habitación. Esa había sido nuestra súbita e impropia despedida.

 **x*X*x**

Despedirme de Eddie había sido mucho más fácil, incluso porque no era una despedida como tal. No porque no fuera a echarlo de menos o porque mi relación con él no tuviera la misma intensidad que mi amistad con Lissa o mi romance con Dimitri. Él, junto a Mason, habían sido mis mejores amigos desde siempre, los primeros que me aceptaron cuando llegue a la academia; centenares de travesuras y buenos ratos era todo lo que me llevaba de ellos. Lissa era y sería siempre mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, porque nos unía algo mucho más grande que ambas, pero Eddie y Mason me habían enseñado lo que era la amistad de la misma forma que Dimitri me había enseñado a amar. Perder a Mason había revolucionado completamente nuestra relación, y aunque aún lo quería y estaba segura de que él a mí, ninguno de los dos era capaz de sentir lo mismo que antes; y lo entendía, porque ya no éramos lo mismo, porque ya no estábamos todos.

Así que mi "no despedida" con Eddie me dejo la sensación de que todo estaba cerrado, que no dejaba cabos sueltos detrás. Consistió básicamente en pasar el rato con él durante uno de los entrenamientos, aunque gran parte de ellos estuvo distraído -probablemente pensando en una delgada muchachita Moroi de ojos jade-, hablamos de técnicas de defensa personal y eso fue todo. No hubo un adiós o abrazos o algún indicio de mi parte de que esa iba a ser nuestra última vez juntos; él no sospechó de nada, y cuando se fue con los otros novicios a las duchas comunes me dio un golpecito en la espalda y me saludo con un "nos vemos más tarde, Rose."

Fue fácil.

Pasé el resto de la tarde en compañía de Lissa y los chicos. Me sentía inusualmente nostálgica, pero considerando los hechos, los sucedidos y los prontos a pasar, creí que podía permitirme un poco de debilidad. No me opuse cuando Lissa me pidió ser su _rata de laboratorio_ durante una práctica espiritual de lectura de auras; y sin embargo, mientras ella y Adrian me observaban con mirada atenta supe que mi huida era más necesaria de lo que pensaba. No podía permitir que el futuro de mi bebé fuera ese, el de las agujas y las pruebas, el de miradas examinadoras, el de un objeto de observación y alteración constante. Eso suponiendo que le permitieran vivir.

Incluso acepté con sumisión cuando me invitaron a la biblioteca; y hasta dios sabía que en mis años en la academia nunca había pisado las baldosas de cerámica del edificio central donde se albergaban los miles y miles de ejemplares de polvorientos libros.

─ No debes tener celos de él. Es a ti a quien quiere─ dije a Christian cuando Lissa se había retirado junto a Adrian para hablar con la bibliotecaria. No había pasado por alto las miradas indignadas del joven Moroi, y él ya me había manifestado en una ocasión aquellas sospechas de celos.

─ No sé de qué hablas─ susurró.

─ Sé de que hablo, como siempre murmuré, sin apartar la vista del manuscrito antiguo por el que fingía interés.

─ La mayor parte del tiempo me da la sensación de que no tienes idea de lo que dices o haces juró con sarcasmo. Christian era, quizás, lo mejor que le había pasado a Lissa, pero su problema residía en la falta absoluta de seriedad en... bueno, todo.

─Eres bueno para ella, y me pesa confesar esto en voz alta; seguro que lo sabes─ Aparté los ojos de aquella caligrafía extraña sobre papel marrón. Sus ojos azul profundo me devolvían la mirada, confundidos. ─ Ella necesita de Adrian, porque necesita aprender a manejar la oscuridad. Y sé que el chico es un tanto... bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo actúa como un niño mimado, como un típico Moroi real, pero no es así. Y no está detrás de Lissa. Lo sé porqué está detrás de mi, o lo estaba al menos. Lo que quiero decir es que no debes desconfiar de ninguno. No voy a decir que Adrian es del tipo que tiene el honor tan alto como para no tomar una mujer ajena, porque probablemente la libertad es el último de sus requisitos cuando salé a buscar compañía. Pero Lissa está fuera de sus estándares...

─ Lissa no tiene nada de malo─ defendió.

─ Por supuesto que Lissa no tiene nada de malo. Es perfecta para cualquiera, y cualquiera es insuficiente para ella. Pero no puedo comportarme de manera neutral en esta cuestión─ aseguré. ─ Pero está fuera de sus estándares porque no es llamativa en los niveles que busca Adrian...

─ ¿Poca ropa?, ¿mucho maquillaje?, ¿más alcohol que sangre?─ preguntó. ─ Y... ¿Andaba detrás de ti, dices?

─ Si─ Lo miré con mala cara. ─ Pero no uso maquillaje, y mi ropa cubre todo lo necesario, y ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que bebí; así que deja de insinuar cualquier cosa que estés insinuando. Tampoco yo estoy detrás de Adrian, y creo que hice algo y él ya tampoco.

─ ¿Dices que aunque Adrian ha estado persiguiéndote -cuando según tú tampoco entras en su tipo- no debería preocuparme porque se interese en Lissa justamente porque no entra en esos mismos modelos?─ me preguntó, poco convencido.

─ No deberías preocuparte porque confías en Lissa, y confías en que ella te seguirá amando y seguirá eligiendo tu insoportable presencia ante la del chico guapo, de la realeza, carismático y bien for...

─ Entendí─ me cortó, pero su mirada se suavizó. ─ No, de verás. Tengo aprender a compartirla. Ella necesita ayuda con el espíritu.

─ Pero al final del día eres a quien necesita, a quien elige y a quien tiene─ le recordé. ─ Y tú y yo podemos no estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas. Pero algo que ambos queremos es mantenerla a salvo. En este mundo sólo hay tres personas en las que confió para mantenerla a salvo...

─ Y adivino que eres una de ellas─ rió.

─ Y tú también ─ aseguré. ─ Confió plenamente que si yo no llego a estar para ella en algún momento tu estarás allí, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su bien.

─ Nunca dejaría que le pasase nada malo─ me prometió. Él no tenía idea cuan aliviada me dejaban aquellas palabras; cuánto equipaje menos que arrastrar en mi viaje.

Con Lissa tampoco hubo una despedida como tal. Le aconseje tener cuidado con el espíritu, y eso era algo que hacía siempre. Me senté a su lado y oí sus quejas, y eso tampoco era nuevo. Cuando Adrian se levanto del banco frente a mí en la biblioteca me despedí de Lissa con un abrazo con la escusa de estar cansada.

Las miradas de hostilidad por parte de Adrian aún estaban ahí, encendidas, quemando con más intensidad los restos de cenizas que quedaban de mi vida como la conocía. Se podría pensar que con todas las cosas que tenía en mi cabeza en ese momento mi lucha con el Moroi debía ser el último punto en mi lista de prioridades -o no aparecer en ella siquiera-, pero mi mente no dejaba de jugar con los recuerdos de los últimos meses, las últimas semanas, cada día, tratando de averiguar qué podría haber hecho para ofenderlo. No podía permitir que las cosas quedaran de esa forma entre nosotros.

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ preguntó Adrian cuando se encontró conmigo detrás de su puerta.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ inquirí, ignorando su actitud.

─ Eres quien ha venido hasta aquí, soy quien debe preguntar─ aseguró.

─ Apenas me hablas y cuando lo haces no es para otra cosa que arrojarme indirectas o mirarme como si hubiera apuñalado a tu perrito.

─ Eres más inteligente que esto, Rose... o eso creía.

─ ¿Más inteligente qué que?─ dije ofendida, empujándolo dentro de su habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás. ─ ¿Más inteligente que rechazarte?

─ Más inteligentes que otras dhampir─ manifestó, tomando una botella de licor de encima de su aparador y sentándose en la cama mientras daba un sorbo. ─ Más inteligente que ir corriendo tras un Moroi cualquiera...

─ ¿De qué..?

─ Más inteligente que quedarte embarazada─ gritó, apoyando con fuerza la botella sobre la mesa de noche. ─ Sabes cómo me siento... sentía... lo sabías. Podía entender que no me devolvieras tus sentimientos porque estabas prendida del mentor, pero entonces ¿un Moroi? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué te dio que yo no podría darte?

La sorpresa inicial a su arrebato y conocimiento pasó a vergüenza por mi propia estupidez. Por supuesto que él sabía; él había leído mi aura cada día por semanas. Probablemente se había enterado antes que la doctora Olendzki, antes que yo misma, apenas el bebé comenzaba a manifestarse.

─ Adrian─ suspiré con lágrimas. Lágrimas que eran de miedo, porque estaba aterrada con todo y necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. Lágrimas de dolor, porque me lastimaba su falta de confianza, sus palabras hirientes contra mí. Lágrimas de culpa, porque me mataba saber que había sido quien lo había ilusionado y decepcionado. Lágrimas de duelo, porque estaba perdiendo todo lo que más quería en un sólo día.

─ ¿Tienes miedo? ─ preguntó. Me di cuenta de que estaba ebrio, pero la oscuridad del espíritu no se había dormido del todo. ─ ¿Qué te has hecho, Rose? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo ser una madre joven del niño de un Moroi que quizás ya ni recuerde tu nombre es mejor que estar a mi lado?

─ No es así─ susurré, negando con la cabeza. ─ No fue así.

─ Ah. ¿Te dijo que te amaba?─ se burló. ─ Todos lo dicen. ¿Te hizo promesas que de repente te hicieron olvidarte del ruso?

─ No

─ ¿Entonces dormiste con él porque si?

─ No dormí con ningún Moroi. No hubo ningún Moroi.

─ Sabes que estás embarazada, así que no finjas. Sé que sabes por cómo has estado actuando. Me di cuenta cuando cambió tu mirada. Crees que todo se acabó, y quizás lo hizo...

─ Basta. Adrian, basta─ supliqué. ─ No sabes lo que pasó.

─ Yo te quería...

─ Escúchame.

─ Quiero que te vayas─ rogó en voz baja. ─ Sal de aquí, Rose.

─ Necesito tu ayuda─ lloré, acercándome. ─ Por favor...

─ Desde que te conocí he soñado con escucharte diciendo esas palabras, con poder brindarte mi ayuda.

─ Adrian...

─ No es un buen momento ahora... mañana... quizás mañana─ señaló la puerta. «Mañana» volvió a repetir con más intensidad cuando no me moví. Finalmente salí de allí, más desesperada y con las palabras de Adrian danzando dentro de mi cabeza como un mantra. «Crees que todo acabó, y quizás lo hizo.»

 **x*X*x**

Quizás estuviera todo acabado. Quizás fuera yo quien estaba a punto de acabar con todo. O quizás alguien más acabaría conmigo si dejaba que acabaran con ese pequeño ser que tanto temor como ansias de proteger me provocaba.

Después de despedirme de todos -de intentar despedirme de todos- corrí hasta mi habitación. Tengo recuerdos vagos acerca de esos pasillos, a pesar de que mis pies los han recorrido largo rato durante mis primeros años de vida. Me encontré con Alberta allí cuando la conocí, eso sí lo recuerdo.

Estaba esperándome con un batido de chocolate en sus manos porque alguien le había dicho que yo amaba lo dulce. A pesar de no haber vivido nunca con mi madre la academia no aceptaba niños menores de cuatro años, por eso había estado al cuidado de una familia Moroi hasta ese día, hasta que me permitieron matricularme en el que sería mi hogar por más quince años. Alberta no era la encargada de los novicios de la primaria, sobre todo porque no existía tal cosa como novicios de cuatro años; pero había conocido a mi madre en sus propios años de estudio y se había ofrecido a guiarme en ese nuevo camino de mi vida.

Y ese día, mientras caminaba con prisa hacía el que había sido mi cuarto por años, también me encontré con ella allí, divertida, porque faltaban más de dos horas para el inicio del toque de queda -que yo no solía respetar- y sin embargo yo ya estaba preparándome para encerrarme en mis aposentos... o algo así. Y allí, en esos pasillos, recordé todo: sus abrazos, sus condolencias, sus palabras de aliento y de fe, sus regaños. Había sido la madre que Janine nunca había logrado ser.

Supe luego de mi regreso cuánto daño le había causado mi partida, y no quería que esta nueva huida la hiciera sufrir también; pero la diferencia era, que en esta ocasión, no había elección de mi parte.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación tomé una mochila y comencé a guardar en ella todo lo que podía llegar a necesitar allí afuera. Pensar en «allí afuera» daba una nueva proporción al plan, un nuevo nivel de temor a mis sentimientos. Coloqué un par de pantalones de mezclilla, algunas camisetas básicas y otras prendas que considere necesarias. No tenía mucho, y no necesitada más que eso. Guardé algunos artículos personales de higiene, una vieja fotografía en donde Lissa y yo nos disfrazamos de hadas años anteriores, la nota de Dimitri de la noche posterior -así como otras tantas que solía dejar en los entrenamientos y que yo guardaba con devoción-; me coloqué el collar de plata encantada alrededor de mi garganta, esperando que cortar hasta el último lazo con la academia facilitara mi viaje.

Rompí un cerdito de cerámica en el que guardaba algo de dinero que había ganado el año pasado, cuando vivía afuera, ayudando a una vecina a mover sus muebles. No era mucho, pero alcanzaría para pagar por el pasaje en autobús hacia alguna parte y conservar una pequeña parte para comer y dormir en algún lugar uno o dos días.

La falta de dinero ampliaba el terreno de aquello que abundaba sin necesidad de más: el de los problemas. Conseguir empleo era una de mis primeras metas una vez que llegara a mi destino; porque el empleo significaba dinero, y el dinero comida, agua y un techo sobre mi cabeza.

Nunca había contado con él, pero nunca lo había necesitado realmente.

El mundo humano no era como la academia, o como cualquier ámbito de la sociedad Moroi. No es que el dinero no importará en mi mundo, pero en el mundo humano era el combustible que ponía en marcha todo, incluida la vida misma. Y conseguir trabajo en el mundo humano... esa era una cuestión que no se asemejaba a nada de mi sociedad. La sociedad Moroi podía tener sus injusticias -y las había-, pero al menos sabían que tener diecisiete años no te hacía inútil. En el mundo humano era mucho más difícil hallar un trabajo a esa edad, embarazada, y sin más formación que la de una cazadora de criaturas mitológicas. Sabia, incluso mientras empacaba mis escasas pertenencias, que podría haber pasado una vida sin más que eso que encajaba en mi mochila, pero que la necesidad comenzaría en el momento en el que me aventurará a ese nuevo mundo, _allí afuera_. No sería fácil. No quería pretender que lo fuera. Estaba asustada, pero me aterraba más la idea de no hacer nada. Había sido adiestrada para luchar; y era lo que iba a hacer, aunque no con espadas y estaca de plata esa vez. De alguna manera, mi bebé y yo, lograríamos salir de eso.

Cuando llegó el momento de tomar la pluma y el papel tenía miles de cosas que decir, pero no podía escribir ninguna de ellas. Me había _despedido_ de todos, aunque ellos aún no lo supieran, pero no había tenido una justa separación con él. Mi corazón sentía que merecíamos más que eso, más que un te quiero rodeado de mentiras, de una promesa que sabía, mientras profesaba, que no sería capaz de cumplir. Y él pronto sabría que le había mentido aquella mañana cuando prometí volver a verlo, y no quería que pensara que todo lo otro también había sido una mentira. Por eso, a la hora de escribir una despedida, no me explaye en palabras que no tendrían ningún valor ni servirían de consuelo para ninguno más tarde. Con los latidos de mi corazón haciendo eco en mis oídos tome con firmeza la pluma y escribí en ella cinco sencillas palabras: el perdón por mi traición y la ratificación de lo más real que había sentido en mi vida.

 _Lo siento mucho._

 _Te amo._

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Pov Dimitri**

Algo que siempre me había caracterizado era la paciencia. Desde niño se me había adiestrado para versarme en ella de la forma más prolija, como si fuera un don, un arte del que no podría prescindir nunca. Mi madre siempre me había enseñado que esperar podía tener sus virtudes. Ella solía decir que la espera hacía las cosas mucho más grandes, más bellas, porque era el valor del sacrificio al conseguirlas lo que las hacía verdaderamente importantes.

« _Y la espera a veces puede ser el más grande de todos los sacrificios, Dimka_ »─ me dijo una vez, con aquel tono sabio y maternal que había aprendido a admirar desde tiempos remotos.

Aquella noche sus palabras se refrescaron en mi mente como un recuerdo oportuno mientras la reunión con el Consejo de guardianes se desarrollaba. Desconocía a qué se debía esa inusual sensación de cosquilleo en mi cabeza, como un mal presentimiento, y las ansias de abandonar de inmediato la pequeña habitación que había sido asignada para la junta. El lado más racional, más moderado, el guardián en mi estaba tratando de ganar a aquella extraña sensación, a la parte primitiva que estaba atenta al reloj de la pared, pensando que sólo faltaban unos minutos para que tuviera que reunirme con Rose. Esa parte sensata sabía que mi atención debía estar en aquella charla y no en la muchacha de ojos oscuros y empapados en lágrimas de la noche anterior.

Pero no me importaba. No me importaba más lo que unos indignados padres Moroi tenían que decir acerca de la capacidad de los guardianes de la academia. Nunca más de lo que me preocupaba el bienestar de la niña que por un año entero había acaparado mis sueños, mis días y mi vida en general. No podía convencer a los padres de los estudiantes que habían sido retirados de la academia que las nuevas medidas de seguridad que habían tomado mantendrían a sus hijos a salvo, pero podía cambiar lo que fuera que se hubiera roto en la vida de mi Roza.

Sus ojos aterrorizados me habían perseguido durante toda la noche y había despertado con la convicción de descubrir lo que causaba que aquella poderosa mirada se viera opacada de un miedo que jamás habría asociado a ella.

La paciencia no entraba en los planes que tenía para eso. No cuando le había prometido juntarnos antes del toque de queda y había de una manera involuntaria, pero no menos culpable, roto aquella palabra. Le había advertido que estaría con ella poco después de lo normal pero el tiempo en aquella habitación discurría con rapidez -y al tiempo se me antojaba eterno-. Salí finalmente de aquel cuarto dos horas más tarde de lo esperado, ansioso siguiendo el camino abandonado que me llevaría hasta su habitación. No podía soltar aquel mal presagio que parecía arrastrarse tras mis pasos. Temía averiguar lo que angustiaba a Roza, porque sabía que las lágrimas no acudían a ella con facilidad o por nimiedades. Pero simultáneamente estaba consciente que tenía que saber que causaba sus dolencias para poder aliviarlas.

Llegué al pasillo de las residencias dhampir aliviado de no hallar guardianes en mi camino y golpeé con suavidad la puerta de su habitación. Supuse que estaba dormida cuando no respondió y decidí empujar la puerta con suavidad para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. No había omitido todas las veces que se enfermó durante esa semana y por alguna razón temía encontrarla desmayada en el piso de su cuarto, o nuevamente, con una temperatura por encima de lo normal, susurrando incoherencias.

La luz de su habitación estaba apagada. El pequeño cuarto que se les asignaba a los estudiantes dhampir no tenía mucho espacio por recorrer, así que mis piernas tocaron el borde de su cama casi inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta. Incluso en aquella oscuridad que tragaba todo fui capaz de advertir en su ausencia. Encendí la luz esperando que estuviera en el baño, pero la puerta de éste no estaba cerrada y nadie estaba allí. Tan pronto como mi mente reconoció su falta entró en alerta, mis ojos haciendo una inspección rápida del terreno. Todo parecía intacto, excepto que la ventana del lado derecho del cuarto no debía haber estado abierta. Debería haberlo notado apenas había dado un paso dentro de aquel confinado espacio: el aire frío y la ventisca que tambaleaba los cobertores de su cama, las cortinas a su paso y las hojas del anotador que había utilizado para escribirle una nota horas atrás. Algo en aquel movimiento me arrastró hasta allí, a las páginas escritas de aquellas hojas; me sorprendió que fuera su caligrafía y no la mía la que adornaran un breve espacio del papel con cinco sencillas y arrasadoras palabras.

En aquel momento se acabaron las sensaciones, porque sabía _con certeza_ que algo había ocurrido. Que algo _le_ había ocurrido. Mi corazón logró de alguna manera seguir latiendo, independiente al instante eterno en el que mi mundo se detuvo de repente. Mi mente comenzó a evocar imágenes de las últimas horas con obsesión; en aquel momento estaba seguro que algo en los últimos días, algo que por efecto yo debía saber, me llevaría a descubrir su paradero. Mi cuerpo tampoco se apegó a la parálisis que gobernaba el resto de los aspectos de mi vida. Mis pies se pusieron en marcha con una urgencia que no había manifestado ni siquiera en las batallas más peligrosas, ni ante los enemigos más mortales.

Pasé aproximadamente una hora buscando en cada rincón al que yo tuviera acceso, incluso el bosque vecino del campus. Podría haber pasado tanto tiempo como tuviera tratando de hallarla, pero algo a mí alrededor me advertía que podría levantar cada roca del St. Vladimir y aún así no daría con ella. Finalmente decidí ir en busca de Alberta. La guardiana estaba, como era de esperar, dormida. Abrió la puerta con una expresión de fastidio, pero su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada de preocupación al verme.

¿Guardián Belikov?─ preguntó.

─ Es Rose─ dije inmediatamente. ─ No está.

─ Es tarde, quizás esté durmiendo. La vi hace horas entrando en su habitación─ dijo.

─ No está en su habitación─ respondí. ─ Algo va mal.

─ ¿Qué hacía en su habitación, guardián?─ exclamó, aferrándose al marco de su puerta. ─ Dimitri, ya hemos tratado esta cuestión. Esto es muy imprudente, por parte de ambos.

No me avergonzaba de amar a Rose, pero ese no era el momento para convencer a otros de la sinceridad de nuestros sentimientos.

─ Ella ha desaparecido Guardiana Petrov─ repetí, necesitando que actuara con la urgencia que la situación requería.

─ Rose se escabulle todo el tiempo.

─ No ahora. He buscado por toda la academia. No es como las otras veces. Creo que realmente algo le ha pasado. Viene actuando extraño desde hace días, ha estado enferma y ayer la encontré en un estado lamentable en el bosque.

─ Tendremos de nuevo _esa_ conversación más tarde─ advirtió, estirando su brazo en busca de un abrigo y saliendo de su habitación. ─ ¿Has buscado en el exterior?

─ En todos los lugares en los que he tenido acceso. Ella no está─ Mi mente no estaba funcionando de manera correcta. Yo había sido entrenado para proporcionar orden en el caos, pero ahora mismo necesitaba a alguien que organizara mis propios pasos. Por eso me sentí agradecido de tener a alguien como Alberta en ese momento.

─ Iras a los cuartos de la princesa y de Lord Ozera─ ordenó. ─Yo iré a la residencia de Adrian Ivashkov. Si no consigues nada allí nos encontraremos en la enfermería. Ella ha estado enferma, ha ido en más de una ocasión esta semana a visitar a la doctora Olendzki, puede que esté allí ahora mismo.

Quería creerle. Ninguna de las suposiciones de Alberta era un disparate, pero aquel pequeño trozo de papel no encajaba en ninguno de ellas.

En efecto, Rose no estaba con Lissa. Ni ella ni Christian Ozera tenían información acerca de su paradero. Y como también había imaginado, ambos insistieron en ayudarme a buscarla. Intentamos en cada sitio, en los que era probable que estuviera y aquellos que ella nunca hubiera pisado. Sus compañeros novicios no la habían visto desde la clase de Combate avanzado y Eddie Castille había asegurado no haber notado nada fuera de lo común en su actitud.

Acabamos todos en la enfermería. De alguna manera cuando Alberta apareció sin ella sentí algo de alivio. Me reprendí rápidamente. Su seguridad era más importante que con quien pasara el rato. Incluso si esa compañía era Adrian Ivashkov.

─ ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?─ señaló a los dos Moroi vestidos con sus pijamas esperando intranquilos en un rincón de la sala de espera de la enfermería. ─ Están fuera luego del toque de queda. No debiste traerlos Belikov.

─ Insistieron─ dije. ─Iban a salir incluso sin mi permiso. Ninguno la ha visto por horas. ¿Qué dijo Ivashkov?

─ Estuvo allí─ dijo. Por un momento me sentí entumecido. Una extraña mezcla de esperanza y decepción. Después me reprendí. Si ella había estado en la habitación del Adrian Ivashkov seguramente eran por cuestiones diferentes a las que cualquiera podía imaginar. ─ Quizás cuatro horas. Quizás más. Lord Ivashkov estaba... ebrio.

Fruncí el ceño. No me extrañaba. Todo el mundo conocía la reputación de Adrian. Mujeres, fiestas y alcohol. En esas tres palabras se resumía su existencia.

─ Puede estar confundido con el tiempo, pero probablemente ella si pasó por allí. Se veía enojado. Dijo que no quería hablar nada que estuviera relacionado con Rose, sin embargo no me habló sobre los motivos─ se encogió de hombros mientras hablaba. Vasilisa y Christian se habían acercado mientras la guardiana me contaba todo. ─ Dijo que ya no iría corriendo detrás de ella. Aparentemente ella fue para hablar, para arreglar las cosas, de lo que entendí... Pero él la echó de la habitación.

Eventualmente encontramos a la doctora Olendzki. Al principio parecía sorprendida de ver al grupo esperando por ella. Pero su mirada de curiosidad pasó pronto a una de conocimiento.

─ Es por Rose─ dijo, llana y práctica. Miré a Alberta esperando el mismo interés que yo sentía. ─ ¿Ya se han enterado?

─ ¿Saber qué?─ pregunté, acercándome a la mujer. Ella nos miró por un segundo y luego nos llevó hasta un pequeño cuarto. Una oficina.

─ Entonces no─ dijo después de un momento de silencio. ─Supongo que está demasiado asustada para decirlo. Yo lo estaría si estuviera en su situación. Es confusa. Todavía tampoco yo entiendo realmente que fue lo que pasó...

─ Doctora─ interrumpí. Sus palabras no eran tranquilizadoras. ¿Por qué Rose estaba asustada? ¿Y por qué había ido en busca de Adrian para hablar en lugar de encontrarse conmigo?─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─ Rose vino ayer. Estaba enferma, la guardiana Petrov la trajo. Y hace unos días usted─ me explicó. ─ Hicimos un análisis de sangre entonces y obtuvimos un resultado... Mmm... curioso.

El miedo comenzó a florecer con más intensidad. ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Era algo grave? No. Eso era imposible. Rose era una dhampir. Los dhampir y los Moroi no adquirían infecciones... pero había una posibilidad, pequeña y casi invisible, de padecer enfermedades genéticas.

─ Rose está embarazada─ dijo por fin. Por un momento nadie habló. Podía notar la mirada de Alberta sobre mí, y como queriendo contenerme de algo que todavía no había procesado apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro.

¿Había dicho embarazada? Por supuesto que no. Rose y yo no podíamos concebir. Como muchos otros híbridos generados a través de la mezcla de otras especies los dhampir habían nacido estériles. Ninguno de los nuestros podía concebir con otro dhampir. Todos sabían eso. Mulas y abejas obreras. Esa era la triste comparación con la que los niños de nuestra sociedad aprendían sobre la infertilidad dhampir en las escuelas.

Pero entonces sólo quedaban dos opciones: La doctora Olendzki se equivocaba o el padre del bebé de Rose era un Moroi. Y yo sabía que ninguna de las dos podía ser verdadera. Sin embargo, Olendzki estaba demasiado convencida y Rose no se hubiera alterado si no hubiese existido al menos un posibilidad de que fuera cierto. Pero tampoco creía eso. Conocía a Rose lo suficiente como para saber el tipo de persona que era. Ella nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Ella no se hubiera mezclado con un Moroi o con cualquier otro hombre mientras estuviéramos juntos.

¿Se habría cansado de nosotros, acaso? ¿Sería esa la razón de su dolor? ¿Había estado intentando decírmelo de alguna manera? ¿Le había exigido demasiado al pedirle que esperáramos hasta la graduación? No. Claro que no. Ella seguía siendo tan cariñosa y atenta como siempre. Seguía buscando tiempo para nosotros. La noche anterior habíamos estado juntos y antes de eso compartimos cortos y esporádicos momentos de besos y caricias. Si Rose hubiera querido acabar las cosas ella lo habría hecho de forma directa. Incluso si su amor hubiera muerto -y estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho- ella todavía habría sido respetuosa al respecto.

Y si en realidad estaba embarazada, pero no había estado con ningún Moroi ¿qué quedaba? Yo sabía que la cuestión no estaba en la especie del padre. Él no podía ser otra cosa que un Moroi. No había equivocación en eso, así como no tenía dudas de que ella no había estado con nadie más de forma voluntaria. Con esa realización llegaba otra mucho peor. Y entonces podía entender porque Alberta estaba tratando de retenerme.

La sola idea de que alguien le hubiese puesto un dedo encima, de que alguien la hubiera obligado a hacer algo que no quería, me aterraba. Miedo. Ira. Tristeza. Culpa. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Su comportamiento en la última semana. El llanto y el «lo siento» de la noche anterior. Sus palabras y su actitud entonces cobraban sentido.

Por un momento me convertí en algo que nunca hubiera querido ser. Podría -y quería- haber matado a la persona que le había hecho daño. Quería que pidiera misericordia y se arrepintiera con sinceridad de haberse atrevido a tocarla. Y sabía, que de haber tenido un nombre en ese momento, habría procedido a dejarme llevar por la ira.

¿Y dónde estaba ella? ¿Qué tipo de despedida era la suya? ¿Había huido o se había hecho daño a si misma? Sólo quería que volviera y tomarla en mis brazos. Reconfortarla y prometerle que superaríamos aquello juntos.

A mi alrededor la reacciones eran diversas. Tenía la sensación de que los pensamientos de Alberta no distaban mucho de los míos. Christian Ozera parecía sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos. La mirada de la princesa evidenciaba tristeza y traición.

─ ¿Qué puede decirnos?─ Alberta fue la que habló. La doctora Olendzki parecía particularmente nerviosa. Me preguntaba si Rose le habría confiado algún detalle. ─ ¿Le ha hablado sobre el padre? ¿Sabe dónde podría estar ahora?

─ ¿Estar? No entiendo...

─ Rose ha desaparecido─ dijo. Olendzki permaneció unos segundos en silencio y entonces asintió, como si hubiera comprendido algo que nosotros no.

─ Eso tiene sentido. Estaba muy alterada cuando se lo dije. Estaba en negación. Pensé que era común, es normal reaccionar de forma semejante ante situaciones como estas en jóvenes de su edad. Pero comenzó a divagar. Dijo que era imposible─ mientras hablaba la doctora había caminado hasta un rustico escritorio de madera y extrajo un sobre amarillo. ─ Hicimos toda clase de pruebas y no aceptó la noticia hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos en el monitor de un ultrasonido. Pero de todas maneras parecía perdida. Dijo que no había estado nunca con un Moroi.

─ Estaba asustada─ susurró Alberta. Me miró cuando dijo sus siguientes palabras─ Quizás alguien la forzó. Podemos pretender no saberlo, pero los Moroi han hecho esto con las dhampir muchas veces.

─ Pero no negó haber tenido relaciones con alguien. Sólo dijo que no era Moroi. Parecía convincente. Y aunque es imposible por un momento pensé... bueno, es Rose. Y técnicamente tampoco debería ser posible que ella estuviera viva después de morir ¿cierto?─ abrió el sobre y leyó silenciosamente los documentos dentro como si ella misma necesitara convencerse. ─ Dijo que el padre de su bebé era un dhampir. Bueno. Lo dio a entender.

No sabía cuántos golpes más podría resistir ese día, pero seguía de pie. Ya estaba lleno de sorpresas y de miedos. ¿Estaba la doctora diciendo que Rose había jurado que su bebé era _mi_ bebé? No habían sido sus palabras. Ella no sabía de nuestra relación. ¿Qué era lo que sentía empujando en mi interior como buscando salir? ¿Esperanza?

Aceptar mi amor por Roza y comenzar una relación con ella no había sido como renunciar a la paternidad. No. Para eso habría tenido que haber existido la posibilidad de ser padre primero. Y yo no la había tenido. Porque ser padre no era para mí algo independiente a una relación con amor. Y yo no había amado a nadie con quien pudiera haber tenido un hijo -biológicamente hablando-.

Tasha podría, sin duda, haber quedado embarazada. Y quizás ella me hubiera amado. Pero jamás podría haber remplazado a Rose por ella. Roza era todo lo que nadie más podría ser. Ya me había permitido imaginar una vida junto a ella. Y de elegir a alguien para ser la madre de mis hijos, Rose habría sido sin duda esa persona. Pero no era posible, así que no me permití soñar con eso nunca.

Pero en aquel momento sabía que era verdad. Era un hecho. Estaba pasando. Rose y yo habíamos, de alguna manera, concebido un bebé juntos.

Alberta me miró, negando con la cabeza. Ella sabía que yo había aceptado las palabras de la doctora -de Rose- sin problemas. Pero ella no estaba tan convencida.

─ Así que ofrecí a Rose hacerse un examen, y ella aceptó─ susurró ansiosamente, sacudiendo los papeles. ─ He estado toda la noche despierta analizando la muestra y esta mañana... bueno. Tampoco puedo explicarlo, pero tenía razón.

─ ¿Disculpe?─ preguntó Vasilisa confundida.

─ Analicé el ADN del bebé, a través de una muestra de líquido amniótico, y comparé los ADN de los progenitores. No puedo decir quién es el padre pero sí que es un dhampir. La construcción genética de los progenitores demuestra que ambos pertenecen a la misma especie─ Mientras explicaba el procedimiento que llevó a cabo no era capaz de ocultar su curiosidad, sus ansias de descubrir la verdad. Por un momento efímero creí entender el temor de Rose. ─ Y el feto... no es algo diferente a un dhampir, pero tampoco puedo especificar qué es.

─ ¿Un bebé?─ dije secamente. _¿Feto? ¿Qué es?_ No me gustaban sus palabras.

─ Su estructura genética es similar a la de los dhampir... muy similar, y no es de extrañar dado que ambos progenitores son dhampir. Pero hay un gen extra o diferente que no me permite clasificarlo como tal.

─ ¿Le hizo un examen de paternidad a alguien que tiene un embarazo tan poco desarrollado? Podría haber matado a la criatura─ susurré. Quizás era porque acababa de descubrir que era mi bebé o probablemente lo hubiera defendido de no ser así de todas formas, porque era de Roza, porque simplemente era un ser inocente.

─ Las mujeres Moroi pueden realizarse una amniocentesis durante cualquier momento de la gestación.

─ Y Rose es dhampir...

─ Mitad Moroi...

─ Y mitad humana. Y este tipo de examen en mujeres humanas durante el primer trimestre puede ser... desastroso─ ¿Y si estaban en peligro ella o el bebé? ─ ¿Le advirtió de los riesgos? ¿Le indicó cómo debía proceder? Tiene diecisiete años y está, sin duda alguna dado que desapareció, aterrada. Y usted se aprovecho de su vulnerabilidad y puso en riesgo la vida del bebé para saciar su curiosidad.

─ Ella necesitaba saber.

─ Ella sabía.

─ Rose aceptó─ se defendió.

─ Pero Rose no es la especialista aquí─ terció Alberta. Podía decir que también estaba enojada, y que algo de ese enojo estaba dirigido a mí. Pero también parecía desconcertada.

─ ¿Quién es el padre?─ preguntó Christian. Alberta me dio una mirada que fue, para él, toda la respuesta que necesitaba. ─ ¿Tu? Bueno... eso tiene sentido.

No sabía que quería decir con sus palabras. Vasilisa me miraba con dudas, esperando por una respuesta. Abrumado como estaba no pude más que asentir débilmente con la cabeza. Oí un jadeo emerger de sus labios y a Alberta, que había quizás albergado la esperanza de que ninguna regla se hubiera roto bajo sus ojos, negar con frustración. La doctora Olendzki parecía impávida, mi silenciosa declaración no suponía nada para ella. Sólo más oportunidades de explotar la situación.

─ Maravilloso─ dijo, sonriendo. ─ Podemos realizar una prueba de paternidad entonces.

─ No es necesario, gracias─ susurré con sarcasmo. La mujer no parecía haber captado mi mensaje anterior. Ella era culpable de muchas cosas, entre otras de no haber informado a un adulto sobre el estado de Rose. Si hubiera hecho su trabajo Roza no hubiera estado desaparecida. Pero entonces... si yo hubiera hecho el mío correctamente no habría conseguido a mi estudiante menor de edad embarazada.

─ Puede que hayamos tachado de la lista a todos los Moroi de la institución, pero todavía hay muchos estudiantes dhampir... y personal─ dijo, dándome una mirada significativa. Sabía cuáles eran las palabras que no estaba diciendo. «Si se acostó contigo, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo haría con otros?» Podría haber descargado en ella toda mi frustración, pero sabía que en prisión no iba a servirle de nada a Roza. Mi prioridad era hallarla. ─ Sólo digo... creo tener más de lo necesario para continuar, pero si colabora podría cubrir todas las áreas. El embarazo de Rose no es la típica gestación dhampir-Moroi. Es un caso sin precedentes. No sabemos lo que significa para Rose. ¿Podría ser un riesgo para su salud? Podría. Y yo sabría decírselo si me deja extraer una muestra de sangre, Guardián Belikov.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Pov Rose**

Había oscurecido y yo no llevaba conmigo una estaca. Sabía que era descuidado de mi parte no tener en cuenta algo como llevar encima las armas básica de protección. Afortunadamente caminé ilesa durante tres horas por la carretera hasta que un automóvil conducido por una pareja humana se ofreció a llevarme. Eran una pareja de antaño; recuerdo que mencionaron que llevaban cincuenta años, tres hijos y como media docena de nietos juntos. Eran amables, pero demasiado dispuestos a hablar, hablar y hablar de su felicidad. Suspiré de alivió cuando después de dos horas que se me antojaron eternas se despidieron dejándome en una estación de autobuses.

Allí convencí con mi encanto femenino a un joven para que extrajera mi boleto en la ventanilla. No quería que la vendedora revelara mi destino con una descripción en caso de que los guardianes buscaran, así que di la plata al muchacho humano y él se encargó de todo.

Otra hora más pasó hasta que mi autobús a Bikford partiera de la estación. No había decidido dónde me instalaría, y pensaba que tendría que salir de Montana una vez que consiguiera un empleo temporal y juntara suficiente dinero para comprar un pasaje a un lugar más lejano; pero hasta entonces el pequeño pueblo de Bikford era todo lo que podía permitirme.

Pasaron tres horas antes de que el autobús llegara a destino. Nos bajamos en una estación de servicio. Frente había una cafetería destartalada y a unos cien metros una estación de transporte local. No se veían viviendas o vestigios de una comunidad cerca. Todo lo observable a mí alrededor estaba compuesto de carreteras y bosque.

La imagen del viejo local de comidas había despertado mi apetito. Mi estomago comenzó a reclamar y me pregunté si la pequeña cosa dentro de mi vientre sentía hambre también. No sabía nada de embarazos, pero pensé que cualquier cosa viva necesitaba alimentarse. Y mi lógica era que cualquier cosita que tuviera la necesidad de alimentarse también necesitaba amor. Decidí entonces que no podía seguir llamándolo _la cosa que crece dentro de mí._ No estaba seguro de que me escuchara pero de hacerlo probablemente no estaría feliz. _Cosa_ parecía despreciativo. _Cosa_ es como lo llamaría alguien que quisiera usarlo para sus experimentos o asesinarlo en pos de sus intereses. Y me había ido de la academia para protegerlo de ese tipo de personas.

"Mi pequeño camarada" pareció, de alguna forma, el correcto. Indicaba tanto que era mío como de Dimitri. Era dulce sin ser repulsivamente acaramelado. Demostraba mi interés por él, sin llegar a sentirse abrumador. Parecía injusto, pero yo debía ir a pasos de bebé con todas las cuestiones con la que él se relacionaba. Lo quería, pero también me asustaba.

Entré en el local sintiéndome agotada. Calculaba que habían pasado cerca de nueve horas desde mi salida de la academia; tres de ellas yendo a pie y otras seis o más sentada en un incomodo asiento de transporte. El lugar estaba medio vacío. Sólo veía una pequeña familia de tres integrantes sentadas en el otro extremo de donde me senté. Elegí una mesa apartada en una esquina y aproveché para mirar por el ventanal mientras esperaba a la camarera humana que estaba tomando notas en la mesa de la familia. El paisaje era más de los mismo: carretera, arboles, y más allá, algunas montañas. El autobús ya había partido y las pocas personas que lo abordaron conmigo también se fueron perdiendo en sus propios destinos. Algunos comenzaron a caminar por una carretera estrecha donde un cartel señalaba que a pocos metros estaba la estación local y otros pocos autos en la estación de servicio comenzaban a partir en direcciones opuestas.

La mesera era joven y tenía una sonrisa fácil. Parecía complacida de tener alguien a quien atender. Me entregó un menú que ofrecía una pobre variedad de comidas y bebidas y un único plato para niños. Todo era bastante económico y estaba deseando que los precios estuvieran relacionados más al añejo espacio y su recóndita ubicación y no a la calidad de la comida. Sintiendo mí estomago gruñir de nuevo aparté de lado mis ideas a la comida del lugar y pedí un licuado de bananas -porque la alternativa era café-, panqueques de fruta, un sándwich tostado de queso y jamón y una botella de agua mineral. Con una sacudida casi imperceptible, que podría haber sido sólo mi estomago, "mi pequeño camarada" se mostró contento con la elección.

Comenzó a amanecer mientras esperaba. Mis suposiciones al largo viaje se vieron comprobadas cuando el sol comenzó a salir por lo alto. La sola idea de calor del cemento de la carretera me provocaba molestia. Pero también estaba aliviada. Ya, al menos por un par de horas, no tendría que preocuparme por los Strigoi.

La comida llegó minutos más tarde. No recibí ninguna señal por parte de "mi pequeño camarada" cuando di el primer mordisco a mi sándwich, por lo que seguí adelante con mi desayuno. O cena en mi horario. Escuché la campanilla de la puerta abrirse pero no presté atención, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que en mi visión periférica captara dos figuras en movimiento acercándose a mi mesa.

─ Eres una dhampir─ dijo en voz baja la muchacha. Eran dos de ellas, cercanas a mi edad. La de apariencia mayor tenía el cabello rubio y la piel aceitunada. Me miraba con curiosidad y algo de malicia en sus ojos. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, como si hubiera conseguido algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, pero parecía la vez enojada o decepcionada. La otra era quizás uno o dos años más joven que yo. Me recordó un poco a Jillian con su cabello marrón y su baja estatura. Sin embargo ambas tenían una complexión bastante esbelta y ejercitada. La pequeña me sonreía con cariño, como si me hubiera conocido toda la vida.

─ Ustedes también─ respondí con el ceño fruncido. Las miré todo el tiempo con atención y desconfianza. No las conocía, y una de ellas era demasiado joven para ser guardiana, pero pretendía estar alerta de todas formas.

Miré a mi alrededor viendo todas las mesas vacías. Si se habían sentado allí no era por falta de espacio, eso seguro.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó la mayor secamente sin dar vueltas. Parecía como si la hubiese ofendido, y estaba segura de que nunca la había visto en mi vida así que eso no era posible.

─ Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo─ dije con un tono igual de cortante. La mesera tomó sus órdenes y se desapareció una vez más tras una puerta detrás del mostrador.

─ En realidad los es─ replicó la misma joven que era la única que había hablado hasta el momento. ─ Si vienes a Bikford y eres dhampir vienes a unirte a nosotras. Y si vienes a unirte a nosotras entonces es asunto mío.

─ No estoy segura de saber de qué hablas─ hablé después de algún tiempo. Ya había comenzado a pensar que las dos mujeres estaban desquiciadas. No sabía si era porque yo me había criado en la academia y no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de la forma de vivir en el mundo real -más allá de los dos años con Lissa- pero estaba convencida que importunar a las personas desconocidas con preguntas personales y confusas no era la forma de comportarse de alguien cuerdo.

─ No sabe nada─ susurró la muchacha más pequeña hablando por primera vez. Se giró en su asiento para mirar a su amiga -o eso suponía que era- y negó con la cabeza. Luego me miró de nuevo. Repentinamente se levantó y antes de que pudiera pensar en sus acciones estaba levantando mi cabello. Aparté su mano con la mía y la miré con furia. Ella sólo sonrió en respuesta a mi arrebato. ─ Tiene marcas _Molnija_ e incluso una _Zveda._ Pero no es guardiana, no está prometida. Y las academias más cercanas son Santa María en Salem, Santa Várvara en Texas y San Vladimir aquí en Montana.

─ San Vladimir─ dispuso la mayor mientras la camarera le entregaba su comida y la más joven tomaba asiento a su lado. Me revolví incomoda en mi asiento ante la mención de la academia─ En Texas nunca pasa nada y no he oído ningún reporte de ataques en Santa María. Pero St. Vladimir. Todo el mundo sabe que hace aproximadamente un mes o más hubo un ataque masivo. Varios muertos y dos cuerpos sin hallar. Eso amerita una lucha y eso justifica sus marcas.

─ No te preocupes─ susurró la pequeña y estaba comenzando a preguntarme si sólo hablaba de esa manera siempre. Se acercó apoyando sus codos en la mesa y habló nuevamente en voz baja. ─ Es obvio que has huido. No le diremos a nadie.

No estaba segura de poder confiar en ella. Después de todo acaba de conocerla. Pero ninguna de las dos volvió a mencionar nada del centro Moroi en el que me había adiestrado o sobre mis marcas.

─ Me llamo Lara─ dijo, volviendo a su posición inicial y notando su comida. ─ Y ella es Nisha. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pequeña muchacha, Lara, prosiguió a atacar su comida. Eso, de cierto modo, le ganó unos puntos a su favor. No podía evitar tener cierto respeto a la gente con apetito. La otra muchacha seguía evaluándome, aunque parecía menos a la defensiva que antes y hasta me sonrió cuando me atrapó mirándola.

─ Así que dhampir─ dijo, cuando no abrí la boca. ─ Si no estás en Bikford para unírtenos, ¿qué haces aquí? Probablemente hayas acabado en el sitio equivocado. Porque para personas como tú y yo no hay mucho más que hacer o lugar a donde ir en este olvidado pueblo.

─ Sigo sin estar segura qué significa el ″nosotras″─ dije, tomando un trozo del panqueque con mi cuchara.─ Y no planeo quedarme en Bikford. Sólo es temporal.

─ Bueno, si cambias de opinión hay muchas de nosotras por aquí. No por aquí, literalmente. En un lugar cercano─ fruncí el ceño. ─ Dhampir. Dhampir mujeres. Ya ves. Seguro que has oído hablar de eso. Todo el mundo -nuestro mundo- ha oído hablar de eso.

─ Prostitutas de sangre, ¿quieres decir?─ dije antes de poder contenerme. Ninguna de las dos parecía ofendida. Sólo me miraban con esa expresión de las personas que saben algo que otras no.

─ Si. No. Eso lo decides tú─ dijo entre bocados. ─ Me refiero a una comunidad dhampirica. Es como cualquier otra comunidad. Las personas dentro de ellas no son una cosa específica.

─ Pero la mayoría...

─ Eso es un mito. Si, un ochenta por ciento de las mujeres dhampir dimiten de la guardia. Y si, hay quienes hacemos lo que tú dices─ Reconoció llanamente, encogiéndose de hombres. ─ Pero mucho más de la mitad de las mujeres que se alejan de la sociedad Moroi trabajan como cualquier otra mujer, como las humanas.

─ Pero las posibilidades para una dhampir no son las mismas. Sólo son formadas en el combate y no estamos registradas en el mundo humano. No existimos, básicamente.

─ Eso es verdad. Pero no creas que es fácil para las humanas. Todo es cuestión de supervivencia. Y las comunidades dhampir también están fuera del mundo humano. Todo queda entre nosotras─ explicó. ─ Aunque en las ciudades más grandes hay quienes prefieren mezclarse con los humanos.

─ ¿Tienes un plan?─ susurró Lara limpiando su plato.

─ No sé. No es tan fácil.

─ Por supuesto que no dhampir─ Quería decirle a Nisha que dejara de llamarme así. Era despectivo y era como los Moroi nos llamaban cuando querían rebajarnos. Como si ser de mi especie fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse. ─ Ni creas que tendrás una oportunidad. Tu misma lo dijiste. Entre nosotras es una cosa. Pero los humanos tienen estas tontas leyes de trabajo y sobre los menores y la experiencia. ¿Qué pondrás en tu Curriculum? ¿Cazadora de vampiros chupasangres? ¿Residente en una academia hipersecreta para criaturas mitológicas? Le hablas de nuestra monarquía y ya tienes un pase gratis al manicomio.

─ No tenía planeado revelar nuestro secreto a los humanos─ susurré furiosa. Su actitud me estaba molestando. ─ Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser una prostituta.

─ Quizás no tengas sangre para eso─ dijo después de mirarme por unos segundos. Había un doble mensaje en sus palabras. ─ Puedes enfrentarte a Strigoi pero hay que tener incluso más valor para hacer lo que hacemos. Así que no nos juzgues dhampir.

─ Tú también eres una dhampir, deja de llamarme así.

─ Y tú deja el orgullo de lado y síguenos. No te estábamos ofreciendo ser una puta, de hecho lo aclaramos antes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Eres libre y eres una persona. En la comunidad te dan las herramientas para salir adelante. Los humanos te ignoraran y los Moroi harán cualquier cosa para que siempre tengas que depender de ellos. Pero nosotras nos apoyamos mutuamente. No hay mejor ni peor, sólo dhampir luchando por sí mismas y por otras. Y muchas de ellas por sus hijos.

 _Luchando por sus hijos._ La miré a los ojos y ella sonrió por mi reacción.

─ Me debes un masaje de pies Lara, ella está embarazada─ Mi boca cayó abierta, algo ofendida, pero no dije nada.

─ Demonios. Apostaba porque había sido expulsada.

─ Así que déjame adivinar. Chica dhampir ingenua a punto de graduarse se traga las promesas de un Moroi, quizás de la realza, la lleva a la cama y desaparece para siempre. Y poco después ella descubre que está embarazada. Es lo típico.

─ No es lo que pasó─ susurré. Sentía una familiar sensación de ira, pero me obligue a alejarla. No sería prudente armar un escándalo y atraer atención que no necesitaba.

─ Bien, veamos─ fingió pensar, dándome una mirada triste y una mirada cuidadosa a su compañera. ─ ¿Misma joven ingenua termina atrapada en una habitación con un Moroi que cree tener derecho a tomar todo como suyo y que no acepta un no como respuesta? Pasa más de lo que nos gusta admitir.

Por supuesto. En que estaba pensando. Moroi. Moroi. Moroi. Esas eran todas las posibilidades. No podía ir por allí negando que el padre de mi bebé era un Moroi. Negué con frustración. Me sentía atrapada, era como una prisión. Ella decía que era una persona libre ahora que no era dependiente de una academia, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Porque yo podría jurar que nunca me había sentido tan encerrada. Respire profundamente.

─ Estoy embarazada y punto. Somos mi bebé y yo, el padre no importa─ Me lastimaba enormemente decir eso, pero Dimitri lo entendería. Eso es lo que había dicho al menos un centenar de veces desde que me paré en la sala de la enfermería y escuche a la doctora Olendzki hablar. Esa Rose parecía tan diferente a aquella que sentaba entonces frente a dos desconocidas. Habían pasado un poco más de treinta horas, pero sentía ya haber vivido una vida.

Añoraba a Dimitri y no podía tenerlo. Me asustaba marcharme y empezar de cero, dejar a Lissa y mis amigos y mi futuro como guardián, ser madre y lo que deparaba el mañana, pero de haberlo tenido a mi lado todo hubiera sido más fácil.

─ Por supuesto. Los Moroi no importan, es nuestro lema─ río Nisha, acabando su plato. ─ Vamos, chica. Te mostraremos la comunidad y ya no querrás marcharte.

 **x*X*x**

Aquella muchacha dhampir que conocí hace años podía parecer demasiado desinteresada con la cuestión de las relaciones de las mujeres dhampir con los hombres Moroi: pero ese era un problema -sino _el_ problema- de nuestra sociedad. La superioridad autoimpuesta de los Moroi está manifiesta de diversas maneras, desde la jerarquización de nuestra sociedad donde los Moroi son la nobleza y los dhampir los servidores hasta cuestiones que parecen más nimias, como el lenguaje, al escribirse nuestra especie en letra minúscula frente a la letra capital de los Moroi... e incluso de los Strigoi. Pero no hay muestra más cruel y repugnante de esa falsa superioridad que en el trato de los Moroi a nuestras mujeres.

No me gusta generalizar, porque he conocido Moroi como Adrian y Christian y ellos no son nada como aquellos hombres -a falta de una palabra mejor-. Pero en su mayoría, los Moroi no consideran nunca a nuestras mujeres como dignas de respeto. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de hombres Moroi que mantienen relaciones serias o duraderas con mujeres de mi especie. Para la mayoría sólo somos conquistas de una o dos noches que luego divulgaran entre los suyos. Como producto de esas relaciones esporádicas muchas de las mías quedan como madres solteras y deciden que es mucho más honorable criar a sus niños que dedicar sus vidas a servir y proteger a aquellos que no hicieron más que tratarlas como un objeto de uso y desecho.

Lamentablemente las comunidades donde conviven estas mujeres han adquirido a lo largo de los años una reputación no muy agradable debido a que unas pocas mujeres deciden que la forma más ″fácil″ de ganarse la vida es venderse a los hombres Moroi. No sólo su cuerpo, sino también su sangre. Ellas son popularmente conocidas como prostitutas de sangre.

Pero como Nisha había dicho aquella mañana, no todas somos así. Las comunidades dhampir agrupan una diversa variedad de mujeres, como el mundo. Mujeres fuertes y luchadoras pero también vulnerables, madres y niñas, atrapadas pero buscando la libertad, arrojadas y precavidas, felices y tristes, amorosas y heridas. Y cada una de ellas merecía el respeto del que se habían visto privadas toda su vida.

Fue un lugar como ese al que me llevaron Nisha y Lara aquel día, años atrás.

Luego de pagar por nuestras comidas salimos del destartalado local y caminamos durante diez minutos hasta la estación local. Nisha había estado en lo cierto antes. Bikford era un pueblo olvidado, recóndito, rodeado de nada. Lara me explicó que las primeras casas comenzaban a aparecer varios kilómetros en dirección contraria a donde nos dirigíamos. Nosotras bajamos en una zona poco poblada, cinco o seis viviendas a la vista. Pero no fue allí a donde nos dirigimos. Fue fácil internarse en el bosque sin que a nadie le llamara la atención, porque no había nadie allí. Ambas muchachas ignoraron mis miradas de desconcierto y me guiaron por un sendero de tierra oculto a pocos metros del límite del bosque. Eventualmente comencé a registrar los atisbos plateados aquí y allá, entre el césped, las flores y los troncos del bosque, formando una barrera.

─ ¿Tienen defensas?─ pregunté, sorprendida. No sé que esperaba, pero no imaginaba que una comunidad dhampirica tuviera el mismo nivel de protección que una academia o la misma Corte.

─ Muchas de la mujeres de la comuna tienen familiares, amigos o conocidos Moroi─ Clientes, es lo que no estaba diciendo.─ Las estacas son renovadas dos veces al mes y tenemos un grupo de mujeres encargadas del mantenimiento de las defensas. Rodean todo el complejo y gran parte del camino a la comunidad. Aunque no suelen haber visitas nocturnas. Además hay mujeres que cumplen papeles similares a los de un guardián, pero sin estar prometidos o sometidos a un Moroi. Protegen la zona, entrenan a los más jóvenes, toman turnos para registrar zonas o estar de guardia. No hay más ni menos posibilidades de un ataque que en La corte.

─ Durante el invierno, quizás─ dijo Lara. ─ La protección es la misma, pero los días soleados son pocos y la mayor parte del tiempo parece de noche incluso cuando no lo es. Estamos en medio del bosque, entre las montañas y los arboles, la luz solar en invierno es de cuatro a cinco horas diarias. Pero eso también pasa en el resto de las academias que están ocultas de manera similar.

La caminata duró cuarenta minutos antes de que los arboles comenzaran a aparecer más apartados uno del otro y el espacio se viera más despejado. Entre ellos había un estrecho río que cruzaba el bosque. Finalmente llegamos allí.

 _Allí_ era muy distinto a todo lo que me estaba imaginando antes. Esperaba, quizás, una fila tras otra de bloques monótonos de cemento o construcciones bastantes elementales divididas como conventillos. Pero frente a mi había un enorme complejo de cabañas de troncos, un grupo de aproximadamente veinte pequeñas y otra docena de un tamaño mucho mayor. Era como un pequeño pueblecito del viejo oeste... sólo que no _así_ exactamente. En lugar de un desierto árido había un fino césped cubriendo toda la superficie que mis ojos llegaban a ver, y más allá, a mi izquierda, podía ver a un grupo de personas trabajando con energía en lo que parecía la cosecha de una mediana plantación. El río podía verse detrás de aquellas personas, cruzando el campamento por el lado izquierdo. En el fondo, varios kilómetros detrás de las cabañas podía ver las montañas erigiéndose frente a mis ojos.

Era impresionante.

─ La razón por la que el sendero es _invisible_ los primeros minutos de recorrido es que tenemos la esperanza de que un humano, accidentalmente, no termine cerca del complejo─ dijo Lara, mirando divertida mi expresión. ─ Es un lugar bastante llamativo.

─ Es poco probable─ me dijo Nisha. Señalando las montañas. ─ A no ser que alguien comience a escalarlas, no hay otra zona de ingreso que no sea el camino por el que hemos llegado. Y sólo puede hacerlo alguien que conozca el camino. Hay muchos críos dando vuelta, ya verás, y con un poco de compulsión podemos convencer a cualquier idiota que acabe aquí de que es un campamento privado. Cuando las cosas se nos salen de las manos siempre podemos llamar a los alquimistas.

Los alquimistas. Yo había oído de ellos durante las clases de Teoría del guardián. Luego del ataque habíamos tenido un seminario de cuatro horas y algunos de ellos habían aparecido por allí. Después de la sorpresa inicial de ver a un grupo reducido de humanos en la academia de vampiros, nos contaron cuáles eran sus funciones, el modo en que se manejaban, de de forma concisa y clara, habían dejado claro qué pensaban de nosotros.

─ ¿Y qué piensas?─ preguntó Lara mirándome con expectativa. ─ ¿Es lo que imaginabas?

─ Es... no... Muy diferente─ Asentí, mirando maravillada a mi alrededor. ─ Es increíble. Esperaba algo mucho más... rústico. Y es diferente a eso. Y al estilo castillo de Drácula de la academia.

─ Los Moroi tienen algunas tradiciones un poco anticuadas─ reconoció Lara. ─ Se quedaron en la era victoriana.

─ O medieval─ susurró Nisha. ─ Han pasado unos años desde que estuve en una academia, nunca vi la corte, pero recuerdo que la escuela Moroi en la que estudie era como oscura y tétrica. Le faltaron las telarañas.

─ ¿Por qué te fuiste?

─ A los dieciséis años descubrí que eso no era lo mío─ respondió con sencillez. ─ Ven, vamos a hablar con Devora.

Nisha me guió a través del complejo. Recibí algunas miradas curiosas y otras de simpatía de las mujeres que caminaban por ahí. Niños y niñas dhampir corrían esquivando a sus madres y cuidadoras. Lara seguía señalando y comentándome acerca del lugar. A mi derecha estaban la cabaña más grades: tiendas de comestibles y ropa, un salón de encuentro y recreamiento, una modesta escuela de madera con biblioteca y salones, una enfermería, la guardería y lo que ella llamaba el "hotel de los Moroi".

─ Dos o tres veces al mes un grupo concertado viaja a la ciudad en busca de provisiones. Pero no todo lo puedes conseguir aquí. Se nos permite salir de vez en cuando, no es una prisión, pero siempre debes informárselo a Devora y tiene que ser en los días libres.

─ Las cabañas pequeñas son las residencias. Lara y yo vivimos juntas─ señaló a la izquierda. ─ Aún tenemos un cuarto libre.

No dijeron nada más hasta que llegamos a una de las cabañas grandes. La sala común, dijeron. Un grupo de mujeres estaban sentadas en algunos sofás tomando té y hablando entre risas. Dos niñas estaban sentadas sobre una alfombra jugando alguna especie de juego que consistía en chocar sus manos, aplaudir, cantar y reír de manera histérica. Y en el fondo, hablando tranquilamente con algunas mujeres mayores, dos guardianes.

Sabía que eran guardianes apenas los vi. Algo en sus posturas y sus expresiones -y porque eran hombres y no había mucho más que los dhampir masculinos hicieran-.

─ Se criaron aquí y se marcharon cuando llegó el momento de asistir a la academia─ aclaró Lara cuando me atrapó observándolos. ─ Sus madres y hermanas aún están aquí.

─ No parecen contentos de verme aquí─ susurré de regreso, apartando mis ojos de la mirada evaluativa y algo osca de los guardianes.

─ Nunca te han visto, así que saben que eres nueva─ me explicó. ─ Se criaron aquí, pero son leales a los Moroi. Les cuesta comprender que otros realmente quieran dejar de lado ese destino. No te preocupes.

Siguiendo el consejo de Lara intenté ignorar el disgusto escrito en los rasgos de uno de los guardianes. No estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantas mujeres de mi especie. Las dhampir mujeres en las academias o guardianas eran escasas, en St. Vladimir sólo había tres estudiantes de último año y quizás unas quince en toda la escuela, más Alberta y las otras guardianas. Y St. Vladimir tenía una matrícula de más de mil estudiantes entre primaria y preparatoria.

Ya no muchas se quedaban para ser guardianas. Nos quedábamos, corregí mis pensamientos. Yo ya era una de ella. Toqué distraídamente mi _chotki_. Un brazalete que Lissa me había obsequiado la navidad pasada, con un crucifijo en una de sus caras y un dragón coronado grabado en la otra. Era el símbolo de los Dragomir. Y era el símbolo de mi lealtad a ella, de nuestra amistad.

─ Devora está por allí─ señaló Lara. Sus dedos apuntaban a una mujer de mediana edad, esbelta y bajita, que sonreía a una de las muchachas de su entorno. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los de mis acompañantes, y unos segundos más tarde me estaba mirando a mí. Sus ojos me avaluaban como si intentara recordar si era o no yo una de sus chicas. Finalmente se levantó y caminó hacia nosotras.

─ Nisha, Lara y...─ me miró otra vez. No era hostil, como el dhampir masculino, sólo parecía cansada.

─ Rose─ susurré. Era la primera vez que Lara y Nisha oían mi nombre. Nisha sonrió con malicia y Lara me envió una mirada de ánimo.

─ Rose─ repitió la mujer. ─ ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Buscaremos un lugar más privado para hablar. Lara, Nisha... también pueden seguirnos.

La mujer, Devora, nos llevó nuevamente al exterior. Caminamos por la zona de comercios e ingresamos a otra una cabaña más pequeña. Parecía funcionar como oficina, había un escritorio y asientos y las paredes cubiertas de afiches con información como reglas de convivencia u horarios.

─ Rose desertó de su academia y neces...─ comenzó Nisha, pero fue interrumpida por la otra mujer. Me recordaba un poco a Alberta, una mezcla de dureza que infundía respeto pero con una pizca de algo maternal y frágil.

─ Estoy bastante segura de que Rose puede hablar por su cuenta─ la regañó suavemente y nos invitó a sentarnos frente a ellas. ─ Así que Rose. En principio, tienes que saber que no tienes que decirme nada que no quieras. Las comunas están abiertas a todas las mujeres dhampir que quieran refugiarse en ellas, con independencia de dónde vengan o lo que quieran hacer. Pero si tienes pensado recibir visitas de Moroi regularmente debes saber que nadie entra en estas instalaciones sin mi permiso previo. Tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras, pero tendrás que informármelo antes.

─ Yo... mmm... no. No tengo pensado... ¿vincularme con Moroi?─ Parecía satisfecha con mi respuesta. ─ Dijeron que no era todo lo que se hacía aquí.

─ En efecto. Sólo unas pocas─ me tranquilizó. ─ Buscaremos algo en lo que seas buena. Creo que hay un puesto libre para ayudante en la enfermería...

─ Bianca necesita a alguien en la guardería─ intervino Lara con felicidad. Parecía ser alguien llena de efusividad. ─ Podrás ir instruyéndote con ellas. Te será de ayuda.

Sus palabras hicieron que Devora levantara repentinamente la cabeza. Me miró a los ojos, y su intensidad me hacía querer voltear el rostro. Estaba avergonzada. Pero ella desvió sus ojos a mi vientre y como si pudiera ser capaz de ver algo allí asintió con la cabeza.

─ Estas embarazada─ No era una pregunta, así que no me molesté en responder. ─ Guardería está bien, supongo. Hay otras actividades que son responsabilidad de todas y tendrás que ayudar con eso también.

─ De acuerdo.

─ Hay reglas, y si quieres quedarte tendrás que respetarlas─ me advirtió. ─ Pero esto no es una prisión. Es como la vida real. Trabajas y descansas. Como con cualquier trabajo, tendrás tu paga. Tendrás un lugar donde dormir y a cambio ayudarás a mantener en orden la comunidad y cumplirás alguna función útil. Tu paga puedes gastarla de la manera en que desees, aunque entenderás, preferimos que lo hagas en los comercios del campamento.

Asentí, de acuerdo, porque todo lo que me decía tenía sentido para mí. Lara la convenció de hospedarme en la misma residencia que ella y Nisha. Después de completar un formulario con algunos datos básicos sobre mí me entregó un folleto con los horarios, normas y el número de cabaña al que debería presentarme por la mañana del día siguiente para trabajar. Me explicó que llevaba un registro de todos quienes entraban y salían de la comuna, por seguridad, ya fueran invitados o residentes. Al firmar el formulario y aceptar cumplir una función en el lugar, dijo, me convertía automáticamente en una del último grupo.

Lara y Nisha me acompañaron hasta la cabaña después de que agradeciera a Devora. El exterior tenía un diseño limpio y simple. Abrieron la puerta a una sala de estar- cocina minúscula, con un sofá, una estufa-cocina y heladera, y una mesa baja de café en el centro. En el fondo y a la izquierda y derecha había cuatro puertas. El baño y las habitaciones.

─ Esta es la tuya─ Lara abrió la puerta y me guió a un cuarto no de mayor tamaño que mi antigua habitación en la academia, amueblado con una cama y un mueble-cajonera de madera. También había una ventana del lado opuesto al mueble y en paralelo a la cama. Estaba tapada con una cortina oscura y corta. Se sentía algo desnuda, pero era suficiente para las pocas pertenencias escondidas en mi mochila, y estaba verdaderamente agradecida de no tener que pasar mi primera noche fuera de la academia en la calle.

─ Vivimos en un horario diurno, por lo que nuestro día empezó relativamente hace poco. Pero has estado viajando por algún tiempo y debes estar agotada. Te despertaremos para la cena, y luego puedes volver a descansar hasta mañana, cuando tengas que presentarte a Bianca.

Asentí, emocionada por tener unas cuantas horas de sueño tranquilo. ─ Gracias─ susurré, mirando a ambas jóvenes tratando de demostrar la sinceridad de mis palabras. ─ A ambas. De verás. No me conocen y han hecho mucho por mí.

─ Te lo dije. Luchamos una por la otra─ dijo Nisha, con aquella sonrisa tan suya. Caminaron fuera de la habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta pude oírla susurrar. ─ Bienvenida a la comunidad, Rose.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo IX**

 **PoV Dimitri**

─ Janine va a asesinarte─ sentenció fríamente Alberta. Estábamos en el gimnasio.

Desde que no sabía de que manera proceder y la academia no había informado sobre cómo iba a tratarse el tema de Rose, había decidido encerrarme allí para liberarme de la furia y la tensión golpeando una bolsa de lucha. Hubiera preferido buscar a Rose, pero Alberta estaba en lo cierto al decirme que no tenía por dónde empezar. Y que, como mínimo, le debía a la guardiana Hathaway alguna explicación.

Ella también intentó bromear acerca de que Kirova había tenido compasión conmigo debido a que creía que la guardiana Hathaway era un castigo suficiente para mí. Probablemente no me había suspendido o despedido porque no dependía de ella, y porque alguien ya había involucrado al Consejo de guardianes -que estaban evaluando mi condición en el área de mi carrera- y a la Consejería real -para analizar y tomar alguna decisión acerca de mi futuro legal-. Lo cierto es que la directora si había gritado, mucho y fuerte. Varios integrantes del personal de la academia tuvieron aquella tarde un pase libre a la noticia, porque la vieja Moroi que llevaba al mando la administración de la academia no tuvo reparos para contar a los cuatro vientos su opinión sobre mi comportamiento. Inmoral, irrespetuoso, escandaloso, una vergüenza para ella, la institución y nuestra sociedad. Susurró con desprecio su decepción y tuve que contenerme de no saltar hacia ella cuando comenzó a calificar a Rose con algunos adjetivos despreciativos.

Pese a su enojo no había podido esconder la sorpresa en el rostro cuando Alberta -porque a mí me prohibió hablar durante la mayor parte de la reunión- le contó sobre el estado de Rose y la naturaleza de su embarazo. No me sentía cómodo contándole a todos sobre eso -no porque no estuviera orgulloso de mi bebé -, pero estaba aterrado de lo mismo que Rose había temido: de la reacción de los Moroi ante el milagro.

─ ¿En que demonios pensabas, Belikov?─ me regañó, sacudiendo su cabeza. ─ Yo quiero a Rose, lo sabes, y te respeto mucho. Desde el momento en que los vi entrar juntos aquella tarde a la oficina de Kirova, cuando la trajiste a ella y a la Princesa Dragomir de Portland, supe que terminarían juntos. Pero esto, Dimitri, fue desprolijo e infantil. Ella es joven y tú también, pero eres el adulto de la relación. Podrían haber esperado hasta que ella se graduara, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Nunca iba a ser fácil, pero de esta manera en que hicieron las cosas se han condenado a ambos. Está embarazada a los diecisiete años, aún no se ha graduado y ha huido por segunda vez, ¿crees que tiene algún futuro como guardiana ahora? No se lo permitirán nunca. Y tú. Puedes ir olvidándote de proteger a Vasilisa. Si dejan que te quedes no te asignaran a un real, quizás nunca te permitan proteger a un Moroi. Te pasarás la vida llenando papeles encerrado en una oficina oscura y húmeda preguntándote cómo llegaste allí, ¿cómo es qué una vez fuiste uno de los guardianes más importantes del mundo Moroi, con el privilegio de proteger al último de un linaje real? Has tirado por la borda el futuro de ambos. Y eso es nada, teniendo en cuenta que puedes ir a prisión por cargos de viol...

─ No termine de decir eso, Guardiana Petrov─ rogué. Todo lo que ella decía me tenía sin cuidado, pero a la vez tenía la capacidad de destruir lo poco que quedaba de mí. Cómo podía preocuparme por mi futuro como guardián cuando tenía a mi estudiante de diecisiete años, al amor de mi vida, embarazada con mi bebé dando vueltas en alguna parte de la sociedad humana, probablemente aterrada, sola. No podía pensar en eso.

─ Sé que nunca la hubieras forzado a nada. Y sé que Rose no es alguien que se deje engañar con cosas de este tipo. Tú quisiste y ella lo hizo voluntariamente, es responsabilidad de ambos. Pero ante los ojos de la ley, de quienes lo miren de afuera, es una violación─ dijo claramente. Al menos pareció arrepentida cuando se fijó en mis ojos. Y me susurró con tristeza. ─ La encontrarás.

─ ¿Cómo? Si aquí _retenido_ , no la buscan y no me permiten hacerlo─ gruñí, sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración.

─ Han pasado doce horas desde la última vez que alguien la vio. Debe estar ya muy lejos de la academia. Para tener algún resultado deberían organizar una búsqueda de la dimensión de aquella después del ataque─ me miró fijamente. ─ Es una dhampir. Nadie dará la orden de hacer eso. Es prescindible para ellos.

─ No es prescindible para mi─ No lo era. No podía olvidarme de esto. En el camino al gimnasio me había chocado con Emil, que se enteró de todo de la misma forma que otros tantos: por los gritos de Kirova. Él me preguntó por qué no había negado mi asociación con Rose, por qué no me había librado de los problemas. Nadie habría dudado en mis palabras si me hubiera apartado inmediatamente, me aseguró. Pero yo no podía hacer eso. Ninguno podía entender que lo que cargaba en mi pecho no era miedo por lo que depara el tiempo para mí, sino el temor puro por el bienestar de Roza y de nuestro bebé.

─ Está sola, Alberta─ me lamenté. Las imágenes bailando burlonamente en mi cabeza. Roza era letal, pero todavía mortal. Una rosa rodeada de espinas de veneno mortal, tan capaz de acabar con una horda de Strigoi por su cuenta, así como de morir por su imprudencia. ─ Salió de aquí cuatro horas antes de que amaneciera y sin llevar una estaca consigo. Los riesgos son infinitos. Y el mundo humano. Los dos años que pasó allí afuera fue matriculada en escuelas y con la ayuda económica de la herencia de la princesa. Pero no lleva nada con ella y no conoce el funcionamiento de esa sociedad. Y embarazada... sé lo vulnerable que vuelve ese estado a las mujeres. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Hay tantos malos lugares donde podría ir a parar.

─ Conozco a Rose─ dijo finalmente, sujetándome el brazo de manera reconfortante. ─ Estará a salvo.

─ Voy a matarte, Belikov─ llegó un susurro amenazante desde la puerta del gimnasio.

─ No puedo decir lo mismo de ti─ murmuró Alberta, ambos mirando la entrada furiosa de la madre de Rose. ─ Janine, cálmate.

─ Cierra la boca, Alberta. La dejé a tu cuidado. Eres tan responsable de esto como él─ me señaló. ─ Mi hija está desaparecida por tú culpa.

─ Él también está preocupado...

─ Debería estar preocupado, si. Pero por él─ gruñó con malicia. ─ Confiaba en ti, Belikov. Nunca sospeché de ti. Tenía dudas acerca de ella, pero es una niña tonta movida por el placer inmediato y nada más. Pero eres el adulto... debías actuar como uno. En cambio te aprovechaste de ella. No puedes preocuparte por ella cuando tú la arrastraste a este lio.

─ Tengo igual derecho que usted a preocuparme o lamentarme. Puedo haber hecho las cosas mal con Rose, pero al menos lo admito. Y voy a aceptar mi castigo por mis acciones, pero no voy a oír sermones hipócritas de alguien que finge estar aquí por el bienestar de su hija─ Lo dije sin pensar, pero era también lo que sentía.

Nadie ignoraba la base de hostilidad sobre la que se asentaba la relación de Rose y su madre. Las cosas habían mejorado con el tiempo, sobre todo después de Spokane, pero todavía eran inestables. Después del nacimiento de Roza, Janine Hathaway la entregó a unos desconocidos para que la criaran hasta que fuera enviada a la academia al cumplir los cuatro años. Por los años posteriores a ese primer día Rose la había visto en contadas ocasiones. En definitiva, no existía relación alguna allí.

─ Dimitri, ¿por qué no vas a descansar?─ sugirió Alberta.

─ Sólo digo los hechos─ señalé, ignorándola. ─ Ella está aquí porque le preocupa su reputación, no la seguridad de su hija. De ser así estaría buscándola en lugar de perder el tiempo. No le importa Rose.

─ ¿Y a ti te importa?─ se carcajeó. Negó con la cabeza como si todo aquello fuera una broma. ─ Ya está Belikov. Ya no tienes que fingir ser el hombre correcto que todo lo hace bien. Te acostaste con _mi_ hija, con _tu_ estudiante. Y lo hiciste pensando en ella de la misma manera en que todos los otros... como una mera diversión de una vez.

─ Ella no es así─ gruñí. ─ Y no es lo que significa para mí.

─ ¿De veras? ¿Qué significa Rose para ti? ¿Qué esperabas de ella? Una relación con Rose es... vamos, que pensaras que podría existir tal cosa no habla muy bien de tu inteligencia─ se burló. ─ Sólo eres uno más del montón.

─ Lo que dice, no habla bien de usted como madre─ repliqué. ─ No conoce a su hija en absoluto si verdaderamente cree sus palabras.

─ Te equivocas. Se pasaron la vida recriminando mi poca atención a ella. Será una gran guardiana algún día, me decían, tiene talento y responsabilidad... Pero lo sabía, siempre supe. ¿Dónde está la responsabilidad en esto? ¡Dime Belikov! ¿Quién de los dos fue más imprudente?─ gritó. ─ Y sus acciones de ahora comprueban mi razón. El único destino posible para ella es el de una prostituta de sangre...

─ No se atreva...

─ Probablemente ya se encuentre entre ellas, revolcándose con algún Moroi ─ Me miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, cómo si todo su objetivo fuera dañarme porque yo había jodido el futuro de su hija. ─ Pero teniendo en cuenta de donde provienes, no me extraña nada que tengas tales gustos.

Pude oír a Alberta jadear. Di un paso en dirección a la mujer que tenía frente a mí. Era la madre de Roza, pero no se parecía en nada a ella. ─ ¿Qué dice?

─ Digo─ también se acercó, mirando directo a mis ojos en todo momento. ─ Que todos sabemos que tu madre y tus hermanas han decidido apartarse de su deber para servir a los Moroi de una manera ligeramente diferente.

─ Ellas crían a sus niños, ese es el deber que han hecho suyo. Algunas mujeres prefieren proteger a los que aman, y no a un grupo de extraños. Esa es toda la diferencia entre ellas y usted─ gruñí. O no, pensé. Ellas eran mucho mejor que lo que Janine Hathaway estaba demostrando ser. ─ ¿Es la culpa de no haber podido ser para su hija la madre que todas esas mujeres son para sus niños lo que la hace hablar?

─ Yo conozco mis prioridades.

─ A mí también me han enseñado sobre «los Moroi primero». Mi relación con su hija nunca ha afectado mi deber como guardián, y viceversa, mi deber jamás ha estropeado mi capacidad de amar─ Sabía que estaba siendo duro, que la mujer sólo estaba viendo a través del shok inicial de los acontecimientos, pero no podía evitarlo. Escucharla hablar así de mi familia y de Roza la hacían verse como si no valiera nada. ─ Pero no todos pueden equilibrar las partes, supongo. Ese es el problema. Que algunos crean que ser capaz de sentir es un pase seguro a la inutilidad.

─ El problema─ Me miró como si fuera la cosa más despreciable del mundo.─ El problema es de los que anteponen sus propios placeres al deber. Yo me niego a ser de esa manera.

─ Por supuesto que si─ estuve de acuerdo. ─ Usted nunca pondría a su hija en primer lugar. Si alguna vez tuviera que elegir entre la vida de ella y la de un Moroi cualquiera, bueno, no me cabe duda de cuál sería su elección. Supongo que es una buena cosa que la entregara a alguien más en lugar de criarla. Porque si la seguridad de Rose hubiera dependido de usted en algún momento no me cabe duda de que los Strigoi se hubieran hecho con ella hace largo tiempo.

Tenía mucho más que decir, pero en ese momento sentí la fuerza de su puño contra un lado de mi rostro. Lo único que me sostuvo de no caer fue el entrenamiento constante que había tenido los últimos años. La madre de Rose podía ser pequeña, pero como su hija, su tamaño no era obstáculo en el combate, ni semejanza de su fuerza.

Ella seguía parada allí, mirándome provocativamente, deseando que respondiera a su golpe. Y después de oírla hablar esos pocos minutos en realidad no había nada que me detuviera de hacerlo. Excepto el pensamiento de Roza, mi madre y las otras mujeres dhampir que había conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Ver al hombre que llamaban mi padre abusando de mi madre por años, justificándose en su carácter de real, me había formado en una personalidad inamovible. Yo nunca podría haberle levantado la mano a una mujer movido por el sentimiento de furia. En mi tiempo en St. Basilio hasta me había sentido incomodo de tener que luchar contra mis compañeras novicias. Se sentía violento e incorrecto. Un día un grupo de ellas me atraparon a la salida del gimnasio y me dejaron claro lo insultadas que se sentían cada vez que yo me retenía con ellas en los entrenamientos de combate y que pensaban que mi actitud era machista a pesar de que yo pretendía estar del otro extremo de la línea.

─ En este momento tu falta de confianza al género femenino me insulta más que cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar, Dimka─ me había dicho una muchacha dhampir, menuda, de cabello rebelde. ─ Soy capaz de dar una buena lucha sin que tengas que golpear menos de lo que puedes. El día que yo sienta que me faltas el respeto te lo haré saber, pero ahora mismo quiero que me golpees Belikov.

No sabía que había pasado con aquella novicia. Después de la graduación no me había quedado el tiempo suficiente como para descubrir a quien se le asignó o cual fuere su destino; pero por respeto a ella y a las otras mujeres -incluida Roza- había aprendido a no subestimar su género. No obstante, sabía que golpear a la guardiana Hathaway en aquel momento no habría sido igual que aquellos entrenamientos de antaño. En ese momento, quizás, de haber reaccionado a mi ira me habría convertido en mi padre. Por eso me alejé de la madre de Rose sin decir o hacer nada, con la furia por sus palabras quemando en mi pecho.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	10. Capítulo X

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **PoV Rose**

Durante mi primer amanecer en la comuna me sentí agotada, a pesar de que había tenido casi veinte horas libres. Después de que Lara y Nisha me dejaran sola había lanzado mi mochila a un lado arrojándome sin ceremonias a las sábanas blancas pulcramente estiradas en mi nueva cama. Podía percibir un tenue olor a fresas y jazmines que se mezclaba con el aroma natural de la madera de la cabaña y los alrededores. La cabaña de Lara y Nisha estaba casi en el centro del la zona residencial y mi habitación tenía vista -a través de una ventana con marcos de roble- hacia un cumulo de montañas y árboles que formaban el paisaje de la comunidad. Estaba agotada, y el lugar no podía ser más propicio para descansar, pero en la soledad de mi habitación no había logrado dejarme llevar por el sueño.

Después de una hora mirando sin reconocer las manchas e irregularidades de la madera había comenzado a llorar. Estaba ocurriendo con más regularidad de la que me gustaba reconocer. No habían sido sollozos que pudieran atraer la atención de mis compañeras de vivienda, pero mi cuerpo todavía se sacudía silenciosamente y las lágrimas que rodeaban mis pómulos empaparon la funda que cubría mi almohada. Había permanecido en la misma posición durante horas, hasta que oí un leve golpe en mi puerta y la voz de Lara llamándome para cenar.

La cena había sido tranquila. Ambas muchachas fingieron ignorar mis ojos hinchados y no hicieron ninguna pregunta incomoda. Después de eso cada una se marchó a su habitación y yo volví a encerrarme con mis pensamientos. Me pasé la noche imaginando qué estaría pasando en la academia en mi ausencia. ¿Ya se habían dado cuenta de mi desaparición? Dimitri seguramente sí. Había tomado toda mi voluntad no retirar el collar de encanto de bloqueo y echar un vistazo en la cabeza de Lissa. Pero sabía que husmear a mis amigos, ver a Dimitri a través de los ojos de otra persona, sería retroceder todos los pasos que el día anterior había dado para alejarme de la academia. Por el bien del milagro que ambos habíamos construido tenía que olvidarme de él y de todo lo que representaba St. Vladimir y los Moroi.

Después de dormir un total de cuatro horas decidí que ya no podía permanecer mucho más tiempo en aquella cama. Me había acostumbrado al horario nocturno que era convencional en la sociedad Moroi, de la misma manera en que me había habituado a tener pocas horas de sueño debido a los entrenamientos matutinos con Dimitri. Esas pocas horas que había logrado dormir habían estado plegadas de pesadillas y durante el tiempo en vela parecía asecharme una sensación de inquietud inexplicable. Era, quizás, aquel presagio de siempre que aparecía para alertar cuando las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar de manera radical.

La única persona que podría haberle dado sentido a mis pensamientos era aquella que, en contra de mi voluntad, había tenido que dejar atrás. La antigua Rose, o el orgullo femenino que la llenaba más que cualquier otro aspecto de su personalidad, nunca hubiera admitido que sus lágrimas eran resultado del amor, que eran producto de una lejanía impuesta por el cruel destino de la persona que la completaba. La Rose antes de Dimitri, de hecho, no hubiera creído en el amor, en el destino o en las almas gemelas. Ella no hubiera llorado para empezar.

Pero estar lejos de Dimitri era como intentar respirar debajo del agua. Era como ir en contra de mi propia naturaleza.

Esa mañana entré en la cocina dos horas antes de que tuviera que presentarme a la mujer que lideraba la guardería. Me preocupaba un poco la idea de estar rodeada de tantos niños. Yo no tenía tal cosa como una capacidad innata de interacción con los más jóvenes. No había tenido nunca mucho trato con personas menores que yo. Jillian Maestrano fue mi primer encuentro con la primaria desde que yo misma había estado en ella.

Me preguntaba cómo se me daría eso de entretenerlos y mantener las cosas bajo control, pero apelando a la sinceridad, estaba bastante segura de que me iría mejor con una horda de Strigoi que con un par de críos dhampir chillando por estar aburridos o querer a sus madres. Nuestra especie era, por naturaleza, bastante enérgica; y evocando mis años tiernos recordé algunas de mis propias travesuras. Sólo esperaba que mi primer día no acabara con un niño herido o algo así.

─ ¡Buenos días!─ Lara estaba parada junto a una encimera de granito rompiendo huevos dentro de un contenedor. Cuando entré en la habitación se volteó con una gran sonrisa que llegaba de un lado al otro de su rostro. ─ ¿Cómo has dormido?

─ Muy bien, gracias─ Mentí. Ella asintió, aunque no parecía demasiado convencida.

─ ¿Qué piensas de huevos, tocinos y panqueques para el desayuno?─ preguntó, señalando una freidora. Asentí, entusiasmada. ─ ¿Plátanos o fresas en los panqueques?

─ Plátano─ elegí. ─ ¿Necesitas ayuda allí?

─ No te preocupes, esto es fácil─ Sonreí a mi pesar. Ella parecía estar feliz constantemente, y era difícil no contagiarse de su alegría, al menos exteriormente. ─ Me encanta la cocina. Las frutas son de nuestra propia huerta, allí es donde yo trabajo.

─ ¿Y Nisha?─ inquirí nerviosa. ─ Ella es... Mmm... Trabaja como...

─ Lo hace─ me miró más seria, dejando de lado los utensilios de cocina. ─ Pero es una gran persona, ¿sabes?

─ No la juzgo─ me apresuré a asegurarle. No podía permitirme tener problemas con las personas que me estaban ofreciendo un lugar para dormir. ─ La decencia es lo que eres y no lo que haces, después de todo.

─ Supongo─ dijo, volviendo a su ser efusivo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo había visto, estaba dispuesta a defender a su amiga si era necesario.

─ Y tú, ¿estás hace mucho tiempo aquí?

─ Nací aquí─ su seño se frunció, como si estuviera concentrándose para recordar. ─ Mi madre llegó aquí cuando estaba embarazada.

─ ¿Aún está aquí?

─ Se tiró de un puente un par de horas después de que yo naciera. Ella había estado muy enferma. Mi... Mi concepción fue una violación. Un grupo de Moroi. ─ Lo había dicho de una forma tan llana, no de manera diferente a cuando me había preguntado qué quería para desayunar. Recordé vagamente a Nisha darle una mirada en la cafetería de Bikford antes de preguntarme si mi bebé había sido producto de una violación. Lara vio la sorpresa en mis ojos y continuó. ─ La madre de Devora a veces me habla de ella. Es como si hubiéramos construido alguna especie de relación que surgió después de su muerte. Alina se llamaba y tenía quince años cuando murió. Por un tiempo, de niña, la culpé por dejarme sola, estaba muy enojada. Pero con los años maduré y llegué a comprenderla. Pudo haber terminado su tormento antes de que yo naciera, pero me dio la oportunidad de vivir, y estoy muy agradecida por eso. Respondiendo a tu pregunta... si, ella todavía está aquí. Tenemos un pequeño cementerio a varios kilómetros en aquella dirección.

─ ¿Es por eso que te quedas aquí? ¿Que no quieres ser guardiana?─ susurré la pregunta después de un tiempo de silencio, tratando de procesar sus palabras.

─ No. Si. No fue una decisión; diría que simplemente las cosas se dieron así. Quizás la historia de mi madre influyó un poco en mi propia historia. Pero también me encanta estar en la granja y soy buena en la cocina. Aún entreno para protegerme y proteger a los que quiero. Desperdiciar esa defensa en un Moroi... Ya verás, no tengo buenas referencias de ellos. ¡Pero bueno! Dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? Estas embarazada, así que imagino que elegiste a tu bebé por sobre los Moroi. ¿Querías ser guardiana?

─ Faltaba poco para que me graduara─ respondí, tratando de cubrir el anhelo de mi voz. ─ Y estaba prometida a una Moroi, una princesa, mi mejor amiga desde que nos encontramos hace doce años. Me crie en una academia, nunca tuve otra opción, cierto, pero creo que nací para ser guardiana. Y... no lo sé. El destino quiso otra cosa supongo.

─ ¿Te arrepientes? De elegirlo sobre todo lo otro─ preguntó con curiosidad.

─ Yo... es mi bebé. Estaba muy asustada cuando lo supe. Pero es mi bebé─ dije, como si esa frase lo explicara todo. ─ Es mi bebé.

 **x*X*x**

Llegué a la guardería veinte minutos antes de lo que debía. No tenía esa grata costumbre de llegar a tiempo o temprano, cualquiera que me conociera podía decirlo. Pero no quería dar esa impresión durante mi primer día de trabajo. Este trabajo significaba todo ahora, de cómo fueran las cosas allí dependería mi estadía en la comunidad. Y no tenía un plan B si las cosas fracasaban.

Fui recibida por una mujer de unos veinte años en una oficina empapelada con tapiz de diseño infantil.

─ Debes ser Rosemarie─ saludó, y parecía encantada cuando asentí. ─ Por fin nos envían a alguien. Soy Evelyn.

─ Yo sólo Rose─ sonreí.

─ He tenido que acosar a Devora por meses para que nos enviara ayuda. Puede que sólo sean niños, pero no exagero a decir que es una de las cosas más complicadas de la comunidad. Nuestra antigua empleada nos dejó para trabajar en la plantación─ rió, ignorando mi nerviosismo. ─ Tenemos sesenta y cuatro mujeres... sesenta y cinco ahora, en la comunidad. Y treinta y tres niños. La mitad de ellos están en edad escolar, así que están en la escuela en este momento. Supongo que la habrás visto ya.

─ Creí que los niños, principalmente los hombres, eran enviados a las academias─ dije confundida. Eso es lo que mi madre había hecho. En realidad ella me había alejado mucho antes de que tuviera la edad de ingresar a la primaria.

─ La mayoría de estas madres son como unas mamás osas super posesivas─ reconoció. ─ Intentan aplazar ese momento constantemente. Y mientras tanto los niños pueden estudiar en nuestra escuela. Le damos una educación bastante similar a la de las academias. Durante el primer periodo tienen las asignatura comunes: Matemáticas, Literatura, Historia Moroi -y humana-, y otras. Y tenemos un pequeño gimnasio en el que son entrenados por algunas de las mejores dhampir. Por cierto, Lara ha estado hablando sobre tus marcas, creo que sería interesante que les dieras algunos concejos cuando tengas tiempo.

─ Por supuesto─ Estaba encantada con esa idea. ─ ¿Y la guardería?

─ Dos grupos─ me explicó. ─ Los niños no empiezan su educación formal hasta los cinco años. Los que tienen entre dos y cinco están a cargo de Jessica y su grupo. También aprenden a leer y escribir, pero es menos sistemático que en la escuela y casi siempre están jugando. Nosotros estamos con los otros niños. Te mostraré y te presentaré a las demás.

Ella me mostró el lugar. La primera de las habitaciones era un espacio cubierto de alfombras, colchonetas y rinconeras de goma eva. Había niños por doquier y seis muchachas controlando a los pequeños monstruos que jugaban y corrían y lanzaban peluches y juguetes por toda la habitación.

Justo al lado el cuarto-comedor. Era como una cocina para enanos: mesas bajas, sillas diminutas de madera, platos de colores y vasos de plástico.

El lugar al que nos dirigimos nosotras era el más apartado. Estaba varios metros alejado de los otros niños. El silencio antes de que Evelyn abriera la última puerta del pasillo debió haberme dado alguna pista sobre lo que me esperaba allí. La puerta de madera estaba pintada de un rosa viejo y de ella pendía una nube sonriente de tela azul con el mensaje _″Silencio″_ en el centro. La vista que me recibió me quitó el aliento. Podía ver al menos una docena de catres esparcidos en los laterales de la habitación, y entre ambas columnas un sofá de cuatro cuerpos. También había una cesta de tela llena de animales de felpa. Junto a la puerta, a su derecha, la entrada del baño; a la izquierda un mueble de madera con la superficie de cuero y cajas con pañales y productos de limpieza.

─ Es nuestro destino─ dijo, en un susurro casi silencioso. Luego de presentarme a nuestras compañeras, Bianca y Linda, me invitó con una señal a acercarme a los niños. Niños ni siquiera parecía correcto. Eran bebés, criaturas diminutas, perdidos entre sus mantas de colores, algunos dormidos y otros mirando curiosamente a su alrededor o balbuceando.

En la pared, junto a sus catres, estaban las respectivas fichas con sus datos: nombres, edad, madre o encargados de retirarlos. Conocí a Loran, Emma y Jesse; ellos eran los mayores del grupo -entre uno y dos años-. Mercedes, Lina y Tessa eran un grupo muy unido, y cuando una balbuceaba la otra respondía desde su catre. Las niñas tenían nueve, ocho y cinco meses.

Milán había nacido cinco semanas antes de ese día, y mi primera impresión sobre ella fue que necesitaba una etiqueta de fragilidad. Era la cosa más pequeña que había visto en mi vida. Sus manos eran diminutas y arrugadas y estaba cubierta de un fino vello claro. Estaba profundamente dormida ese día, pero se había ganado un minuto más de atención por mi parte.

Durante las primeras tres horas las muchachas me enseñaron sobre los productos de limpieza y la función que cumplía cada uno, me encargaron tareas sencillas como alcanzarles los pañales o preparan las fórmulas de alimentación. Para mi fortuna había instrucciones para ello en los envases y me había pasado la tarde memorizando cuáles niños necesitaban un agregado de avena en sus biberones y las medidas según su edad. A la hora del almuerzo me enviaron en busca de las papillas para los niños mayores. Y de esa manera transcurrió casi toda mi tarde.

─ ¿Pescado?─ había preguntado con sorpresa leyendo los ingrediente en las etiquetas de la leche. Linda me había sonreído con indulgencia, asintiendo con la cabeza. ─ Esto tiene que ser horrible.

─ Es sólo aceite de pescado. Le aporta omega tres y los mantiene resistentes hasta que su sistema inmunológico termine de desarrollarse─ comentó Bianca, mostrándome a Mercedes, prendida y encantada con su botellón.

No fue hasta el final que las cosas se volvieron particularmente difíciles. Nuestro turno acabaría en dos horas y seriamos reemplazadas por otro grupo de chicas que se quedarían hasta el final.

Bianca había estado ocupada alimentando a Tessa y Linda luchando con Jesse que estaba teniendo problemas para dormir. Evelyn había salido de la habitación por un momento y entonces, para alimentar mi terror, la pequeña Milán había comenzado a chillar como un gato bebé que estaba siendo estrangulado. Su llanto era muy particular, agudo y feroz, y atravesaba toda la habitación.

Las muchachas estaban partiéndose de la risa por mi reacción, porque en el momento que las tres nos dimos cuentas que tendría que hacerme cargo de la niña mis ojos se abrieron en pánico y estaba segura de que el color había abandonado mis mejillas.

─ No─ supliqué, negando con la cabeza, y alternando mi mirada entre ellas y la pequeña niña. ─ Dios, no. La romperé. Sé que la romperé.

Linda había perdido la batalla con la tentación y se rió de mí, tratando de ser silenciosa, aunque todas sabíamos que Milán era quien terminaría despertando a los otros niños. Me preguntaba silenciosamente como esas mujeres habían sido capaces de mantener el orden entre todos por tanto tiempo.

─ Es más fuerte de lo que crees─ Bianca me ofreció una mirada tranquilizadora. Sabía que era hora de enfrentar ese miedo. ─ Milán. ¿Recuerdas su fórmula?

─ Leche, sólo leche. ¿Tres cucharas para medio biberón?─ dije, acercándome al mueble de madera y con las manos temblorosas tomando el botellón de plástico con el nombre de la bebé. Después de preparar la leche de la pequeña me acerqué a su moisés dándole un ruego sin palabras para que dejara de llorar, para que no me obligara tan pronto a hacer eso. Pero ella no se detuvo. La niña me pareció incluso más chica que antes; era como una diminuta pasa de uva llorando y sacudiéndose.

Después de dejar el biberón a un lado me incliné para recoger al bebé. Ella dejó de llorar casi inmediatamente cuando mis manos la rozaron, y cambio su ceño fruncido por una expresión de curiosidad. No sabía cuál era la manera correcta de tomarla en mis brazos, así que me volví para pedir indicaciones a las muchachas. Con paciencia, Bianca me explicó a través de Mercedes la forma correcta de hacerlo. Mis brazos la sujetaron, asegurándose de sostener segura su cabeza, y ella pronto se acomodo sobre mi pecho y se prendió de su biberón.

Decidí sentarme en el sofá y apreciar su apariencia, pequeña y humana -aunque no lo era-, sus manos diminutas y sus uñas, su cabello escaso de color oscuro. Sus labios trabajaban con fuerza prendidos del chupete del biberón. Había estado viendo a los bebés dormidos antes, y algunos de ellos continuaban haciendo ese movimiento incluso en sueños. Era una especie de reflejo instintivo. Y en ese momento aquella imagen me pareció maravillosa.

x*X*x

Existía un cantico tradicional Moroi que provenía del norte de Rumania. Por siglos y siglos las madres lo habían cantado a sus niños para llevarlos a la cama. La letra hablaba de los Strigoi que asechaban en los valles de Rumania y Rusia y tomaban a los bebés que dormían en sus cunas.

El canto era antiguo y sagrado en nuestra sociedad; yo había escuchado muchas versiones de él desde mi infancia, pero había uno particularmente perturbador que reflejaba con fidelidad la creencia básica de la sociedad Moroi: Morir antes que despertar. La historia cantada hablaba sobre una madre que asesinaba a su propio recién nacido para prevenir un futuro que le había sido anunciado, para protegerlo de la bestia que andaba en busca de su alma.

Aquellos versos podían tomar muy bien la esencia de nuestro principio más importante, pero sus palabras nunca me habían parecido ser las adecuadas para un niño. Podía imaginar a los pequeños teniendo más pesadillas que dulces sueños luego de oír a sus madres tarareando la vieja canción de cuna.

En nuestro mundo siempre se había buscado provocar el miedo en los más pequeños. Había que conocer la maldad del mundo y no podía nunca sentirse uno seguro; el miedo, en nuestro mundo, era seguridad real, y la sensación de seguridad llevaba directo a la muerte. A los dhampir se nos entrenaba mostrándonos videos de Strigoi durante nuestro primer año en la academia; videos de asesinatos y transformaciones que cámaras humanas habían captado en alguna ocasión.

El miedo era la base de nuestra vida.

Aquella tarde había oído a Bianca arrullando a los niños alguna versión de aquel cantico, y aquella tarde, como por inercia, había decidido que mi bebé nunca oiría aquella canción de cuna.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **PoV Dimitri**

 _Estaba caminando en alguna zona boscosa. Podía oír el crujido de las hojas secas quebrándose bajo mis pisadas. Había estado caminando por el mismo lugar durante horas, era mi manera de sentirme menos inútil ante los hechos._

 _Era la noche Moroi y el sol se filtraba entre las copas de los arboles. Debería haber estado durmiendo, pero no era una actividad que se me hubiera dado bien desde que Roza se había ido. La comida y el sueño eran una pérdida de tiempo._

 _Fue allí donde la vi por primera vez desde su desaparición. Debería haberlo sabido; después de todo ¿Por qué iba a estar allí? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido durante una semana en el bosque? Pero mi anhelo no me dejo ver la verdadera naturaleza de mi alucinación; en aquel momento ella era real para mi, era lo más real que había tenido de ella en una semana._

 _Estaba sentada en la orilla de una laguna. El sol golpeaba su espalda descubierta haciéndola resplandecer y su cabello oscuro parecía más hermoso a la luz del día. No quería apresurarme y que desapareciera; pero después de tanto tiempo de desesperación, de extrañarla y añorar su presencia no podía evitarlo. Caminé en su dirección y la primera mirada que tuve de sus ojos fue a través del reflejo del agua estancada._

 _Me arrodillé a su lado, sin despegar mis ojos de su reflejo. Ella se tensó cuando sus ojos captaron los míos, pero permaneció silenciosa e inmóvil cuando mis manos rozaron su cabello y apreciaron su suavidad. Me moví para estar de frente a ella. Su rostro se veía cansado y sus ojos estaban hinchados y empapados de lágrimas. No perdí tiempo y me acerqué para secarlas con las yemas de mis dedos, deslicé mis manos por su rostro, necesitando desesperadamente sentirla cerca._

─ _Roza. Roza─ canté su nombre, sintiéndome lleno con su presencia. ─ ¿Dónde has estado?_

─ _Estoy aquí─ susurró, apoyando con delicadeza su cabeza sobre mi pecho. ─ Estoy aquí, camarada, eso es lo que importa._

─ _Te he extrañado. Te amo mucho─ La tomé fuertemente entre mis brazos. ─ No vuelvas a desaparecer, ¿de acuerdo?_

─ _No sé si puedo quedarme, camarada─ confesó, apretando su rostro contra mi pecho. ─ No sé si querrás que me quede._

─ _Quiero que te quedes─ me apresuré a decirle. Quería mirar su rostro, pero ella se escondía de mí.─ Por supuesto que quiero tenerte cerca._

─ _¿Me quieres a mí? ¿Sólo a mi?─ inquirió, mirándome a los ojos. ─ ¿Siempre me querrás sólo a mí?_

─ _Por supuesto. Eres la única, amor─ le aseguré. ─ Te amo._

─ _También te amo─ sonrió ella, levantando sus manos y deslizando casi sin tocar sus dedos en mis mejillas._

─ _Te amo─ repetí, aceptando sus labios cuando acercó su rostro al mío. Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca. ─ Te amo. Y amo a nuestro bebé. Y prometo que los protegeré a ambos._

 _Ella se apartó, dándome una mirada indescriptible. No sabía que había pasado, pero estaba seguro, en sus ojos, que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir._

─ _Dijiste que sólo me amabas a mi─ susurró, mirándome derrotada. ─ Pero quieres al bebé. Sin el bebé no me quieres, ¿verdad?_

─ _Roza, te conocí y te ame sin el bebé, ¿Qué dices? Ven─ Intenté tomarla entre mis brazos nuevamente pero ella luchó contra ellos._

─ _¡Es que el bebé no está! ¡No hay bebé ya! ¿Me amas aún? ¿Aún así quieres estar conmigo?─ No podía entender sus palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con que el bebé no estaba? Su voz era un ruego la próxima vez que habló. ─ ¿Me amas, camarada? ¿Me amas? Dime, por favor._

─ _¿Qué quieres decir con que el bebé no está? ¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame, habla milaya─ Ella negó con la cabeza, tratando de besarme, pero yo sólo podía ver sus ojos ahogados y oír en mi mente la repetición de sus palabras. «El bebé no está. No hay bebé ya». Intenté apartarla con suavidad, pero ella ya no estaba luchando. Se levantó tan pronto que me sorprendió._

─ _El bebé. ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme a mí? ¿Por qué no puedes oírme a mí? El bebé no está, yo sí─ sollozó, alejándose. ─ Tú sólo piensas en él. Tú sólo lo quieres a él. Tú no me amas._

─ _Roza─ la llamé poniéndome de pie, pero ella seguía alejándose. Oí un crujido detrás de mí y me distraje, y cuando volví a verla ya no estaba allí._

 _«El bebé no está» sólo podía oír en mi cabeza. Era el eco de su voz, de su recuerdo, recriminándome con ojos heridos. «Tu no me amas, tú sólo lo quieres a él»._

 **x*X*x**

Después de dos días, la noticia se había propagado. Los gritos de Kirova aquel día que Roza había desaparecido llegaron a oídos de los guardianes que estaban haciendo guardia junto a la puerta de la dirección. Lo sabía porque cuando salí de aquel cuarto Emil me había interceptado para sugerir que me desentendiera de todo aquel asunto de _la novicia Hathaway y su actual situación._

Más tarde comenzaron las miradas por parte de mis compañeros guardianes y supe que el chisme había llegado hasta allí. Era esa clase de mirada recriminadora, como si mi accionar los hubiera perjudicado de alguna manera. Ninguno había mencionado nada, porque la mayoría había comenzado a alejarse, pero podía ver en sus ojos la desaprobación. Ninguno preguntó, ninguno supo realmente cómo me sentía con Roza o con su desaparición, ninguno había estado allí mientras ambos luchábamos y sufríamos tratando de mantenernos lejos uno del otro, pero todos ellos ya nos habían condenado al escrutinio y el desaire. Pero tampoco sabían cuan poco me importaba que se retiraran de la habitación en la que yo entrara o que dejaran de hablar de repente cuando yo estaba cerca. Subestimaban tanto mi relación y mi amor a Rose que pensaron, quizás, que yo tenía tiempo para preocuparme por sus actitudes infantiles mientras ella -embarazada de nuestro bebé- estaba desaparecida.

Alberta y Stan eran los únicos que aún me hablaban. El guardián Alto me había sorprendido bastante mostrándose sinceramente preocupado por Rose. Él y Alberta eran los que me mantenían cuerdo cuando todo lo que deseaba era ahogarme en la oscuridad y no salir de ella.

Pero ellos no eran nada. Los más jóvenes eran los peores. Los adultos callaban e ignoraban, pero los estudiantes hablaban y eran maliciosos. Inventaban suposiciones acerca del paradero de Rose. Se mostraban en especial interesados por hablar de ella cuando yo pasaba cerca.

─ Es obvio lo que pasó─ solía decir Camille Conta, fingiendo no verme, riendo con sus amigas como si sus palabras fueran la historia más divertida de escuchar. ─ Huyó al mundo humano para abortar al bebé.

─ Pero quién puede culparla─ decía otra muchacha Moroi poniendo énfasis en esa palabra horrible que me había perseguido por semanas, que la repetían los estudiantes y de lo que me habían acusado hasta el momento varias personas. ─ Él la violó.

Era despreciable. Aquella palabra era despreciable. El acto que ella representaba lo era también. No sabía de otro crimen, de otro acto humano que fusionara tanta maldad y saña, indiferencia al alma y la mujer, que supusiera tanto desprecio por la vida. Aquella palabra, susurrada en una habitación silenciosa parecía una mala palabra, y debiera serla. Pero aquella palabra en la misma oración que el nombre de Roza sólo podía superarse en horror cuando a quien acusaban de cometer tan terrible degradación a su persona era a mí. Porque yo había prometido jamás herirla y protegerla de todo daño. ¿Acaso, cegado por mis sentimientos, la había apresurado a algo para lo que ella no estaba lista?

Esa idea me atormentaba. Pero ella hubiera hablado ¿Cierto? Y recordaba con claridad haber conseguido su aprobación aquella noche en la cabaña. Por casa paso que había dado pedí su permiso, nunca me hubiera atrevido a proseguir de otra forma. Y ella había asentido y susurrado que era todo lo que quería, y en sus ojos había reconocido la sinceridad de sus palabras y el brillo del deseo y el amor comparables al mío.

Y de alguna manera aquellas habladurías habían logrado ensombrecer el único momento del día en el que era capaz de verla. Los primeros días después de su desaparición mi inconsciente me había alimentado de sueños agradables. Recordaba uno, particular y hermoso, donde ella estaba sentada en la cama de mi antigua habitación en Baía. En sus brazos sostenía una manta blanca cuyos bordes caían sobre sus piernas y pecho, y aunque no podía ver el rostro de la criatura que estaba envuelta en ella si oía sus balbuceos alegres, entremezclados con la voz de Roza que tarareaba una canción de cuna rusa que recordaba de mi niñez.

Pero la realidad había estropeado ese momento irreal también. No podía librarme de las miradas y acusaciones ni durante las horas de descanso. El miedo y la incertidumbre me habían invadido. Nunca eran los mismos sueños, pero los resultados eran semejantes siempre al anterior: sus lágrimas, la pérdida misteriosa del bebé, su huida, la sensación de impotencia y culpa.

Las cosas con la madre de Rose tampoco estaban bien. No es que estuviera sorprendido por eso. Las personas no solían tomarse bien cuando uno los acusaba de ser un ser sin corazón incapaz de amar o sentir compasión -ni siquiera por su propia hija-. Ella era la tutora de Rose, a pesar de que aquel rol no había surgido nunca a la realidad, y por lo tanto tenía en si la decisión de levantar cargos en mi contra. El que no lo hubiera hecho todavía no significaba que estuviera en su lista buena. Ella tenía la capacidad para mostrar su desprecio de variadas maneras, y no había perdido tiempo para dejarlo relucir.

La directora Kirova no me había vuelto a llamar a su oficina. Sin sus palabras y sin una decisión clara del Consejo de guardianes, yo seguía siendo el tutor asignado de Vasilisa. Sabía que mi caso estaba siendo tratado porque Alberta me había contado cuanto podía. Llevaba seis años atendiendo a mi deber sin ninguna mancha en el expediente, no querían apresurarse a tomar una decisión que más tarde sería irreversible, pero tampoco podían ignorar mi indiscreción. Así que mientras lo único que quería era salir de esa academia e iniciar mi propia búsqueda, me vi obligado a permanecer por órdenes directas de Tatiana Ivashkov.

─ No siento nada─ susurró la princesa una mañana después de ocho días sin ella. Estábamos en la biblioteca de la escuela, buscando una serie de libros que estaban vinculados al espíritu. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar algún indicio del caso de Rose. ─ Nunca antes he podido. Ya sabes, el vínculo. Es unidireccional. Pero de alguna manera siempre he podido tener la sensación de que ella está allí, a mi lado o en mi mente.

─ ¿Y ahora?─ pregunté con temor. No había nadie en la biblioteca, no más que nosotros dos y Christian Ozera recorriendo los estantes en busca de un ejemplar solicitado por Vasilisa. ─ ¿Qué siente ahora?

─ Es... puede ser sólo su propia ausencia física, pero es como si hubiera perdido una parte de mí, como un vacio, algo que estaba antes y ya no─ contó. Mientras hablaba seguía pasando las páginas de un libro viejo, aunque no parecía ya estar interesada en ello. ─ Y me asusta. Porque hemos estado alejadas antes, durante Spokane, pero todavía podía... Ya sabe... Sentirla.

─ ¿Cree que algo malo le haya pasado? ─ No sabía si ella era capaz de oír el temblor de mi voz, pero tampoco me preocupaba. Una vez que hubo pasado el momento de shock, la princesa se había acercado a mí para hablar sobre Rose y nuestra relación. Ella era lo más cercano a Rose que tenía en aquel momento, así que fui sincero con ella.

─ No. Sólo se ha bloqueado el vínculo─ No fue Vasilisa quien había respondido a mi pregunta. La princesa se sobresaltó en su asiento al oír a la persona tras su espalda. Adrian Ivashkov la miraba directamente mientras hablaba. ─ Ella no está aquí, pero aún puedo ver esa vinculación en sus auras. Ella está viva, si es lo que temes.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir con bloqueo?─ preguntó.

─ El collar de encanto espiritual. Esa era su función, ¿recuerdas?─ Él no se había movido aún, sólo seguía evaluando a la princesa como si su vida dependiera de ello. ─ Siento no habértelo dicho antes, sé que estabas preocupada porque ella hubiera... También puedo ver eso en tu aura.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?─ Ella no parecía enojada, sólo inmensamente triste.

─ ¿Sobre que está viva o qué estaba embarazada?─ Esa vez me miró, asintiendo con su cabeza. ─ Mucho antes que ella... No sé cómo funciona... es... el aura aparece en quienes tienen alma. Y no quiero meterme en cuestiones existenciales como si un feto la tiene o no. Pero hace tres semanas lo noté. Estaba confundido, pensé que estaba relacionado a la oscuridad pero entonces era todo blanco y oro, pureza y espíritu...

Se rió. Pero no era una risa feliz ni sarcástica. Parecía derrotado en apariencia y espíritu. Finalmente se detuvo y caminó los pasos que lo separaban de nosotros deteniéndose justo junto a Vasilisa.

─ Espíritu─ volvió a repetir, como si fuera la respuesta a todo. ─ Debí haberlo notado. La acusé de haber dormido con un Moroi, la noche que estuvo en mi habitación antes de marcharse. Fui el último que la vio -o con quien habló al menos- y no pensé que fuera a irse. O si. Estaba llorando, nunca la había visto así. Creo que quería que la ayudara, aunque no recuerdo mucho... estaba un poco...Mmm...

─ Ebrio─ terminé por él. Sabía que tenía que estar enojado con él, en el fondo podía sentir el cosquilleo de resentimiento a su persona. Porque él podría haberla detenido, si no hubiera estado ebrio y enojado, si no hubiera estado dispuesto a herirla con sus palabras a causa de sus celos, podría haber visto más allá de su furia infundada y haberla retenido. Pero pensé que la culpa evidente que estaba sintiendo era suficiente castigo. ─ ¿Te dio alguna pista de a dónde tenía pensado ir?

─ No─ negó, pero pareció reconsiderarlo. ─ Lo último que recuerdo es que ella estaba llorando y dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda con algo. Le dije que no podía en ese momento que… que volviera al día siguiente.

─ Está bien─ susurró Vasilisa, que parecía incomoda estando entre las dos personas que se disputaban el amor de su mejor amiga. ─ Está bien.

─ Puedo ayudar. Quiero hacerlo. Por favor. ─ Me miraba mientras pedía. Nunca habría pensado que Adrian Ivashkov se pararía frente a alguien, una persona jerárquicamente inferior a él, y suplicaría por algo. ─ Ha llevado toda la última semana poder evocar el espíritu. Tenía que desintoxicarme primero. Pero hace dos noches pude utilizarlo. Intenté contactarla en sueños, pero no ocurrió.

─ Puede haberte rechazado...

─ Es más especial que la mayoría─ dijo, mostrando una sonrisa sincera por primera vez desde que había llegado. ─ Pero todavía no capaz de hacer eso. Pero entonces recordé el encanto. Quizás lo que bloquea no es el vínculo en sí, sino la magia, o al menos al espíritu.

─ ¿Se desvanecerá?

─ Toda la magia en cuerpos inanimados lo hace con el tiempo. Por eso las estacas de las defensas deben ser renovadas. Pero eso es con los elementos físicos, no sé cuánto tiempo el espíritu puede resistir antes de empezar el proceso de evanescencia.

─ Pero no puede durar por siempre. Quizás más resistente que el fuego o la tierra, pero todavía no invulnerable. Tiene que haber algo que rompa el círculo de magia. Si se expone a otra magia o con el tiempo. Y cuando lo haga, cuando el encanto deje de funcionar, entonces podremos contactarla─ Nos tranquilizó Vasilisa, pero ella no parecía convencida de sus propias palabras. ─ Mientras tanto, deberíamos buscar otras pistas. La gente desaparece y personas buscan sin magia todo el tiempo. Además, hay que investigar sobre el embarazo. La doctora Olendzki estaba buscando señales en el ADN de Rose y Dimitri, pero podemos encargarnos también. Y Dimitri. Debes concentrarte en mañana. La reina vendrá hasta aquí, y cuando la reina se toma ese tipo de molestias los resultados nunca son buenos.

─ ¿Mi tía vendrá?─ preguntó Adrian con sorpresa.

─ Todo el mundo lo sabe, Adrian─ Lo regañó Vasilisa. ─ Ella quiere encargarse personalmente de este asunto. Es muy delicado. No se trata sólo de su relación, es de todo lo que resultó de ella.

Aquel mismo día recibí la visita de la doctora Olendzki en mi habitación. La mujer parecía extasiada, por lo que me relajé un poco. Había estado esperando aquellos resultados por una semana. Mi interés no residía en el examen de paternidad. Se lo había dicho el día en que Roza se perdió; no necesitaba más pruebas que las palabras de Rose. Pero me había convencido que el embarazo no tenía precedentes y que por lo tanto no podíamos saber que consecuencias tendría para la salud de la madre o el niño.

─ ¿Qué necesita?─ dije, apoyándome en el marco de la puerta. ─ ¿Tiene los resultados? ¿Descubrió algo? ¿Algo va mal?

─ Es su bebé─ Sus ansias, sabía yo, no estaban relacionadas a lo que significaba el embarazo de Roza para mí, sino a su curiosidad científica, su necesidad de saber e investigar. Y eso me ponía incomodo.

─ Yo ya sabía eso─ gruñí, empezando a cerrar la puerta.

─ No... Espere. Hay más información. Aunque este no es un embarazo común, así que yo no daría nada por sentado. Pero la amniocentesis es el examen más confiable. Puede adelantar información que no sería posible a través de ningún otro examen al menos hasta el segundo trimestre─ explicó, extendiéndome un sobre amarillo. ─ Y creí que querría conocer los detalles y tener esto. En resumen, los exámenes no detectaron ninguna anomalía cromosomática que pudiera percibirse como probable enfermedad. Ni Rose ni la bebé están en riesgo. Pero el ADN proveniente del liquido amniótico... es... ya se lo he dicho. Las estructuras genéticas de los dhampir y de los Moroi, y por supuesto, humanos, son diferentes; todas ellas son clasificables dentro de una de las tres especies mayores, incluso cuando ha habido cruces que han generado subespecies. Por ejemplo, los dhampir provienen de dos cruces: Moroi y humanos y Moroi y otros dhampir´s. Ambas generan resultados similares, pero con alguna alteración mínima que no provoca un cambio muy radical en las construcciones genéticas, por eso ambas integran el mismo grupo. Diría que su hija y la de Rose es una raza más dentro de la especie dhampir: Moroi-humano; Moroi-dhampir y dhampir-dhampir. Me gustaría saber qué lo provocó, qué hizo posible esto. He analizado su ADN guardián Belikov, y no he hallado nada en él diferente al de otros dhampir. Tengo una muestra de Rose, pero un análisis más profundo podría llevar semanas e incluso meses. Sé que piensan que todo fue provocado por la magia, pero la magia por sí sola no concibe bebés, la magia debió alterar algo en su estructura interna y averiguarlo podría llevar mucho tiempo de investigación.

Estaba abrumado por tanta información. Me estaba hablando mucho, pero en definitiva, no estaba diciendo nada. Rose era la responsable de hacer este milagro posible, pero ya me había imaginado eso. Yo ya había estado con otras mujeres dhampir y nada como eso ocurrió jamás. Rose y yo sólo estuvimos juntos una vez y como resultado ahora estaba embarazada de nuestro hijo. Era viable pensar que era el espíritu en ella, que la había curado la noche del accidente, lo que la hacía diferente. Si nuestro milagro era dhampir o humano u otra especie nueva no cambiaría nada para mí. Seguiría siendo nuestro hijo, nuestro regalo, y lo seguiría amando tanto como había aprendido a amarlo aquella tarde una semana antes en la enfermería. Todo lo que importaba era que estuviera sano, igual con su madre.

─ Dijo hija─ susurré cuando sus palabras regresaron. No sabía por qué de todo lo que había dicho era esa información, que en comparación a todo lo otro parecía trivial, la que más me interesaba. ─ ¿Es una niña?

Ella sólo sonrió antes de despedirse y dejarme solo con mis pensamientos y aquel sobre misterioso. Una vez de regreso en mi cuarto encendí la lámpara de la mesa de noche y me senté en mi cama. Lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de él parecía ocupar toda la capacidad del contenedor. Al principio eran documentos en términos científicos que no comprendí y que imaginé eran copias de los análisis que la Moroi me había resumido con anterioridad. Uno de ellos tenía titulado en el extremo superior de la hoja "Examen prenatal de paternidad"; las palabras embrión, amniocentesis, células y cromosoma aparecían con frecuencia.

Antes de que todo eso hubiera ocurrido no estaba muy al tanto de lo que una extracción de líquido amniótico significaba, sólo aquello que era parte de la lógica común: un examen apresurado o innecesario podía acarrear problemas en la gestación e incluso un aborto. Por eso no podía sentirme nada empático con la doctora en aquel momento. Después de nuestro primer encuentro una semana atrás me había recluido en mi habitación para investigar acerca del procedimiento. No era nada difícil, ni siquiera requería anestesia aunque era un poco doloroso para la madre. Se trataba de una extracción del líquido en el que flotaba el bebé por medio de una aguja que se introducía en el abdomen y la bolsa amniótica. A partir de aquella muestra se extraían las células desprendidas y se analizaba en busca de desordenes genéticos. Pero había límites, y el límite era que sólo podía realizarse una vez superado el segundo trimestre. Después de un procedimiento de amniocentesis era necesario un periodo de descanso, sin actividades extenuantes. Yo podía imaginar que el sexo y los viajes entraban dentro de aquella categoría de actividades. Y Rose, a quien nadie le había dicho todo eso, había hecho ambas cosas apenas unas horas después.

El resto del contenido eran exámenes genéticos del bebé, Rose y míos. Había un perfil genético de la criatura, donde se incluía el tiempo específico de gestación -46 días, poco más de seis semanas-, el género y otros datos. Y entre todos esos papeles había una fotografía. No era una foto en sí, sino más bien un escáner, pero el resultado era el mismo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se formó un nudo en mi garganta mientras analizaba la imagen. Era apenas una manchita borrosa rodeado de negro y blanco, pero sabía que era ella. No tenía la forma de un bebé aún, no podría haber dicho dónde estaba su cabecita o cuál era el resto de su cuerpo, y la doctora probablemente no habría sabido su sexo si no fuera por el otro examen, pero a mis ojos era la imagen más hermosa que había tenido el privilegio de mirar. Supe, en ese momento, que no habría muchas más situaciones en la vida que fueran a superar ese. Aquella noche me dormí con la primera fotografía de mi bebé debajo de la almohada, rogando a un Dios en el que ya no creía que me permitiera hallarlas pronto.

x*X*x

A la mañana siguiente me levanté con la misma sensación pesada en mi pecho. Había estado allí desde el día en que ella se había marchado. Me dormía pensando en sus ojos la última mañana que estuvimos juntos, tratando de rememorar la noche antes de su desaparición, pero siempre mi mente se desviaba a su conducta en la última semana y sus ojos empapados aquella noche junto al roble. Ese día no era diferente, y el peso de la culpa había aumentado desde que mis ojos vieron por primera vez la ecografía de nuestro bebé. Porque, ¿Cómo sabía yo si nuestra pequeña aún estaba viva? ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que aquel examen no había eliminado del cuerpo de Roza a nuestro diminuto gran milagro?

Aquella mañana no parecía ser diferente, pero todavía existía un suceso extraño que ponía a todos en la academia nerviosos. Permanecimos dos horas en la oficina de la directora Kirova antes de que Su Majestad hiciera acto de presencia.

La guardiana Hathaway estaba allí también, bastante apartada de mi, parada estoicamente del otro extremo de la habitación. Había estado enviándome miradas furiosas toda la mañana, y parecía que verse obligada a permanecer encerrada conmigo en una habitación incrementaba su enojo.

Vasilisa, su novio y el sobrino de la reina se habían quedado a mi lado. Ellos no parecían haber captado el mensaje de miradas silenciosa que les enviaba la directora: no los quería allí en absoluto. Alberta y Stan estaban cerca de la doctora Olendzki, y ninguno de ellos estaba diciendo nada.

─ Guardiana Hathaway─ dijo de repente la mujer Moroi mientras esperábamos. La aludida había levantado su cabeza con curiosidad. ─ Supongo que habrá guardado los documentos que preservan la información posterior al nacimiento de Rosemarie, ¿cierto?

─ Mmm, si─ respondió cuidadosamente. ─ ¿Por qué?

─ Si bien nos decantamos a suponer que el embarazo de Rose fue posible debido a algún cambio producido después de su muerte, todavía no queremos descartar que ella tenga alguna particularidad desde su nacimiento─ le explicó. ─ ¿Es el padre de Rose un Moroi?

─ Por supuesto que es un Moroi─ respondió secamente, pero parecía incomoda. ─ La guardiana Petrov tiene copias de todos esos exámenes aquí.

─ De acuerdo─ dijo felizmente, ignorando la actitud de la madre de Rose. ─ Es necesario atender a todas las probabilidades. Por el bien de Rose y de su nieta.

La habitación cayó brevemente en un silencio pacifico. Parecía que todos estaban contemplando las palabras de la Moroi. No sabía si algunos de ellos estaban esperando alguna reacción de la guardiana por la alusión de la doctora de mi hija como su nieta. Lo era, pero no esperaba que la mujer se sintiera sentimental acerca de ello.

─ ¿Niña?─ dijo Vasilisa, sonriéndome con complicidad. ─ Esto será divertido.

─ O catastrófico─ se burló Christian Ozera. ─ No estoy seguro de que el pobre universo pueda contener a una Hathaway más.

La madre de Rose le envió una mirada que podría haber acobardado al más valiente, pero él no estaba prestando atención.

─ Pobre de ti, Belikov─ rió Ivashkov. Mis ojos imitaron por un minuto los de la guardiana Hathaway antes, pero el parecía inalterable. ─ ¿Sabes? Una niña con la apariencia y actitud de Rose. Tendrás algunas dificultades espantando a los hombres. Eso me recuerda a una saga de películas de vampiros que Lissa nos hizo ver hace un par de meses. ¿Qué era? ¿Ocaso? ¿Anochecer? No recuerdo bien. Pero uno de los integrante del triangulo amoroso de la historia termina quedándose con la hija de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y de su contrincante...

No terminó de hablar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en los míos y algo en ellos lo obligó a callarse y levantar las manos en señal de rendición, pero todavía tenía aquella sonrisa descarada. La princesa estaba negando con la cabeza en su dirección, y Christian Ozera estaba tratando de no deshacerse en risas.

En mi imaginación mi bebé -y de Rose- no crecía. Todo lo imaginado de ella desde que la doctora Olendzki me había dicho su género eran invenciones adorables e inocentes, de manos pequeñas y piel almendrada, de ojitos cansados color chocolate como su madre, de escaso cabello negro.

Cuando la reina ingresó de forma abrupta en la oficina la conversación ya había muerto tiempo atrás. La mujer Moroi permaneció parada con la columna erguida y una mirada que destilaba poder. Ella podía mirarnos y con sólo chasquear los dedos podría decidir sobre nuestra vida y nuestra muerte. A pesar de ser una reunión privada e informal estaba vestida de manera impecable, llevaba un traje de chaqueta y falda color gris, una tiara pequeña representando su categoría superior en la sociedad, e iba acompañada por una mujer menuda de cabello rubio: su consejera y su amiga, Priscilla, de la casta Voda. También estaba acompañada por cinco guardianes dhampir. Todos vestidos con el traje oficial de los guardianes y con un prendedor rojo -un collar en el caso de la única mujer del grupo- que los distinguía como parte de la guardia real. Los protectores oficiales de la reina Tatiana y los guardianes más importantes de nuestro mundo.

Pronto me encontré recordando el protocolo de bienvenida a los miembros de la monarquía. Imitando a los otros presentes incliné mi cuerpo sutilmente en reverencia a la reina, que ya había comenzado a caminar al interior de la habitación.

─ Quédense fuera─ ordenó a los guardianes, siempre silenciosos e invisibles, pero atentos a cualquier amenaza. Después de que Priscilla Voda cerrara la puerta se dirigió donde la Directora Kirova acababa de abandonar su asiento y sin preámbulos comenzó a hablar del tema en cuestión.

─ El embarazo de una dhampir─ sentenció con desprecio, como si se tratara de acto asqueroso, pecaminoso. ─ No es digno de una visita. Pasa con algunas. Ni siquiera me sorprende que Rosemarie Hathaway fuera una de ellas. Su falta de disciplina ya nos ha puesto en situaciones límites muchas veces. La única razón por la que aún tenía un lugar en nuestra sociedad es que no podemos prescindir de guardianes. Las bajas por parte de las dhampir sólo van en incremento. Cada año el número de guardianes graduados es más escaso. Pero a veces es mejor perder algo que ganar muchos problemas. Y la novicia Hathaway es sólo un montón de ellos.

Quería decirle que Rose era de las mejores novicias a punto de graduarse, y por lejos el mejor guardián que podría querer un Moroi. Podía ser, como dijo, indisciplinada, pero ella conocía sus límites. Era leal, letal y arriesgada. Con apenas diecisiete años ya tenía una cuenta de muertes Strigoi más alta de la que muchos guardianes habían visto en sus vidas.

─ Por eso no me sorprende. Sabía que pasaría, que acabaría de la manera en que lo hizo─ dijo con desdén. ─ Pero es vergonzoso que no solo una estudiante, sino personal adulto y respetable tenga parte en esta historia. Un guardián de renombre involucrado sentimentalmente con su alumna, una enfermera de la institución que "olvida" mencionar a las autoridades de la academia sobre el embarazo de una menor de edad, una directora que permite que todo esto ocurra bajo sus ojos. Esas sólo algunas de las faltas cometidas. Por siglos esta academia ha enseñado y amparado dhampir y Moroi y han salido de aquí figuras importantes de nuestra sociedad. Muchos de los mejores guardianes del mundo han sido entrenados en St. Vladimir. Esta es una de las más prestigiosas academias de nuestra sociedad, y ustedes sólo la han llenado de escándalos y vergüenza. No puedo pasarlo por alto esta vez...

Un momento de silencio aumentó la tensión. No me preocupaba mi destino, sabía que mi conducta sería castigada y que nada podía hacer yo para evitarlo. No me molestaba que la doctora Olendzki fuera regañada tampoco; era triste saber que la persona que se había encargado de la salud de Roza y de todos esos niños por años se había dejado cegar por su intereses científicos, pero lo que ocurrió con Rose fue extremadamente peligroso y aquella mala calidad médica no podía pasar desapercibida tampoco. No quería que Alberta estuviera involucrada en este tema, así que estaba esperando que no cayera conmigo.

─ Guardián Belikov. Soy la reina, pero las decisiones concernientes a los guardianes son consideradas por el Consejo. Estoy seguro de que ellos serán sabios y tendrán en cuenta todos los aspectos de esta situación. Por el momento, permanecerá suspendido hasta que ellos tomen una decisión que será permanente. No obstante, entenderá que cuál fuera su destino dudo que sea guardando a alguien. Una falta como esta, en el mejor de los casos, lo dejaría organizando archivos en la cámara de los guardianes; y en el peor de los casos se lo despojará de su rol y no tendrá función alguna en nuestra sociedad. ─ Incliné la cabeza, aceptando con resignación tranquila mi destino. Sólo quería que me liberara de ese lugar para poder hacer lo que debía. ─ Pero también ha cometido un delito, no obstante, depende de la guardiana Hathaway levantar o no cargos en su contra.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la persona mencionada. Parecía tranquila mientras consideraba brevemente las opciones. No tenía duda de que me enviaría al infierno si pudiera hacerlo, por eso me sorprendió cuando levanto la cabeza con seguridad y sin mirarme se dirigió a la reina.

─ No lo haré, Su Majestad─ dijo con un tono firme, pero con respeto. ─ Creo que el guardián Belikov comprende la gravedad de sus acciones, y creo que lo que decidan los guardianes será suficiente castigo. Fue inmoral y es una traición a nuestros ideales, pero -y a pesar de lo que dice la ley- no creo que haya habido crimen alguno. No me cabe duda de que Rosemarie estaba en esto conscientemente y que nadie se aprovechó de ella.

Volvió a callarse y bajó la mirada, como si su asociación con Rose la avergonzara. Estaba estupefacto, pero no dejé que la sorpresa se evidenciara en mi expresión. Muchos años de entrenamiento me habían enseñado a neutralizar mis emociones físicamente.

─ Me parece una perdida enorme tener que buscar un reemplazo para ambas─ señaló a la directora Kirova y a la doctora─ por eso espero que estén arrepentidas de sus decisiones, que solucionen sus carencias de atención y responsabilidad, y que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Si cualquier problema ocurre mientras esté al mando, directora, no dudaré un segundo de relegarla de su cargo. Lo mismo con usted. Ahora... Rosemarie Hathaway. Es sólo una dhampir. A pesar de sus hazañas no me parece insustituible. Una vez le dije que si dependiera de mí la enviaría a una comuna de prostitutas de sangre, donde sin duda encajaría, pero imagino que ella me solucionó esa cuestión de antemano.

Oí a Vasilisa jadear, y mi propio cuerpo estaba temblando por sus palabras.

─ Rosemarie Hathaway no será una guardiana mientras yo esté a cargo de este gobierno─ sentenció. ─ Y no tiene un lugar en la sociedad Moroi. Por eso me da igual si se hace un lugar entre los humanos o va a comerciar su cuerpo en la parte oculta de nuestro mundo, siempre y cuando no vuelva a pisar los sectores oficiales de nuestro mundo: no La Corte, no las academias, no ninguna institución Moroi o de los guardianes, y no interacción con usted Princesa o contigo Adrian.

─ Tía...

─ Incluso, me gustaría que no estuvieras en esta habitación ahora─ regañó fríamente. ─ Te advertí sobre involucrarte con ella. No me importa si han estado en algo, si fueron amigos, si a ella le gustaba jugar tanto contigo como con los profesores de la academia o cualquier espécimen masculino que se le cruzara... No interesa, ni quiero oírlo, siempre y cuando entiendas que es parte del pasado.

─ Rose y yo no tuvimos nada, y no porque yo no quisiera─ Le respondió tranquilo y con su sonrisa de jugador Moroi todo el tiempo en el rostro. Su tía gruñó con desprecio. ─ Y tienes una visión algo insensata de Rose, créeme, ella no es lo que imaginas. El hecho de haber estado con alguien y estar embarazada de una persona a la que quiere no la hace una prostituta, tía. Y es mi amiga de quien hablas.

─ Era. Era tu amiga Adrian. Si no quieres oír lo que pienso de ella no tienes más que dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación─ No iba a admitirlo, pero estaba algo encantado con las palabras de Adrian, y lo imperturbable que permaneció ante la orden de la reina. Pero era su tía, así que podía pensar que ella era algo menos exigente con él. ─ Y puede ser que estar embarazada no la haga una prostituta, pero la hace sin duda un peligro. Por eso, por más que me gustaría desentenderme de esta cuestión de forma inmediata, no puedo hacerlo. No hay muchas cosas que tengo en claro con esta peculiar situación, pero no me cabe duda de que ese niño -sea lo que sea- no puede nacer.

Nadie habló por un momento. Todos estaban igual de sorprendidos por sus palabras y procesando el significado de ellas. Sabíamos que muchos perderían sus trabajos y otros recibirían castigos, nunca creí que la reina nos permitiera a mí y a Rose continuar con nuestro deber. Pero no había imaginado aquello.

Rose lo hizo, pensé, y por un momento breve me sentí aliviado de que ella no estuviera allí.

─ Lo siento─ dije, tratando de encontrar mis palabras. ─ ¿Qué es lo que dice, Majestad?

─ Simple, guardián Belikov. No hay ningún mensaje implícito en lo que digo. Un grupo de guardianes se encargará de rastrear a la señorita Hathaway y traerla a La Corte -una última vez- para que podamos corroborar que el procedimiento se lleve a cabo.

─ ¿Qué procedimiento, Majestad?─ Fue la guardiana Hathaway la que preguntó esta vez, y me sorprendió oír el miedo en su voz.

─ Dígale, doctora Olendzki, usted sabe de esto más que cualquiera en esta habitación─ ordenó, mirándola fijamente. ─ ¿Qué podemos hacer para interrumpir ese embarazo? ¿Cómo evitar que esa... cosa... llegué a nuestro mundo a producir un caos? ¿Y cómo prevenir que en futuro, la señorita Hathaway sea capaz de… procrear otra de estas cosas?

La doctora Olendzki no habló. Parecía tan conmocionada como todos en la sala. Alberta tenía una mirada de angustia pura en su rostro, y a su lado, Stan incluso parecía preocupado. Vasilisa parecía a punto de llorar. No podía descifrar la expresión de la madre de Rose. Yo estaba furioso. ¿Ella estaba hablando de aborto forzoso y de intervenir en el cuerpo de Rose para volverla estéril? ¿Qué clase de persona sugería eso?

─ No puede hacer eso─ me encontré pronunciando antes de poder retenerme. Nadie en la habitación parecía preocupado de que hubiera tirado el protocolo por la borda, sin embargo.

─ Puede, es la reina─ Priscilla Voda había hablado por primera vez desde el inicio de esa reunión y yo ya quería que alguien se encargara de cortarle la lengua. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan frío en una situación como esa? ─ Si la doctora Olendzki se niega tenemos a otros especialistas. Hay muchos medios permanentes para lograr lo que usted desea Majestad.

─ No. Tía─ Adrian se acercó a ella, y luego volvió a apartarse. ─ Es... es un bebé. Y ella es una mujer libre, dhampir pero libre, no pueden hacer algo así sin su consentimiento.

─ Puedo y lo haré─ lo rechazó ella. ─ Ejecutamos a los traidores, nos desaseemos de los peligros de nuestra sociedad, matamos a los Strigoi. Esto no es diferente.

─ Esto es totalmente diferente─ la contradije. Ya no me importaba si me había olvidado del Majestad que era señal de respeto. No podía sentir tal deferencia por alguien que estaba considerando matar a mi bebé y lastimar a la mujer que amaba. ─ Es un niño. Un bebé que todavía no ha nacido. ¿Cómo puede ser un peligro?

─ Un feto, no bebé. Y que fue procreado a partir de la muerte, o de algo relacionado con ella─ Sabíamos, la mayoría de lo que estábamos presentes, las implicaciones de sus palabras. ─ Si. Ya me han contado sobre el accidente, en el que murió toda la familia Dragomir y también la señorita Hathaway. Y como su magia fue capaz de resucitarla, Vasilisa. Eso no debería haber ocurrido en primer lugar, es antinatural. La vida es vida, y la muerte es muerte, lo único que hay entre medio es Strigoi. Y es demasiada bondad de mi parte que no esté tomando estas medidas de seguridad con la madre de la criatura también.

Ni siquiera lo pensé cuando salí de aquella habitación dándole la espalda a la reina. Estaba rompiendo serie de reglas importantes, pero no me importaba. No podía quedarme allí y fingir estar bien con lo que oía. Ella decía que Roza era antinatural y que debería estar muerta, y planeaba darle ese destino a nuestro bebé milagro. Lo único contra natural en esa habitación era ella. Sus palabras y sus acciones eran degradantes para mi especie. Todo lo que representaba era aberrante.

No me detuve hasta llegar a mi habitación. Tenía, por primera vez en la semana que corría, bien claro lo que debía hacer. Todo el tiempo supe que mi amor rogaba encontrarla a ella, pero mi deber me ligaba a los Moroi y no se me había permitido abandonar la academia. Pero entonces lo entendí por completo; mi amor y mi deber estaban de acuerdo por primera vez, porque _quería_ y porque _debía_ hallar a Roza, mantenerla a salvo al igual que a nuestra hija.

Desde dejar a mi familia años atrás para asistir a la St. Basilio y entrenar, incluso la muerte de Iván -aunque me doliera- y la inesperada reasignación a América dos años atrás; en ese momento todo el sacrificio de años, cada paso que había dado desde pequeño hasta las decisiones más triviales convergieron en un único sentido, en mi verdadero destino, en el deber más sincero, honorable y puro que podría haberme tocado; y por primera vez en mi vida ceder al deber no me dolía, porque ceder a ese deber era ceder a amarla por completo.

Creía haberlo hecho aquella noche en la cabaña. La amé entonces, pero permitir que los Moroi ejercieran poder sobre esa decisión no era una entrega completa. Esa noche, mientras empacaba mis pertenencias decidí que no volvería a poner a ningún Moroi por delante de ella, porque ella era lo primero en mi vida, y siempre lo sería.

Proseguí a empacar mis cosas. Conocía a detalle mi habitación. Era bastante organizado por eso no tarde mucho en conseguir lo más elemental para el viaje. Sólo llevaría conmigo lo que cupiera en la maleta: algo de ropa, dinero, conseguí algunas fotografías que tenía de mi familia y otras de Iván y las guarde dentro de un ejemplar de una historia sobre el salvaje oeste.

Mientras revolvía mis cajones en busca de mis documentos me encontré con una viaja carpeta amarilla. Sus bordes estaban doblados por permanecer tanto tiempo en ese estrecho lugar y en la superficie de la cartulina estaba escrito su nombre en marcador negro permanente. Era una copia del expediente de Rose que había conseguido más de un año atrás, mucho antes de conocerla, cuando se me había ordenado hallarla a ella y a la princesa y regresarlas a St. Vladimir. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrí el archivo y pasé por los papeles hasta toparme con una fotografía antigua, no tendría más de quince años, era la más actual que tenían de ella en aquel momento. La observé detenidamente. Esa era la única fotografía que tenía de ella, nada más reciente. Aunque era una niña entonces, su expresión mucho más juvenil y serena, su cabello oscuro no tan largo, sus ojos marrones igual de intensos que siempre, se veía hermosa. Procurando no romperla despegué la imagen del papel, y antes de guardarla junto a las otras recordé la imagen que estaba bajo mi almohada. Sólo tenía un día de existencia pero también estaba algo arrugada por haberla tenido toda la noche junto a mí. Di una última mirada a ambas fotos, Roza y nuestra bebé, y las coloqué dentro del libro, con el resto de mi familia.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para marcharme. Le pediría a Alberta que empacara mis cosas y las enviara a donde sea que me dirigiría luego.

Estaba preparado para irme cuando oí el golpe en mi puerta.

─ Guardiana Hathaway─ Estaba sorprendido de verla allí.

─ Vamos a hacer esto breve, Belikov. Aún no me gusta lo que tú y mi hija se han traído entre manos, es inaceptable, y mira en lo que ha resultado. Para ambos─ se detuvo. Dudó un tiempo antes de continuar. ─ Parece que es importante para ti.

No tenía que decirme a quién se refería, era perfectamente claro para mí. Pero todavía era algo nuevo. Una semana antes me había dicho que no le cabía duda que sólo había estado divirtiéndome con Rose y que para ella no fui más que otro del montón. ¿Qué la habían hecho cambiar de opinión.

─ Es lo más importante─ Opté por ser sincero, porque no tenía sentido reabrir viejas riñas y generar una nueva. ─ No quería que las cosas resultasen así para ella.

─ Tampoco yo. Por eso es que a veces soy demasiado dura con ella. Pero no es que no la ame. Es mi hija...─ bajó su mirada por un momento. ─ No tenemos mucho en común, probablemente nada. Y supongo que lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo es una muestra evidente de eso. No tuve mucho tiempo con Rosemarie, porque decidí continuar siendo una guardiana, pero todavía me preocupo por ella. Y ella se fue, dejó todo por su bebé, así que ahí es donde está la primera de muchas diferencias. Usted estuvo allí, ella ya no podrá ser guardiana, pero ha decidido antes que todos nosotros eso, ha decidido ser madre. Y si es lo que quiere y es feliz, no tengo más opciones que aceptarlo.

─ No me cabe duda de que ella no tomó una decisión apresurada. Rose puede ser impulsiva, pero sabe cuando las cosas son más grande, sabe cuando detenerse. Y tampoco dudo que será tan buena madre como hubiera sido guardiana.

─ Si llega a serlo─ susurró oscuramente. ─ Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero que le hagan eso. La destrozaría. Dañaría su espíritu de un modo que nada ni nadie más podría repararlo.

─ No dejaré que eso pase─ prometí.

─ Cuando Rose no quiere ser encontrada, ya sabes lo difícil que son las cosas. La has hallado antes y tengo la esperanza de que también la encuentres ahora, pero tengo una sugerencia. Conozco a alguien de confianza, un Moroi, que tiene los vínculos y las herramientas necesarias para lograr lo que desea.

─ Se lo agradezco, pero no sé si es buena idea involucrar a los Moroi. Todos ellos estarán girando alrededor de las palabras de la reina.

─ No este. Odia a la reina, y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera─ confesó con seguridad. ─ Relativamente hace poco conoce sobre la existencia de Rose, pero dudo que haya algo que no haría para ayudarla. Ibrahim Mazur y tú, son los únicos que lograran llegar a ella.

Intenté protegerme con mi mascara de guardián, pero probablemente mi sorpresa se sobrepuso a ella. Ibrahim -Abe- Mazur. Conocía ese nombre, todo el mundo lo hacía.

─ ¿Zmey?─ pregunté en busca de una confirmación. No podía estar refiriéndose al mismo hombre, ¿cierto? Pude distinguir el atisbo de complacencia cuando notó mi sorpresa. ─ ¿Por qué Abe Mazur haría algo por Rose?

─ Porque es su hija.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **PoV Rose**

Toda mi vida había sido entrenada para hacer lo mismo. Desde pequeña me acostumbré a la rutina de la academia: todos los días las mismas actividades y los mismos horarios, los mismos rostros de siempre. Era lo que iba a esperar al graduarme, al convertirme en guardiana. Nunca me había molestado eso, porque estaba haciendo aquello que más amaba. Cuando volvimos a la academia mi rutina con Dimitri se volvió mi parte favorita del día, podría nunca haberme cansado de eso.

De alguna manera los hábitos de la comuna no eran lo mismo, no se sentía igual. Después de una semana allí había comenzado sentir que me ahogaba entre las horas del día. Estaba aterrada de perder mi esencia estando allí aislada en el medio de bosque, apartada de los guardianes y los Moroi. Yo hacía todo lo que me pedían sin quejarme -y eso ya era un cambio notable- pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo me faltaba.

Yo fui entrenada para luchar y proteger por más de quince años, era difícil deshacerse de todo eso, y era mucho más complicado tener que resignarse a un futuro que no me representaba en absoluto. Matar Strigoi, fácil, pero cambiar pañales y cantar canciones de cuna no era nada como yo. No quería despreciar lo que todas esas mujeres hacían, porque era más difícil de lo que me gustaba admitir entonces y porque me parecía hasta honorable. Tenía que recordarme cada mañana la suerte que había tenido de hallar a Lara y Nisha y haber acabado allí. Podía haber sido peor, y podría haberme visto forzada a hacer otro tipo de cosas más desesperadas para sobrevivir.

Me molestaba también aquella sensación de desasosiego que me llenaba. Me entristecía más que nada no poder ser feliz por mi bebé, porque estaba segura de que "mi pequeño camarada" se lo merecía, que merecía a alguien que lo amase sin lágrimas y con una sonrisa plena de felicidad.

Yo había oído sobre como las mujeres se sentían acerca del embarazo en películas y conversaciones que se habían filtrado accidentalmente a lo largo de mi vida. Alguien había dicho una vez que no había momento de más alegría para una mujer que aquel en el que descubría su embarazo, y que el proceso largo de nueve meses era sólo emoción, amor y dulzura, que estar embarazada era sentirse madre antes de que el bebé llegara al mundo. Yo no me sentía así. No era agradable despertarse cada mañana y permanecer una hora encerrada en el baño, ¿Y por qué demonios llamaban nauseas matutina a un síntoma que duraba todo el día? Yo no estaba feliz cada vez que me peinaba y mi cabello quedaba aferrado al peine y no a la nuca.

Yo sentía que mi vida había acabado y no que una nueva etapa estaba a punto de comenzar.

¿Por qué mantenía entonces al bebé?

Si me hubieran preguntado unas semanas antes si alguna vez pensaría en ser madre, mi respuesta automática hubiera sido un rotundo no. Y cuando descubrí la existencia del bebé dentro de mi vientre todavía no quería ser una madre. Por un breve momento consideré deshacerme de él. Pero durante todo ese tiempo yo había pensado que era imposible quedarme embarazada estando con Dimitri, y yo no imaginaba estar con nadie más que él.

Y ahora estaba embarazada, de su hijo, y había mucho que no me permitía interrumpir el embarazo. Tal vez era esa parte tozuda de mi carácter que no quería demostrarle a mi madre que era similar a ella. Quizás era la parte protectora en mí como futura guardiana que tenía como instinto proteger a los más débiles. Tal vez no quería llevar conmigo la culpa de matar al bebé de Dimitri, ese por el que él hubiera dado la vida de conocer su existencia. Tal vez no quería privar al mundo del milagro que llevaba dentro, aunque el mundo jamás descubriría a tal milagro. Tal vez sólo lo amaba. Yo sólo sabía del amor lo que había aprendido junto a Dimitri, y si había dejado a Dimitri para proteger al bebé ¿No significaba eso que lo amaba?

Y luego estaba Dimitri. La culpa insana me asesinaba lentamente. Yo lo había dejado y lo conocía bastante como para saber que habría estado desesperado. Quería que el supiera que yo estaba bien, pero no tenía el valor de enfrentarme a él. Yo no era tan arrogante como para pensar que él no sería capaz de continuar sin mí -aunque estaba allí esa parte egoísta que deseaba que yo fuera siempre la única-, sabía que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a mi ausencia y por tanto que lo amaba esperaba que así fuera.

Pero tampoco despreciaba nuestro amor y sabía que aquello le llevaría tiempo. Si sentía el amor que profesaba -y yo creía que si- y el mismo que yo sentía, sabía que no sería fácil, tal vez nunca olvidaría. Y Dimitri no era el tipo de persona que encontraría a alguien más de la noche a la mañana.

Confiaba en que su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que mi breve presencia en su vida se convirtiera en un fugaz recuerdo que podría desechar con facilidad, pero también confiaba en que me conociera lo suficiente para saber que yo no hubiera querido que nuestro amor lo estancara en el tiempo. Deseaba sinceramente que fuera feliz. Y esperaba serlo yo también para que nuestro bebé no pagara con desdicha por la infelicidad de sus padres.

x*X*x

Al volver a la academia no había tardado ni una semana en meterme en alguna pelea. De hecho, había entrado allí con un castigo permanente. Era mi naturaleza impulsiva y peligrosa la que me involucraba más de la cuenta en ese tipo de problemas. Mi cuerpo no podía estar más de un par de horas sin verse a sí mismo en medio de alguna batalla física, ya fuera en los entrenamientos o como resultado inconveniente cuando alguien me sacaba de mis cabales.

Y la academia era el espacio natural para brindarme esas posibilidades de combate. Legal o ilícitamente. Siempre había un profesor o novicio al alcance de la mano, y siempre estaba Mía dispuesta a comenzar una pelea -al menos antes de Spokane y nuestra inesperada amistad-. Pero la comunidad parecía un refugio de serenidad constante. Aquellas mujeres nunca tenían problemas entre sí; el equilibrio con el que habían sido asignados los roles parecía funcionar correctamente y nunca había nadie chocándose con nadie. Estaba todo tan perfectamente organizado que no existía la posibilidad de que algo se saliese de control, excepto cuando algún Moroi debía ser arrastrado fuera de la comunidad.

Pero ellos tenían un complejo de invitados. El hotel de los Moroi. Si las cosas salían mal, salían mal allí. Pero nada les prohibía andar exhibiéndose en medio del campamento. Me preocupaba un poco estar donde ellos, pero estos Moroi no eran de mismo tipo que encontraría en La Corte; no estaban preocupados por la política sino por divertirse, y el noventa por ciento del tiempo no miraban en busca de fugitivos, sólo de prostitutas.

De ese tipo fue mi primer encuentro con un Moroi en la comunidad.

Fue aproximadamente cinco días después de haber llegado. Mi turno de la mañana en la guardería comenzaba en veinte minutos, por lo que caminé sin apuros en compañía de Lara, que se esforzaba por mostrarme todos los días alguna parte nueva de la comunidad. Ese día era la plantación en la que trabajaba, de la que podías decir con sólo ver su rostro que estaba orgullosa. Se trataba de algunas parcelas de tierra rodeadas por un cerco de madera.

Había unas quince personas trabajando allí con rastrillos, palas o con su propias manos. Algunos se encargaban del riego y otros pocos de la cosecha. En la huerta se cultivaba el ochenta por ciento de la comida que se consumía en la comunidad; incluso había un gallinero del que conseguían los huevos que cada mañana saciaban el estomago hambriento de "mi pequeño camarada". Lara me había explicado con satisfacción y paciencia la división de parcelas por cada especie de cultivo: lechuga, ajo, acelga, tomates, calabazas. El espacio designado a la siembra era mucho mayor del que había supuesto a primera vista el día que llegué allí; y se extendía varios metros hasta la parte trasera de la comunidad -en dirección a las montañas empinadas- convergiendo en un vivero interno donde se cosechaban las especies comestibles más débiles de la época y algunas plantas de jardín.

Luego de que Lara se marchara a hacer sus tareas había comenzado a caminar en dirección a la guardería. Allí me tope con dos hombres Moroi que me doblaba en edad, y que a simple vista podías decir que estaban notablemente ebrios. Unos de ellos tenían el cabello oscuro que contrastaba de forma chocante con su palidez. Podría haber sido atractivo de más joven, pero su cuerpo y su rostro habían adquirido el desgaste típico de aquellos que consumían alcohol diariamente. Su acompañante me recordaba un poco a Jesse, pero con varios años más cargados encima.

─ Dhampir─ había gruñido uno de ellos arrastrando las vocales de la palabra. Su andar era medio torpe y me pregunté si había pasado la noche en el complejo de enfrente o si había decidido comenzar una fiesta temprana. No era típico que los Moroi anduvieran a plena luz del sol, pero la comunidad funcionaba a horario diurno y las visitas nocturnas eran peligrosas. ─ Tú eres nueva aquí. No te había visto antes.

Continué caminando haciendo caso omiso a su patético intento de ligar conmigo. Por sus palabras, era evidente que visitaba la comunidad con frecuencia.

─ Podría llevármela─ Había sido testigo de varias insinuaciones sutiles de mi "destreza natural" para convertirme en una prostituta de sangre. La mayoría de las dhampir estábamos expuesta a ese tipo de comentario. Yo misma había oído palabras similares de boca de la reina y de algunos de mis compañeros Moroi de clase. Pero aquel «podría llevármela» a modo de cachorrito en una tienda de mascotas o de un producto comestible en la góndola del supermercado había logrado hacerme sentir más usadas que todos los «zorra» y sus variantes que me habían lanzado a lo largo de la vida.

Estaba tan entretenida tratando de matar a ese individuo con mis ojos que no me había dado cuenta hasta demasiado tarde que su acompañante se había parado detrás de mí.

─ ¿Qué dices dhamp?─ Podía sentir su aliento destilando alcohol en la parte trasera de mi cuello. No pude evitar dar un saltito en mi lugar cuando sus colmillos rozaron alguna parte de mi piel.

─ No─ gruñí volteando en su dirección y apartándolo con brusquedad de mi lado.

─ Vamos, es sólo una mordidita─ sugirió el otro mirándome los pechos con descaro. Me sentí expuesta, a pesar de que la ropa que llevaba cubría cada parte de mi piel que debía estar oculta. ─ Depende, claro, de que quieras más que eso.

Negué con la cabeza, ignorándolos. Cuando me disponía a continuar mi ruta, el Moroi de cabello oscuro se interpuso en mi camino, con una sonrisa de gloria y borrachera. Giré los ojos, sabiendo que ninguno de los eran un problema para mi, mucho menos en su estado. Fruncí el ceño con asco. Últimamente mi percepción de los aromas se había vuelto más sensible; había estado una hora y media en el baño tratando de sobrellevar las nauseas matutinas y no tenía interés en regresar de manera inmediata por culpa de aquellos sujetos.

Le día una mirada, de esa clase que hacía que mis compañeros novatos se apartaran de mi camino en la academia, pero no tuvo efecto en él. Tal vez era porque ni siquiera me estaba mirando a la cara, o quizás no había pensado que una mujer de mi tamaño fuera inconveniente para él. Sólo necesitaba un motivo, y los tendría llorando en el piso. Mi cuerpo había acumulado tanta tensión por el embarazo y mi falta de ejercitación, y allí estaban ellos, mi camino libre a la catarsis que necesitaba.

Permanecí inmóvil mientras miraba a los ojos al Moroi que tenía parado frente a mí. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentirlo. Cuando la sensación de frío llegó a mi cuello otra vez supe que el otro sujeto estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que estaría arrepentido toda su vida. Esperé, esperé y esperé, mientras la adrenalina seguía creciendo en mi interior y hasta el momento justo en la las puntas frías de sus colmillos rozaron mi garganta. Mis manos se deslizaron sutilmente, como si de una invitación se tratara, en busca de las manos del otro Moroi. Mis dedos entornaron su muñeca antes de que su compañero tuviera la posibilidad de hundir sus dientes en mi, y sin considerar que hubiera otra alternativa que esa moví mi muñeca, girando la suya en una dirección antinatural. El grito de dolor fue satisfactorio, pero no tenía tiempo de regodearme en la victoria. Sin cambiar mi postura envié mi codo con un movimiento ligero a las costillas del otro sujeto, ganando un gruñido de su parte y un periodo de tiempo para empujarlo lejos de mi.

─ Dejemos algo claro─ susurré con tranquilidad, mientras acomodaba mi cabello en un moño improvisado. ─ No soy una prostituta de sangre, mucho menos _tu_ prostituta de sangre. Si tus manos o tus colmillos, o cualquier parte de tu cuerpo vuelve a estar a menos de un par de metros del mío me encargaré de que no puedas volver a usar dicha parte. Es para ambos, ¿Entendido?

─ Maldita zorra─ gruñó el primer Moroi, sosteniendo su mano rota. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de golpear mi pie en una parte más delicada de su cuerpo, pero antes de poder cometer otro acto de agresión al sujeto vi a Bianca caminando en dirección a donde nos hallábamos.

─ Randall y Antón. Creo que conocen los límites de su estadía temporal aquí. ¿No tendremos que recordarles una vez más las reglas, cierto?─ susurró ella, colocándose a mi lado. Su voz era suave, pero su postura y mirada eran firmes y temerarias. Estaba diciendo sin palabras que estaba dispuesta a sacarlos de allí si era necesario. ─ Desaparezcan de mi vista, o los llevaré a Devora ahora y haré que los expulse. Lárguense.

─ No será la última vez que nos veamos, dhamp─ rió uno de ellos, pero alejándose con precaución de mi compañera. Ella negó con la cabeza dándome una mirada de disculpa.

─ Esto no suele pasar─ prometió, mientras me llevaba dentro de la guardería. ─ Creo que Devora ha olvidado darte una marca. Tendremos que hablar de eso más tarde.

Y en efecto, hubo una charla sobre el tema más adelante. Después de que acabara mi turno en la guardería, Nisha estaba esperando por mí en la afueras de la cabaña. Me dio una sonrisa tentativa y rodeó mis hombros con sus manos mientras me empujaba en dirección a la oficina principal.

─ Así que yo estaba en mi trabajo─ dijo con vaguedad. Ella no ocultaba sus actividades ilícitas en la comunidad, pero tampoco le gustaba hablar de forma directa acerca de ellas. ─ Y uno de esos Moroi comenzó a hablar de como una nueva dhamp le había dado una golpiza.

─ Pero si eso fue un juego de niños─ renegó. Y en cierta forma lo había sido. Ellos habían obtenido menos de lo que yo había estado dispuesta a darles, y mucho menos de lo que merecían.

─ Además de decir que estoy orgullosa de ti en este momento, y que me gustaría haber estado ahí para verlo, me toca decirte que Devora quiere hablar contigo─ dijo alegremente.

─ ¿Estoy en problemas?

─ ¿Por fracturarle una mano a Randall Ivashkov? Aquí no hay privilegios para la sangre real, Rose─ se burló ella. ─ Por cierto, Nina, la encargada del hospital, me ha dicho que te felicite por el buen trabajo que has hecho en sus huesos. Al parecer fue una fractura limpia, un desprendimiento distal no sé qué... pero un par de largas semanas de dolorosa recuperación aseguradas.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina Devora ya nos esperaba allí, sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio, revolviendo algunos papeles y tomando anotaciones. Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no notó nuestra presencia de inmediato.

─ Chicas─ nos sonrió cálidamente cuando dio cuenta de nosotras. ─ Vengan, pasen. Tomen asiento. Rose. ¿Cómo ha ido tu semana? ¿Comienzas a adaptarte? Sé que puede ser difícil en primera instancia. Principalmente porque has sido criada de una forma más disciplinada en academia, no debes de estar acostumbrada a este estilo de vida.

Quería decirle que sí, que de hecho había habido disciplina en St. Vladimir, pero que desafortunadamente nadie había logrado amansar mi carácter rebelde. Dimitri se lo había propuesto, y había logrado más que la mayoría lanzando un poco de agua sobre el fuego impulsivo que orientaba mi actitud, pero todavía a veces ganaba y la llama hervía al agua de la tranquilidad. Y en esos momentos reaccionaba como lo había hecho con Randall Ivashkov horas atrás.

─ Creo que todo va en orden─ susurré un poco insegura. Muy a mi pesar los hábitos de la comuna ya me tenían entre sus garras, que era lo que probablemente ella esperaba.

─ ¿Qué hay de la guardería?─ Escuché a Nisha riendo a mi lado. Ya varios miembros del campamento habían oído acerca de mi terror a las bestiecillas de la guardería. Asentí con una sonrisa avergonzada ─ No te preocupes. Estas mujeres se han criado entre niños. Muchas de ellas han nacido aquí. La mayoría de las personas que no lo hacen tienen esa primera impresión sobre los bebés. Pero son más fuertes de lo que puedes ver. Son dhampir. En cualquier momento perderás el miedo, y cuando llegué tu turno, podrás sostener a tu bebé con total naturalidad.

Asentí, porque no sabía que más hacer. Nadie había hablado de "mi pequeño camarada" desde que yo había llegado, y estaba agradecida por ello porque no sabía cómo enfrentar las preguntas relacionadas a él. Pero parecía que el momento de hablar de mi embarazo había llegado.

─ No tengas miedo─ me dijo con un tono maternal. Podía sentir la mirada de Nisha sobre mí, pero yo tenía los ojos puestos en la mirada preocupada de Devora. ─ Eres una primeriza, es natural estar asustada. Pero ten por sentado que aquí estarás a salvo y se respetará cualquier decisión que tomes con respecto a tu bebé.

Oh, no. Esa charla otra vez. Por un segundo tuve un déjà vu. Estaba otra vez frente a la doctora Olendzki en la enfermería de la academia.

─ ¿Decisiones?─ pregunté, sacudiendo la cabeza. ─ Oh, no. Voy a mantenerlo.

─ Supuse que lo harías─ sonrió. Cuando la miré confundida ella aclaró. ─ No estarías aquí de otra forma. Hubieras buscado la manera de deshacerte de él sin tener que dimitir. Pero lo has elegido por sobre los Moroi.

─ A veces pienso que no debería haberlo hecho─ susurré, añorando los brazos de Dimitri y la sonrisa inocente de Lisa. ─ Lo siento. No es que no me agrade aquí... Es... Extraño a los que dejé allí.

─ Lo entiendo perfecto, créelo─ me tranquilizó. ─ No es fácil aceptar los cambios. Y no es fácil dejar a los que amamos atrás. Pero a veces hay que tomar decisiones, aunque algunas de ellas duelan. Y ese bebé sabrá siempre eso, Rose. Ya no puedes demostrarle de forma mayor cuanto lo amas, porque ya has hecho el sacrificio más grande por él.

─ Siento que debería ser feliz por él... pero hay algo que me... traba─ reconocí.

─ El pasado siempre es un lastre. Para todos. Por más que quieras dejarlo atrás a veces es imposible. No puedo decirte cómo enfrentarte a él. Cada uno tiene sus modos, algunos necesitan olvidarlo, otros sobreponerse, quizás, necesites un cierre. Y cuando descubras lo qué debes hacer, tendrás nuestro apoyo─ Aquella mujer me agradaba mucho. Tenía la capacidad de adormecer la ansiedad y hacerte decirle todo. Era fácil sentirse segura con ella. Era una protectora feroz y leal, pero cuando necesitabas un consejo o un consuelo ella también estaba allí. ─ Lo que puedo asegurarte es que tendrás mucho tiempo para sonreír y ser feliz. Es un axioma de la vida que esa criatura sacará la mayor parte de las sonrisas que constituirán tu vida.

─ Pero si quien te traba es el padre de tu bebé entonces si tengo un consejo─ dijo Nisha y vi a Devora negar con ansiedad. ─ Olvídate de él, Rose. No volverá. Si estabas saliendo con él...

─ No estaba saliendo con un Moroi─ La interrumpí, con una sonrisa. Nisha trabajaba con ellos, pero parecía odiarlos más que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. ─ Salía con un dhampir.

Con esas simples palabras las dejé pensar lo que quisieran. Que era una zorra o que era una víctima.

Por un momento sólo hubo silencio, hasta que Nisha habló.

─ ¿Y cómo entran los Moroi en todo esto? Quiero decir, tuvo que haber un Moroi...

─ Oh, sí, lo hubo─ Los Moroi si eran responsables de que yo me hubiera marchado, pero no de la manera en que ellas pensaban.

─ ¿Y el dhampir?─ preguntó Devora con interés.

─ Él... Bueno, él habría querido que me quedara. Habría protegido a este bebé─ aseguré. Y quizás, incluso si no hubiera sido suyo, Dimitri lo hubiera hecho. ─ Pero era mejor para todos los involucrados que yo me alejara.

─ ¿Lo amabas?─ Era Nisha. Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, por qué no creía que la palabra amor entrara en su vocabulario. Su voz sonaba débil mientras me hablaba.

─ Lo hice. Lo hago─ me corregí, dándole una mirada curiosa. Ella sonrió, pero no pude ver nada en sus ojos que me mostrara la razón de su tristeza. ─ Pero es más complicado de lo que puedes imaginar.

Vaya menuda forma de quedarse corto. Mi relación con Dimitri, incluso sin el bebé en la fórmula, era por decir menos una hazaña. Pero cómo iba a explicar que yo estaba embarazada de él, que era mi mentor, que era varios años mayor que yo, y que además, era dhampir. Nisha había dicho una vez que si yo hablaba a los humanos sobre nuestro mundo tendría un viaje pronto al manicomio. Pero estaba segura de que convencer a los humanos de la existencia de vampiros sería mucho más fácil que hacerles creer a ellas de que mi bebé era producto de una concepción entre dos dhampir.

─ Oye─ dijo Devora, cambiando de tema. ─ ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Ese bebé está comportándose?

─ ¿Comportándose? Por supuesto que no. Es mi hijo, la terquedad está en sus genes─ sonreí. ─ En la academia tenía un horario diurno. Hacía quién sabe qué allí adentro cuando yo intentaba dormir. Ahora es al revés.

─ ¿La nauseas?─ adivinó. ─ ¿Has acordado una cita con Nina ya?

─ He tenido una ecografía en mi academia─ expliqué, recordando aquel fatídico día. ─ Y también otros exámenes... no recuerdo el nombre, era algo complicado.

─ ¿De qué se trataba?─ preguntó, su rostro arrugado y sus cejas casi tocándose.

─ Era una extracción de... liquido... allí donde flota el bebé─ dije por fin, dándome por vencida.

─ ¿Liquido amniótico?─ preguntó. Asentí, satisfecha de que mi explicación no fuera tan criptica. ─ ¿Por qué?

─ Dijo que era necesario─ susurré. Era para comprobar la paternidad dhampir de mi embarazo, pero no podía decirle eso. Su mirada me estaba preocupando.

─ ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

─ Seis─ mi voz era un hilo, porque ella se había levantado y estaba dando la vuelta a su escritorio con una expresión indescifrable. ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ No es nada─ susurró tratando de transmitir tranquilidad, pero sus ojos me daban una percepción diferente de la situación. Estaba ocurriendo algo de lo que yo no estaba al tanto. Miré a Nisha en busca de ayuda pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros. ─ Creo que es hora de tu segunda cita. Estoy segura de que Nina tiene un espacio libre hoy. Es mejor que aprovechemos o podría tardar semanas en poder atenderte.

─ De... de acuerdo─ acepté. No sabía nada acerca de los embarazos, aunque tenía la sensación de que una semana era un intervalo corto de tiempo entre visitas médicas. Pero era ella quien, probablemente, había vivido rodeada de niños, mujeres embarazadas y nacimientos tras nacimientos quien más sabía del tema. ─ ¿Vienes?

─ Claro─ dijo Nisha, a quién había atrapado dando una mirada interrogativa a Devora. Me sonrió, rodeándome con su brazo como había hecho antes. ─ Si Lara sabe que he visto al bebé y ella no estaba allí se pondrá como loca. No voy a perderme la oportunidad de desquiciarla un poquito.

Esperaba encontrarme con una enfermería improvisada, pero la cabaña destinada a ese espacio estaba bastante equipada. El pequeño hospital de Nina estaba distribuido por salas de maternidad y pediatría, una enfermería de emergencias -porque los niños, principalmente niños tan enérgicos como los dhampir, siempre estaban necesitando atención por alguna pequeña herida de juego-. En la entrada se ubicaba un escritorio similar al de Devora, donde una muchacha joven se encargaba de la administración del hospital. En las paredes había afiches sobre prevención, métodos de protección, información acerca de la gestación, la forma de reconocer los síntomas del embarazo. Había un afiche dividido en cuadros con distintas imágenes que iban contando la progresión de una gestación, los cambios que se desarrollaban tanto en el niño como en la madre.

─ Según esto tu bebé acaba de salir de periodo «grano de pimienta» y ha entrado en la «etapa frijol»─ dijo seriamente Nisha señalando una cartelera que comparaba semana a semana del crecimiento del feto en el vientre con el tamaño de verduras y frutas. Devora nos había dejado por unos minutos mientras se perdía hacía el fondo de los pasillos del hospital. ─ Mira, si hasta podrás nombrarlo cada semana con un nuevo y repulsivo-dulce nombre. Garbancito en un par de días, ciruelita, melocotón...

─ Le llamó "mi pequeño camarada"─ dije, soltando una carcajada por la expresión del rostro de Nisha cuando dijo que el tamaño de mi bebé al nacer sería el de una sandía.

─ ¿Estas consciente de que tendrás que parir una criatura con el tamaño de una sandía?─ respiró profundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza como si la idea fuera absurda. ─ Eso ni quiera debe poder pasar.

─ Pasa─ dijo una voz de mujer detrás de ambas. Cuando me volteé me encontré con una mirada divertida, enmarcada por remolido de rizos rojizos. Por un momento me recordó a mi madre, pero esta dhampir tenía una expresión más suave en su rostro y parecía más relajada de lo que mi madre jamás estaría. ¿Ya le habrían dado aviso de mi huida? ─ Así que deja de escandalizar y asustar a... ¿Rose, cierto? Soy Nina. Devora me dijo que es hora de tu revisación. ¿Qué te parece si entramos a una de las salas y hablamos un poco y luego vemos cómo le está yendo a tu bebé allí adentro?

─ De acuerdo─ dije. Había tenido la sensación antes de que me estaban ocultando algo, y en ese momento, la mirada cómplice implícita en los ojos de las dos mujeres me hizo sentir un déjà vu. ¿Qué le había dicho Devora mientras las esperábamos?

Nisha, que parecía no darse cuenta de mi preocupación, tuvo que ser arrancada de la cartelera, a la que seguía admirando con asombro.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que un grano de pimienta te tenga una hora todas las mañanas con la cabeza inclinada sobre el retrete? Es impresionante─ susurró mientras entrabamos a un pequeño cuarto con una camilla, unos pocos muebles repletos artilugios médicos y algunos aparatos similares a los que tenía la doctora Olendzki.

─ Para ser alguien que lleva seis años viviendo aquí, donde desde entonces han nacido unos quince niños, eres una persona bastante ajena a la cuestión─ Devora no había dejado de burlarse de Nisha y ésta había tenido algún comentario curioso sobre mi estado por varios minutos, hasta que Nina regresó a la habitación.

─ Así que cuéntame, ¿cómo te has sentido últimamente?─ preguntó la muchacha pelirroja, después de indicarme que me sentara al borde de la camilla. Había llegado a la habitación con un aparato que colocó alrededor de mi muñeca. ─ ¿Has tenido nauseas o algún otro síntoma?

─ Nauseas, si. Y algunos mareos ocasionales. Pero me ha dicho la doctora que me atendió en la academia que eran propios del embarazo─ expliqué. Estaba atenta al aparato que había comenzado a inflarse y producir una leve presión alrededor de mi muñeca.

─ Tu presión es estable, eso es bueno─ sonrió. ─ Las nauseas y el vértigo son muy comunes. Puedes intentar minimizar los síntomas mordisqueando algunas galletas de jengibre en las mañanas antes de levantarte de la cama y durante el día. También puedes tomar alguna infusión durante la noche antes de acostarte y debes beber mucha agua, principalmente durante el verano. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo llevas el calor?

─ Es algo molesto─ reconocí, recordando las noches en la academia. ─ Pero es más fácil desde que estoy en un horario diurno. Las noches son más cómodas.

─ No imagino lo que debía ser dormir durante el día con estas temperaturas─ comentó, apartando su cabello a un lado. ─ Es posible, aún así, que tengas algunas dificultades para dormir. Puede que presentes síntomas como calambres, parecidos al síndrome premenstrual, pero más severo. Y tu apetito aumentara; si no eres alguien acostumbrado a alimentarse de manera saludable es momento que comiences a realizar cambios en tu dieta. ─ ¿Qué te parece si vemos a tu bebé ahora?

Durante la primera ecografía de mi bebé yo había estado demasiado preocupada por otras cuestiones. No recordaba con nitidez la imagen del monitor que me enseñó la doctora Olendzki, por eso no despegué la mirada de la pantalla esta vez, e intenté que mi mente no se desviara a la persona que debía estar allí y no estaba.

Nina repitió el mismo proceso que ya había atravesado en la academia. Después de acostarme sobre la camilla y levantar mi camiseta por encima de mi vientre, esparció un gel espeso sobre mi abdomen y deslizó a través de él un escáner. Y allí estaba. No era de mayor tamaño que la última vez. Yo no veía la diferencia entre un grano de pimienta y un frijol. Y sin embargo, sentía una extraña opresión sobre el pecho cuando lo miraba. Mientras más tiempo lo miraba, más forma iba recobrando aquella manchita borrosa. Y mientras las comisuras de mis labios comenzaron a elevarse, pensé que tal vez Devora tuviera razón; quizás fuera mi bebé el que me hiciera sonreír desde ese día en adelante.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XIII**

 **PoV Dimitri**

La guardiana Hathaway me había advertido que al abandonar la academia -y con ella a la princesa- estaría tirando por la borda mi última oportunidad de conservar un puesto como guardián, aunque fuera protegiendo a papeles desintegrados con varios siglos de existencia. Pero ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que partir era lo correcto. La princesa se había mostrado algo reticente a mi deserción; ella había rogado que me quedara y luchara por ser su guardián, pero también comprendía cuales eran los motivos que me movían a marcharme. Le prometí mantenerme en contacto y pedí que ella también pudiera actualizarme con respecto a sus investigaciones en la academia. Ella iba a quedarse, y junto a Adrian y nuestros aliados -Alberta y Christian-, intentaría descubrir cuál era la relación que unía al espíritu, Rose y nuestra pequeña.

No tuve que perder tiempo con el papeleo de baja. Alberta había prometido encargarse de esos asuntos por mí. También se comprometió a embalar aquellas pertenencias que no cabían en mi maleta y enviarlas a casa.

Era allí donde me dirigía. La guardiana Hathaway había insistido que Rusia era el punto de encuentro perfecto. Nadie pondría en duda mi necesidad de volver al hogar después de todo lo que estaba pasando. Mi tapadera era que, al verme superado por la situación que acontecía, había tomado la decisión de renunciar a mi puesto -siendo que como todos, sabía de antemano lo que los guardianes decidirían- y marcharme a casa. La piedra angular de este plan estaba, sin embargo, en fingir ser lo que todos ya creían que era: un mentor que había tomado ventaja de su alumna y que huiría de la responsabilidad tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Para hallar a Rose, y protegerla de los Moroi, tenía que fingir que ella no me importaba y mostrarme siguiendo adelante con mi vida.

Rusia era además el lugar donde estaba en ese momento el padre de Rose. Ibrahim Mazur era ampliamente reconocido en mi tierra natal. Allí era llamado Zmey -por la serpiente del Edén que había tentado a Eva- y los rumores acerca de sus negocios eran muchos, tan posibles como inciertos. Algunas personas creían que traficaba con sangre Moroi, otras que estaba a cargo de un grupo de mujeres dhampir que comerciaban su cuerpo; lo verdadero era que él podía hacer o conseguir cualquier cosa que se le pidiera a cambio de un precio en dinero o una deuda de favores de por vida. Zmey era un mafioso, un hombre de negocios turbios, el tipo de persona que hacía desviar el camino de la gente que pasaba a su lado. Era de público conocimiento que hacer un trato con él conllevaba más riesgos que vender el alma al diablo. Era un hombre a quien le resbalaba la moralidad, peligroso por demás, intocable incluso por la reina.

¿Cómo podía estar aquel sujeto involucrado a su Roza?

No tenía sentido alguno, y al mismo tiempo, todo encajaba a la perfección. Parecía entendible que del resultado de la peligrosidad de Abe Mazur y la ética de Janine Hathaway surgiera Rose. Iguales cantidades de desconfianza y lealtad, de rebeldía y responsabilidad, de fortaleza y debilidad, de amor y precaución, de feminidad y vigor, de dulzura y letalidad. Ella era un espécimen único en la tierra.

Allí en Rusia conocería a la otra persona que había hecho posible esa existencia única. A pesar de la esperanza que me provocaba mi encuentro con aquel hombre, mientras observaba por la ventana del avión que me llevaría de regreso a casa, no podía evitar pensar que me estaba alejando cada vez más que Rose.

x*X*x

El viaje a Rusia había sido mucho más largo de lo que recordaba. Poco más de treinta horas después, un viaje en auto de la academia a Missoula, un vuelo a Seattle y otro del aeropuerto de Tacoma a Ámsterdam y finalmente a Moscú. Todavía no estaba en casa. Las rutas de vuelo hacia Rusia más rápidas y con menos escalas en otros países tenían dos destinos posibles: San Petersburgo y Moscú, y ambos me dejaban todavía a varias horas de distancia de Siberia. Así que después de una hora de espera en la terminal rusa, embarque mi último vuelo a Omsk, y a partir de allí sólo podía llegar a Baía por carretera.

Por años, Baía se había conformado como una comunidad dhampir abierta, una subcultura oculta entre los habitantes humanos del pueblo. A pesar de lo que pensaban algunos guardianes -guardianes como Janine Hathaway- Baia era un lugar como cualquier otro; las mujeres dhampir que vivían en él tenían trabajos normales, y las visitas de hombres Moroi eran mucho menos frecuente que en otras comunidades.

Yo me había criado allí. Había asistido a una academia Moroi cercana dentro de Siberia y cada fin de semana y vacaciones estaba de regreso a casa con mi madre, mi abuela y mis hermanas. Sonya y Karolina habían terminado su preparación un años antes y después que yo respectivamente, pero a diferencia de mi, que me alejaba para proteger a algún Moroi, ellas se quedaron en casa y consiguieron empleos y formaron sus familias -que en nuestro mundo significaba criar a sus niños solas-. Mi abuela tenía algunas ideas acerca de los roles fijos de hombres y mujeres; a algunos podían parecerle sexistas, pero en nuestro mundo, que una mujer se quedara en casa no sólo significaba hacer las tareas del hogar, sino proveer a su familia de la seguridad que los hombres tendrían que ceder a desconocidos. De hecho, que una dhampir se convirtiera en madre siendo joven no estaba entre los ideales de nuestra especie. Existía un grupo considerable de Moroi, no obstante, que estaba convencido que la función responsabilidad de ellas era procrear dhampir: más hombres para la lucha y más niñas para preservar la raza. El grupo opuesto a estos eran aquellos que rechazaban las bajas de mujeres dhampir. Ambas ideas eran totalmente contrarias, pero ninguna consideraba siquiera que los dhampir pudieran elegir con libertad su destino, sin tener que verse sometidos a cumplir alguna exigencia de la sociedad Moroi.

Después de estacionar el auto de alquiler que había conseguido en Omsk me quedé por unos minutos contemplando la casa de mi infancia. Era una arquitectura sencilla, nada como lo que encontrabas en las grandes ciudades de Rusia, pero todavía era legiones más especial que cualquier catedral en el Kremlin. Había llegado poco antes del atardecer y las luces del interior hacían traslucir las figuras de unas pocas personas.

Habían pasado años desde mis pies tocaron las piedras del patio. La última vez que había estado allí fue poco tiempo después de la muerte de Iván, antes de que me reasignaran a América como líder de la búsqueda de la princesa Vasilisa Dragomir y su divergente amiga dhampir. Casi tres años. Era una eternidad y tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

─ ¿Dimka?─ Una muchacha de cabello marrón y ojos de igual color me devolvió la mirada cuando la puerta de casa se abrió. Mi hermana pequeña, Viktoria, debía estar en casa hasta que sus clases en St. Basilio reiniciaran la próxima semana. Antes de que pudiera responder, sus pequeños y largos brazos se arrojaron alrededor de mi cuello, mientras chillaba en ruso palabras alegres de bienvenida. ─ ¡Mama!

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Viktoria? ¿Por qué gritas?─ Mi madre ya estaba regañándola mientras se acercaba. La vi por encima del hombro de Viktoria antes de que ella pudiera notar mi presencia. Pero cuando sus ojos, también marrones, se detuvieron en mi rostro pude ver su expresión fastidiosa suavizarse y convertirse en una sonrisa de ojos llorosos. Se quedó parada en medio del vestíbulo con un trapo de cocina en sus manos, vestigio de que había estado justo allí antes de mi aparición. Abrí mis brazos para recibirla cuando se largó a llorar con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Ella era mucho más baja que la mayoría de los dhampir -probablemente lo había heredado de mi abuela y no de su padre Moroi- así que abrazarla se sentía un poco como rodear a un niño.

─ Dimitri─ rió, secándose las lágrimas con los puños de sus manos. ─ Vamos, has de estar cansado, entra. Te prepararé algo para comer...

─ No es necesario, he comido en el avión─ Al menos había intentado hacerlo. La cantidad de comida que había ingerido desde el día en que Roza se había ido era probablemente apenas lo suficiente para mantenerme de pie. Pero todavía prefería tener unos momentos tranquilos con mi familia en lugar de ver a mi madre estresándose para alimentarme. De todas formas ella me llevó a la cocina y comienza a preparar algo ligero.

─ Es tu favorito. Pan negro─ insistió. Le había hablado a Rose una vez sobre la comida rusa. Ella no parecía entusiasmada por el _borscht_ , aunque le había asegurado que su apetito no desaprovecharía ningún platillo ruso. Mientras mordisquiaba los bordes de mi rodaja de pan estaba seguro de que aquel sería, de entre todo, el favorito de Rose... Bueno, eso y los blinis.

Me senté en la cocina, en una silla de madera que había cerca de la mesa redonda -la misma en la que me había sentado mañanas enteras a estudiar de pequeño- tratando de no perder la cordura cuando mi madre y hermana me arrojaban cientos de preguntas a la cara: ¿Dónde había sido reasignado? ¿Cómo era América? ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en visitarlas?

─ Me contrataron para dirigir la búsqueda de una real pérdida─ expliqué, no queriendo entrar en muchos detalles. Estaba agotado, y prefería dejar _esa_ conversación para más tarde, cuando estuvieran todos para no tener que repetir la historia. ─ Y luego me asignaron como su guardián oficial.

Era consciente que estaba evitando hablar de Roza, pero no parecía justo para mi familia que les hablara de ella cuando no era capaz de contarles todo aún. Mi madre también me puso al día sobre las cosas que habían sucedido en Baia durante mi ausencia y Vika me llenó de todo lo que había estado haciendo en St. Basilio.

─ Paul ira en dos años─ dijo mi hermana, sentada a mi lado. ─ Karo no quiere enviarlo hasta que sea un poco mayor. Aunque estudia en una escuela local humana y tiene un régimen semanal de combate en un gimnasio, aquel en el que solías entrenar en vacaciones. Muchos guardianes lo visitan con frecuencia, y siempre están dispuestos a ayudarlo en sus prácticas.

A veces olvidaba que mi pequeño sobrino estaba cada vez más cerca de asistir a una academia y ser entrenado oficialmente como un novicio, y que en un par de años estaría teniendo un destino similar al mío, protegiendo algún Moroi lejos de casa. Sabía que Viktoria se quedaría en Baia, siguiendo el ejemplo de mis hermanas mayores, aunque me hubiera gustado tener la certeza de que lo hacía porque era lo que ella deseaba y no por imposiciones ajenas -incluidas las de mi abuela-.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás aquí por trabajo?─ Estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido agudo de un llanto llegó desde la planta alta de la casa. Por un segundo estuve seguro de que se trataba de un juego de mi mente o una broma cruel del destino, pero entonces Vika se paró de golpe y salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

─ Es Zoya, la bebé de Karolina─ sonrió mi madre, explicándome cuando vio mi mirada de confusión. ─ Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Te ves algo pálido?

─ Sólo cansado─ mentí. Mi mente estaba revoloteando otra vez por encima de aquellos sueños que había tenido en la academia; Roza sosteniendo y cantando a nuestra bebé. ─ No sabía que ya había nacido. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

─ Cuatro meses en una semana─ dijo y su expresión de felicidad cambió de repente. ─ Sonya. Ella, está embarazada.

Eso podía explicar su reacción. Yo sabía que los hijos de Karo eran planificados, a pesar de que el padre Moroi de ambos -Paul y Zoya- no estaba lo cerca que un padre debía. No obstante él se había hecho cargo de sus hijos financieramente y solía visitar a Karo y los niños un par de veces al año. Pero era bastante seguro de que Sonya había quedado embarazada por accidente.

─ ¿Quién?─ Mi madre no necesitaba preguntar quién era _quién_. Estaba sobreentendido que cuando una muchacha dhampir quedaba embarazada, el responsable de todo era un Moroi.

─ No ha querido decirnos. Dijo que no era asunto nuestro─ Los brazos de mi madre se sacudieron levemente y quise abrasarla. Sabía que toda la cuestión de tener a tres hijas mujeres en casa traía mucha carga encima: este tipo de problemas específicos.

Pronto Viktoria bajó las escaleras llevando sus brazos cubiertos por un manto rosa. Me pregunté por un segundo cuanto tiempo pasaría para ver que el mismo destino tragaba también a mi hermana más pequeña.

─ ¿Quieres conocer al tío Dimka?─ preguntó en un arrulló suave a la pequeña. Cuando la acercó para que pudiera observarla la tensión por el embarazo de Sonya desapareció un poco. Ella era bastante más grande que la mayoría de los niños de su edad. Era, como todos los Belikov, de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, y parecía bastante curiosa por mi presencia.

─ Oye─ saludé, sosteniendo su mano con la mía. ─ Hola Zoya.

Una punzada de anhelo y tristeza me llenó mientras más la miraba. No era culpa de mi madre o Vika, y mucho menos de la pequeña Zoya, pero me hería enormemente tenerla allí, contemplarla mientras mi propio bebé -en el vientre de su madre- estaba en algún lugar del mundo y lejos de mí. A pesar del dolor la sostuve en mis brazos cuando Vika me la ofrece.

─ ¿Dónde está Karo?─ pregunté mientras sostenía a la bebé Zoya, que se había ubicado cómoda sobre mi hombro. Vika había comenzado la tarea de preparar un biberón para la niña.

─ En el mercado con babushka y Paul─ explicó, tomando asiento por primera vez desde que había llegado. ─ Y recogiendo a Sonya de la farmacia. No tardaran mucho en llegar.

En efecto, unos minutos más tarde, desde la puerta de entrada se oyó el sonido de una cerradura, y segundos después, el grito de sorpresa de Sonya. Ella estaba allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con una mano sobre la boca, y como había adelantado mi madre, bastante embarazada. Karo estaba justo detrás de ella, con una sonrisa de diversión y sus ojos puestos donde su bebé se había vuelto a dormir en mis brazos.

─ Te sientan bien los bebés, Dimka─ saludó, acercándose y rodeándome con sus brazos aún cuando tenía a su hija encima. Su comentario fue como un pinchazo en mi pecho, pero me negué a dejarme amargar por eso en aquel momento. ─ ¡Has vuelto a casa!

─ Ya era hora─ gruñó mi abuela. Pasé a Zoya a Karo y me acerqué para abrazar a mi abuela. Era mucho más pequeña que mi madre, pero su mirada puntiaguda no dejaba dudas acerca de lo poco débil que era en realidad. Luego de saludar a Sonya y Paul mi madre nos llevó a la sala y nos hizo sentarnos a todos en los sofá de allí, la familia completa. Ella estaba encantada por tenernos a todos en un mismo lugar, en una misma habitación, y yo estaba contento de volver a verlos a todos, pero todavía sentía el vacío en mi alma, el hueco que sólo Rose podía llenar.

Pronto la conversación volvió a girar en torno a lo qué había sucedido en América. Mis hermanas estaban muy curiosas, y yo no pude evitar contarles algo de todo lo que había ocurrido.

─ Después hallar a la princesa en Portlandn, la llevé de vuelta a la academia y me convertí en su guardián oficial─ expliqué. ─ Tenemos un par de meses hasta que Vasilisa se gradué y salga al mundo real, así que pensé visitarlas antes de que ese tiempo llegase.

─ ¿Una princesa de quince años sola en el mundo humano?─ preguntó mi abuela. Tenía esa mirada conocedora, me estaba diciendo que _sabía_ que no estaba contando toda la verdad.

─ Bueno, no sola─ respondí, tratando de bloquear su imagen por un segundo. ─ Su mejor amiga estaba con ella. Cuando regresaron a la academia la novicia que había huido con Vasilisa estaba muy por detrás de su clase de último año. No le hubieran permitido quedarse, así que me ofrecí para entrenarla.

─ ¿Por qué?─ preguntó Vika con curiosidad.

─ Porque es una dhampir, Vika, si la hubieran echado de allí ella habría tenido un destino terrible─ dije, porque en parte era verdad. Quería creer que Rose hubiera acabado en un buen lugar de no haber yo interferido aquella tarde en la oficina de Kirova, pero los Moroi no daban muchas opciones a una mujer joven que no podía ser guardián. ─ Y porque a pesar de haber cometido un error al sacar a la princesa de la academia, todavía era leal y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por la Moroi. Tenía mucho potencial.

─ ¿Así que no fue una pérdida de tiempo?─ volvió a hablar.

─ No─ respondí sin dudar. Durante los primeros días de conocer a Rose había sucumbido a creer en varias ocasiones que ella era un caso perdido, pero con su paciencia -y la mía- y su amor, con su compromiso y valentía, me había enseñado que era un tesoro de oro que sólo necesitaba pulir las dificultades del exterior. ─ Ella era... es...muy buena en lo que hace. Sólo un par de meses después de que comenzáramos a entrenar ya tenía dos muertes en su cuenta. Y en un ataque que sufrió la escuela, consiguió bajar más Strigoi que muchos guardianes.

─ ¿Antes de la graduación? Eso es impresionante─ se maravilló Vika. Paul estaba allí también, oyendo con interés la conversación.

Al parecer, todo el mundo había oído sobre el ataque a St. Vladimir. Era un ataque de grandes proporciones. Los Strigoi no solían andar en grupos grandes. Y los guardianes -o cualquieras fueran sus blancos- no solían salir de la forma en que St. Vladimir lo había hecho de ese tipo de trágicas situaciones.

Les conté todo lo que pude sobre eso. Los detalles estaban bastante nítidos en mi mente, pero su imagen tenía la misma potencia en mi corazón. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo me encontré rememorando en mi mente aquel día, el momento previo a la batalla, cuando ella y yo estábamos en la cabaña, cuando salimos de allí sujetos de la mano, cuando le prometí antes de la misión de rescate que buscaría la forma de que nuestra relación funcionara. La imagen de Roza, hermosa y mortífera en la batalla. Aquel día también habíamos concebido a nuestra hija. No era de extrañar que ese día no fuera a salirse de mi mente nunca.

Mis hermanas y mi madre me estaban mirando con preocupación, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había dicho nada por un largo rato. Me había sumergido en los recuerdos otra vez. Mi madre cambió inmediatamente de tema, pensando quizás, que me habían afectado mis memorias acerca del ataque.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **PoV Dimitri  
**

─ Rose siempre me pareció un ser muy particular─ Oí la voz de Ivashkov a través del teléfono. ─ Independiente al hecho de que sea una Bendecida por la sombra, claro. Quizás su embarazo sólo sea parte de su carácter natural, pura obstinación y ganas de desafiar a la naturaleza.

─ Pues, su tozudez ha acarreado un par de buenos problemas esta vez. Ahora es una fugitiva bajo las leyes Moroi─ dijo Christian Ozera.

─ Oigan, céntrense, por favor─ los regañó Vasilisa. ─ Su implacable capricho no es la cuestión aquí. ¿Dimitri? ¿Sigues ahí?

Yo estaba sentado en mi habitación de la casa de mi madre, admirando por tercera vez en el día la imagen del expediente de Rose cuando recibí la llamada de Vasilisa. Era una vieja fotografía que Alberta me había entregado con su archivo académico tres años antes. Su sonrisa traviesa era un indicio evidente de que había hecho-o estaba a punto de hacer- algo que causaría muchos problemas.

─ Si, princesa─ respondí, dejando la fotografía sobre mi almohada. ─ ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

─ Creemos que Rose pudo haber descubierto alguna información que desconocemos. Ella tenía este curioso interés sobre San Vladimir y Anna─ me explicó. ─ Pero la habitación de Rose ha sido cerrada a llave, y Alberta ha sido enviada fuera por unos días para hablar con el Consejo por tu causa.

─ La habitación. Esa es una buena idea, princesa─ convine. Yo sólo había estado allí por última vez antes de enterarme del embarazo de Roza. Pero lo que sugería la princesa tenía sentido. Si Rose había descubierto algo lo probable es que ocultara la información en su cuarto. ─ Los libros. Hace un par de meses, antes del ataque, cuando Rose fue castigada por el incidente con el guardián Alto y Lord Ozera durante las prácticas de campo, fue enviada a servicio comunitario en la capilla de la academia. El Padre Andrew preguntó en algún momento si ella seguía interesada en los libros de Anna _Shadowkiss_.

─ Tenemos que llegar a esos libros entonces─ dijo Christian Ozera. ─ Ah, y lo de Lord... ya basta, ¡vamos!

─ Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Dimitri. Ya te he dicho antes que soy sólo Lissa, no princesa─ me regañó la Moroi. ─ Tenemos que entrar en la habitación de Rose.

─ No puedo entender por qué Tatiana no ha enviado a alguien a incautar sus pertenencias─ fue Christian quien habló. ─ Para ser reina a veces es un poco lenta.

─ No sé de eso─ señaló el sobrino de la aludida. ─ Con la decisión que tomó, me parece que mi tía es más del tipo de persona precipitada a todo. Pero lo cierto es que ella realmente piensa que la niña es peligrosa. Si nos esforzamos por hallar pruebas que demuestren lo contrario quizás acabe con todo esto.

─ ¿Qué está pasando allí?─ pregunté.

─ Mi madre me ha llamado desde la Corte. Fue para advertirme de que no me entrometiera. Dice que tía Tatiana quiere enviar a alguien para interrogar a algunos estudiantes─ comentó. ─ Lisa, Christian, Eddie, Meredith e incluso Jillian Maestrano, porque alguien la ha visto junto a Rose una vez. Probablemente la guardiana Petrov y algunos otros también.

─ Eddie no sabe nada, e incluso si lo hiciera no se lo diría a Tatiana─ me tranquilizó Christian. ─ Y Jill admira a Rose. Meredith, no sé, no la conozco mucho, pero probablemente no tenga nada que darle a la reina.

─ No podemos confiar en nadie fuera de este grupo. Tal vez Jill y Eddie, pero por el bien de ambos es mejor dejarlos afuera─ sugirió Adrian. ─ Y la guardiana Petrov.

─ Y Stan Alto─ dije de repente. De alguna manera, uno de los guardianes más duros e inflexibles de la academia se había mostrado abiertamente preocupado por Rose. ─ No tiene que saber nada. Sólo prueben convencerlo de que los deje entrar a la habitación de Rose.

─ De acuerdo, Dimitri. Lo intentaremos─ Vaciló por un momento. ─ También hemos estado pensando. Y no nos parece seguro contactarnos por estos medios. Yo sigo siendo muy débil con los sueños espirituales, pero Adrian podría comunicarse contigo a menos un par de veces a la semana para transmitirte la información que recolectemos.

La magia Moroi seguía poniéndome incomodo. De la magia espiritual sólo había sido testigo de unas pocas manifestaciones. La mayor parte de ella era a través de Rose, los efectos secundarios que el uso prolongado de incluso el más pequeño encanto desencadenaba una catástrofe en la mente de ella. Pero la magia Moroi también había hecho posible que Roza llevara en el vientre a nuestro milagro.

─ Eso... creo que es necesario─ dije por fin.

─ Y para eso, también necesitamos que hagas tu parte─ susurró Vasilisa. ─ Tienes que dormir por la noches, Dimitri, porque de otra forma no podremos contactarnos contigo. Si sigues el mismo hábito que la última semana en la academia, entonces estarás frágil y tu mente colapsará. Rose te necesita, y te necesita bien. ¿Entiendes?

Sabía de lo que hablaba, y comprendía sus palabras, pero todavía era una cosa difícil que hacer conciliar el sueño por las noches.

─ Entiendo, princesa─ suspiré. ─ Manténganme informado acerca de lo que descubran.

x*X*x

Efectivamente la noche siguiente soñé con Adrian Ivashkov. No era de mis sueños favoritos, pero supongo que fue un sacrificio necesario. El Moroi había construido una realidad onírica inspirada en la capilla de St. Vladimir. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la iglesia, esperando que verbalizara mis sentimientos acerca de su trabajo.

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Bien, supongo─ dije mirando a mí alrededor.

─ ¿Bien supones? Este es mi arte, Belikov─ señaló dramáticamente a nuestro alrededor. ─ Cada detalle, desde el grabado de los marcos hasta los colores del vitro los construí uno por uno. Es como ir pintando un universo trazo a trazo.

─ Estoy seguro de que es un trabajo arduo y esto es impresionante, pero vallamos al negocio, Ivashkov─ pedí. ─ ¿Qué han descubierto?

─ No aprecias el arte, lo entiendo. Hay personas con las que simplemente no va eso─ Levantó las manos en señal de rendición cuando le envié una mirada acusatoria. ─ De acuerdo. Logramos entrar en la habitación de Rose con ayuda de Alto y hablamos con el padre Andrew.

─ ¿Y bien?

─ En la habitación de Rose hemos hallado algunos libros viejos de historia Moroi y religión. Pero también había manuscritos originales de St. Vladimir. Rose parecía un poco obsesionada con el tema de la guardiana si me preguntas. Ella llevaba una investigación bastante estable, en realidad. Los libros y diarios estaban llenos de separadores y hojas con anotaciones, así que ha leído al menos la mitad de ellos, y no eran pocos. Uno de los diarios tenía una página resaltada. Creo que sólo a Rose se le ocurriría utilizar _post-it_ de colores en un manuscrito original de incalculable valor─ miró las palmas de sus manos, que tenían algunas anotaciones con pluma. ─ Oh, esto se ha borrado un poco. Era un diario escrito por el santo. Decía algo acerca de llevar a Anna a un pueblo seguro donde podría llevar a cabo el tercer milagro espiritual, que creemos que es la concepción dhampir-dhampir. No hay una mención literal de los hechos, pero uno de los pasajes dice algo como «Viktar llegó a nosotros a para dar a la existencia uno de los milagros». Quizás era su hijo o el dhampir con el que concibió.

─ Así que ha ocurrido antes─ Lo que nos pasó a Roza y a mí era un milagro. No me había detenido a pensar que alguien más hubiera sido bendecido con aquel regalo, pero tenía sentido. ─ Si ya han vivido niños producto de una concepción dhampir-dhampir, ¿No es eso prueba de que son inofensivos? El mundo sigue andando después de todo.

─ Lamentablemente no creo que el hijo de Anna Shadowkiss pueda servirnos de ejemplo en la causa─ Mientras hablaba era incapaz de mirarme a los ojos, y yo sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de venir. ─ El hijo de Anna fue asesinado por Moroi poco después de nacer. El padre Andrew le contó esa historia a Rose, y a pesar de que él lo hizo como si se tratase de un mito, ella se lo tomo muy enserio.

─ ¿El padre Andrew sabía que Rose estaba embarazada?─ No sabía que más preguntar. No podía asimilar lo que Adrian me estaba contando. No podía comprender el asesinato a sangre fría de un ser inocente. Ese día sentí el miedo de una manera pura, porque las palabras de la reina en aquella oficina, su sentencia, se hacían realidad a través de la vida de alguien más, de alguien que había vivido y muerto años atrás. ¿Si sus antepasados Moroi habían asesinado a un niño recién nacido, qué quedaba para mi bebé que todavía no llegaba al mundo?

─ No─ negó con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta. ─ Le parecieron extrañas sus preguntas, pero dijo que ella siempre estaba cuestionando acerca de ese tipo de temas: muerte, espíritus, locura. Él sólo pensó que era más curiosidad por Anna que otra cosa. También le preguntó si alguna vez había oído acerca de una concepción entre dos dhampir.

─ Si la historia de Anna y su hijo es cierta, es probable que tu tía u otros Moroi tuvieran conocimiento acerca de la existencia de este tipo de niños─ susurré. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. No había nadie más allí, era un sueño después de todo. ─ Y si nadie más sabía acerca de ello es porque alguien se ha estado encargando de que no se supiera. Enterrando pruebas, enterrando... ¿Puede haber más?

─ ¿Crees que han existido otros niños como tu hija y de Rose, como el de Anna? ¿Y qué han sido asesinados?─ Él parecía preocupado por la posibilidad. Sabía que tenía que ser terrible aceptar que su tía era una persona dispuesta a matar a un bebé inocente, a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino derecho a la cima. ─ Eso provocaría un caos en nuestro mundo. Es un atentado abierto a los dhampir.

─ Sólo son suposiciones─ confesé, tomando asiento en una de las bancas. No entendía cómo era posible sentir cansancio en un sueño. ─ Pero si fue con Anna, si quieren hacerlo con Rose... Es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar.

─ Hay más─ suspiró, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo. ─ Algo que si es cierto, es bastante grande.

─ ¿Más que un bebé de dos dhampir? ¿O una monarquía conspirando para ocultarlo?

─ Bueno, si lo pones así. Pero todavía bastante impresionante─ explicó. ─ Te hablé de tres milagros declarados en el diario del santo. Uno de ello es la concepción, el otro lo identificamos como la resurrección, pero hay otro... Habla de devolver almas y crear vida a partir de la no muerte ¿Te suena?

─ ¿No muerto? ¿Sin alma? Supongo que te refieres a Strigoi. Pero no es posible devolverlos a su estado original, devolverles su alma. Su estado es irreversible.

─ Dado que eres el padre de una criatura milagrosa y el amante de alguien que murió hace cuatro años imaginé que serías más abierto ante la posibilidad─ se burló. ─ Lissa está bastante convencida de que uno de esos tres milagros es la restauración Strigoi. Hasta ya le puso nombre al suceso. Algo como eso sería... bueno, la salvación de nuestro mundo. Pero no sabemos nada acerca de cómo hacerlo.

─ No tienen que hacerlo─ lo reprendí. ─ Incluso si fuera posible, no los dejaría acercarse a un Strigoi. Estarían muertos en cuestión de segundos.

─ Estoy inusualmente de acuerdo con eso. Pero escucha. Lissa piensa rápido y ella recordó algo. Mencionó a Sonya Karp, su antigua maestra, también usaba espíritu y se volvió loca y más tarde Strigoi. Si hay alguien que sabe acerca del espíritu y su potencial es sin duda ella.

─ No creo que esté... disponible.

─ ¿Y si fuera posible restaurarla?

─ ¿Quieren iniciar una investigación acerca de un suceso sin precedentes sólo para restaurar a un Strigoi que puede darle información sobre otro suceso sin precedentes? ¿Por qué eso no tiene ningún sentido para mí?

─ Aja. Veamos. Para ayudar a Rose necesitamos a Karp, para ayudar a Karp necesitamos evocar un viejo mito, para traer ese milagro a nosotros necesitamos... no sabemos. Pero estamos estancados con la investigación del bebé. Estamos buscando en registros, libros, diarios y Lissa está planeando hacer algunas investigaciones e involucrar a los alq...

─ ¡No! Los alquimistas son humanos, humanos que desprecian nuestra especie, no necesitan del empujón de los Moroi para condenar a mi hija. Lo harán apenas lo sepan. Querrán investigar o dirán que es más antinatural que sus padres ya contranaturales. Si los involucramos, estamos perdidos...

─ De acuerdo─ meditó. ─Entonces sólo investigación histórica por ahora ¿cierto? Podemos tratar los dos casos, porque estamos bastante estancados con ambos: Rose y Karp. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo va la búsqueda?

─ Ibrahim Mazur llega mañana al país─ dispuse toda la información que tenía a Adrian. Hasta el momento no había podido hablar con ellos sobre la ayuda que Zmey aportaría, o los motivos de su cooperación. La madre de Rose había dicho que no tendría problemas en decírselo a los amigos de Rose, porque necesitarían unir fuerzas y estar en contacto, pero prefería que nadie más que ellos supiera sobre la relación que unía a Rose y Abe, por precaución. ─ Espero tener noticias prontas de su paradero. O algún indicio. ¿Qué está...

─ Te estás despertando─ informó. ─Me comunicaré contigo pronto, Belikov.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XV**

 **PoV Dimitri  
**

Fue mi tercer día en Rusia cuando finalmente pude reunirme con Abe Mazur. Estaba esperando por él en una cafetería muy conocida de Omsk. Supuse que él vivía en un horario humano, como la mayoría de los Moroi que se mezclaban con ellos, pero todavía me dio la impresión de que el sol le era tan odioso como a cualquier otro de su especie cuando entró a la cafetería. Pude ver a través de las paredes de cristal que iba acompañado por una pareja de guardianes dhampir; ambos se detuvieron en la entrada y montaron guardia junto a la puerta.

─ Señor Mazur─ lo saludé formalmente, poniéndome de pie ante su llegada.

─ Ah, Guardián Belikov─ me ofreció una sonrisa torcida. ─ Tu debes de ser el que ha embarazado a mi hija. Vamos, tomemos asiento.

Esa era _una_ manera de empezar, pensé. No parecía estar enojado, sólo divertido con mi incomodidad. Ya había lidiado con la madre de Rose, de todas formas, y creía que era capaz de enfrentar a su padre también si él tenía algún inconveniente con nuestra relación. Cualquiera que se interpusiera en mi camino para hallarla era un estorbo que no tenía problemas en remover.

─ Supongo que Janine le habrá contado─ adiviné, mientras el Moroi se sentaba frente a mí. Había elegido un espacio frente a una columna para protegerse del sol.

─ Está en lo correcto. Janine me contó todo lo que ha ocurrido con Rosemarie. Estoy preocupado, pero muy impresionado también. Parece que nuestra hija tiene algunas capacidades bastante peculiares... ─ pareció pensar por unos segundos. ─ Sé de Rose lo que he descubierto por mi cuenta desde que su madre me habló de su existencia, y créeme que no ha sido mucho tiempo de eso. No la conozco, pero todavía es mi hija y haré cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance para ayudarla.

─ ¿Ha descubierto algo?─ pregunté, esperanzado.

─ Janine me llamó para advertirme de tu visita a Rusia. Cuando lo hizo le pedí que revisara su habitación en busca de su teléfono, pero no ha hallado nada. Mis hombres están tratando de intervenirlo, pero es probable que lo haya dejado en la academia o que esté apagado. No podemos hacer nada con esto mientras el teléfono se mantenga inactivo─ me explicó. ─ También ha encontrado su pasaporte. Quizás lo haya olvidado. Es una pista importante, porque significa que no ha salido del país... al menos no por los medios legales. Los movimientos en las terminales quedan registrados, cámaras, archivos, es casi imposible atravesar por uno y pasar desapercibido.

─ Sus amigos mencionaron ayer algunos lugares en los que Rose vivió antes de su reingreso a St. Vladimir─ dije, recordando la lista que me había memorizado luego de que Vasilisa me la transmitiera. ─ Lugares en los que pudo haber conocido a alguien que ahora le preste refugio. Creo que podría comenzar por ahí.

─ Pero tú no puedes volver a América aún─ ordenó. ─ Has dimitido. Y mientras ahora piensan que estas en casa por un poco de consuelo familiar, Tatiana no seguirá creyendo tu desinterés por mi hija si vuelves a Estados Unidos.

─ ¿Cómo puede importarle mis sentimientos por Rose?

─ No tus sentimientos, tus intensiones. Serás muy útil en esta búsqueda mientras sigas llevando adelante tu papel, Belikov. Pero si descubre que sigues ligado a Rose, que vas detrás de ella, pondrá personas a seguirte. Si llegas a Rosemarie, ella lo hará también. Necesitamos estar delante de sus pasos ahora, si siguen los tuyos, Rose no estará a salvo.

─ No puedo quedarme sentado esperando que alguien más la encuentre. Es mi responsabilidad buscarla.

─ Y lo harás, desde Rusia. En este momento puedo poner a andar una docena de guardianes confiables para que registren los lugares de los que me hablas. También he enviado una tropa a una misión de búsqueda a las zonas pobladas más cercanas de Montana. Ellos tienen toda la información que necesitan. Tienen una descripción detallada del aspecto de Rosemarie -y fotografías actualizadas-. Si ella está en alguno de esos lugares la encontraran. Además...

─ ¿Si?─ Pregunté, notando su vacilación.

─ Janine me dijo que Rose se fue en algún momento entre las cuatro y las siete de la mañana. Y hay kilómetros y kilómetros que debió de caminar por una carretera aislada a pie, de noche y sin protección. Las probabilidades de que algo haya salido mal son... muy grandes─ No sabían cuales eran los sentimientos del Moroi con respecto a Roza. Yo había crecido en torno a uno de ellos que me había hecho naturalmente desconfiado con los hombres Moroi. Si Zmey realmente quería a su hija o este era otro negocio más para él estaba fuera de mi entendimiento. En su expresión imperturbable no había rastros de que sus propias palabras lo alterasen.

─ Está viva─ lo detuve. No podía considerar ninguna otra opción. ─ Adrian Ivashkov, uno de los amigos de Rose, utiliza la magia espiritual. Supongo que la guardiana Hathaway le habrá contado de eso. Él es capaz de ver y leer auras. La de Rose y Vasilisa están unidas de alguna manera y Adrian asegura que puede ver en el aura de la princesa que Rose todavía está viva.

─ Sé que piensan que fue el espíritu lo que hizo posible que mi hija quedase embarazada, pero todavía no ha sido comprobado. Así tampoco el espíritu es un poder sobre el que exista mucha información─ Esa era su forma de decir que no confiaba en el espíritu para dictar si ella seguía con vida o no. ─ Si ella, y Dios quiera que no, se cruzó con un Strigoi o tuvo alguna especie de accidente y no sobrevivió, es imprescindible que realicemos una búsqueda en los hospitales de la zona, así como un rastreo minucioso de los bosques que lindan las carreteras de salida de San Vladimir. Lo mismo si está herida e incomunicada por cualquiera fuera el motivo.

El Moroi siguió explicando el procedimiento que estaba llevando adelante, pero sólo podía verlo mover los labios mientras hablaba. En mi mente lo único que podía ver era su cuerpo, delicado y a la vez mortífero, destrozado a la intemperie de algún bosque o descampado. ¿Y si estaba gravemente herida esperando por alguien en algún hospital? ¿Y si alguien más, que no fuera Strigoi, le había hecho daño o se la había llevado? ¿Y si estaba perdida y lastimada en algún lugar? ¿Y si simplemente no había encontrado donde pasar las noches? En ese momento, con todas las posibilidades bailando frente a mis ojos, la cualidad letal y genuinamente peligrosa de Roza desapareció de mis recuerdos, sólo podía evocar la imagen de la niña de diecisiete años, embarazada, sola, perdida, sin dinero ni nadie en el mundo con quien contar; y sólo podía imaginármela vagando sola por algún rincón del país, durmiendo en quién sabe que lugar, recurriendo a alguna acción desesperada para sobrevivir, embaucada por alguien aprovechando su vulnerabilidad.

─ ¿Belikov?─ llamó el padre de Rose, dándome una mirada entre fastidiosa y preocupada. ─ ¿Puedo contar en que no te entrometerás? ¿Por el bien de Rose? Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo, desde aquí, es conseguir los números telefónicos de los hospitales de Montana, llamar a ellos y preguntar si han ingresado a alguien en la última semana con su nombre o una persona sin identificar con las características de Rose. Yo me encargaré del resto y te llamaré cuando tenga algo.

Con esas últimas palabras sobre el tema se levantó de la silla.

─ No tiene mi número.

─ Por supuesto que sí, Guardián Belikov─ sonrió, dándome una sonrisa sardónica.

 **x*X*x**

Al llegar a casa supe inmediatamente que algo había cambiado. Mi madre estaba en la cocina de espaldas a mí, trabajando en el corte concentrado de algunas verduras, pero todavía era capaz de saber que estaba llorando por la sacudida leve de sus brazos. Había presenciado esa imagen varias veces a lo largo de los años, el llanto y el intentar esconderlo de mí, pero ella nunca lo había logrado.

La imagen de Karo sentada en la encimera, de frente a la puerta de la cocina, y con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, no iba con el recuerdo que tenía en la mente.

─ ¿Mamá? ¿Karo?─ pregunté con preocupación. Mi hermana mayor sonrió aún más, si era posible, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Mi madre dejó con lento paso el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar y se dio la vuelta. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas, pero en su rostro no había rastro de angustia. Estaba bastante confundido. ─ ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Las chicas y los niños están bien?

─ Vika y los niños están arriba y bien─ aseguró Karolina, estirando sus brazos y pidiendo mis manos para acercarme a ella. ─ Y Babushka y Sonya están fuera.

─ ¿Por qué llora mamá entonces?─ susurré, mirando como ella sonreía y se secaba los ojos con el puño.

─ Está feliz, ¿es que no lo vez Dimka? Son lágrimas de felicidad. Ya sabes como de efusiva puede ser a veces─ Karo me examinaba con ojos cariñosos.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?─ inquirí, entendiendo cada vez menos.

─ Yo estaba retirando tu ropa de cama para lavarlas─ Asentí, oyendo la explicación serena de mi madre. ─ No sabía que guardabas cosas debajo de tus almohadas, hubiera esperado a retirar las sábanas de otra manera. Pero entonces cayó... una fotografía... y la levante.

Por un momento me pregunté si mi madre había encontrado la fotografía de Rose, con la que dormía debajo de mi almohada cada noche, pero eso no explicaba su reacción. Y lo supe entonces, antes de que mi madre sacara la imagen acromática en blanco y negro de la encimera y me la entregara con delicadeza, como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado... y lo era. La tomé sin vacilar, porque adoraba esa imagen, porque era en ese objeto sobre el cual podía proyectar el amor que tenía guardado para mi bebé, y porque no sabía que más hacer frente a la mirada de expectativa de las dos mujeres.

─ ¿Entonces?─ preguntó Karo con impaciencia. Sus ojos brillando de emoción. ─ ¿Es tuyo, Dimka?

Observé la imagen, sosteniendo sus bordes con ambas manos, mientras asentía. Cada vez que la mirada parecía enamorarme más de ella. Mi pequeña niña. Un hermoso ser milagroso que era una parte de mi y otro de Roza.

─ Si─ susurré, apartando los ojos de la ecografía. ─ Es mía.

─ Oh, Dios─ mi madre pidió con alegría. La sonrisa se había extendido en sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas otra vez. Karo había llevado ambas manos a su boca y luego las juntó frente a ella, sonriendo, sin palabras. ─ Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? Nunca hablaste de una mujer durante tus llamadas ¿Y dónde está ella? La madre del bebé...

Sabía que debía de tener muchas preguntas, y estaba dispuesto a contarle todo a mi familia una vez que estuviera preparado, pero no había predicho que esa charla llagaría tan pronto. Debería haber recordado que mi madre cambiaba las sábanas cada tres días, pero la fotografía de mi bebé y de mi Roza era mi única compañía por las noches, no me atrevía a dormir sin ellas, y por la mañana había olvidado completamente guardarlas en un cajón.

─ ¿Dimka?─ susurró Karo, mirándome con preocupación. ─ ¿Estás bien?

Di una leve sacudida de cabeza para hacerles saber que lo estaba, mientras que en mi mente estaba preguntándome cuál era la mejor manera de abordar el tema. Sabía que si les decía que Roza y yo habíamos concebido un bebé creerían en mis palabras, pero quería que no quedara ni una sola duda en ellas.

─ Oye Karo, quieres ir por algo que dejé en mi habitación─ ella asintió, esperando. ─ En el cajón de la mesa de luz, hay un sobre amarillo. ¿Puedes traerlos?

Tanto mis hermanas como yo habíamos sido criados para ser obedientes. Cuando a cualquiera de nosotros se nos daba una orden nuestra respuesta natural era acatarla sin hacer preguntas. Esa fue la manera en que mi hermana mayor respondió a mi pedido. Mientras esperábamos por Karolina mi madre me miró entre ansiosa y preocupada.

─ De acuerdo─ dije por fin cuando mi hermana regresó con el sobre en una de sus manos. Nos sentamos los tres alrededor de la pequeña mesa redonda de la cocina, mi madre mirándome todo el tiempo con ojos curiosos.

─ Entonces, ¿Vas a ser un papá?─ preguntó Karo, mirando la ecografía que había quedado sobre la mesa de madera.

─ Lo haré─ respondí con una sonrisa triste. Si Roza hubiera estado allí, yo habría estado atiborrado de felicidad, porque ser padre de un hijo guardadito en su vientre era más de lo que yo nunca hubiera deseado. Pero la charla con Abe me había dejado inquieto; las posibilidades que no consideré para protegerme del dolor y lo que ellas representaban. ─ Su madre... ella... ella está desaparecida.

Con esas palabras mi madre estaba llorando otra vez. Esa era su manera de ser, siempre sintiéndose herida por el dolor de otros. Ella no conocía a Rose, pero ya la estaba sufriendo como si se tratase de su propia hija. Mi hermana parecía indecisa acerca de si acercarse a mi madre o a mí. Con un asentimiento de mi parte prosiguió a deslizar una de sus manos por la espalda de mi madre de manera reconfortante.

─ Mamá─ intenté llamar su atención, sabiendo que en sus pensamientos estaba sucediendo lo peor.

─ ¿Strigoi?─ preguntó después de un tiempo, frotando sus ojos. Era tan pequeña que era como ver llorar a una niña. Por un lado sentía la necesidad de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su figura frágil, pero me sentía degastado, sin la energía siquiera para consolar a mi propia madre.

─ No... No Strigoi─ suspiré, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de hablar de todo. ─ ¿Recuerdan que les hablé de mi nuevo cargo?

─ ¿La princesa Dragomir? Ella... mmm... ella es─ Por supuesto que mi madre había pensado que la Moroi era la madre de mi bebé. Podía tener todo el sentido para mi madre, pero no para mí. Mientras que los diecisiete años de Roza representaban madurez y responsabilidad, de años de sacrificios que la hacían parecer mucho mayor de lo que era, con un entendimiento de la vida que superaba su edad, Vasilisa había sido criada en una zona de protección, en un mundo y espacio que le permitió seguir manteniendo el ser infantil que todos los dhampir se veían obligados a abandonar. La delicadeza de Vasilisa era una oposición firme de la fortaleza que caracterizaba a Rose, lo delicado en Roza estaba en las espinas que cubrían su grácil apariencia, en la ferocidad que escondían sus ojos oscuros, en la destreza solida de sus manos, en la letalidad de sus golpes. Estar con alguien como Vasilisa, tan vulnerable como por naturaleza, nunca pasaría por mi mente.

─ ¡No!─ Sacudí la cabeza, dejando claro que aquella idea me parecía ridícula. ─ Pero Vasilisa tiene una magia... especial. El poder que ella declaró no es ninguno de los elementos que conocemos. Ella, por mucho tiempo, pensó que nunca manifestaría magia. Pero hace casi tres años, ella y Rose -la novicia con la que huyó-, y la familia de Vasilisa tuvieron un accidente de tránsito. Es aquel en el que casi se agota la línea Dragomir. Durante dos años todo el mundo creyó que Rose y la princesa tuvieron mucha suerte de no morir como el resto de los ocupantes del vehículo, de salir de allí con heridas leves y tener una recuperación pronta. Y luego huyeron, y cuando volvieron descubrieron que no fueron tan afortunadas como se pensaba.

─ ¿Qué quieres decir?─ preguntó Karo con curiosidad. Mi madre, por otra parte, era evidente que no entendía el camino de mis pensamientos o la forma en que mi historia se relacionaba eso con ella convirtiéndose en abuela.

─ En aquel accidente Rose también murió─ susurré. Una especie de escalofrío subió por mi columna. Todavía me inquietaba pensar en aquello. Rose parecía tan bien con aquel suceso, lo vivía como si morir y volver fuera parte natural de la existencia que le correspondía. ─ Rose murió, y en Vasilisa surgió el poder que había estado oculto y esperando por años. El espíritu, así le llaman, es más poderoso y peculiar que los otros elementos. Sus habilidades van desde una compulsión muy fuerte que sólo es equiparable a la de los Strigoi a la lectura de auras y la sanación. He visto a Vasilisa curar heridos, apoyar sus manos en alguien que estaba a punto de morir después de que una jauría de sabuesos psíquicos lo destrozaran y restablecer su salud de forma inmediata. Y ella puede sanar cosas que están más allá del punto límite. Ella puede curar personas que han muerto de manera que sean capaces de vivir una vez más. Eso hizo con Rose la noche del accidente.

─ Eso es... es─ Mi hermana estaba tratando de buscar las palabras para describir las hazañas de Vasilisa, y entendía perfectamente su mudez. No era fácil entender y explicar aquello. Era sólo cuestión de verlo para creer.

─ Un milagro. Y el espíritu puede provocar mucho de ellos─ Ambas asintieron, instándome a continuar. ─ Les hablé de Rose y de el papel que tuve en su entrenamiento, pero lo cierto es que no éramos sólo maestro y alumna.

Pude ver el momento justo en el que la realización las golpeó a ambas. Mi madre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y preocupación; Karo, muy diferente a la reacción que yo hubiera esperado, comenzó a reír.

─ Esa chica tiene que ser realmente especial si por ella rompiste algunas cuantas reglas─ me sonrió. Decidí que ese era el momento de decirles todo lo demás, porque mientras ella estaba divertida y encantada con la idea de que su hermano hiciera algo mal después de todo, también podía ver cómo la confusión comenzaba a embriagar sus otros sentimientos. ─ Espera... ¿y el bebé?

─ Oh, Dios, Dimka─ mi madre se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. ─ ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es menor de edad?

─ Tienes diecisiete, dieciocho en un mes─ respondí cuidadosamente. ─ Créeme cuando te digo que intentamos que esto no pasara. Ambos. Pero no resultó.

Mi hermana asintió, como si comprendiera a la perfección mis palabras vagas y mis sentimientos. Mi madre parecía atrapada entre ser feliz por haber yo encontrado el amor, o preocupada, por haberlo encontrado en alguien legalmente incompetente para responder a él.

─ ¿Quieres abrir el sobre, Karo?─ pregunté, señalando el archivo en sus manos. Ella lo miró, como recordando de forma súbita su existencia. Asintió con cuidado y comenzó a sacar los documentos que había en su interior. Sus ojos se dedicaron a recorrer las páginas en silencio por unos segundos. Finalmente me miró. ─ Esto dice que la madre del bebé es Rosemarie Hathaway, una dhampir... Y que tú eres el padre del bebé. ¿Le pediste a tu novia un examen de paternidad? No me extraña que se haya ido.

Negé con frustración, y un poco contento a la vez de que Karolina aceptara los sucesos con tanta tranquilidad. Mi madre me miraba ahora confundida.

─ No le pedí un análisis de paternidad. Nunca dudé que fuera mío─ Miré a mi madre. ─ Cuando Vasilisa resucitó a Rose el espíritu las ató, las unió psíquicamente. Esa es la forma en que nace el vínculo de las leyendas entre un Moroi y su guardián. Desde entonces Rose tiene acceso libre a la mente, todos los pensamientos y sensaciones de la princesa, puede ver a través de sus ojos, entre otras cosas. Pero el espíritu tiene una parte problemática. Produce un desgaste en la psique de quienes lo usan, con el tiempo los lleva a una estado de depresión grave, a la locura en muchos casos. Los Moroi que usan el espíritu y no tienen un compañero de vínculo tienen que lidiar con la oscuridad de su poder ellos solos. Pero los que han resucitado, se los llama bendecidos por la sombra, y pueden absorber la oscuridad del espíritu. Rose lo hizo muchas veces... Los efectos que debieron ser de Vasilisa se manifestaron en ella... es aterrador. Pero ella es bastante fuerte, lidió con ello.

─ ¿Tiene que ver su estado mental con su desaparición?─ susurró mamá, pareciendo aceptar lo que decía.

─ No. No. Roza no estaba tan mal. La oscuridad del espíritu se infiltra de manera progresiva y lenta. Pero debo contarles todo para que entiendan lo que está ocurriendo ahora. El espíritu tiene su parte buena, pero también su parte mala, y la mayor parte de esa parte oscura es en Rose donde se proyecta. Ella murió y quedó ligada de alguna manera al mundo de los muertos, por eso, cuando hizo su primera matanza su percepción de ese mundo se hizo más sensible... Ella comenzó a ver fantasma y a sintomatizar la presencia cercana de los Strigoi. Y también creemos que la concepción del bebé fue posible gracias al espíritu─ expliqué finalmente, señalando la ecografía. ─ Ella no es mala. Ni ella, ni Rose. ¿Pero pueden ver por qué otras personas, menos comprensivas, creerían que cualquier cosa proveniente del espíritu es… inconveniente?

─ Alguien cree que tu bebé es peligroso─ terminó de comprender mi hermana, mirando cuidadosamente a nuestra madre y luego a mí. ─ ¿Su madre?

─ Roza no se fue porque estuviera asustada de nuestra hija. Se fue porque quería protegerla de quienes buscaban dañarla─ Cada vez que lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta de lo valiente que había sido la decisión de Rose. Me hubiera gustado haber estado con ella, pero todavía tenía que aceptar el hecho de que de haberse quedado, probablemente ni ella ni nuestro bebé hubieran estado a salvo. ─ Rose siempre estuvo interesada en la historia de dos compañeros de vínculo. San Vladimir y Anna _Shadowkiss._ Después de descubrir su embarazo llegaron a oídos de Rose algunos rumores sobre una historia, donde Anna se convertía en madre de un bebé como el nuestro y donde su hijo era asesinado por Moroi... se asustó y huyo. Me enteré de todo después de su desaparición.

─ Entró en pánico─ dijo mamá a sabiendas. ─ Pero puedes traerla de regreso ahora, ¿La traerás, verdad?

─ No es tal fácil. Roza es bastante más buena de lo que me gustaría escondiéndose. Y cuando se fue... era de noche y sin protección. Temo que haya sido herida o… ─ Era incapaz de acabar aquel pensamiento. ─ Y sus miedos... Bueno, no eran infundados. Días antes de que llegara aquí, la reina visitó St. Vladimir. Aunque pareció molestarle bastante mi relación con Rose, no fue nada comparado a su reacción por la naturaleza del embarazo. Ella dijo que la bebé era peligrosa y decretó capturar a Rose y forzarla a un aborto, entre otras aberraciones como intervenir su cuerpo para que ella no pueda volver a concebir.

Por tercera vez esa noche, mi madre rompió a llorar. Sabía que era bastante emocional, pero todavía me sorprendía la forma en que había aceptado a Rose como parte de su familia, como alguien por quien debía preocuparse. Pensé entonces cuanto la amaría al conocerla. Y me prometí que haría lo imposible para que ese momento llegara.

─ Dimka... eso es terrible, ¿cómo puede la reina hacer algo tan horrible?─ Karolina parecía comprensiblemente indignada. Y luego dijo algo que elevaría mis preocupaciones por segunda vez ese día. ─ ¿Cómo?.. ¿Cómo sabes que los Moroi no la capturaron ya?

x*X*x

─ Tienes una novia dhampir embarazada de diecisiete años─ Era mi hermana menor, Viktoria, la que estaba jugando a probar decir en voz alta lo impensable. Luego de la charla con mi madre y Karolina, decidimos que lo mejor sería contárselo a todos. Lo que no había esperado era que mis hermanas comenzaran a reír histéricamente y a preguntar si aquella era una broma adelantada del día de los inocentes. Sólo lo aceptaron una vez que mi abuela, misteriosa y criptica como siempre, les había exigido cerrar la boca.

Después de eso había sido acosado por las tres niñas por horas. A la hora de dormir me persiguieron a mi habitación y tomaron asientos a mi alrededor-incluso en el piso- mientras yo buscaba la fotografía de Rose.

─ Y que era su estudiante─ agregó Sonya, que estaba sentada junto a mí en la cama. Miró con interés por encima de mi hombro la fotografía que estaba sosteniendo entre mis manos. ─ Oye, ella es realmente bonita.

Y lo era. Sus ojos salvajes y traviesos, pero a la vez inocentes. Su cabello despeinado era entonces el manto sedoso que durante las prácticas de la mañana me hacían querer enredar mis dedos en él. Su piel almendrada tomaba el más exquisito tono frente a los rayos solares que llegaban desde uno de los laterales superiores de la fotografía. Pero ella era más que sólo bonita. Era la belleza encarnada en el alma más pura y sincera. Frente a todos sus errores ella era perfecta.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **PoV Rose**

Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho coincidió con el día que se completó el primer mes de mi estadía en la comunidad. Cada día hasta aquel momento había transcurrido de la misma manera, pero lentamente comenzaba a apreciar aquella tranquilidad. Me imaginaba que de estar en la academia debería haber asistido a mis clases tempranas cada "mañana" y tendría entrenamientos cinco horas diarias. Extrañaba todo aquello, pero los síntomas de mi embarazo me hacían reconsiderar profundamente el anhelarlo de la manera en que lo hacía antes.

Cuando pasaron dos semanas y nadie de la academia me había hallado me permití soltarme un poco. Los primeros días estaba alerta y siempre tensa. Me preocupaba que _ellos_ llegaran a mí y a mi bebé. Estaba todo el tiempo mirando a mis espaldas, desconfiando de todos, principalmente de los guardianes que llegaban de visita a ver a sus madres y hermanas. Pero aquí yo sólo era Rose, la nueva chica que había dejado de ser una novedad en el mismo momento en que otra se nos había unido. Devora, Lara y Nisha eran las únicas que sabían mi nombre completo y mi procedencia, y todas ellas conocían y respetaban la regla número uno de la comunidad: el derecho al anonimato.

La mitad de las mujeres de la comunidad llegaban buscando refugio, estaban huyendo de sus destinos forzados, protegiéndose de algún Moroi violento, o simplemente buscando un cambio de aire; pero todas ellas estaban de una u otra forma escondiéndose. Muchas de ellas ni siquiera utilizaban sus nombres de nacimiento. Devora era la única persona de la comunidad que sabía _todo_ de todas, y nosotras confiábamos en que ella guardara esos secretos con su vida. Excepto, que quizás no tanto, porque yo no me atreví a hablarle de la verdadera naturaleza de mi embarazo. ¿Cuántas otras, entonces, estaban guardando cosas de ella?

El día de mi cumpleaños me desperté con la misma sensación que se había hecho ya familiar: una mezcla de añoranza y anhelo. Pero también sintiéndome arropada por una sensación de seguridad que había creído perdida. Esa mañana, por primera vez desde mi llegada, creí en las palabras de Devora: yo era una de ellas, y como a todas las demás, ella me estaba protegiendo. Incluso cuando no sabía de qué.

─ Somos mujeres─ aceptó Devora la tarde después de mi ecografía. Sonó como si el ser mujer pesara mucho, pero aún así -o por eso mismo quizás- fuera un orgullo. ─ A nosotras, como mujeres, nos han humillado mucho a lo largo de toda la historia, Rose. Y no estoy hablando sólo de las dhampir, aunque quizás por nuestro estilo de vida lo tengamos peor que algunas humanas y definitivamente mucho peor que las Moroi. Pero lo que encontrarás aquí en la comunidad, seguramente también lo hallas allí afuera, en el mundo real. Las mujeres que llegan hasta aquí no lo hacen porque han tenido una vida fácil. Esto es lo más cercano en nuestro mundo a un refugio. Muchas han sido golpeadas, abusadas, humilladas de maneras que ni siquiera puedes comenzar a imaginar. Y no confundas mi interés a estos temas como sorpresa o ingenuidad. Sé que no es algo que comenzó a pasar recientemente; siempre hemos vivido de esta manera: por debajo de los hombres como mujeres, por debajo de los Moroi como dhampir. Sé cómo se siente ser mujer, Rose. No estás sola en esto.

Devora había dicho que el ser mujer y el ser dhampir me colocarían siempre en una situación de desventaja. Y aquella mañana de mi cumpleaños sentí por primera vez que mi género me estaba causando verdaderos problemas, que era la verdadera causa de mis males.

El bebé que guardaba en el interior de mi vientre me parecía un milagro maravilloso. Era una hazaña, que sólo como mujer podía llegar a vivir. No supe hasta quedar embarazada, o algún tiempo después, que aquello a lo que no me habría inscripto voluntariamente nunca era un privilegio. Llevar a mi bebé en mi vientre, utilizar mi propio cuerpo como una coraza de fuerza protectora, no era una tarea fácil, pero era lo más increíble que tendría la oportunidad de hacer en mi vida.

Pero sabía que había personas que creían que aquella era mi única y primordial función de vida, y aquella realidad opacaba un poco la felicidad que mi hijo me provocaba.

Y no sabía que se sentía peor. ¿Sentirme forzada a tenerlo, porque había personas allí afuera que creían que por mi naturaleza de mujer y mi capacidad para cargar bebés en mi cuerpo eso era para todo lo que yo servía? ¿O sentirme temerosa a perderlo, a causa de quienes no querían que naciera, porque creían que mi deber era proteger a los hijos de alguien más y no tener los míos propios? Ambas eran ideas extremas y vacías de derecho. No importa de cuál lado me parara, seguía estando en desventaja. Para la mayor parte de los Moroi mi capacidad de ser madre me volvía un peligro, pero para casi todos los humanos y una pequeña parte de mi mundo aquella misma competencia me volvía vulnerable, débil e inútil.

El día que cumplí dieciocho años no me sentí más mujer que antes. Lamentablemente ese día no creí que el pasaje de niña a mujer fuese un camino de la inmadurez a la adultez o de la opresión a la libertad. Aquella transición había ocurrido al conocer el dolor y al aceptar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir con él. Y llevaba casi toda mi vida conociendo aquella realidad.

─ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!─ La voz de mis compañeras de vivienda llegó a través de la almohada que estaba utilizando para cubrirme los oídos. Ese era mi día libre, y no había planeado que Nisha y Lara me despertasen a las seis de la mañana con sus cantos de cumpleaños. ─ Despierta, Rose. Es un día increíble.

─ Treinta y siete grados de temperatura a la madrugada no es lo que yo describiría como un día increíble... es más o menos lo que me espero cuando vaya al infierno─ susurré, sin despegar el rostro de las sábanas. ─ Además, ¿cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?

─ Estábamos allí cuando te inscribiste a la comuna. Está en tu informe de ingreso─ sentí una almohada golpeando mi espalda. Tuve la certeza de que había sido Nisha y no Lara la responsable de eso. Gruñí con frustración mientras susurraba palabras desagradables. ─ No sea gruñona. Levántate.

─ Tengo calor y sueño...─ Eso era cierto. Había esperado que mi incomodidad a las altas temperatura fuera disminuyendo, pero cuanto más avanzaba el embarazo peor era mi estado.

─ Tienes que pedir un deseo─ sugirió Lara con efusividad. Me fastidiaba un poco su gran humor recurrente cuando el mío iba en descenso en comparación.

─ Deseo que Lara y Nisha me dejen dormir─ murmuré.

─ Sabes que eso no vale. Lo has dicho en voz alta y no has soplado las velitas─ tarareó la más pequeña de las muchachas. ─ Además, es pastel de chocolate, banana y durazno.

En otra ocasión habría sido el chocolate mi mayor atracción. Pero las frutas se habían vuelto la base de toda mi dieta durante la gestación. Quizás era lo que Devora llamaba antojos del embarazo, o que eran la mejor opción para hidratarse y mantenerse fresca en verano, o que tenía pase libre a la huerta de la comunidad. Me imaginaba todo el tiempo el rostro conmocionado de Dimitri al enterarse de que estaba comiendo frutas y verduras por elección voluntaria, cuando él había intentado tantas veces adiestrarme en la práctica de la comida saludable.

─ ¿Frutas has dicho? ¿Frutas con chocolate? ─ Si tener el bebé técnicamente incrustado en mi cuerpo no era prueba suficiente de que aquella criatura era mi sangre, entonces los pequeños y casi imperceptibles revoloteos que daba como muestra de su satisfacción por la comida tenían que bastar para demostrarlo. Sólo un hijo mío podía apreciar el maravilloso arte de comer de esa manera tan apasionada. Un hijo mío y Lara, por supuesto.

─ Si... y hemos preparado algunos postres a base de frutas. E iremos a la huerta antes de llevarte al lugar donde festejaremos tu cumpleaños. Ah no... No te diré nada. Sólo prepárate, saldremos en media hora.

En efecto, unos segundos después estaba bajo el agua fría de la regadera del baño. Ese fue el único momento del día en que me permití ser débil y pensar en lo que había dejado atrás. Recordé que mi decimoctavo cumpleaños era, en realidad, un día que había esperado por meses en la academia. Era el día de supuesta libertad, cuando Dimitri y yo hubiéramos podido ser lo que más deseábamos. Una sola lágrima emergió de mis ojos y se mezcló con el agua de la ducha. Un par de minutos más tarde, mientras miraba con resentimiento mi cepillo del cabello lleno de mechones sueltos, me alegré de que Dimitri no estuviera allí para ver lo que aquel embarazo estaba haciendo conmigo.

Ese día también noté por primera vez a "mi pequeño camarada". Cuando me miré en el espejo pude ver un imperceptible bachecito en mi barriga. Nadie podría decir que estaba embarazada si no lo descubrían por otros medios, pero todavía era sorprendente ver que estaba allí, que se notara físicamente que mi bebé no era sólo una abstracción o una imagen distorsionada a través de un monitor. Crecía, y se movía como el aleteo de una mariposa, y me provocaba nauseas, fatiga y fastidio, y hacía que mi cabello callera y mis pechos dolieran. Y era muy, muy real.

Me puse un sencillo vestido floreado de verano y até mi cabello de forma que ni un sólo mechón de él rozara mi cuello. En la academia habría tenido que soportar esas temperaturas respetando las reglas de vestimenta. Allí, en la comuna, no había tales normas. Me coloqué el medallón que Devora me había dado aquella tarde después del incidente con Randall Ivashkov. Era un círculo de madera con un sol naciente labrado en honor al nombre de la comunidad con los bordes verdes. El color era una técnica de clasificación, para que situaciones como aquella que había vivido no ocurrieran: los rojos eran para las mujeres que estaban dispuestas a vender su cuerpo a los Moroi -como Nisha-, los azules para personas que tenían un cargo de autoridad o liderazgo en la comunidad -como Devora-, los amarillos para los invitados temporales, y los verdes para los residentes.

Esa tarde también me había regalado una estaca. Dijo que esperaba que nunca necesitara usarla allí adentro, pero que se sentiría más cómoda al saber que tenía cerca un arma que había aprendido a manejar y que me mantendría a salvo. No me molesté en tomarla esa mañana, porque faltaban horas antes de que anocheciera. Además, estaríamos dentro del complejo que estaba protegido por la magia elemental de los Moroi.

Vivir en un horario diurno había mejorado mis noches de sueños, aunque todavía era sofocante el tiempo incluso cuando el sol desaparecía en el horizonte. Esa criatura que decía que era del tamaño de un carozo de damasco podía mantenerme despierta por horas. Por eso no estaba sorprendida de mi cansancio cuando ahogué un bostezo antes de llegar a la cocina. Lara y Nisha ya estaban allí, junto con Devora y un muchacho dhampir que no había conocido. La mujer mayor fue la primera en verme, y debió notar mi vacilación junto a la puerta de la habitación porque miró al dhampir y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

─ Rose, querida, feliz cumpleaños─ dijo acercándose y rodeándome con sus brazos. ─ Ven aquí, déjame presentarte a mi niño, Damián.

El niño de Devora tenía en realidad veintitrés años y era un guardián en Santa Várvara, una pequeña academia Moroi en Texas. Él no me recibió con miradas de desprecio o acusándome de algo, como habían hecho otros guardianes. Con la misma efusividad de su madre y de Lara, me ofreció un abrazo y me deseó un feliz día. Era agradable y muy parecido a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo.

─ Pueden abrazar y felicitar a Rose más tarde─ intervino Nisha, tomándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome fuera antes de que pudiera quejarme por su impaciencia. ─ Vamos, vamos, vamos.

─ ¿Dónde?

─ Donde no querrás abandonar jamás─ aseguró Lara, equilibrando en sus manos el pastel de chocolate y una cesta de mimbre cubierta por manteles.

Ninguna dijo nada más. Caminamos hacia el bosque, pero no por el camino por el que habíamos llegado a la comuna. Nos internamos más y más a la izquierda, saltando un pequeño arroyo y atravesando docenas de ciprés y nogales. Nos topamos con una pared natural de troncos de robles y cruzamos a través de una cortina de hojas de helecho. Lo primero que vi fue un pequeño río de agua clara. Gran parte de él estaba atrapado dentro del cerco de protección de madera formado por los arboles alrededor nuestro, como un fuerte natural. El agua discurría a través de ellos, pero había una zona templada estancada formando una especie de estanque.

Junto a los arboles había algunos arbustos de _pieris_ , montañas de hojas verdes y ramilletes de flores diminutas en forma de gotas blancas. Lo que tenía a mí alrededor era una especie de oasis silvestre.

─ Es hermoso─ dije con sinceridad, sorprendida por la belleza de aquel espacio. ─ ¿Es natural?

─Un completo misterio─ respondió Nisha, encogiéndose de hombros y sacándose el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lanzándolo a Evelyn y Linda que ya estaban sentadas encima de una manta en el piso. ─Lo encontramos hace unos seis años mientras hacíamos una inspección de la zona. A algunas de nosotras nos encanta venir aquí. Tienes que ver lo que es esto durante la noche.

─ ¿No es peligroso?

─ ¿De Strigoi? Está dentro de la zona protegido─ dijo Lara, que se había acomodado en un espacio junto a las otras muchachas. ─ Nuestra única preocupación son los lobos hambrientos de hibridas medio desnudas nadando en el lago.

─ Y las pirañas─ agregó Nisha, con indiferencia. Lo había dicho con tanta seriedad que tuve que asegurarme con las otras dhampir que realmente no había peces carnívoros en el agua. ─No sé ustedes, pero yo vine aquí para nadar. ¿Vienes Rose?

─ Claro─ dije sin dudarlo luego de saber que no moriría devorada en aquel lago. Aquel cumulo de agua fresca, a la sombra de las copas de los arboles, era todo lo que mi cerebro tenía en mente. Me quité el calzado y sin molestarme en sacarme el vestido me senté en la orilla, sumergiendo mi cuerpo mientras mi ropa comenzaba a absorber el agua.

Era el paraíso mismo después de una larga temporada viviendo en el calor infernal.

─ Damián está interesado en ti─ susurré, recordando la mirada que le había dado a Nisha cuando estábamos en la cabaña. Mi compañera y yo estábamos sumergidas en el lago en el otro extremo de donde las chicas estaban sentadas comiendo algunas frutas recién cosechadas.

─ Creo que son las hormonas las que te afectan─ dijo con tranquilidad.

─ Por un momento creí que era yo la que debía culpar a las hormonas de todas mis irracionalidades─ me burlé. ─Pero en verdad, él no despegó sus ojos de ti, ni siquiera cuando me abrazó.

─ No le digas esto a Devora, ¿de acuerdo? No podrá concebir que su hijo quiera a otras mujeres que no sea ella. Creo que en su imaginación Damián nunca superó el año de vida─ río, escurriendo su cabello.

─ ¿Que hay de ti?

─ ¿Qué hay conmigo?

─ No lo sé. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a él?

─ Apenas nos conocemos. Cuando yo llegué él ya se había retirado a Santa Várvara para entrenar. Nosotros nunca vamos a funcionar, Cupido.

─ ¿Por qué eso?

─ Porque él es un guardián dedicado y yo nunca volvería a acercarme a la sociedad Moroi. Él tiene una vida allí, yo tengo la mía aquí. E imagínate a Devora si supiese que su hijo está detrás de una persona... como yo─ Era doloroso ver a esa mujer, tan fuerte pero insegura, malgastar su vida en aquellos animales Moroi que la usaban como a un producto desechable. Todavía no entendía como era capaz de vender su alma de esa manera.

─ Hay otras cosas que puedes hacer. Eres mucho más que eso, Nisha─ Y lo era. Lara, Bianca, Linda, Devora. Todas ellas eran especiales y todas habían hecho tanto por mí. Pero Nisha y su dolor habían capturado mi corazón, y lo habían roto inconscientemente en el proceso. No podía comprender como una mujer tan hermosa y joven era tan autodestructiva. Y no podía concebir no hacer nada al respecto. ─ Hay mujeres que no tienen otra opción, pero tú Nisha, sabes que Devora haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte a salir si lo deseas.

─ No sé hacer otra cosa, Rose. Luchar o entretener... es el lema oculto de los Moroi, y con el tiempo todo eso se te va metiendo en la cabeza, ¿sabes? Cuando vives escuchando que sólo sirves para una u otra cosa... te lo terminas creyendo.

─ ¿Es lo qué te pasó?

─ No por mucho tiempo, no mientras Alex vivía─ susurró, sin mirarme a la cara. ─Éramos compañeros, amigos. Mi madre no me abandonó en una academia pero tampoco podíamos estar juntas muchas veces al año, y la madre de Alex había muerto en servicio cuando él tenía cinco años. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando crecimos, en algún momento, nos enamoramos. Ni siquiera sé cómo sucedió. Pero ambos estábamos destinados a proteger a los Moroi. Ambos creíamos firmemente en eso y nunca lo pusimos en duda. Sabíamos que sin importar lo que hiciéramos no terminaríamos en asignaciones cercanas, pero todavía queríamos intentarlo. Para no arriesgar nuestro futuro decidimos comenzar una relación pero sin concretar nada hasta que nos graduáramos, porque teníamos muchas cosas en las que pensar. Pusimos a los Moroi primero, y luego... luego hubo un ataque en la academia en la que estudiábamos y él murió. Murió y yo estaba allí, y todas esas horas de entrenamiento a lo largo de toda mi vida no sirvieron para salvar a la única persona que en realidad me interesaba proteger. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta quien era primero en mi vida, y cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde.

─ Lo siento tanto─ Y era verdad. Trataba de imaginarme perder a Dimitri de esa manera, pero sabía que ni quiera sería capaz de soportar la idea. ─ ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

─ Cumplí dieciséis una semana después de su muerte. Por un tiempo lo intenté, quedarme... pero ya no tenía ningún sentido para mí. Él era toda la fuerza y fue como si toda la mía se hubiera ido con él. Y los Moroi pueden ser maliciosos, pero fueron mis compañeros novicios los que peor me trataron. Fue mi culpa y no servía para ser un guardián me dijeron. ¿Entonces para qué estaba hecha? Puedes creer que ni siquiera lo pensé mucho cuando huí un par de día después. Estaba durmiendo en las calles y me topé con este "hombre". No era Moroi, era humano... el dueño de una tienda de comestibles. Dijo que me daría algo para comer si yo hacía _algo_ por él. No me preguntó mi nombre y yo nunca supe el suyo, pero fue el primero. Había estado guardando ese privilegio para Alex, pero eso no ocurriría. Y si todo lo que tenía para sobrevivir era mi cuerpo. Bueno, imaginé que él entendería. Un año después me encontró Devora y me trajo aquí, pero ya estaba muy condicionada con ese ambiente, con ese estilo de vida. Y ya estaba... mancillada, ¿de qué me serviría detenerme si ya los tenía a todos ellos marcados en mi, Rose? Puede que ninguno de ellos recuerde mi nombre ya, pero yo siempre cargaré con su existencia en mi cuerpo. Es una decisión que tomé y con la que tendré que vivir hasta el día en que me muera.

Escuchar hablar a Nisha me hacía comprender por qué Devora creía que ser mujer era tanto una carga como una bendición. Yo nunca habría sobrevivido a las condiciones que aquella dhampir tuvo que soportar antes de llegar a la comunidad. Si hubiera perdido a Dimitri como Nisha a Alex y además me hubiera visto obligada a vender mi cuerpo y mi sangre para sobrevivir, hubiera preferido morir. Pensar en mujeres como Anna, a quien le habían arrebatado a su bebé; la madre de Lara, que había procreado lo más bonito de su vida a partir de un acto despreciable que habían cometido contra su ser; o Nisha, que después de perder a la persona que amaba se había dañado a si misma de una forma casi irreparable, me hacía preguntarme si en verdad quedaban personas buenas en el mundo. Qué era la tierra sino un cumulo de asesinos de bebés, violadores y hombres despreciable que pensaban en las mujeres como un objeto para satisfacer sus necesidades.

 **x*X*x**

─ Te ves bien─ susurró Nisha parada desde el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba puesto el obsequio de cumpleaños que Devora me había regalo después de regresar de nuestro día en el oasis privado de la comuna. Era un maxi-vestido con tirantes delgados y corte en "A", que se extendía vaporoso desde debajo de mis pechos hasta mis pies. Tenía un escote cruzado que se ceñía sobre mis pechos a la perfección y un lazo negro debajo de ellos con tiras casi tan largas como el vestido. El estampado eran rosas enormes de colores grises y negros sobre la suave tela blanca. Parada frente al espejo podía notar que se trasparentaba un poco a través de la luz, pero como la falda flotaba a mí alrededor eso no era un problema. Era delicado y femenino, y era perfecto para aquella calurosa noche de festejos.

─ Y tú─ dije con sinceridad. Después de nuestra charla en el lago ella se había cerrado nuevamente, como si esas palabras secretas nunca hubieran emergido de sus labios, y había vuelto a ser la chica atrevida y extrovertida de siempre. Tenía un vestido apretado y demasiado corto que apenas cubría su cuerpo, y Lara, parada detrás de ella, llevaba encima un delicado vestido largo de verano color rosa pálido. ─ Ambas.

─ De acuerdo─ canturrió Lara, tomándome de la mano y sacándome de aquella habitación. Podía sentir el frío de la estaca de plata bajo mi vestido. Me gustaba llevarla conmigo, como un recordatorio de quién era... o de lo que habría querido ser.

Fuera el evento ya estaba en su apogeo. Dhampir, en su mayoría mujeres y niños, pero también algunos guardianes o novicios que se habían criado allí, bailaban, bebían o simplemente caminaban y charlaban con otras personas. Sobre el césped estaban dispuestos bancos y mesas de troncos, y una pequeña fogata para alejar a los insectos.

Los organizadores de la fiesta habían hecho un trabajo increíble con la decoración. El campus de la comuna solía estar repleto de especies vegetales; pues la humedad que aportaban los lagos y ríos que rodeaban el bosque ayudaba al crecimiento de una variedad enorme de plantas de agua como las calas. Pero aquella noche, con las luces y velas, enredadas en los arboles y las celosías de madera con ramilletes de glicinas blancas y purpuras, el campamento parecía más un advenedizo mundo fantástico con magia resplandeciendo por doquier. Toda aquella belleza me hacía echar de menos las góticas y oscuras celebraciones que se presentaban en los antiguos edificios de la academia.

Más tarde aquella noche Nisha me llevó más cerca de la fogata, alrededor de la cual un grupo de dhampir de todas las edades hablaban en voz alta y reían. Damián y las muchachas de la guardería ya estaban allí, intercambiando algunas bromas con Sarah, la líder de la cocina y hermana de Linda, a quien había conocido en mis diversas visitas al comedor cuando iba en busca de las viandas para los niños.

─ ¿Ya han conocido a Rose, muchachos?─ Los guardianes a los que Nisha había hablado lanzaron una mirada curiosa y desconfiada hacia nosotras. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de inspección, incluso antes de llegar a la comuna, pero desde que había comenzado a vivir allí, las personas ligadas a la sociedad Moroi no dejaban de mirarme con decepción absoluta. Me dolía ese tipo de reacción, pero fingía descaradamente no darme cuenta de eso.

─ Otra─ susurró uno de los guardianes. Lara lo había señalado antes como el hermano de Nina, la enfermera de la comuna. Los otros hombres que estaban con él parecían indiferentes a mi presencia, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a ver algo que realmente les molestaba o como si en realidad no les importara en absoluto. ─ Ustedes están conscientes de que mientras se esconden aquí hay un montón de Moroi allí afuera muriendo.

─ Cállate Jonah... no seas un aguafiestas─ se rió uno de sus compañeros.

─ Quizás no deberías haber dejado a tu cargo entonces─ intervino Nisha, tragando el contenido de su copa de cristal. ─ O quizás deberías recordar que tu hermana es una de esas desertoras también. Y cerrar un poco la boca.

─ Un Dragomir─ dijo, ignorando a mi compañera ebria. Me tensé ante el nombre de Lissa y más aún cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente. ─ Ese es el emblema de los Dragomir.

─ Fue el regalo de una amiga, hace mucho tiempo─ susurré incomoda, ocultando e _chotki_ que había capturado la atención del dhampir.

─ Está hecho para un guardián─ sentenció fríamente, dejando claro que pensaba que yo no tenía derecho a usar aquel accesorio.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	17. Capítulo XVII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **PoV Dimitri**

Después de dos meses de búsqueda intensa nos habíamos quedado estancados. Abe se había comunicado conmigo varios días después de nuestro primer encuentro para ponerme al día con sus resultados. Lamentablemente, después de un recorrido minucioso en Portland, sobre todo de los lugares con los que Rose había tenido contacto durante sus dos años fuera de la academia, los hombres de Abe no habían hallado nada. Los bosques lindantes a las carreteras de Montana también entraron dentro de nuestro perímetro de rastrilleo, y para mi alivio, no habían hallado rastros de Rose allí.

También habían hecho un rastreo del número telefónico de Rose, pero después de mucho tiempo de inútil seguimiento Adrian Ivashkov se había comunicado conmigo para decirme que había hallado el celular sobre el suelo de su habitación. Lo había dejado atrás el día en que lo visitó para pedir su ayuda.

Tener que sentarme y esperar noticias era un tormento, pero no se comparaba a la tortura diaria que había tenido que soportar las dos primeras semanas, llamando a todos los hospitales y morgues más próximos a St. Vladimir. Cada vez que la voz del otro lado de la línea me ponía en espera para comprobar si tenían a alguien con mi descripción sentía el mundo suspenderse en el vacío. Había participado en algunas cuantas batallas peligrosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero el vértigo en la lucha no había sido nada comparado con aquella sensación de incertidumbre mientras esperaba temiendo la peor respuesta.

En una ocasión una mujer con voz práctica y fría, que hablaba desde Livingston, dijo que tenían una mujer que encajaba dentro del perfil que les había dictado. Era una muchacha joven sin identificar, de entre quince y veinte años, con el cabello oscuro y piel trigueña. La habían hallado inconsciente a un lado de la carretera los días previos a mi llamada, y aunque en el hospital intentaron salvar su vida todos los esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Su muerte había sido producto de un traumatismo craneoencefálico provocado por un golpe; aún estaban tratando de averiguar si había sido causado o accidental. Los quince minutos que tardó en llegarme el fax con la fotografía de la niña se hicieron eternos y tortuosos. Me había preparado para lo peor... y entonces estaba allí, mirando los ojos muertos y la piel pálida de una persona demasiado joven para estar sobre aquella camilla. Los ojos de una desconocida. Una enorme tristeza me invadió al ver una vida tan nueva terminada para siempre, pero también sentí alivió. Sabía que existían personas más allá que extrañarían a esa muchacha, y eso era terrible, pero no sería yo, ni los amigos de Rose, ni sus padres quienes tendríamos que enterrar su cuerpo.

Aquel fue el primer día que lloré desde su desaparición. Luego de descubrir que no era ella la dueña de aquel frío cuerpo me quebré. Era alivio, pero también era dolor y cansancio, y enojo. Estaba furioso con ella por obligarme a tener que atravesar ese tormento, por hacerme tener pesadillas todas las noches con su muerte y su dolor, por apartarme de su vida. ¿Por qué le había costado tanto confiar en mí y contarme lo que estaba pasando? ¿Acaso no era consciente de que hubiera dejado todo para protegerla y a nuestra hija?

El St. Vladimir tampoco había ocurrido mucho. Vasilisa e Ivashkov siguieron intentando visitarla en sueños en distintos horarios, en caso de que estuviera viviendo en un horario humano, pero los resultados habían terminado fracasando. La búsqueda de otros usuarios espirituales y de Sonya Karp era quizás la peor parte. La antigua maestra de Rose había sido un Strigoi por años, los Moroi no podían simplemente ir a por ella y arriesgarse a morir. Pero la necesitábamos...si ella simplemente tuviera algo de información acerca de lo que nos había ocurrido. Pero para volverla a su estado original tendrían primero que descubrir el secreto de la restauración, por eso eran necesarios otros Moroi con magia espiritual. La búsqueda era un círculo vicioso sin fin, donde siempre necesitábamos de alguien más para hallar lo que queríamos.

Toda mi felicidad estaba en las manos de un grupo desquiciado de Moroi que caminaban al borde de la locura y de su magia relativamente nueva, de la que no tenían conocimiento alguno y la que apenas lograban mantener bajo control.

Así pasaron los días, sin nada nuevo sobre lo que trabajar. Ya no había más lugares a los que llamar o zonas boscosas que revisar. Su cumpleaños numero dieciocho pasó, y el que debía ser el día más feliz de nuestras vidas -por la libertad que representaba- se convirtió en un momento más de desconsuelo.

Cuando dos meses pasaron y de ella aún no sabíamos nada mi abuela me "invitó" a acompañarla a la casa de unos antiguos amigos de la familia. Dijo que hallaría respuestas, y yo, sin nada más a lo que aferrarme, la seguí.

Eran Mark y Oksana, un joven matrimonio dhampir-Moroi que había conocido antes de marcharme a San Basilio, años antes. No fue hasta varias horas después de llegar a su casa que las palabras de mi abuela tuvieron sentido. Recordé que mis hermanas habían mencionado que la pareja estaba unida con el vinculo de las leyendas, el que yo había conocido mucho más desde que me encontré con Rose y Vasilisa. La princesa e Ivashkov habían pasado meses tratando de rastrear otros usuarios, y yo estaba parado junto a uno, y no sólo eso, sino también a otro bendecido por la sombra.

─ Mis hermanas han mencionado que tú y Oksana están unidos por el vínculo─ aproveché para indagar cuando mi abuela se había apartado para ver a Paul. Mark estaba sentado frente a mí y su esposa de espaldas aseando los platos. ─Siento tener que preguntar... es que...

─ No te preocupes. Muchas personas lo hacen. Sienten curiosidad. Pero no es tan grande como crees ─dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. ─ ¿Qué quieres saber?

─ He conocido a dos chicas en América, una Moroi y una dhampir, ellas también están vinculadas─ dije, ganando la atención de Oksana. Ella dejó la actividad en la que había estado ocupada y se acercó hasta donde estábamos. ─ La dhampir ha desaparecido hace dos meses y estoy ayudando a buscarla. Entonces... hay otro usuario de espíritu, que no es su compañero de vínculo, y él puede visitar los sueños de las personas y comunicarse a través de ellos.

─ No sabíamos acerca de ese don. Oksana puede leer auras y su compulsión es bastante buena. Y sana, por supuesto... y la cosa de las mentes... ¿pero sueños?─ Era evidente que aquella información era nueva para ellos. ─ Entonces conoces dos usuarios espirituales y una bendecida por la sombra. Eso es más de lo que hemos visto a lo largo de nuestras vidas.

─ Lo que nos preocupa... bueno, este usuario de espíritu ya había caminado por los sueños de Rose, la dhampir, sin problemas antes. Pero desde que desapareció no ha logrado llegar a ella. Y su compañera Moroi está convencida, a pesar de que nunca fue capaz de sentir el vinculo, que algo ha cambiado─ traté de explicar lo mejor posible las palabras que me había transmitido Vasilisa en la biblioteca de la academia casi dos meses atrás.

─ De acuerdo. Lo que dices es cierto, los Moroi no son capaces de sentir el vínculo de la forma en que los bendecidos por la sombra lo hacemos. Pero todavía tienen cierta percepción acerca de él, e imagino que si algo me pasara, por ejemplo yo muriera, Oksana lo sentiría de alguna manera ─Miró a su esposa con devoción, era más que sólo amor, era aquella expresión de cariño inexplicable que había visto en los ojos de Rose cuando hablaba de la princesa. ─ Conocimos a un Moroi años atrás, él se volvió loco cuando su compañero de vinculo murió. Creo que eso dice mucho.

─ Pero Rose no está muerta─ me apresuré a explicar. Odiaba incluso que alguien lo sugiriera. ─Antes de que ella se marchara, Vasilisa había encantado un collar de plata para sanarla... Rose había estado teniendo algunos problemas de ira consecuencia de la oscuridad del espíritu. Aquel hechizo también colocaba una barrera entre ella y la princesa...

─ Adormece el vínculo. Cuando los encantos de espíritu son muy fuertes a veces pasa─ me explicó Oksana. ─ Lo hemos hecho en algunas ocasiones, cuando la oscuridad se vuelve... peligrosa. Sé que parece una ridiculez arreglar con espíritu algo que en primera lugar provoca el espíritu.

─ Dices que ella había estado teniendo problemas─ dijo Mark, ladeando la cabeza con preocupación. ─ ¿Problemas como ver fantasmas y así?

─ Ese tipo preciso de problemas─ respondí después de algún tiempo. Ya sabía acerca de esos síntomas secundarios del espíritu, pero hasta que Mark confirmó aquello yo había podido fingir que quizás el estrés había llevado a Rose a creer que lo que veía era real. Pero era real aparentemente.

─ Lo sé. Sé lo que ella representa para ti─ Habíamos estado en silencio por unos segundos eternos cuando Oksana volvió a hablar. Su esposo la miró con una ceja elevada y ella se sonrojó. Estaba confundido hasta que se explicó. ─ Yo puedo leer las mentes de las personas o algo parecido. Tu alma tiene toda esta angustia escrita por todos lados. Pero también puedo ver como se ilumina cuando hablas de ¿Rose? La dhampir. Es importante para ti, me atrevería a decir que más importante de lo que es para su conector. Y sólo hay un tipo de relación más fuerte que el de los compañeros espirituales... Es cómo... no así exactamente, pero el término más cercano es almas gemelas.

─ De acuerdo─ susurré, impresionado por su capacidad para leer los sentimientos. ¿Almas gemelas? Nunca había creído en eso, pero tenía tanto sentido entonces. Cómo más iba a explicar el vacío que sentía con su ausencia. ─ Rose... ella está embarazada y el bebé es mío... y hay pruebas sobre lo que estoy diciendo.

Me apresuré a explicar todo lo que podía antes de que cualquiera de ellos tuviera tiempo para dudar. Al final de la charla ambos me miraban con la boca abierta y evidentemente sorprendidos.

─ Siempre supimos que el espíritu haría grandes cosas. Pero esto no lo llegamos ni imaginar─ dijo Mark. ─Aunque debo admitir que no es la primera vez que oigo sobre la restauración Strigoi. Conocimos a un tipo, hace varios años, ese usuario de espiritual del cual te hablé. Él aseguraba que volvía a la vida a los Strigoi.

─ ¿Cómo?─ inquirí, emocionado con la perspectiva de tener algún avance.

─ No lo sé. Nunca dimos mucho caso a sus palabras. Estaba delirante─ dijo Mark, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. ─ Espíritu, ya sabes lo que hace. Pero pienso ahora que deberíamos haberlo oído.

─ ¿Quién este hombre?

─ Robert Doru─ respondieron ambos al unísono.

 **x*X*x**

Robert Doru no era un nombre que yo hubiera oído antes. Pero a Ibrahim Mazur no le tomó mucho tiempo investigar su procedencia. Una semana después de mi visita a Oksana y Mark tenía sobre mis manos un informe detallado sobre la vida de aquel Moroi. De origen ruso, había nacido en un pueblo bastante recóndito de mi país natal, de una Moroi desconocida y de un padre de mucho renombre. Trenton Dashkov había sido el padre del príncipe Víctor, la misma persona que había secuestrado a Vasilisa y casi matado a Rose y Christian, que había forzado a su hija a convertirse en Strigoi, y que en ese momento estaba encerrado de por vida en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

Era un ironía de la vida, que, después de arrebatarle la libertad nosotros necesitáramos su ayuda para encontrar a su medio hermano ilegitimo. Nuevamente el círculo vicioso que tramaba ardides todo el tiempo para que nuestra misión siempre dependiera de otra, y de otra, y de otra cosa. Era interminable.

Abe había enviado a un grupo de sus guardianes contratados a Tarasov, una cárcel con extrema seguridad que se movía constantemente sobre el océano hacia los lugares con veranos más cálidos y días más largos, porque de esa manera se le hacía difícil a los Moroi huir. Dashkov había asegurado que no podíamos ofrecerle nada, acepto su libertad, y dado que eso no era posible debíamos olvidarnos de hallar a su hermano.

 **PoV Rose**

Ese año había tenido un número suficiente de momentos inolvidables. La muerte de Mason, el ataque a St. Vladimir, la noche la cabaña, cuando casi pierdo a Dimitri a causa de los Strigoi, el día que había descubierto mi embarazo, el día que huí de la academia... y el día que me dijeron que era una niña la criatura que llevaba en el vientre.

Era el día antes del comienzo del otoño. Sabía por lo que me habían contado las muchachas que la cantidad de residentes disminuía progresivamente durante aquella época. Algunos de ellos, los que tenían a alguien afuera iban con sus familias o amigos hasta el inicio de la primavera, pero no la mayoría.

La llegada del invierno suponía un anochecer más temprano y duradero, las horas de sol eran escasas, lo que aumentaba el riego de ataques. La renovación de las defensas eran constantes y nunca había precauciones suficientes. Las dhampir se turnaban para hacer guardia y los sistemas de alarmas eran reforzados. Pero ninguno se preocupaba tanto, porque todas allí eran dhampir. Nacidas para pelear y siendo motivadas con las vidas de sus hijos, todas ellas darían lo mejor de sí.

Por aquel entonces las noches calurosas se habían alejado para dar paso a las brisas otoñales y las lluvias cada vez más frecuentes. No era ya el calor lo que importunaba mis sueños, sino los movimientos revoltosos del bebé que pateaba e hipaba dentro de mi vientre a las horas más delirantes. Mi pequeño bache se había convertido en una barriguita bastante prominente entonces, ya nadie podía obviar el hecho de que estaba embarazada. Los pantalones de mezclilla tuvieron que ser reemplazados por vestidos sueltos y camisetas amplias, mis pies ya no permitían el uso de casi ningún calzado, y las posiciones para dormir eran tan limitadas que por las mañanas me levantaba con los músculos agarrotados por la inmovilidad.

Había sentido su presencia por primera vez un par de días antes. Siempre creí que lo había hecho, pero cuando sentí su piecito golpeando el interior de mi cuerpo e incluso manifestándose visiblemente con un movimiento abultado en mi abdomen supe que realmente estaba allí. Era poderoso y metódico, casi como el golpe planificado de un guardián, e imagine que él sería realmente maravilloso como uno cuando creciera.

Había sido sólo él o "mi pequeño camarada" por mucho tiempo. Por motivos que desconozco nunca pensé que mi bebé pudiera ser otra cosa que un niño. Todo el tiempo me lo había imaginado como un una versión miniatura y frágil de Dimitri, con su cabello oscuro y abundante y sus ojos marrones y piel blanca. Había pasado por alto de que existía el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que también fuéramos a tener una hija.

Lara y Nisha estaban conmigo aquel día, aunque yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que fuera Dimitri quien me acompañara. Podía imaginarlo parado nerviosamente a mi lado, emocionado con la idea de una criatura tierna a cual proteger, con nuestra sangre y procreado a partir de nuestro amor. Pero él no estaba allí, y sabía que nunca podría estarlo.

Nina y Devora ya estaban en la habitación de la enfermería cuando las chicas y yo llegamos. Era el mismo proceso que ya tenía memorizado. Me acosté en la camilla y esperé a que Nina me dijera que todo estaba bien con mi bebé y qué había crecido otros tantos centímetros desde la última vez.

─ Entonces, ¿quieres saber el sexo?─ preguntó en cambió.

─ Rose dice que está segura de que es un niño─ se burló Nisha. ─Aunque todos a su alrededor le dicen que su vientre y sus síntomas son las de una niña. Eso, y que Milán no puede soportarla cerca últimamente.

─ Esa niña me adora...

─ Pero odia a tu vientre. Son celos─ explicó Devora, como si sus palabras fueran una ley escrita y sagrada.

─ Veamos entonces─ dije con seguridad, encogiéndome de hombros.

─ De acuerdo, escuchemos su corazón primero─ La mujer pelirroja puso en funcionamiento algunos artilugios médicos y varios segundos después el sonido inundo la habitación. Era música pura. Constante y con fuerza, era un sonido cálido y mágico. Y junto con la imagen ya más desarrollada en el monitor todo parecía surrealista. ─Así que esa es su cabecita, y ahí están sus piernas, su torso y ahí... es una niña.

─ ¡Sabía que debía haber apostado por esto!─ se quejó Nisha, pero tenía una sonrisa encantadora estampada en sus rasgos. ─ Que Dios nos ayude con otra tu con la que lidiar.

─ Será increíble, Rose─ se emocionó Lara. ─ Las cosas para bebés son fabulosas, pero con las niñas hay cientos de posibilidades...

─ Lo importante es que esté sano─ susurró Devora, consciente de mi incertidumbre. Asentí, porque sabía eso. No estaba enojada porque mi bebé fuera una niña -o porque mi percepción maternal fuera un desastre-, sólo estaba tratando de imaginar cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Dimitri ese día. Por un momento quise estirar la mano en busca de la suya, pero cuando recordé que no estaba ahí una enorme tristeza me invadió.

Estaba rodeada de tantas personas maravillosas, pero su ausencia me hacía sentirme tan sola.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	18. Capítulo XVIII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **PoV Dimitri**

Aquel día de septiembre fue la primera vez que me detuve a pensar cómo se vería Roza estando embarazada. Nuestro bebé había sido concebido a principios de mayo y sabía que tendría que estar entrando en la semana veinte en unos días y nuestro bebé estaría llegando en menos de cuatro meses a partir de entonces. Podía imaginar su vientre sobresaliente y juré que podría morir sólo para tener el privilegio de ver aquello en la realidad por tan sólo un minuto. Poder acariciar a nuestra hija a través de su abdomen era todo lo que necesitaba.

Podía oír el llanto de Katya, mi sobrina más reciente, atravesando las paredes de la casa y llegando a mis oídos como un castigo cruel del destino. Tenerla a ella y a Zoya a mí alrededor no aliviaba el dolor por la ausencia de mi hija. No era culpa de las niñas o de mis hermanas, por eso había preferido quedarme encerrado en mi habitación aquel día. Pero los recuerdos y las fantasías casi eran peores que la realidad.

La imagen que sostenía en mis manos estaba desgastada. Sus bordes irregulares de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo. Su sonrisa traviesa ya no me recibía con aquella lejana sensación de consuelo de los primeros días. Cada vez que la miraba me preguntaba cómo podía amarla y estar tan furioso con ella al mismo tiempo. Me había regalado lo más precioso que podría haberme dado -su presencia y un hijo-, y me lo había arrebatado todo sin darme la oportunidad de elegir nada, y me había destruido de una forma que sólo ella podía revertir. ¿Por qué había pensado que tenía derecho de tomar aquella decisión tan importante sin incluirme en ella? ¿Cómo podía confiar que el te amo escrito en aquellas páginas reemplazarían todo el dolor que provocó con su partida? ¿Es qué había planeado alejarse para siempre y nunca contarme sobre la bebé? ¿Había pensado en mi en algún momento entre que se enteró de nuestra hija y cuando escapó por la ventana de su habitación? ¿Me dejaría eternamente preguntándome dónde estaba o si estaba bien? ¿Si se acordaba aún de mí?

Desde el día en que se había marchado nunca la culpé. Siempre estuve seguro de que alejarse de la academia y los Moroi había sido la mejor opción. Pero el dolor por los secretos y su falta de confianza ardían a fuego lento en mi pecho, replicándose en forma de culpa y desesperación. El miedo a no volver a verla y de no conocer nunca a nuestra hija era lo único peor que esa culpa y ese enojo. Cada día que despertaba y pensaba que quizás existía esa posibilidad de no volver a cruzar **nuestros** destinos, tenía que convencerme de levantarme de la cama y hacer algo por el bien de todos nosotros. Sentía que la realidad me aplastaba de cara al piso, y ponerme de pie era de todas las cosas la más difícil.

Y la culpa. Yo sabía que era el primer responsable de todo. Yo debería haber sabido todo aunque ella no me lo dijera. Cuando la hallé llorando la noche antes de su desaparición debí exigirle la verdad y no haberme dejado convencer con sus caricias. Debí haber sacado los secretos de sus labios y debía haber huido yo con ella. En ese momento habría tenido que estar entre mis brazos, quejándose constantemente de lo incomodo del embarazo mientras yo acariciaba su vientre y murmuraba en ruso a nuestra hija. Juntos habríamos descubierto el sexo de nuestra bebé y juntos la habríamos recibido meses más tarde.

Pero ignoré como sus ojos se llenaban de temor a medida que pasaban las horas, y la mirada de desesperación que se me hacía cada vez más evidente -y que estaba incluso allí cuando hacíamos el amor esa última noche-. Pero en lugar de atender a esos miedos le di lo que creí que quería o necesitaba de mí, quizás porque yo la necesitaba incluso más. Y la perdí.

Balanceé en mis manos la nota añeja y amarilla por el sudor de mis manos, dejando a un lado la fotografía. Había tan poco escrito en ella, y me decía tanto y nada a la vez. ¿Por qué la había dejado? ¿Quería decir lo que allí decía o era un consuelo sin sentido que dejó atrás sólo por lastima? ¿Tenían algo de realidad aquellos miedos oníricos sobre su desamor? Era joven después de todo, y quizás, en algún momento, se había dado cuenta de que yo no era el indicado.

En mis manos, aquella carta que ni siquiera podía ser eso, tomó un significado perverso. ¿Era una despedida definitiva? Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, era en esas cinco palabras que se resumían nuestra breve relación. ¿Ninguna explicación siquiera?

Mis manos se cerraron en puños llevando a su interior el trozo de papel. No recuerdo haberlo arrugado o destrozado, pero era así como lo vi minutos más tarde tirado en el piso de mi habitación, trozos pequeños de un mensaje indescifrable. Arremetí contra los objetos que estaban sobre la cómoda, arrojándolos a un lado. Me hacía sentirme libre. Tenía que desquitar mi furia con algo, y aquellos objetos eran un receptor mejor que cualquier persona. Después de varios minutos de caos y ruidos no podía reconocer mi habitación. Había trozos de cristales en el piso y los cobertores de la cama estaban arrojados al otro lado del cuarto. Pero allí, entre toda la destrucción que había provocado había dos imágenes intactas arrojadas en el suelo, una junto a la otra. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para romperme.

Caí de rodillas al piso, tan absorto en la imagen de Roza y nuestra hija, que ni siquiera noté hasta más tarde los trozos de vidrio que se incrustaban en mis piernas. Levante ambos objetos con suma delicadeza como si fueran un tesoro de incalculable valor. Y lo eran. Lo único más importante que aquella dos fotografías eran las personas a la que representaban. Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por el rostro ilustrado de Roza, susurrando con los ojos empapado en lágrimas un perdón por mi descontrol. Había destruido el único objeto que yo tenía que le había pertenecido. Intente juntar todas las piezas de sus palabras, pero muchas de ellas estaban perdidas entre los restos de lo que había sido mi cuarto.

Y allí me quedé, lamentándome por mucho tiempo, sentado en el piso de mi habitación. Varias horas más tarde mi madre llegó y sin decir palabra alguna se sentó a mi lado. Estaba aturdido cuando no me regañó por el desastre que había causado. Por el contrario, en lugar de gritos enojados, recibí ese abrazo maternal que ni siquiera sabía que extrañaba tanto. Me sentía fatal por no hallar en ella todo el consuelo que una vez me había dado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de cuánto había cambiado mi vida desde que me marché años antes de aquel momento. Amaba a mi familia, y siempre lo haría y daría mi vida por cualquiera de ellos; pero cuando pensaba en refugio y tranquilidad ya no era su imagen la que llegaba a mi mente y la que mi corazón añoraba.

Después de aquel momento con mi madre supe exactamente lo que debía hacer. Le di una mirada de disculpa por tener que volver a marcharme, y sin necesidad de decirle lo que pensaba hacer ella asintió y comprendió. Me dio su bendición para seguir mi camino una vez más. Aquella tarde empaqué mis cosas y salí de Baia, sin un destino marcado pero con un objetivo claro: Hallar a Roza y no volver a casa hasta que no la tuviera conmigo.

 **x*X*x**

Quince días más tarde estaba de regreso en St. Vladimir. Había estado dos semanas desobedeciendo las ordenes de Abe y extendiendo la búsqueda a los estados más cercanos a Montana. No tenía ni los recursos ni los contactos del padre de Rose, pero no podía resignarme mientras otros hacían las cosas que yo debía estar haciendo. Todos los días eran caminar más de doce horas durante el horario diurno, recorrer las calles y preguntar persona por persona antes de que anocheciera. Había estado en refugios y hospitales mientras seguía en contacto con Ibrahim Mazur y los amigos de Rose en la academia.

El día que regresé a St. Vladimir había sido por pedido de Vasilisa. A pesar de que ya no se me consideraba un guardián dentro del sistema Moroi, todavía podía asistir a la ceremonia de graduación si era invitado por alguno de los estudiantes. Vasilisa no tenía familia alguna, así que me había ofrecido -a través de Ivashkov- la oportunidad de volver temporalmente luego de enterarse de que estaba en América otra vez.

Estar de vuelta era abrumador. Me llenaba de recuerdos que en algunos días sólo deseaba olvidar. Memorias era todo lo que me quedaba de ella, pero las memorias dolían cuando sólo eran eso, cuando no había una realidad concreta que las amparara.

La discordia que flotaba en el aire de la academia tampoco servía para que mi visita fuera un poco más agradable. Las miradas de disgusto, principalmente de los guardianes que una vez habían sido muy cercanos, no me habían sorprendido en absoluto. Sabía que renunciar a mi puesto provocaría aquella hostilidad de parte de los míos, incluso si todos sabíamos que sólo había apresurado la decisión del Consejo de guardianes. También sabía que otros tantos sólo pensaban que me había alejado para deshacerme de los problemas que yo mismo había causado; ellos realmente creían que existía tal cosa como aceptar pasiva e indiferentemente la muerte decretada de la mujer que amaba y el hijo producto de ese amor.

Pero por terrible que fuera, necesitábamos que ellos tuvieran la convicción de que yo era ese tipo de hombre.

La sensación era agridulce. El lugar era muy especial, y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido -de la forma en que las cosas se habían dado vuelta y las personas comenzaron a actuar-siempre lo sería. Allí nos habíamos encontrado y convivido, y nos conocimos y enamoramos, y concebimos a nuestra hija. Pero allí también nos habíamos separado. Estar allí me hacía recordar que ella debía graduarse ese día junto con sus amigos. Aquel día era el que habíamos esperado por meses. Después de convertirse en guardiana habríamos podido mostrar nuestro amor a quien quisiera ver -y a quienes no también- sin miedo a que nos forzaran a alejarnos uno del otro. Ella habría sido asignada a algún Moroi y se habría convertido en lo que siempre había querido ser. Por eso era tan difícil volver. Yo no podía retomar mi vida como había sido antes de su desaparición y fingir que no me habían arrebatado parte de mi futuro, porque ella había sido parte esencial de él.

Vasilisa estaba parada junto a su novio cuando entré al salón de ceremonias. Estaba un poco asombrado cuando sus delgados brazos se lanzaron alrededor de mi cuerpo, pero después de acostumbrarme a la sensación abrumadora de su efusividad, permití aquella muestra de cariño. Sabía que para ella tenía que ser difícil; no pensaba que era el único que la había perdido. Vasilisa y Roza se había conocido por más de diez años y nunca estuvieron separadas por largos lapsos de tiempo. El vínculo que fortalecía su relación hacía también que la distancia fuera más dolorosa. Podía recordar a Vasilisa decirme que sentía que le habían arrancado una parte de sí misma antes de que me marchara meses atrás.

─Lo siento─ susurró avergonzada una vez que salió de mis brazos. Sabía que yo sólo era la última pieza de Rose que le quedaba, y no me molestaba, porque en parte ella cumplía la misma función en mi vida. La diferencia era que su presencia me dolía, no me reconfortaba. Tenerla allí, sin su sombra compañera, era peor que no tenerla en absoluto. ─Es que la extraño tanto. Ella habría sido tan feliz de estar aquí hoy. Pero ahora que estoy libre de St. Vladimir podemos buscarla. Saldremos de aquí. No podemos seguir dependiendo de mi pobre manejo del espíritu. Adrian y yo lo hemos intentado, pero el encanto del collar es tan fuerte...

─Lo sé, princesa─ le aseguré con tranquilidad. El espíritu había sido por mucho tiempo toda mi esperanza, pero no podía apoyarlo todo sobre eso. Necesitaba hacer algo por mi cuenta. Y aunque llegar al final del día una y otra vez sin hallarla era frustrante, prefería vivir como un nómada, de un lado al otro durmiendo en lugares diferentes todas las noches, que asentarme en la comodidad de un lugar y sentirme vacío sin ella a mi lado. ─ Y el espíritu es indispensable en nuestra búsqueda. Por eso necesito que me prometa que se quedará en La Corte una vez que salga de aquí. El padre de Rose y yo nos encargaremos del resto.

─ Pero es inútil, Guardián Belikov─ se lamentó en voz baja. Mientras que no era extraño que tuviéramos contacto uno con el otro, si alguien escuchaba lo que hablábamos no me cabía duda de que tendríamos problemas. ─ A veces me pregunto si la reina no llegó a ella antes que nosotros. Nunca nos lo diría, ¿sabes?

Me había preguntado lo mismo tantas veces. Desde el día en que mi hermana lo había mencionado la posibilidad me atormentó. Vasilisa tenía razón. Si la reina y sus secuaces tenían a Roza nosotros nunca no enteraríamos. Podía imaginar ciento de escenarios, y ella en cautiverio era uno de los peores. La reina no sabía de piedad, y no me cabía duda de que si la hubiera encontrado ni Roza ni nuestro bebé habría tenido posibilidad alguna.

─ De hecho... creo que hay algo que podríamos intentar. No queríamos que esta fuera nuestra primera opción, pero con el padre de Rose ya hemos intentado todo, y Víctor no nos dirá nada acerca de su hermano. Todo lo que quiere es libertad, y si las cosas siguen saliendo así de mal, no estoy seguro de poder negarme a darle lo que pide. Si él tiene una sola pista que nos lleve más cerca de ella entonces valdrá la pena. Pero hay una última cosa que hacer, si usted está de acuerdo, por supuesto.

─ Haré cualquier cosa─ me aseguró rápidamente, convencida.

─ Entonces, conocí a esta pareja de la que le hablé a Adrian. Ellos mencionaron que la compulsión de los usuarios de espíritu es más poderosa que la de otros Moroi─ Asintió. ─ Y me preguntaba, si es posible que usted y Adrian intentaran "convencer" a Víctor de contarnos lo que necesitamos.

─ Por supuesto... eso no se me había ocurrido. Él no podrá resistirse a la compulsión... Pero, él está en Alaska ¿cierto? ¿Se nos permitirá visitarlo en Tarasov?

─ He hablado con el señor Mazur y dijo que le era posible infiltrarla y a Adrian. Por supuesto no puedo ir con usted por mucho que me gustaría, eso llamaría la atención. Pero Abe me ha asegurado que mandará un buen número de sus guardianes con ustedes, estaremos en contacto, y nos aseguraremos de que ambos vuelvan a La Corte a salvo.

─ ¿Cuál es mi tapadera?

─ Él sabe mucho sobre el espíritu. Nadie podría en duda su interés genuino de saber más sobre el poder que maneja─ le informé. ─ O a Adrian.

─ Eso puede funcionar.

─ Intentaré contactar a Mikhail Tanner. Le hablaré sobre la posibilidad de traer de regreso a la señora Karp y... no sé. Si es sólo una fantasía al menos lo habremos intentado. Por Rose.

─ Por Rose─ repitió mis palabras con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos de su amiga.

 **x*X*x**

La última vez que había hablado con Natasha Ozera fue mucho tiempo antes de que todo empezara. En la navidad pasada había visitado a su sobrino en la academia y se había instalado en una cabaña cercana al campus. Nos conocimos por tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cuando nos habíamos encontrado por primera vez. Nuestra amistad había sido larga y a pesar de la distancia nunca había flaqueado, ni siquiera cuando yo sabía que tenía sentimiento por mí que no podía devolverle. Antes de marcharse me propuso ser su guardián y tener a mis hijos. Era una propuesta que ningún otro guardián hubiera rechazado realmente. La oportunidad de tener hijos para los dhampir masculinos no era algo que se presentara con frecuencia. Tasha era agradable y una mujer con la que cualquier otro hombre podría ser feliz, pero yo no era ese hombre.

─ Dimka─ me saludó ese día con cariño. Ella sonrió acercándose a través de las personas que comenzaban a acomodarse para la ceremonia de egresados. Con tantos estudiantes Moroi, pasarían horas antes de que Vasilisa subiera a aquel escenario para tomar su diploma. Rose habría sido una de las últimas. ─ Ha pasado tanto tiempo. No sabía que vendrías.

─ No planeaba hacerlo─ respondí sinceramente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. ─ Vasilisa insistió. ¿Estás aquí por Christian?

─ No puedo creer que esté por salir de la escuela. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que era un niño correteando por los jardines de la casa de Moira y Lucas─ Miró hacia donde su sobrino y la princesa estaban sonriéndose uno al otro y compartiendo besos. ─ Me alegra que se hayan conocido, antes de ella no tenía a nadie más. Pero simplemente deberían no ser tan... públicos.

─ Son jóvenes─ me reí, apartando la mirada de los niños.

─ ¿Has estado en Rusia?─ Asentí. ─ ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Olena y las chicas?

─ Muy bien. Vika acaba de comenzar su último año en St. Basilio y Paul ha comenzado a entrenar. Mi madre estaba feliz de tenerme en casa otra vez. Fue bueno verlos de nuevo─ susurré, aunque mi estadía en Baia había sido todo menos feliz.

─ Debió ser difícil para ella, tener que oír a todos esas personas hablando cosas de ti. Quiero que sepas que nunca creí una sola palabra. Sé que no eres ese tipo de hombre. Deberían saber más que solo creer las palabras de una niña dhampir─ Me preguntaba si Tasha era consciente que su comentario de "niña dhampir" con la connotación que su tono daba era ofensivo. ─ Christian se encariñó con ella, y no le gusta que diga las cosas como son, pero Rose se comportó de una manera tan terrible, después de todo lo que hiciste por ella acusarte de... eso.

─ Rose nunca dijo que su bebé era mi bebé, Tasha─ dije, aunque sabía que en un momento de desesperación y confusión Roza prácticamente se lo había confesado a la doctora Olendzki. ─ Fui quien le dijo a todos lo que pasó entre Rose y yo. Estuve con Rose y no me arrepiento, si preguntas. Ella y yo no hicimos nada que deba ser condenado.

─ Pero está embarazada─ dijo después de algún tiempo. No parecía esperar aquellas palabras proviniendo de mí. No quería la verdad, deseaba desesperadamente que yo negara todo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. ─ No puedes creer realmente que sea tuyo, ¿verdad?

─ Es mío─ respondí sin pensarlo. ─ No tengo duda de eso Tasha. Hay pruebas, de hecho, por si no lo has oído. Todo el mundo está consciente de que el bebé es mío, por eso todo el escándalo. No pueden aceptar que esto haya pasado, quieren borrarlo de la historia tan pronto como puedan y seguir como si nada hubiese sucedido.

─ ¿Y no es lo que tú quieres? ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que el bebé no es diferente? Esto es algo que no se ha visto antes. Tú podrás tener muchos otros hijos, con la mujer que quieras. Y ella es joven, con el tiempo lo superará. Creo que de hecho le haríamos un favor... todo el mundo sabe como acaban la mujeres dhampir con niños a cuesta, el tipo de lugares a los que se las destina. ─Mientras más hablaba y dejaba claro su posicionamiento más me daba cuenta de que no podía confiar en ella. Podía ser mi amiga, pero todo el mundo sabía que los ideales siempre ganaban a las relaciones.

─ Creo que tienes razón─ Dije por fin, tratando de tragarme el enojo y la decepción de sus palabras. Me costaba trabajo entender por qué alguien que una vez se había ofrecido para tener a mis hijos tenía una idea tan fría y desconsiderada de la maternidad, del amor que una persona podía sentir por un ser al que aún no era capaz de ver. ─ Pero ya sabes, ¿realmente puedo dejarla lidiar con todo por su cuenta? Ella es...

─Una niña─ sentenció, con una sonrisa triste. ─ Y como tal lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella es dejarla seguir siendo una niña. No una madre, Dimka... Nadie, absolutamente nadie quiere tener que dedicar su vida a un niño cuando aún se es uno. Mucho menos una dhampir con la crianza de Rose. Y si mis instintos son correctos, entonces no debes preocuparte por lo que la reina pueda hacerle o por cómo se las va a arreglar manteniendo a su hijo, porque probablemente ese bebé ya no exista. Sé que es difícil de entenderlo. Piensas en ese niño como tu hijo, pero ni siquiera se sabe si es un bebé... lo que podría ser. Estas muy cegado por el respeto que sientes hacia las mujeres, pero ni Rose ni esa criatura merecen que arruines todo tu futuro por ellos. Ella no fue obligada a nada, conoces su reputación; y yo conozco su reputación también, por eso no te culpo por haber caído en sus garras. Después de todo eres un hombre, no eres invulnerable. Pero ahora es tiempo de que te des cuenta de que lo que pensaste que era amor no fue más que un poco de diversión que le salió mal a ella. Huyó para deshacerse del error que cometió y ahora probablemente esté alguien más ocupando tu lugar. Es tiempo de seguir adelante, Dimka. Vuelve a La corte, podemos hablar con el consejo para que tu rol sea restablecido...

Ya no estaba escuchándola. Sus palabras eran tan prácticas y crueles, y sin embargo me encontraba allí asintiendo porque no podía hacerle saber que todo lo que decía me atravesaba el pecho como diez mil dagas. No podía decirle que no me importaba si mi bebé era diferente o tan común como los demás, para mí era especial por otros motivos. No podía decirle que yo lo amaba, porque era la unión milagrosa de su madre y de mí. No podía decirle que la reputación de Rose era en realidad cotilleos sin fundamento que se habían extendido más de lo necesario, que Roza era en realidad una virgen cuando estuvo conmigo, o que de no haberlo sido eso tampoco la convertía en una cualquiera. No podía decirle que se callara la boca y dejara de hablar de esa forma de la mujer que amaba, que tenía más respeto y amor del que ella nunca podría tener, porque se había alejado para cuidar y amar a nuestro bebé mientras ella estaba allí refiriéndose a él como un error que teníamos que eliminar.

─ No puedo ser guardián─ me encontré diciendo en cambio, tratando y fracasando de mantener el temblor fuera de mi voz. Ella malinterpretó mi intranquilidad con preocupación por mi futuro.

─ Estoy segura de que si los guardianes tienen un mínimo de neuronas te darán otra oportunidad. No fue tan grave lo que has hecho. Te acostaste con tu estudiante, Rose Hathaway ni más ni menos, ellos habrían hecho lo mismo.

─ No se trata de los guardianes─ gruñí. No podía permanecer junto a ella por mucho más tiempo. ─Es la reina. Y ahora tengo que irme, Tasha.

─ Quizás nos veamos más tarde─ sonrió.

─ No lo creo.

─ No debes subestimar mi capacidad para convencer a las personas, Dimka─ soltó una carcajada. ─Eres mi amigo, y no hay nada que no haría por ti. Voy a ayudarte a recuperar tu puesto. No importa lo que haya que hacer, vas a ser un guardián otra vez.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	19. Capítulo XIX

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **PoV Rose**

El día que atacaron la comunidad por primera vez fue el mismo en el que cumplí mi vigésima séptima semana de embarazo. El día había comenzado como cualquier otro. Eran los primeros tiempos de invierno y el frío sin duda era tan crudo como el calor de verano.

Mi vientre había crecido tanto que levantarme de la cama se había vuelto toda una actividad demasiado compleja. Bañarme tomaba casi una hora de mi día, y mis opciones de atuendo se habían reducido aún más desde el comienzo de las bajas temperaturas. Por eso había decidido que era el momento indicado para salir de compras. Y Lara estaba mucho más emocionada que yo.

Aquella mañana nos despertamos temprano para prepararnos. Nisha y Lara habían insistido en acompañarme, porque yo no conocía los comercios de Bikford. Había conseguido algunas cosas para la bebé en la zona comercial de la comunidad, pero todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer si quería equiparme de todo lo que necesitaría la criatura durante sus primeros meses de vida.

─ Se supone que sólo estábamos aquí por ropa para Rose─ se quejó Nisha después de una hora recorriendo los pasillos del pequeño comercio al que habíamos entrado. Era una tienda para madres. Me sentía algo incomoda allí y tampoco me gustaba hacer las compras, por eso asentí haciéndole saber que ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

─ Aún no tienes ropa básica para el bebé o una cuna... en unas semanas no querrás salir de la comunidad ni levantarte de la cama, así que tienes que deshacerte de esto cuanto antes─ argumentó Lara. ─ Además, no tendrás otro día libre hasta dentro de cuatro semanas.

Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, pero me molestaba mucho estar allí sólo con ellas y con la sensación de que aquel momento no era como debía haber sido. Quería que Dimitri estuviera a mi lado y eligiera conmigo aquellas prendas diminutas y el lugar donde nuestra hija descansaría por las noches. Además, estaba abrumada con solo ver todo lo que ante mí.

─Yo ni siquiera sé qué debo comprar─ me quejé, mirando a mi alrededor y sintiéndome sobrepasada por la actividad que me esperaba. El cumulo de ropa y artículos para niños que tenía a cada lado que miraba no hacía mucho por disminuir mi estrés. ─ ¿Y qué demonios es eso?

─ Es una bolsa para llevar a los niños como si fueras un canguro que carga a su cría─ Tenía que alejarme de allí, yo no quería tratar a mi bebé como si fuese un animal. Además, estaba bastante segura de que ella no podría sentirse cómoda estando colocado de esa forma. ─ Allí está la ropa.

Y en efecto, allí estaba la ropa. Ropa de todos los colores, formas y tamaños. Abundaba el rosa, el celeste y el banco, así como un poco de amarillo y verde claro. Nosotras nos dirigimos a la sección de recién nacidos, donde encontramos algunas prendas básicas. Sólo tomé unas pocas en color rosado y otras más en blanco. Devora me había advertido antes que no me sobrepasara comprando ropa pequeña, porque ella crecería antes de que me diera cuenta y tendría que deshacerme de todo sin haberlo usado. Compré algunos calcetines, guantes y gorritos, porque ella nacería durante los últimos y más fríos días de invierno, pero también me permití comprarle algunos vestidos de invierno, de hilo blanco con bordados delicados. Tomamos algunos abrigos y una capa beige y otra gris de polar, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me encontraba totalmente sumergida en la actividad.

Salimos de aquella tienda con toda la ropa que necesitaría para las primeras semanas de vida, así como algunas toallas y mantas, algunos productos de limpieza, pañales para recién nacidos e incluso un moisés trasladable. La vendedora nos había dicho que los recién nacido necesitaban adaptarse progresivamente al nuevo universo que los esperaba, por eso era mejor opción un catre con el espacio justo -como en el vientre- y no una inmensa cuna donde se sintieran solos y desamparados. Además, era la opción más cómoda y accesible.

Afortunadamente había guardado suficiente dinero para que, con lo que juntaría hasta que ella naciera, pudiéramos tener lo que necesitábamos antes de que tuviera que volver a la guardería. Tampoco estaba muy preocupada por eso, porque ella podría quedarse en la guardería y yo la tendría al alcance de mis manos durante todo el día.

Cuando llegamos a la comunidad Lara insistió en armar el moisés y colocarlo junto a mi cama. Al final de un trabajo rápido y sin necesidad de instrucciones podía apreciar la imagen del lugar donde mi bebé dormiría cada noche. Era sencillo y sin más decoración que las mantas blancas y rosadas y los dos animales de felpa que había comprado para ella. Nisha y Lara también me sorprendieron con un artefacto colgante al que llamaron móvil de bebés, que colocaron sobre el moisés de un modo que se suspendiera por encima de él, girando mientras sonaba una lenta melodía.

Yo nunca había tenido un peluche de pequeña. Ningún juguete para ser exacta. Nunca me había preocupado realmente por ello, porque sabía que las personas que me rodeaban no estaban allí para brindarme amor y seguridad, sólo estaban cuidando de mi hasta que yo fuera lo suficientemente grande para cuidar de otros... de sus hijos o ellos mismo. Pero no quería que esa fuera la manera en que creciera mi niña. No quería cantarle canciones de cuna perturbadoras y hacerla sentir miedo, ni privarla de la dulzura y la inocencia que le correspondía porque eso es lo que nuestra sociedad acostumbraba a hacer. No quería que por las noches temiera a los monstruos reales, solo a esos falsos producto de su fantasía, miedos que yo podría desestimar abriendo el armario y demostrándole que nada había allí que pudiera hacerle daño. Quería que creyera que su juguetes realmente podían sentir y entender, y que se aferrara a ellos como cualquier niño humano cuando le asustara una tormenta o la oscuridad. Quería que corriera a mí y se refugiara en mis brazos, y que pensara que yo podía protegerla de todo, que creyera que en mis brazos podía ser invulnerable.

─ ¿Sabes cómo quieres llamarla?─ preguntó Lara, pasando las hojas de un libro de bebés que había conseguido en una de las tiendas de la comuna. ─ "Nombres rusos para bebés". ¿Por qué rusos?

─ Me gustan─ mentí. Me había vuelto tan buena en ello. No conocía demasiados nombres rusos para tener un gusto por ellos, pero quería que mi bebé tuviera siempre con ella una parte de su padre. Y también quería en ella recordar a aquella mujer que nunca había logrado sostener a su hijo en brazos, por cuyo sacrificio yo había podido sacar a mi bebé del peligro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ─ Quiero que su primer nombre sea Anna, pero no estoy segura con cual otro puedo acompañarlo.

De esa forma nos pasamos las siguientes dos horas discutiendo nombres rusos impronunciables. Yo quería que el nombre de mi bebé tuviera algún significado, que se lo recordara por su fortaleza y no porque mi niña tuviera que deletrearlo cada vez que alguien preguntara por él.

─ Alina. Viktoria. Izaro. Estoy bastante segura de que ese último ni siquiera es ruso─ me quejé después de algún tiempo. Si Dimitri hubiera estado allí simplemente hubiera tenido que decirle lo que estaba buscando, y él habría sabido cuál era el nombre indicado para nuestra bebé. ─ ¿Briseida? No es la tía por la que hubo todo el desacuerdo en ese libro super popular en las escuelas.

─ Me sorprende que tu hayas leído la Ilíada─ se burló Nisha.

─ Leí un resumen para niños antes de un examen─ reconocí. ─ Y es griego, no ruso, ¿cierto?

─ ¿Karenina? ─ sugirió, riéndose de mí. La dhampir había aprendido de nuestras varias charlas compartidas que la historia no era mi fuerte. Ni la Literatura. Ni ninguna disciplina que requiriera más esfuerzo mental que físico.

─ ¿Anna Karenina? No estás siendo sería.

─ ¿Qué más ruso que eso?

─ ¿Qué hay de Nastya?─ preguntó, arrebatándole el libro a Lara. ─ Acá dice que es ruso, y significa "resurrección".

Nastya era perfecto. Lo supe, de esa manera en que las novias de los reality shows siempre decían que sabían cuál era su vestido por qué lo _sentían_. O eso creía. Resurrección, era después de todo, la razón por la que ella crecía en mi vientre.

─Anna Nastya Hathaway─ Anna Nastya Belikov, pensé. Y ahogué un suspiro, porque todo me provocaba una mezcla agridulce y melancólica de tristeza y anhelo por ese tiempo. ─ Es... es perfecto. Anna Nastya será.

 **x*X*x**

Había conseguido bastantes cosas para los próximos meses, no sólo para Anna, porque sabía que mi vientre solo seguiría creciendo más y más hasta que ese bebé estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo. Había pensado que tendría que pasar todo el tiempo hasta el final de la gestación con ropa anticuada y enorme, pero descubrí ese día que no necesariamente tenía que ser así. Tenía varias camisetas nuevas, de todas formas y estilos diversos para que se adaptaran a mi variable estado de ánimo tanto como a los cambios de mi cuerpo. Algunas ceñidas y otras vaporosas, más básicas o elaboradas, y todas elegidas para que pudiera seguir usándolas después del parto. No me había decantado por la ropa pre-mamá, a excepción de tres camisetas cruzadas que eran tanto para el embarazo como para la lactancia, y dos pantalones de mezclilla con cinturilla que cubrían el vientre. La vendedora me había asegurado que la mayoría de las nuevas mamás que no se sentían muy seguras con la ropa pre-maternidad elegían _leggins_ y otros pantalones elásticos más acordes a su estilo pero que le brindaban mayor comodidad, y eso es lo que yo misma había hecho. Finalmente había comprado algunos suéteres-vestidos y ropa interior más adecuada para los meses que se sucederían.

Varias horas más tarde estaba parada frente al espejo de mi habitación tratando de averiguar cómo me sentía con mi nuevo aspecto. Mi vientre sobresaliente ya no podía pasar desapercibido para nadie, por más que intentara ocultarlo bajo camisetas holgadas. Fue justo en ese momento cuando una figura traslucida se ubicó en la periferia de mi visión y se reflejó en el espejo frente al cual me contemplaba. Era la misma imagen de siempre, aunque no se veía tan triste como la última vez. Y el impacto fue tan fuerte como la primera vez que lo había visto en medio del campus de St. Vladimir.

─ Ma... Mason─ susurré. No podía moverme... me había paralizado antes frente a su presencia, y ahora lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Estaba tan ensimismada en su aspecto, analizando minuciosamente sus ojos cansados y desesperados, que no me di cuenta hasta demasiado tarde lo que estaba ocurriendo. ─ La... Las defensas... Tú no puedes estar aquí adentro a no ser que...

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. Una extraña sensación se asentó en mi estomago, pero esa vez sabía que no se trataba de las nauseas del embarazo. Sin dudarlo siquiera un segundo abrí el cajón en el que guardaba mi estaca y cerré mis dedos alrededor de ella. Cubrí mi vientre con mi mano por un breve segundo, tratando de reconfortar al ser que había allí adentro. Y entonces salí de la habitación.

─ ¿Dónde está Nisha?─ pregunté a Lara con voz frentica. Estaba sentada en un sofá de la sala, leyendo un libro junto a una lámpara encendida. Levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido cuando notó mi nerviosismo.

─ En el salón común. ¿Ocurre algo con el bebé?─ expresó con preocupación, levantándose del sofá. Pero entonces los ojos se detuvieron en mi estaca.

─ Strigoi─ dije, confirmando sus sospechas. Salí en dirección a la puerta de entrada, con Lara pisándome los talones. Ambas sabíamos que el protocolo en estos casos era quedarse dentro si no estabas capacitado para luchar porque eras niño, demasiado mayor o estabas embarazada, pero Nisha estaba fuera, y ninguna de las dos nos refugiaríamos mientras había otros en peligro.

─ Tu deberías quedarte aquí─ A pesar del "deberías" su voz era más una exigencia que una recomendación. ─ No pongas a tu bebé en peligros innecesarios. Yo iré ver...

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque sus ojos se habían encontrado con algo a mis espaldas. Sabía lo que era sin necesidad de voltearme a ver. Cerré la puerta sin cambiar de posición y me empuje a mi misma y a Lara del lado derecho de la puerta. Pocos segundos después la puerta de nuestra cabaña estaba siendo lanzada por los aires.

El Strigoi que teníamos enfrente podría haber sido un dhampir antes, por su tamaño, y la fuerza y velocidad que manifestaba era una prueba de que había sido despertado al menos por un par de años. Antes de que pudiera vernos agazapadas detrás del mueble de la cocina, la voz de _él_ llegó sin permiso desde un rincón recóndito de mis recuerdos.

«Tu estatura no siempre tiene que ser una desventaja. Eres pequeña y por tanto más ágil que personas de mayor tamaño. Usa eso a tu favor »

Así que eso hice. Recordé las tempranas mañanas de prácticas y los largos trayectos en el campus de la academia y un «corre» llegó como exigencia desde algún lugar de mi inconsciente. Dimitri estaba allí, ausente pero en mi mente, manteniéndome a salvo incluso cuando estaba a millas de distancia. Miré a Lara, tan pequeña como yo, y ella me devolvió la mirada comprendiendo el plan. Nos pusimos de pie tan rápido que el Strigoi sólo se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia cuando pasábamos a su lado, esquivando con velocidad su agarre y saliendo con prisas por donde había habido una puerta antes.

No nos detuvimos. Ambas estábamos lo suficientemente capacitadas para saber que de haberlo hecho estaríamos muertas. Supe, sin tener que voltearme, que él no estaba muy lejos de nosotras. El recinto de la comuna estaba repleto de ellos. Podía ver al menos una decena de Strigoi y varias mujeres luchando contra ellos. Era evidente que habíamos sido tomados por sorpresa, porque apenas una alarma aguda resonó en toda la comuna las mujeres comenzaron a salir con su estaca en mano. Todas dispuestas a matar y morir para darles una oportunidad a sus hijos e hijas de salir con vida de allí.

El Strigoi que había entrado a nuestra cabaña nos perseguía. Y ahora no sólo teníamos que lidiar con él. Tomé una postura ofensiva y mientras Lara se hacía cargo de nuestro persecutor, aproveché la distracción de uno de ellos para acabar con su vida... no vida... o lo que fuere. Había sido fácil porque estaba distraído tratando de atrapar a uno de los niños que había estado jugando hasta tarde.

─ Ve a la escuela─ le exigí, empujando al pequeño en dirección del edificio que estaba a unos sesenta metros. Todo parecía más calmo por aquella zona, no había Strigoi a la vista, y podía ver a unas pocas mujeres tratando de resguardar a los niños. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras contemplaba la guardería.

─ No te preocupes por ellos... están... en el lugar más seguro de la comunidad.

Sabía que tenía razón. El protocolo dictaba que al menos un cuarto de las residentes de la comunidad se dirigirían allí y a la escuela ante cualquier incidente o ataque. Proteger a los más frágiles era el objetivo primero en una batalla. Muchas de esas mujeres eran también las madres de esos niños... no me cabía duda de que esos Strigoi corrían más peligro que cualquiera de nosotras.

Un segundo Strigoi se acercó, lanzándose sin preámbulos en la dirección de mi garganta. Lo esquive por apenas unos segundos, pero todavía sus manos me empujaron con fuerza desequilibrándome. El primer instinto fue rodear mi vientre antes de que éste tocara el piso. Sabía que eso me haría perder mi estaca, pero en el momento de la elección no tuve dudas acerca de ello. Caí de costado, protegiendo a mi bebé, pero la única arma que me permitiría salir con vida de allí estaba ahora a pocos metros de distancia. Me senté en mis rodillas, ignorando el hecho de que el Strigoi estaba justo detrás de mí, y gateé con velocidad hasta el elemento de plata. Apenas tuve tiempo de rodar a un lado, mientras veía la sombra del Strigoi sobre mí, antes de que el vampiro descendiera a mi búsqueda. Yo estaba allí, apoyada sobre mis codos con la criatura maligna parada frente a mí, sus pies dispuestos cada uno a cada lado de mis piernas extendidas. No podía pensar en una posición de más vulnerabilidad. Pero tenía mi estaca, y eso me proporcionaba cierta seguridad. Podía oír a Lara luchando su propia batalla en algún lugar más allá.

─ Dos por uno─ se regocijó el Strigoi, mirando con hambre mi vientre. ─ ¿Primero el bebé o primero la madre?

─ Primero el Strigoi─ gruñí, ladeando la cabeza y empujado mi pie a su rodilla, apenas desequilibrándolo, pero dándome tiempo para dirigir una segunda patada en su dirección. Aproveché aquel segundo de desorientación y me puse de pie, elevando mi estaca y empujándola con fuerza sobre sus omoplatos. El golpe no era letal, pero me dio el tiempo suficiente para desenterrar mi arma de su cuerpo y volver a él, esta vez empujando en su corazón.

Con una rápida inspección pude ver a Lara recuperando su propia estaca del cuerpo sin vida de un Strigoi. Ella me miró de regreso, como evaluándome, y suspiró de alivio. Se acercó a mí, aún de rodillas sobre el cadáver de mi atacante y me extendió una mano para levantarme.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó con la respiración entrecortada. Asentí, mirando a mi alrededor, donde unas pocas dhampir estaban deshaciéndose de los últimos dos Strigoi.

─ ¿Tú?─ Me sentía como aquellos primeros días de entrenamiento con Dimitri. Mi respiración era pesada y dificultosa. Sabía que eso era motivado por el embarazo y por los últimos meses sin ejercitación. Pero a pesar de todo eso estaba con vida, así como mi bebé.

─ Estoy... bien─ dijo, limpiándose las manos en su camiseta. ─ Vamos a buscar a Nisha.

En nuestro camino hacia el salón común nos encontramos a Devora. Estaba hablando con su hijo cuando nos vio. Nos miró, nuestro aspecto desaliñado después de la batalla, pero sin heridas evidentes suspiró, mitigando al verlas salvas el malestar que evidentemente sentía por lo que había sucedido.

─ ¿Y Nisha?─ preguntó Lara, mirando a su alrededor. ─ ¿Está ella bien?

─ Ella está allí, no te preocupes, está con Linda. ¿Están lastimadas?─ Negamos. Miró directamente mi estomago. ─ ¿Rose? ¿Todo en orden por allí?

─ Estoy bien─ le aseguré, deslizando la mano con la que no sostenía mi estaca por sobre mi vientre. Podía sentir su movimiento irregular y toda la dureza de mi vientre concentrada en un sólo costado... ella estaba asustada, pero estaba viva. ─Aja, todo marcha bien allí.

─ Haré que una enfermera te vea más tarde─ prometió. ─Le diré a Nisha que las busque en la cabaña. Es allí donde deberían estar ahora. Damián irá con ustedes.

─ Pero estamos a sólo unos paso del salón─ dijo Lara.

─ Los Strigoi han llegado al salón, niñas. Lamentablemente nos tomaron por sorpresa. Nina y Bianca estaban allí con algunos niños. Los protegieron pero ellas... Tampoco lo lograron Sarah y Jonah.

Oí a Lara jadear, pero yo no reaccioné de ninguna manera. Cuatro muertes eran, de acuerdo a las estadísticas, bastante menos de lo que se esperaba de un ataque de esas magnitudes. Pero cuatro muertos -o sólo uno- podía desequilibrar completamente la vida de muchas personas. Podía imaginar a Linda, destrozada por la muerte de Sarah -su hermana- y Bianca, quien era sin duda alguna su amiga más cercana. Podía imaginar a la madre de Jonah desbastada en algún lugar de la comunidad. Y Nina... quien pocos días antes me había dicho con una sonrisa que mi bebé era una niña, se había ido para siempre. La rapidez con la que las cosas cambiaban y las personas se iban era aterradora. En un momento estaban allí, recomendándote galletas de jengibre o enseñándote como acunar correctamente a un bebé, y entonces se desvanecían repentinamente en las sombras de otro mundo. Nina y Bianca era de todas las víctimas con quien más relación había tenido, pero también había conocido a Sarah un par de veces cuando iba en busca de la comida para los niños, y ella me recibía con una sonrisa y me despedía con un mensaje para su hermana. A Jonah lo había visto sólo dos veces, y en las dos ocasiones él me había dejado bastante claro cuan en desacuerdo estaba con mi elección de vida, pero aún así no podía no entristecerme por su muerte, por las personas que dejaba allí sufriendo por él.

─ Algunos Strigoi escaparon, pero unos pocos guardianes que estaban de visita los siguieron hasta el bosque. Estamos esperando que regresen para hacer el recuento final, pero estimamos un número cercano a treinta de ellos.

─ ¿Cómo entraron?─ preguntó Lara.

─ No estamos seguros de cómo se desactivaron las barreras─ Devora, que siempre estaba estableciendo el orden y el control en la comunidad, parecía tan fuera de sí en ese momento. ─ Un grupo de mujeres acompañaron ayer a algunos Moroi para reforzar las estacas. Entrevistaremos a todos ellos y averiguaremos que pasó.

─ Iremos al salón─ dispuso Lara, mirando en mi dirección para buscar mi confirmación. Asentí, sabiendo que allí habría personas que necesitarían de nuestra ayuda. ─ Probablemente todas las enfermeras estén allí, así que es mejor que Rose nos acompañe también.

Sin esperar el permiso de Devora, Lara comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña más grande del complejo. La joven dhampir se había aferrado a mi mano cuando Devora nos había dicho sobre las perdidas, como si temiera perderme de vista, y seguía sosteniéndome de la misma forma cuando entramos juntas a la cabaña principal.

El salón común se caracterizó siempre por su barullo alegre, repleto de niños jugando y mujeres haciendo sus tareas de recreamiento. Siempre podías oír una charla amistosa, y las carcajadas llenando el espacio entre esas cuatro paredes. Pero esa noche el silencio pesaba sobre nuestros cuerpos, y el único sonido perceptible era el de los sollozos de algunas pocas mujeres y los consuelos de otras. Los niños no estaban por ningún lado, probablemente los habían escondido a todos ellos en la guardería y la escuela.

La sala en la que el día antes había estado sentada junto con Nina, Devora y Nisha estaba ahora destrozada. Había pedazos de madera y cristales rotos esparcidos por toda la habitación. Las ventanas habían desaparecido. Y Nina, que me había sonreído y despedido con un saludo maternal horas antes, yacía inmóvil sobre su espalda, la manta de cabellos rojizos cubriendo su rostro, y una herida profunda en su garganta.

Tuve que retener las nauseas y obligarme a caminar detrás de Lara hacia la zona más alejada de la puerta de entrada. Allí los asientos estaban intactos, lo que era evidencia de que los Strigoi no habían llegado tan lejos. Nisha y otras de las mujeres que trabajaban con ella estaban sentadas allí, mirando cuidadosamente varios metros más allá, donde Evelyn le ofrecía un abrazo de consuelo a Linda. Nos acercamos a las primeras sin hablar y nos sentamos junto a Nisha.

─ Lara, Rose─ Nisha parecía aliviada, pero permanecía lívida sentada sobre el asiento que la sostenía. La sangre en su camiseta era una prueba de que ella había estado luchando también. Ella me había confesado una vez que no había tomado una estaca desde que había luchado varios años antes junto a su compañero novato, Alex, a quien también había amado y perdido. Podía ver como aquella batalla en la comunidad había desencadenado recuerdos remotos de otra vida.

─ Nisha─ susurré débilmente. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, pero tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron con los míos preocupados su mirada se endureció y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pero yo sabía que tras aquella muestra de superación ella cargaba un dolor y una culpa inmensa. Lo sabía porque me había sentido de una manera similar tras la muerte de Mason en Spokane.

─ ¿Cómo está el bebé?─ preguntó. La mención de Anna hizo que pronto me olvidara de todo lo que me rodeaba. Sentir sus movimientos, como el revoloteo suave de una mariposa dentro de mi vientre, me hacía suspirar de alivio. Sabía que todo el ajetreo anterior había revolucionado su tranquilo mundo dentro de mi cuerpo. Me preguntaba si acaso ella se inquietaba por las sensaciones que yo le transmitía de la realidad.

─ Creo que se ha asustado un poco─ admití, deslizando mi mano en un movimiento reconfortante sobre mi vientre.

─ Los alquimistas estarán aquí en un par de minutos. Había un grupo cerca cuando logramos contactarnos. Una vez que se haga el registro oficial en su base podremos enterrar a los muertos y dejar esto atrás─ nos dijo, como si tal cosa fuera posible. Lara miró cuidadosamente tras nosotros, donde Linda estaba llorando segundos antes, pero afortunadamente ya no estaba allí para oír las frías palabras de Nisha. Pude oír a Lara reprendiendo a su amiga, pero mis pensamientos se habían quedado atascados en una cosa.

─ ¿Los alquimistas vendrán?─ Esperaba que la preocupación no fuera evidente en mi voz. Ninguna de las dos chicas pareció encontrar algo tras mis palabras, porque la más pequeña de ellas ya estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y Nisha me estaba señalando algo más allá de nosotras. Dirigí mi vista donde sus dedos marcaban el camino y me tope con una imagen muy peculiar. Una joven rubia que acababa de entrar al salón se estaba arrodillando junto al cuerpo sin vida de un Strigoi. La muchacha llevaba un tatuaje dorado sobre su mejilla, un lirio, que la representaba como alquimista.

Lo único que supe en ese momento es que no debía dejar que los alquimistas supieran. Sabía lo que ellos eran, su insaciable interés por todo podría llevarlos a descubrir sobre mi bebé. Querrían experimentar con Anna, como si fuera una rata de laboratorio. Podía empezar a formar esas imágenes en mi mente: mi pequeña criatura siendo pinchada y observada constantemente. Y no podía dejar que eso ocurriese.

Podía sentir el miedo creciendo en mi interior mientras la muchacha rubia se acercaba, caminando al lado de un hombre apenas mayor que ella, también humano. Sentía mi corazón latiendo con fuerza. Era un poco irracional, porque ninguno de ellos me conocía o a Anna. Pero era la forma en que solía reaccionar cuando el peligro del que había alejado a mi bebé se acercaba mucho a nosotras.

─ ¿Hay otros?─ inquirió uno de los humanos, el hombre, con voz práctica.

─ Son todos aquí en el complejo. Algunos guardianes han perseguido a otros por el bosque, pero sólo huyeron tres de ellos señor... Mmm─ Devora, que estaba detrás de nosotras, dijo al alquimista.

─ Es Ian Jansen─ respondió la mujer, dándole una mirada a su compañero. Ninguno de los dos parecía cómodo a nuestro alrededor, pero ella al menos tenía la decencia de parecer querer ser agradable. ─ Y soy Sydney Sage. El recuento final nos dio treinta y dos Strigoi. Y las bajas son de cuatro dhampir y un Moroi.

─ Al parecer estaba con una de las chicas cuando lo atacaron─ Nos explicó Devora. ─ Era Richard Conta. Así que ellos tendrán que dar aviso a La corte.

─ Tendremos que entrevistar a los que han participado en el combate...

─ No─ dijo rápidamente Devora, mirando decididamente a los alquimistas. ─ Esto es un refugio y algunas de estas mujeres preferirían no tener contacto con su clase. No han cometido ningún crimen, por lo que ellas pueden elegir no hablar con ustedes.

─ Pero, los Moroi exigen este tipo de registros luego de una...

─ No respondemos al gobierno Moroi. Pueden hacerle saber a los familiares de lord Conta los acontecimientos que llevaron a su muerte, por supuesto, pero no admitiré que ninguna de estas chicas sea involucrada.

─ La reina impuso una reciente ley, que exige un registro transparente de las comunidades dhampíricas en los censos anuales. Esto significa que todo ese anonimato en el que se sustenta su sistema no se mantendrá por mucho tiempo─ Ella no era quien ponía las normas, pero todavía odiaba a esa muchacha porque sus noticias eran terribles. Muy malas para la comunidad, para Devora, para las mujeres que estaban en aquel lugar ocultándose... para mí y mi hija. Empecé a respirar con dificultad. Sentía el sudor deslizándose por mi cuello y un golpeteo palpitaba en mi sien. ─ No nos han informado los motivos de la reforma, entrara en vigencia en las comunidades americanas el próximo año, y posteriormente en las europeas.

Devora parecía preocupada, y entendía por qué. Pero independientemente de las consecuencias que tenía aquella nueva norma política, era preocupante que repentinamente la reina quisiera enemistarse con las comunidades, con las que el gobierno Moroi había mantenido la concordia por años. Siempre había sido un acuerdo velado esta separación parcial y pacífica entre las dhampir renegadas y los Moroi. Ellos sabían que si bien eran los nobles y nosotros los servidores, no podían obligarnos a permanecer en la sociedad Moroi para cumplir con el rol impuesto. Obligar a los dhampir fuera de los lugares oficiales del sistema a identificarse, principalmente a las mujeres que se refugiaban en las comunidades dhampir, era no sólo inquietante, sino también represivo.

─ Supongo que es algo que tendremos que ver más tarde─ dijo Devora oscuramente. Parecía comenzar a tranquilizarla la idea de que aquella norma en realidad no estuviera aprobada aún, pero en mi interior la intranquilidad sólo crecía. ¿Por qué repentinamente la reina había decidido esto? ¿Acaso ella sabía...?

No. Eso no era posible.

Pero la posibilidad era tan aterradora. Mientras el joven humano me miraba calculadoramente mi parte más racional sabía que tenía que ser por su asco genérico a mi especie o por su intolerancia a los embarazos en la adolescencia, pero la parte de mi cerebro que ponía en alerta a la paranoia creía que ellos sabían algo... y que en un sólo segundo acabarían con todo lo que había construido en meses.

Mis manos estaban agarradas de la parte baja de mi camiseta, tratando de disimular los temblores involuntarios. No sabía qué estaba pasándole a mi cuerpo. Una extraña, pero a la vez familiar sensación se arrastraba a través de él. Era como si una fuerza interna me atrapara, como si algo desde el interior de mi cuerpo me fuera absorbiendo y poseyendo lentamente. Y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en otro lugar.

─ Víctor─ dijo una voz familiar a mi lado. Era Adrian. Del otro lado de unos barrotes de hierro estaba parado Víctor Dashkov.

─ Dinos dónde encontrar a Robert, Víctor─ dije con una voz aterciopelada, sólo que no era yo quien hablaba, era Lissa. Una sola mirada a Víctor, sus ojos vidriosos, y encantado por las voces de mis amigos, me hacían entender rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los Moroi estaban usando compulsión en él. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Quién era Robert? ¿Y por qué estaba yo allí si llevaba un encanto en mi collar?

Tenía que salir de allí. Sabía que si permanecía un sólo segundo más el anhelo que había reprimido día tras día los últimos meses comenzaría a arañar la superficie, y si eso pasaba mi corazón estaría perdido entre el deseo de volver a casa y el temor por la vida de mi bebé. Intenté evocar mis barreras mentales, empujar el vínculo bien lejos, pero parecía o que bien era más fuerte de lo que recordaba o yo estaba más débil por causa de Anna. Una vez más llamé a las defensas, aquellas que me protegían de los efectos de mi resurrección, y repentinamente estaba de regreso a mi realidad.

Ahogue un jadeo de dolor cuando fui devuelta a la realidad con un latido constante en las sienes. Mi cabeza pesaba toneladas y sentía una molesta presión en mi cráneo.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ Devora estaba arrodilla frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos con preocupación evidente escrita en su rostro. Sus manos estaban sosteniendo a las mías, temblorosas y húmedas por el sudor. Pero mi cuerpo estaba helado. Una extraña sensación de escalofrío corría a través de él. ─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ Buscaré una enfermera─ dijo Nisha, poniéndose de pie. Yo no podía hablar. Por un momento no recordaba cuales eran las palabras que debía pronunciar o de qué forma debía emitirlas. Sólo podía temblar.

─ Trae agua Lara, por favor─ ordenó la mujer. No dejaba de deslizar sus manos por las mías con delicadeza, tratado de transmitir una tranquilidad con la que no contaba. ─Oye cariño, ¿Puedes hablarme? ¿Puedes decirme lo que está pasando?

─ Podría haberle bajado la presión─ Me sorprendió que fuera la alquimista femenina la que estaba hablando. Se alejó unos pasos de su compañero, manteniendo una distancia prudente con nosotros, y habló directamente con Devora. ─ Algo de agua y unos paños húmedos podrían ayudar. Quizás...

Ya no estaba escuchando nada. Sólo podía oír un molesto zumbido resonando dentro de mi cabeza. Era como si un grupo de insectos se hubieran quedado estancados en mi cerebro. No podía soportarlo. El dolor sólo iba en aumento y lentamente sentía que la oscuridad iba reclamándome

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	20. Capítulo XX

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XX**

 **PoV Rose**

El resto de la noche transcurrió lentamente entre deslices breves e involuntarios a la mente de Lissa. Mis sueños eran intranquilos porque mis defensas se habían averiado de alguna manera. Cada vez que intentaba subirlas para proteger mi mente el desgaste físico era demasiado y terminaba cayendo en sueños trémulos e inquietos. Era un constante ir y venir entre el sueño y la vigilia, a mi realidad de dolor o la mente de Lissa que sólo me ofrecía frases e imágenes fuera de contexto. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Lissa y Adrian, con Christian, se dirigían a Las Vegas para encontrar a un tal Robert Doru.

Cuando finalmente me desperté y permanecí en mi propia realidad habían pasado más de treinta horas desde el ataque. Devora me dijo que el estrés había tomado mucho de mí y había empezado a sintomatizar el cansancio. Me mantuvieron dos días en reposo antes de que Devora me permitiera dejar mi habitación y recorrer el campamento en compañía de Lara o Nisha. Las actividades de la comunidad se habían suspendido hasta el día de los funerales. Las ceremonias religiosas en honor a los caídos fueron breves y emotivas: Nina, Bianca y Sarah fueron enterradas en el cementerio privado de la comunidad; en cambio Jonah tuvo que ser enviado a La Corte, donde sería sepultado con el servicio típico que se le daba a los guardianes. Él, técnicamente, había muerto en servicio y debía ser honrado como tal, pero su anciana madre lo había celebrado diciendo algunas palabras lindas sobre él. El cuerpo de Richard Conta fue enviado a su esposa e hija, aunque dudaba que se sintieran muy empáticas por él cuando descubrieran que el Strigoi que lo había degolladlo lo había sorprendido muy cómodo en una de las habitaciones del llamado "Hotel para Moroi".

Aquella tarde el hijo de Devora y dos jóvenes novicios de Santa Várvara volvían a sus "hogares" después de la breve visita a sus familias. Fue ese mismo día tuve un encuentro inesperado mientras recogía fresas frescas con Lara y Nisha en la huerta. O cuando Lara recogía fresas y Nisha y yo nos las comíamos.

─ ¡Oye Rose!─ Estaba parado, mirando con diversión como Nisha y yo, sentadas junto a una de las parcelas de la huerta, nos reíamos histéricamente por los refunfuños enojosos de Lara. Prontamente Nisha se tensó a mi lado. Era la forma en que actuaba siempre alrededor de Damián. Miré brevemente a mi amiga antes de encogerme de hombros y asentir. Con poca gracia me levanté del piso y seguí al joven dhampir. El hijo de Devora era sin duda alguna el hijo de Devora. Sus ojos marrones eran como los suyos, grandes y redondos, con enormes pestañas enmarcándolos. Cada ángulo de su rostro era similar al de su madre. E incluso el cabello, hebras finas y rubias, era como el de Devora.

Mientras nos alejábamos más de las chicas y nos adentrábamos lentamente en los arboles pensé que quizás quisiera hablarme del ataque. Pero eso no tenía sentido. No era yo la persona con la que debería hablar acerca de las defensas que había prometido revisar antes de marcharse.

─ Siento hacerte caminar... no debe ser la actividad más agradable ahora mismo─ dijo con una sonrisa cuando nos detuvimos en una zona tranquila, donde los arboles comenzaban a aparecer pero sin cubrir totalmente la vista del complejo. ─ Pero necesitaba hablar contigo, en privado. Y siempre hay alguien dando vueltas por allí.

─ ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Se trata de Nisha?

─ ¿Nisha?─ me miró sorprendido y algo avergonzado de que conociera sus sentimientos por la dhampir. Si antes había tenido alguna duda, ahora, estaban todas disipadas. O algo así. ─ No de Nisha. Se trata de ti.

─ ¿Mi? ¿Qué hay conmigo?─ pegunté nerviosa. Damián era agradable, pero nosotros no habíamos tenido algún tipo de amistad cercana que nos hiciera tener temas en comunes. No había motivos, más que quizás Nisha -aunque Lara era la opción más viable para esa conversación-, para que nosotros hablásemos en privado.

─ De acuerdo. No sé cómo decir esto. Lo he sabido por un tiempo ahora... cuando te conocí no estaba seguro, pero entonces volví a casa y revisé la información y ya no tenía dudas. Mi madre nunca me dijo tu nombre completo, porque es una de las normas de la comunidad. Entonces, ¿sabes que trabajo en La Corte, cierto? Allí se nos informó a unos pocos guardianes, muy pocos realmente porque se está tratando el tema con mucha discreción, acerca de una novicia de St. Vladimir que estaba prófuga. Rosemarie Hathaway─ Tenía un nudo en la garganta con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Lo vi sacar algo de su bolsillo e inmediatamente di un paso hacia atrás y rodee mi vientre cruzando los brazos protectoramente frente a él. Pero no tenía armas a la vista, sólo una fotografía vieja de mi archivo de estudiante. ─ No hay dudas de que la Rose de mi madre y la que busca el gobierno Moroi es la misma.

─ Da... Damián─ sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Había dicho que era una prófuga del gobierno Moroi? Realmente no pensé que las autoridades del colegio se fueran a preocupar por mi huida. Antes había sido diferente, porque me había llevado a un miembro de sangre real conmigo. ¿Pero ahora? No tenía sentido. Y no era St. Vladimir de lo que estábamos hablando, era la reina.

Por segunda vez en menos de una semana me estaba preguntando si ellos podían saber mi secreto. Sabía que había dejado algunos cabos sueltos atrás al hablar con la doctora Olendzki, pero ellos no podrían realmente comprobarlo ¿cierto? Y fue entonces, justo ahí, parada junto al hijo de la mujer que me había refugiado y que ahora conocía mi secreto -o eso creía-, que recordé el examen de paternidad al que había accedido a someterme casi medio año antes.

─ No sé que hiciste, Rose, porque se trata de un caso confidencial. Ni yo ni ningún guardián de mi rango tiene acceso a ese nivel de información. Pero es bastante claro que tuvo que ser algo serio. La reina no gastaría ni el tiempo ni los recursos que está invirtiendo en esta caza si no se tratara de algo importante. Pero como he dicho, no sé que pasó. Mi madre... no sabe esto, pero he indagado y ella cree que has sido abusada por algún Moroi─ Había sospechado que era la idea que Devora tenía de mi. Por algún motivo era lo que todas las mujeres dhamp de aquella comunidad pensaban cada vez que una muy joven llegaba embarazada. ─ Y si ese es el caso, me lleva a pensar que quizás te defendiste. O no, y alguien está tratando de ocultarlo. No sería la primera vez que pasa, realmente. Sobre todo si él es alguien importante. ¿Es ese el caso, Rose?

─ Están tratando de cubrir algo─ reconocí, pero sin dar mayor información. Estaba tratando de permanecer sosegada en el exterior, pero por dentro estaba derrumbándome ─ Pero no hice nada malo, Damián. Realmente. Nada ilegal.

─ Es mi trabajo reportar esto, lo sabes. Tú fuiste educada de esa manera, quizás más que yo porque creciste en el seno de una institución Moroi, así que comprendes mi obligación a con ellos.─ Asentí con los ojos llorosos, porque ya podía imaginar a los guardianes entrando en cualquier momento para sacarme de la comunidad y llevarme ante la reina. Y aunque si Damián hubiera procedido a atacarme aquella tarde yo me hubiera defendido sin tener en cuenta ni un sólo segundo de quién era hijo, también comprendía y hasta admiraba su lealtad y su deber. ─ Pero si hago eso, el corazón de mi madre se rompería. Y quizás hasta no me lo perdonaría. Es tan protectora... más con todas ustedes que conmigo. Pero lo entiendo, porque también me crié aquí. Mi madre era apenas una niña cuando yo nací, diría que prácticamente crecimos juntos. No sé si lo sabes, pero antes de que llegáramos aquí mi madre y yo vivimos con... ese hombre, sería... mi padre. Era un animal. Creía que podía tener lo que quería en el momento y de la forma en que deseaba. Así que comprendo más de lo que crees. Por eso no voy a dar aviso a los Moroi o los guardianes. Debes estar preguntándote por qué te lo digo entonces.

Asentí, suspirando de alivio, pero todavía precavida. Había más que mi vida en juego, si daba un paso en falso -demasiada confianza- perdería todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

─ En primer lugar, para que tengas más cuidado. Así como yo otros pueden averiguar tu secreto, y no todos serán tan indulgentes. Ni siquiera nuestra especie, Rose. No tenemos muchas visitas de guardianes o alquimistas, pero ocurre de vez en cuando como has visto. Y aparentemente la reina no ha distribuido esta información entre los humanos aún, pero cuando lo hagan o cuando la ley del censo se apruebe, tu secreto no tardara en salir a la luz.

─ Entiendo. Encontraré la forma pasar más desapercibida. Es... es importante para mí no volver a tener contacto con los Moroi─ argumenté, todavía preocupada. ─ ¿Y la otra razón por la que me lo dices?

─ No tienes que decirme qué pasó, pero si a mi madre. Si lo que hiciste peligra la estabilidad de la comunidad y la seguridad de todas estas mujeres y niños, ella debe saberlo. Y si aún así decide que puedes quedarte, entonces está bien. Pero tienes que decírselo o... o le diré lo que sé, y eso será peor. Si sabe que no le has dicho toda la verdad, Rose, ella estará muy decepcionada─ Por el breve tiempo que había conocido a Damián sabía que sus palabras no tenían la intención de parecer una amenaza, pero también tenían todo el potencial de serlo. El miedo que había comenzado a enterrar salió a flote una vez más y el pánico por su exigencia latía en mi interior con fuerza. Negué con la cabeza. No tenía certeza de muchas cosas por esos días, pero sabía una cosa: si hablaba a alguien de mi secreto no tardaría mucho en comenzar a correrse la voz, y esa sería mi perdición.

─ No puedo hacerlo─ Traté de verme lo más vulnerable posible, lo que en realidad no requería de mucha actuación, porque era así, expuesta, perdida, como me sentía. Si Damián tenía un poco de consideración por mi estado y por lo que creía que había pasado podría salir de allí sin la necesidad de comenzar a hablar. ─ Damián, por favor. No le digas a Devora. No entenderá por qué no lo conté todo... y no volverá a confiar en mí. Pero juro, juro que no he hecho nada malo o ilegal, no he lastimado a nadie y nadie saldrá herido a causa de ello. Lo prometo.

─ ¿Cuál es el problema con decírselo a mi madre, entonces?─ Negué con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos, porque podía ver empezar a derrumbarse todo frente a mí. Me sentía como un animal enjaulado, a tiempo de ser sacrificado. Y Damián debió darse cuenta, porque levanto las manos y se alejó unos pasos. ─ No tengo intención de causar ninguna dificultad en tu vida, Rose. No te conozco mucho, pero no pareces alguien que quisiera que todas estas personas se vieran perjudicadas por algún secreto que guardes. Pero...tengo que velar por la seguridad de mi madre y las personas a las que ella protege. ¿Entiendes eso? Y tú eres una de esas personas, por eso, si no hablas con ella, cuando el momento de aprobar y poner en uso la nueva ley llegue nadie podrá ayudarte.

Podría decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que había sido esa conversación y el miedo a lo que de ella fuera a surgir lo único que me había motivado aquella noche a salir de mi habitación luego de que mis compañeras de vivienda se hubieran dormido. Las palabras de Damián perduraron en mi memoria incluso cuando hubo abandonado el complejo, y resonaban como ecos en mi mente murmullos acusadores y amenazantes.

Sabía mientras tocaba la puerta de la cabaña de la mujer que lideraba la comunidad que era demasiado tarde para tener cualquier tipo de conversación. La luna estaba alta en el cielo cuando escuché el sonido ajetreado de alguien moviéndose dentro de la casita de madera, y unos minutos después el picaporte de la puerta.

─ ¿Rose?─ Devora estaba en su ropa de cama y mirándome con una expresión preocupada en el rostro. ─ ¿Estás bien, querida? Vamos, pasa, debes estar congelándote.

En efecto, lo estaba. Había salido tan apurada una vez que me convencí a hablar con ella, que por miedo a cambiar de opinión no había tomado conmigo ningún abrigo. Estaba vestida con una delgada camiseta gris que utilizaba para dormir; una de las pocas de mis antiguas prendas que aún me cabía y cubría todo mi vientre, y unos viejos pantalones sueltos que solía usar para los entrenamientos con Dimitri.

Asentí, rodeándome los brazos con las manos, pero permanecí inmóvil en mi lugar. Devora me miró, ladeando la cabeza en mi dirección. ─ ¿Podemos hablar, por favor?─ me sentía débil, asustada, y pérdida, pero la mirada cálida de aquella dhampir sabía tranquilizarme de una manera casi similar y entonces distante de las manos o las palaras de Dimitri. ─ Yo-yo-yo...

─ Oye, respira─ me tranquilizó, extendiendo una mano y apoyándola sobre mi hombro. ─ Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Rose.

─ Yo lo siento─ respiré profundamente, sintiendo como mi bebé comenzaba a inquietarse. ─ Yo no... No te dije toda la verdad cuando... cuando llegué aquí. Y entonces Damián me dijo que debía hablar contigo. Pero no tuve la intención de ocultártelo... lo juro... no lo sabía. Pensé que... pero no lo sabía... y no... Yo...

─ Oye, oye, cálmate. Vamos a entrar y a hablar tranquilas, ¿de acuerdo?─ sugirió, ofreciéndome una de sus manos. Esa fue la primera vez que entraba a su cabaña. Era idéntica a las otras, aunque ella le había dado su propio estilo. Me llevó a la pequeña sala, donde tenía un sofá de cuero y una mesita de té de cristal. Empujó suavemente mi cuerpo tembloroso al sillón.

─ Te prepararé algo para beber y entonces me contaras todo. ¿De acuerdo?─ Asentí, ahogando un sollozo.

Mirando atrás, puedo por fin entender que mi miedo ese día no sólo era por el bienestar de mi bebé. Me había acostumbrado tanto a ese lugar, a esas personas que tanto me habían ayudado, que la idea de que me pidieran marcharme me era aterradora. Sin Dimitri, sin Lissa, y sin mis nuevos amigos sólo éramos mi bebé y yo, solas contra la realidad.

Devora volvió con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente. Por unos minutos nos sentamos silenciosamente una frente a la otra en el sofá; ella pacientemente esperando e instándome a tomar la bebida cuando aún estaba caliente, yo sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos. Mis soplidos eran el único sonido perceptible.

─ Hablaste de Damián. ¿Mi Damián?─ susurró después de algún tiempo. Sacudí la cabeza en afirmación, mirándola por encima de mi taza. ─ ¿Quieres empezar por ahí?

─ Hoy vino a hablar conmigo, sobre algo que descubrió en La Corte─ Dije con la voz pequeña. Ella asintió, animándome a continuar. ─ En La Corte... le asignaron a él y a otros pocos guardianes una misión especial. Él no sabe nada acerca de ella, más que lo necesario para cumplirla.

─ ¿Cuál es esa misión?─ Estaba confundida. Estaba allí para halarle de mí, pero estaba yo contándole sobre el trabajo de su hijo.

─ Encontrarme─ confesé después de un largo periodo de tiempo. Miré más allá, a la madera ardiendo en la chimenea, y continúe mi explicación con los ojos llorosos y sin mirarla a la cara. ─ Dijo que los Moroi estaban buscándome, que se trata de una caza organizada por la reina. No lo sabía, no sabía que los Moroi me buscaban. Nunca habría venido y arriesgado a todos, lo juro. Lo supe esta tarde.

─ Te creo─ dijo sin pestañear. Levanté mis ojos de las llamas y pude ver en su expresión la fe y la seguridad. ─ ¿Por qué te buscan? Tienes que contarme todo.

─ No me creerás... pero te lo diré igual─ ella asintió. ─ No es a mí a quien quieren, es a mi bebé. Cuando me fui de la academia, lo hice por temor a que esto sucediera. Ya había pasado antes, ya habían lastimado a otros bebés como el mío, sólo quería protegerlo. Pero fui muy torpe, le dije a alguien más sobre esto, y ella... la doctora de la academia... se los dijo.

─ De acuerdo─ levantó una mano tratando de calmarme. ─ Quieren a Anna, ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con su padre?

Asentí─ Pero no es cómo crees. No me violaron. Yo, yo estaba en una relación con un dhampir. Y eso es todo. Sólo había... mmm... estado una sola vez con él y yo estaba embarazada. Se lo dije a la doctora de mi escuela y ese fue mi error. Hizo ese examen de paternidad, y supongo que se lo dio a los Moroi

Devora estaba mirándome con los ojos abiertos. No esperaba otro tipo de reacción, y estaba segura de que en los siguientes minutos estaría riéndose de mi y diciendo que aquellas no eran horas para bromas. Pero si me creía, si había una posibilidad, sólo esperaba que pudiera tener una mente abierta, comprender la inocencia de mi bebé y cumplir su promesa de siempre protegernos como si fuéramos sus hijas.

Ella volvió a asentir, mirando en intervalos mi rostro y mi vientre. ─ ¿Dijiste que había pasado antes?

─ Una vez. Al menos es todo lo que yo conozco. Hace unos años. Anna, así se llamaba─ Sus ojos se iluminaron con reconocimiento. ─ Era una guardiana. La de San Vladimir. Ellos, ambos, eran especiales. Él tenía este poder curativo y con eso él la salvó después de morir ahogada de niña. Ese poder se llama espíritu y mi mejor amiga también lo posee. Es un elemento Moroi, pero diferente.

─ ¿Moriste? ─ Ella hablaba de ese suceso como algo tan corriente, sin hacer tanto asunto de él, que me infundió en una confianza que me impulsó a seguir hablando.

─ Hace tres años─ susurré. Aquel día siempre permanecería con siniestra claridad en mi memoria. ─ Un accidente. Lissa estaba allí y me salvó. Y entonces pasó esto─ Deslicé una de mis manos por el vientre. ─ Y ellos temen, supongo. Si dos dhampir tienen un hijo juntos, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

─ Todo el sistema Moroi se desestabilizaría─ reconoció, acercándose más a mí en el sofá. ─ ¿Qué hicieron con el otro bebé? ¿El de Anna?

─ Lo mataron─ susurré, mirándola a través de las lágrimas. Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta todo aquello, y era un alivio, pero también le daba toda otra dimensión a la situación. ─ Y quieren matar a mi bebé también, Devora.

Esa imagen, aquella que había enterrado por meses en el baúl de mis temores, salía a relucirse ahora en todo su esplendor. Desde que me había enterado de la existencia de Anna mi temor había sido la incertidumbre, el nunca saber qué harían los Moroi al enterarse de ella, pero entonces el peligro se convirtió en algo certero, concreto, algo que realmente podía alcanzarnos.

─ Ellos no le harán daño ─ prometió, acercándose mucho más y tomando una de mis manos con fuerza. Algo en su convicción me pareció sincero, pero no creía que ella pudiera hacer algo en contra de los Moroi si ellos aparecían por aquí con órdenes directas de la reina. ─ No mientras estés aquí. Nunca ignoré que los Moroi fueran tan despreciables con nuestra especie, pero lo que quieren hacer con tu bebé... bueno, eso es simplemente inhumado. Querer forzar a alguien a deshacerse de su bebé pasa por encima de un centenar de derechos. No vamos a permitir que eso ocurra, Rose.

 **x*X*x**

Y durante un mes completo nadie se enteró. Con el paso de los días volví a sentirme segura, aunque ahora había vuelto para quedarse aquella sensación de alerta constante. No me preocupaba tanto el hecho de que Devora supiera todo. Era más la posibilidad de que alguien llegará tan fácilmente a mí como Damián lo había hecho. Él me había dicho sin equivocarse que la próxima vez tendría menos suerte, que no todos serían tan indulgentes como él.

Estaba tan preparada para que alguien entrara por el sendero de la comunidad para arrastrarme a la Corte que me tomó bastante desprevenida la invasión de Lissa y Adrian en uno de mis sueños la noche antes a víspera de año nuevo.

La navidad había pasado, y con ella mi semana número treinta y seis de gestación. Eso también me había sacado un peso de encima, porque a pesar de que aún faltaban otras cuantas semanas para que Anna llegara, sabía que a partir de entonces, si algo salía mal, ella tenía más posibilidades de salir con vida. Estaba a tres días de llegar al primer momento del embarazo que era considerado a término ya y mi vida con un vientre entre medio se había vuelto toda una hazaña. No tenía idea de cómo sobreviviría un día más así.

El día que ellos llegaron, o más precisamente la noche en que lo hicieron, yo estaba sentada en la parte trasera del complejo, detrás de las cabañas. Junto con el oasis privado de las chicas, la vista hacia las montañas se había vuelto mi sitio favorito del lugar. El río que pasaba por ahí estaba congelado en esa época del año, incluso en mis sueños. Y fue, quizás, el hecho de que fuera consciente de que estaba soñando lo que me percató de su visita.

No sentía frío, a pesar de que estaba descalza y llevaba únicamente un vestido de estampa floreada. Esa fue la primera pista. Así como el calor me era insoportable en verano, el embarazo también me había hecho más susceptible a las bajas temperaturas, así que era improbable que estuviera allí, de esa manera, sobre un piso nevado sin sentir nada. Aquella prenda de vestir me hacía ver incluso más embarazada de lo que estaba, o al menos no lo disimulaba en absoluto. Aunque era bastante difícil disimular mi embarazo a aquella altura de los tiempos.

Mi mano se deslizaba por sobre la nieve, y cada tanto recogía un poco de ella para verla derretirse entre mis dedos. No sospechaba que a mis espaldas había una pareja de observadores esperando a mi reacción. No hasta que sentí sus manos apoyándose sobre mis hombros.

Cuando volteé a verlos estaban allí, tal como los recordaba, a excepción de las bolsas debajo de sus ojos que me demostraban que estaban durmiendo muy poco. Ella se veía de la misma manera que la última vez que la había visto, el día que me fui de la academia. Su cabello rubio se deslizaba por sus hombros, como un manto liso enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos jade. Él tenía la mirada más triste que recordaba haber visto en sus ojos. Era incluso más desgarrador verlo así que recordar nuestra última conversación. Anhelaba tanto volver a verlos, pero entonces se acercó y me habló, y de alguna manera supe que aquel sueño no era un producto de mi imaginación, sino una construcción suya.

─ Pequeña dhampir─ susurró, doblando sus rodillas y agachándose para estar a mi altura. Lissa ya estaba allí también, apoyando una mano cálida sobre mi vientre. Es sólo cuando ella me tocó, con su cuerpo tibio, cuando me di cuenta del entorno frío que me rodeaba. Reprimí un escalofrío.

─ ¿Dónde estás Rose?─ preguntó ella. Su rostro aún expresaba un sutil desconcierto, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Probablemente no había esperado encontrarme con un vientre sobresaliente en un mini pueblo "salvaje" congelado.

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que si Lissa sabía, pronto lo sabría Dimitri. Y entonces el pánico regresó.

La imagen de mi bebé, aquella que había reprimido por meses, de aquel primer sueño aterrador regresó con violencia. Allí había estado Lissa, y también Adrian, pero era ella quien había lanzado a la construcción onírica de mi hijo -cuando aún no conocía nada de él- a una muerte horrorosa. Esta Lissa no le haría daño, lo sabía, incluso porque no tenía conocimiento de su naturaleza milagrosa. Pero me habían pasado los siete meses construyendo una barrera protectora para poder esconder a aquel pequeño ser, no era fácil echarlas abajo, ni siquiera junto a ellos.

Negué con la cabeza, retrocediendo mientras me amujaba con ayuda de mis pies. ─ No. No ─Seguí negando frenéticamente. Lissa se paró inmediatamente, levantando una mano, como si quisiera rendirse. Pero seguían allí. Ambos me tenían encerrada en aquel sueño, y yo no era capaz de encontrar una salida en él. ─ Váyanse. Tienen que... Déjenme salir de aquí, por favor.

Recordaba vagamente haber escapado de los sueños de Adrian. Sólo tenía que despertarme en la realidad. Pero la fuerza que me mantenía atada a aquella fantasía era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. O el embarazo me hacía mucho menos capaz de luchar contra el espíritu, o la fuerza que unían aquellos dos era realmente más poderosa.

─ Rose ─intentó tranquilizarme Lissa, pero yo no oí nada después de mi nombre. Si me esforzaba mucho, el mundo a mí alrededor podía comenzar a desvanecerse. Ellos también. Pero suponía que estaban poniendo tanto o más que yo en mantenerme dentro del sueño, porque cada vez que esa realidad comenzaba a desdibujarse todo se recomponía con rapidez.

─ ¡Déjenme ir!─les exigí. No recordaba que pudiera sentir dolor en un sueño, pero allí estaba comenzando a resurgir aquella familiar palpitación en mi nuca.

─ Vas a hacerte daño, pequeña dhampir, deja de luchar contra el espíritu─ exigió Adrian, y parecía sinceramente alarmado. ─ Déjala, suéltala Lissa.

─ ¡No! Acabamos de hallarla. Rose, escúchame...─Negué, mientras el mundo a mi alrededor se balanceaba entre su existencia y su extinción. No estaba muy consciente de cómo estaba logrando hacerlo, pero era como si tuviera al menos un mínimo de control sobre aquel sueño. Y sabía que no podía ni debía estar haciéndolo.

─ ¡Se va a matar a sí misma, déjala irse!─ volvió a ordenarle Adrian, y algo en aquellas palabras la convencieran. Pude ver sus hombros caerse en derrota. ─ Te vamos a dejar ir, pero tienes que saber que sólo queremos saber si te encuentras bien, Rose. Sólo tienes que hacernos saber, o a Dimitri, que estás bien.

Y con esas últimas palabras se perdieron en la niebla de la realidad. Yo estaba sola otra vez, en mi habitación, sentada sobre mi cama y temblando con violencia.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	21. Capítulo XXI

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **PoV Rose**

Era el último día del año y todos en la comunidad estaban de un lado a otro con las preparaciones para la celebración de año nuevo. Esa mañana, cuando me había levantado, me prometí no pensar en la noche anterior o la inoportuna visita de mis amigos. Pero hubo momentos, cuando no estaba ocupada con una tarea concerniente a la fiesta, en la que sus palabras, aquel pedido desesperado, resonaban en las paredes de mi mente.

Dimitri. ¿Él estaba preocupado por mi? ¿Estaba buscándome junto a ellos? ¿Seguiría importándole cuándo pensara que me había marchado para ocultar el hijo de alguien más? ¿Adrian no le había contado a nadie hasta entonces?

Afortunadamente el ajetreo en el campamento no me permitía detenerme mucho tiempo en el país de la autocompasión. Como cualquier otra época festiva el año nuevo se recibía con entusiasmo en la comunidad. No era tanto así en la academia. Quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que en la comunidad había muchos niños, y era muy difícil no contagiarse de su espíritu festivo cuando pasabas tanto tiempo a su alrededor.

De una manera similar a la fiesta de solsticio, el exterior de la comuna fue decorado con luces de colores, guirnaldas y bolas navideñas. Los niños de la escuela habían echado manos en el asunto creando sus propias decoraciones con ayuda de sus maestras de Artística y fueron bastante ingeniosos y acertados en el estilo invernal al que tuvieron que adaptarse por la nieve.

Meses antes los habían llevado a recorrer los bosques, las huertas y el vivero como parte de su plan de estudios biológicos. En este último sitio fue donde hallaron las bombillas de luz recicladas que una joven comerciante de la comunidad había convertido en huertas diminutas y terrarios. De allí les surgió la idea de de utilizar las bobillas que sus madres desechaban para convertirlas en bolas navideñas, rellenas de agua, flores, nieve o plumas blancas. Todas colgaban de alguno de los arboles que estaban cruzando o lindando el complejo, con ramas sinuosas enraizadas a las luces navideñas que algunos de los mayores habían colgado allí junto a las decoraciones que las mujeres trajeron de la ciudad.

Yo no me había inmiscuido en esas actividades que requerían mucha agilidad física. No estaba para trepar arboles o subir escaleras con el fin de decorar los techos y paredes de las cabañas. Devora me asignó actividades menos agobiantes, aunque estar encerrada en la cocina durante casi diez horas no se alejaba mucho de mi concepto de estrés.

La gran mesada del comedor, donde se cocinaban las comidas de todos los niños del colegio, la guardería, y donde se preparaban los banquetes para celebraciones como aquella, estaba, al final de la tarde, repleta de postres y comidas de todo tipo. Devora había averiguado una cosa importante de tenerme cerca: que yo no sería en un tiempo cercano ninguna chef excepcional, pero que, sin embargo, me las arreglaba bastante bien ayudando en algunas cuestiones que no tenían margen para el error.

En la mañana me había convocado temprano para comenzar con los preparativos del banquete. Muy a mi pesar había comenzado a disfrutar un poco todo aquello, esencialmente porque me mantenían distraída y alejada de las reflexiones negativas. Además, no estábamos solas con todo el trabajo. Eran otras doce mujeres, incluida Lara, quienes estábamos en la cocina.

Al principio fue bastante tedioso. Pelamos papas, cortamos verduras y frutas, y mezclamos salsas y cremas durante horas, sin que nada terminara constituyendo ningún platillo terminado. Pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma, y sacamos las primeras tartas del horno dejándolas en las ventanillas para que se enfriaran, y colocamos una variedad incontable de ensaladas en las heladeras nuestros ánimos también empezaron a aflorar.

A medio día nos detuvimos todos para compartir un almuerzo rápido con sándwich de cacahuate, queso y tomates en el salón común, donde varias horas más tarde habría alrededor de sesenta personas, incluidos los niños, esperando el año entrante. Una hora después volvimos todos a nuestros roles de aquel día. Devora también me permitió tener una porción adelantada de su pastel de tres leches antes de reiniciar nuestro laborioso día.

A media tarde ya estaba gran parte de los postres hechos. Además del pastel de Devora, teníamos el pastel de chocolate y naranja de Johana, la mujer de más edad de la comunidad; varias tartas de frutas y cremas; salsas de fresas, de chocolate y otros sabores; buñuelos de banana y trifles de arándanos.

Las comidas frías, como tartaletas de atún o bollos de jamón estaban acabadas y emplatadas varias horas antes. Dos de las mujeres habían pasado varias horas dando forma a decenas de hamburguesas caceras para los niños, que sólo tenían que esperar a ser cocidas en la parrilla cuando llegara el momento. Para ellos, que eran algo quisquillosos con la "comida de adultos" también se hicieron pizzas y salchichas rellenas. Para los más pequeños de todos había purés y papillas de verduras y frutas y algunas sopas.

Cuando Devora nos envió a todas a marcharnos un par de horas antes de la fiesta yo estaba colocando las tostadas y panes caseros en distintas cestas. Ella y Johana se habían quedado a vigilar la pasta y el pavo, que debían estar hechos a últimos momentos.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña eran alrededor de las siete. Dejé que Lara y Nisha usaran el cuarto de baño primero, porque desde que cargaba en mi cuerpo el peso de otro ser, la antes sencilla tarea de ducharse se había vuelto una cosa bastante compleja que hacer. Pese a las dificultades que suponía darse un baño, aquel momento del día era también mi favorito. Llenaba la bañera con agua tibia, que era de las pocas cosas que me relajaban después de un largo día, y la única que aliviaba los dolores que había comenzado a sentir varias semanas antes en la espalda.

─Estas cargando una persona allí adentro, querida ─Me había dicho amablemente Devora cuando le comenté mis preocupaciones algunos días antes. ─ Eso no sucede sin que tengas algunos problemas para caminar y una buena cantidad de molestias en tu cuerpo.

Aquel día también llené la bañera hasta el límite y luego de quitarme toda la ropa, no sin dificultad, me sumergí ansiosamente en ella. La bañera era el lugar donde las conversaciones con mi hija no nacida afloraban de manera natural. Le aseguraba, en murmullos que sólo nosotras podíamos oír, que era lo más precioso de mi vida, que daría todo por mantenerla a salvo y que incluso sin haber llegado aún al mundo me había ensañado tantas cosas.

─En eso te pareces a tu padre ─le dije, cargando en mis manos algo de agua y deslizándolas por la parte de mi vientre que no lograba sumergirse. ─ Todo lo que he aprendido, o al menos gran parte de lo que sé, ha sido por él. Yo he crecido con ustedes, así es como lo veo. Él me ha enseñando mucho más que a luchar, y tú me has hecho conocer un montón de sentimientos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Por eso es que me cuesta tanto dejarlo atrás. Porque lo amo, bebé. Y él te amaría con todo lo que es si supiera de ti. No puedo dejarte conocerlo, por más que yo quiera, porque eso me haría perderte y entonces moriría. Pero te prometo algo... algo que si puedo darte. Juro que antes de que este año tan difícil acabe yo te dejaré oír su voz. Es todo... es todo lo que puedo ofrecer por ahora.

 **x*X*x**

El salón común había sido transformado desde el momento en que habíamos estado compartiendo un almuerzo rápido varias horas antes. Los encargados de la decoración habían distribuidos varias mesas, sillas y sofás en el salón. Cuando Lara, Nisha y yo llegamos allí, el lugar ya estaba desbordado de personas. Los niños correteaban de un lugar a otro, buscando sus hamburguesas o colándose en la mesa de postres cuando sus madres no estaban viendo.

Pese a mi nostalgia, por pasar una época tan especial del año fuera del hogar en el que me había criado y lejos de las personas que amaba, no podía evitar contagiarme de la alegría que llenaba a esos niños. Mientras los adultos comíamos agrupados en pequeños grupos y entablábamos conversaciones tranquilas, ellos se paseaban por debajo de las mesas, sonriendo por cosas que a nuestros ojos eran incomprensibles y susurrándose secretos infantiles.

Un rato antes de media noche me escabullí de la fiesta para cumplir una promesa. Me dirigí a la cabaña que compartía con las chicas, donde Lara, como había prometido, dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de té de la pequeña sala. Le dije que quería saludar a una amiga, y no hizo preguntas al respecto, pero creo que entendía perfectamente que mi objetivo no era ese.

Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso en mi habitación. Tuve que estirar mis brazos para no chocar con el mobiliario del bebé. No quería encender la luz tampoco.

Cuando me senté en mi cama, supe inmediatamente que no podría levantarme de allí sin algunos malabares más tarde. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado centraba en la actividad que tenía por delante. Coloqué varias almohadas en el respaldo de la cama y me senté de la forma más cómoda posible. Tenía el teléfono apretado sobre mi vientre y mis manos jugando nerviosamente con el aparato. Cuando estuve convencida marqué rápidamente los números antes de arrepentirme. Sonó y volvió a sonar unas tres veces, y estaba a punto de colgar cuando oí su voz del otro lado de la línea.

Mi corazón se aceleró, podía sentirlo contra mi pecho, golpeando con ímpetu. Mis manos temblaban mientras él iniciaba una conversación sin respuesta.

─Diga─ Sonaba cansado, como en aquellas ocasiones que tenía que hacer turnos de día y noche en la academia. Parecía que no había dormido en días. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue el silencio, nada de risas ni fuegos artificiales, como los que yo podía sentir a lo lejos. ─ ¿Alguien está ahí?

Asentí con la cabeza fervientemente antes de darme cuenta de que él no era capaz de verme. Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por mi mejilla cuando su voz insistió nuevamente. Era la misma voz de siempre, firme pero cálida, la misma que daba órdenes y susurraba promesas de amor meses antes. Era capaz de reconocerla en cualquiera parte, incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Pero cuando por fin pude hablar mis palabras salieron en forma de pregunta─ ¿Camarada?─Mi voz era una pequeñez, casi imperceptible para el oído humano. Pero él me escuchó. Lo supe por como su respiración se modificó ligeramente tras mis palabras.

Por un momento permanecí alerta, esperando que cortara con la llamada. Estaba segura que para ese momento Lissa o Adrian, o los dos, ya le habían contado sobre mi embarazo. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Aún me amaría?

─ ¿Roza?─ Él seguía allí, y no sólo no me había cortado, sino que además me estaba hablando. Su voz trajo una nueva oleada de latido violentos, y una mezcla de alivio y pánico. ─ Roza... Roza... ¿Estás ahí? Háblame, por favor.

─ Lo siento─ susurré. Y realmente lo sentía. Lamentaba tanto haberlo dejado, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para Anna. Pero nunca había sido mi intención provocarle daño. Cuando Adrian lo mencionó en su sueño todos los sentimientos embotellados y contenidos a la fuerza emergieron con violencia, y en ese momento el dolor regresó. Porque la preocupación por la vida de mi bebé y por nuestro futuro, la idea certera de que alejarme era la mejor decisión, no me habían dejado sentir realmente; sentir cuanto lo amaba, sentir cuanto lo extrañaba, sentir cuánto daño y cuan vacía me hacía sentir su ausencia. Porque todo lo que estaba sucediendo nunca había sido parte de mis sueños realmente, pero ahora que estaba Anna en camino me daba cuenta de que si deseaba todo aquello: deseaba una familia, la tranquilidad de los días sentada en un sofá con mi niña, el desorden y los nervios de ser madre, la verdadera vitalidad que sólo con ella podría sentir; pero en todas esas imágenes preconcebidas no estábamos sólo ella y yo, él también formaba parte de mi fantasías. Y saber que nunca podría permitirnos eso me partía el corazón. ─ Camarada, lo siento mucho.

─ Shhh, no llores. Roza, no llores. Pensé... Dios, pensé que no volvería a oír tu voz─ Pude oírlo reír, como si su cuerpo abandonará un carga muy pesada, pero también podía sentir el temblor de su voz y unos sollozos tranquilos. Y sabía que yo era esa risa, pero también era esas lágrimas. Podía imaginar las gotas frías cayendo por sus mejillas, lágrimas que hablaban de mí y del dolor que yo le había provocado. Pero él me estaba hablando, con suavidad y cariño brotando de sus palabras. A veces en inglés, pero también parecía que inconscientemente se olvidaba y comenzaba a murmurar palabras rusas. Fue entonces cuando moví despacio, cerrando mis ojos, el teléfono sobre mi vientre. Lo sostuve allí con paciencia, porque se lo había prometido a mi bebé. Le había dicho que su voz era todo lo que podía darle por el momento, y deseaba que en algún tiempo futuro pudiera ofrecer más que sólo ello. Tenía la esperanza de que ellos pudieran juntarse alguna vez.

Así que dejé de escucharlo, para que mi hija lo hiciera.

Ahora, varios años después, puedo entender la ironía del tiempo. Si hubiese esperado sólo un segundo más o no hubiera estado tan preocupada por cumplir mi promesa, lo habría oído decirme que me amaba, al igual que a nuestra hija. Y eso habría acabado con nuestra distancia de manera inmediata. Ese habría sido el final. Nos habría ahorrado a ambos tanto dolor.

Pero uno sólo es capaz de notar sus errores cuando ya es demasiado tarde para deshacerlos. Luego sólo queda acostumbrarse a convivir con ellos de la mejor manera posible, tratando de no repetirlos, de aprender y no dejar que caigan en el olvido. Porque olvidar los errores que uno comete es el error mayor.

Finalmente, después de unos cuantos segundos, volví a colocar el teléfono en mis oídos. Y él estaba frenético. Su voz desesperada llamaba mi nombre y podía oírlo llorar, como si acabara de perder algo o alguien muy querido. Y mi corazón volvió a romperse. ─ ¡Roza! ¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí? Dime que estás ahí, por favor, dime que estás ahí─ suplicó, y sentí un nudo en mi garganta mientras las lágrimas caían abiertamente por mi rostro, empapando la cima de mi vientre.

─ Estoy aquí─ susurré, y lo oí suspirar de alivio. ─ Pero… pero tengo que irme ya. Lo siento mucho camarada. Nunca quisé hacerte daño... espero que puedas... que puedas perdonarme un día. Tengo que irme.

Y mientras oía sus suplicas del otro lado de la línea. Mientras lo oía gritar mi nombre y pedir mi voz, apreté el botón que me separaba nuevamente de él. Y fue como si hubiera tomado mi corazón entre los dedos y lo hubiera estrujado hasta hacerlo desaparecer, con mucho mucho dolor. Y luego no hubo más que silencio. Ya no tenía su voz, y nuevamente me sentía completamente sola y rota, sin más que hacer que acurrucarme entre mis sábanas, aferrarme a mi hija en el vientre, y llorar.

Porque ahora sí, ahora lo había perdido para siempre.

 **x*X*x**

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. No me apetecía estar encerrada y sentirme ahogar con mis sentimientos contradictorios y abrumadores. Estaba a punto de amanecer, el cielo ya había comenzado a clarear, y aunque aún había personas rondando por el campus el noventa por ciento de la comunidad se había ido a dormir hace tiempo. Estaba sentada sobre el césped mojado, ignorando como las medias de hilo que tenía bajo mi vestido comenzaban a absorber la humedad.

Inicialmente había planeado ir al oasis de las chicas, pero me había encontrado agotada antes de llegar a la mitad del camino. Nadie hubiera pensado que esa misma muchacha sentada en medio del bosque con la respiración jadeante había estado luchando con una horda de Strigoi varios meses antes. Devora ya me había explicado que cuanto más crecía, más se presionaba contra el diafragma la bebé; pero no podía acostumbrarme a los cambios, incluso cuando el periodo de gestación estaba a sólo un par de semanas de acabar.

Ese era otro pensamiento que me aterraba. Tantas cosas habían pasado recientemente con el ataque y Damián, que casi olvidaba que mi hija estaba ya por ocho meses instalada en mi cuerpo. Eso significaba que en menos de un mes tendría a mi bebé en brazos. La idea era tan emocionante como espeluznante. Los miedos que nunca se fueron realmente estaban asechándome con más intensidad que nunca. ¿Cómo lo haría yo sola? Era diferente tenerla en mi vientre, podía mantener las cosas bajo control mientras tanto, pero una vez que naciera sería más real que nunca. Y nada asustaba más que la realidad.

Esos eran los pensamientos y las divagaciones de mi mente cuando oí los pasos detrás de mí. No era Strigoi, lo supe antes de darme vuelta. La luz del día era leve por el invierno, pero todavía letal para los no muertos. No eran asesinos inmortales mis acosadores, era incluso peor que eso. Eran Moroi. Y las miradas que me estaban dando me decían que estaba a punto de tener problemas.

─ Randall Ivashkov─ gruñí con repulsión, mirando al Moroi desde mi lugar en el suelo. ─ Anton Badica... y no tengo ni una maldita idea de quién demonios eres tú, pero tengo la sensación de que tu presencia me sería tan desagradable como la de esos dos. Así que yo me voy.

Y así, me puse de pie. O intente hacerlo. Había olvidado que tan difícil era eso en realidad. Mi vientre pesaba tanto que era como tener que levantarme con varias cajas pesadas encima. Ignorando las risitas burlonas de mis acompañantes, terminé mi trabajo, tratando de recoger y acorazarme de la dignidad que me quedaba después de eso. Con renuencia permanecí allí por un segundo, oyéndolo hablar.

─ Algunas cosas han cambiado, pequeña zorra. ¿Esto ha ocurrido aquí o ya estabas así cuando llegaste? Ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto ese estorbo en tu cuerpo. Claro que no estaba mirando justo allí ─rió, dándome una mirada lasciva. ─ ¿Qué dices tú Anton? ¿Ella tenía al crío hace un par de meses?

El otro no respondió, sólo continuo mirándome de forma viciosa y mordiendo los labios en el proceso. Apenas estaba unos pasos lejos a mi derecha, pude notar, y Randall justo en frente a unos diez pasos. En mi mente estaba tratando de estructurar frenéticamente un plan de huida, pero las risas cómplices y el movimiento de los individuos continuaban distrayéndome. Calculé silenciosamente, tratando de disimular mi ansiedad, la distancia entre cada uno de ellos y mi única ruta de escape. Ruta que estaba justo detrás de ellos. A mis espaldas estaba el río congelado, las finas capas de hielo peligrosas que podían atraparme en un cajón de cristal mortal si daba un paso en la dirección equivocada. Y como si aquellas no fueran suficientes desventajas, mi capacidad de correr se había reducida de forma casi patética.

Y fueron todos aquellos obstáculos lo que dejaron paralizada a mi mente cuando Randall comenzó a venir hacia mí. Sabía que debería haberme quedado quieta, fingir, y esperar en su distracción mi mejor y única posibilidad. Pero su proximidad me parecía tan repugnante, me asfixiaba tanto, que con sólo tenerlo a un paso lejos de mi me aparte con celeridad. Y ese fue mi primer error.

Randall me miró como si lo hubiese ofendido. No me hubieran importado sus sentimientos de no haber tropezado ante mi arrebato con Anton Badica, quedando mi cuerpo atrapado entre él, Ivashkov, y el Moroi desconocido. Los ojos de Randall me devolvían una mirada peligrosa, diciendo claramente que iba a arrepentirme por la ofensa.

─Ahora, ahora... ¿Estás apurada, querida?─ preguntó con ironía, estirando una mano y jugando con uno de los mechones de mi cabello. Estaba justo frente a mí, su cuerpo prácticamente pegado al mío. Mi espalda podía sentir las manos indebidas de Anton. Y el otro estaba sólo parado ahí, bastante cerca, pero sin mantener contacto o hacer nada. Sólo parecía esperar.

─ Bastante. Devora me envió a descansar por unos minutos, pero se enojará si no vuelvo pronto para ayudarla a organizar todo─ miento, obligándome a mantenerme serena. Al menos en el exterior. ─ Y vendrá a buscarme.

─ ¿Si? No me parece─ susurró, sus manos deslizándose una a cada lado de mi cintura. La cercanía de su cuerpo, de sus manos a Anna, me enloqueció. Lo empujé tan lejos como la fuerza y los nervios me permitieron, que no fue muy lejos, y antes de que pudiera considerar deshacerme de sus acompañantes él estaba de regreso.

Pero ya no estaba siendo amable.

No vi venir su mano, pero sentí la fuerza de su palma azotando mi mejilla. El golpe me tomó desprevenida, y lo recibí todo sobre mi oído derecho. Y fue como si el mundo interior de mi cabeza estallara. Un presión casi insoportable que inicio donde recibí el impacto, repercutió en cada extremo de mi cráneo y me hizo perder el equilibro. Pero no caí, porque el otro Moroi seguía manteniéndome por los hombros desde atrás. Estaba desorientada, pero de alguna manera cuando el segundo golpe llegó, esta vez sobre la mejilla del lado contrario, no puedo sentir nada. Había entrenado durante mucho tiempo aprendiendo las zonas sensibles del cuerpo y las mejores tácticas para inhabilitar a una persona, y sabía que era muy probable que el golpe de Randall hubiera provocado algún daño severo en mis tímpanos.

Cuando la sensibilidad volvió a mi cuerpo, fueron las manos del Moroi lo primero que percibí. Estaban alrededor de mi garganta, presionando lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerme en mi lugar pero no para dejarme sin aire. Sus labios estaban rozando y humedeciendo la piel de mi garganta, y de alguna manera sabía lo que seguía, pero mi mundo seguía demasiado desequilibrado como para luchar contra ellos. Y entonces sentí sus colmillos hundiéndose profundamente sobre mi piel.

Mis manos golpearon débilmente su pecho, pero eso no lo detuvo. Podrían haber pasado sólo unos segundos, pero con cada gota de sangre que él me robaba sentía que la fuerza iba abandonándome. Y entonces llegó, breve y no menos doloroso, el segundo de involuntaria éxtasis. Cuando se alejó de mí, los tres como por un acuerdo silencioso apartándose, mi cuerpo cayó sin ceremonias al césped mojado.

Sólo entonces comprendí que los problemas que había logrado conseguir no eran lo que yo tenía en mente. Pensé que tendría que defenderme de algunos insultos indecorosos, pero nunca imaginé un ataque abierto. Beber de la sangre de alguien sin su consentimiento era en nuestra sociedad más o menos equivalente a una violación, y aunque todavía podía ver claramente la distancia entre uno y otro hecho, no pude evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran ante la impotencia de lo que acababa de suceder.

Estaba tratando de sostenerme con ambas manos sobre el suelo cuando llegó el dolor más desgarrador que había sentido en mi vida. El pie de uno de ellos se estrelló contra unos de mis lados, en la cintura, volviendo a dejarme sin aire. Sentí que todo dentro y fuera de mí reaccionaba a su golpe. Mis manos perdieron fuerza, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones, y la parte más baja de mi espalda se contraía en un espasmo insoportable. Sollocé, tanto por dolor como por miedo. Sabía que el impacto había estado demasiado cerca del lugar donde se alojaba mi bebé, y toda la clase de sensaciones que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando me decía que claramente algo había salido mal.

Y lo peor de todo era que quería pelear. Realmente quería hacerlo. Las intenciones de ellos eran claras a esas alturas y yo me negaba a convertirme en una de esas mujeres, en una víctima, en un número más de una interminable lista olvidada. Y me negaba, por sobre todo, a dejar que mi hija se convirtiera en una de ellas justo antes de haber nacido. Si yo no luchaba ninguna de las dos saldríamos vivas de aquella situación.

Pero todo lo que podía hacer era cubrir mi vientre, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor, mientras los golpes seguían llegando uno tras otro. El dolor era abrumador, y por un segundo, sólo por uno, desee que todo se apagara. Pero tenía que proteger a mi hija. Ese era mi deber, eso es lo que le había prometido. No podía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, faltar a mi palabra.

Sólo podía oír mis gritos, los sonidos de las distintas partes de su cuerpo impactando con el mío, los insultos, y los pasos y aclamaciones de ellos.

Y entonces se detuvieron.

Pensé que había acabado, que me dejaría allí en el bosque después de haber tenido su momento de diversión y euforia. Pero sentí que me sacaban de donde estaba hundida en el suelo y me colocaban boca arriba. Aún seguía sollozando, porque el dolor en lugar de amainar se volvía cada segundo más intenso. Sentí una sensación tibia corriendo por mis piernas y supe lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y aquellos dolores, que llegaban de manera reiterada cada determinado tiempo y cada vez de forma más y más prolongada su duración, eran aquellos para los que me había estado preparando por meses.

Randall no perdió tiempo con juegos. Sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi vestido, sus manos tocando a tientas. Me sacudí, aunque todo su propósito fuera el verme ridícula. La sensación de su tacto sobre mi piel provocaba que entrara en un extraño estado de desesperación y furia extrema, pero el dolor y el temor por la vida de mi bebé me obligaban a permanecer en una parálisis involuntaria.

Miré hacia arriba, tratando de distraerme con el cielo, pero las copas de los arboles me bloqueaban la visión. Y mientras en mis ojos se empañaban y los otros Moroi tomaban control de mis brazos, y mientras Randall sólo continuaba rasgando ropa y tocando, todo lo que podía pensar era Dimitri. Y lo que daría por volver a verlo sólo una vez. Por primera vez en más de siete meses puse en duda la necesidad de mis elecciones. Me había ido para proteger a Anna, y ahí estaba, a punto de perderla, junto con mi dignidad. Y cada vez que el Moroi se detenía en una parte de mi cuerpo y jugueteaba de forma brutal con él, yo sentía que las caricias de Dimitri y sus atentos cuidados en mi piel eran echados a un lado. Lo veía claramente: ese Moroi se estaba llevando todo, absolutamente todo, con sólo sus manos.

─Dimitri ─susurré, tratando de concentrarme en el medio que me rodeaba. El mundo tambaleaba, todo estaba oculto tras una capa borrosa de confusión. Pero seguía intentando. Seguía intentado que los Moroi dejasen mis manos, que me permitieran luchar, que pronunciar el nombre de Dimitri en voz alta me transmitiera un poco de la fuerza que siempre había admirado. Seguía intentando salvar a mi bebé.

 _Camarada, no me dejes caer._ Pensé en mi desesperación. _Por favor, quiero volver a verte. Necesito volver a verte._

Las manos de Randall se deslizaron por mi vientre. Estaba diciendo algo a los otros acerca de él, algo que sonaba a burla o desprecio, pero las palabras no llegaban a mis oídos. Un zumbido constante sonaba del lado en el que había recibido el primer impacto. Y luego, comenzó a jugar con mi ropa interior. Finalmente mis captores se olvidaron de mis manos, dejándolas arrojadas a los lados de mi cabeza para estar más atentos mientras Randall deslizaba mi ropa interior con brusquedad. Y entonces lo miré, a través de la niebla, pero todo el tiempo a sus ojos. Lo miré mientras se arrodilla entre mis piernas y comenzaba a trabajar con su cinturón, deshaciendo la hebilla primero, y luego el botón. Y seguí mirándolo cuando mis manos encontraron a tienda lo que se sentía como una pequeña piedra, diminuta, pero puntiaguda. Y mientras él estaba tratando de descender para terminar de destruirlo todo, evoqué la imagen de Dimitri, feroz y protector, y la de nuestra hija a través del monitor, y sin tener un segundo pensamiento acerca de ello, empujé la piedra con fuerza sobre su ojo.

Fue el izquierdo, nunca olvidaría eso. Así como tampoco olvidaría que aquella mañana vestía un vestido de lana; o que mi mano desocupada apoyada contra el agua congelada del río estaba comenzando a sentirse entumecida; o que mi cuerpo se sentía muerto, cansado, pero a la vez llenó de una energía feroz y primitiva; o que estaba dispuesta a matarlos, uno por uno, de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible.

Y lo estaba. Lo supe mientras seguía hundiendo más profunda la piedra, incluso mientras su rostro y mis manos seguían llenándose de sangre, mientras oía sus gritos de agonía. Todo lo que quería era verlo arder en el infierno: por lo que me hicieron, por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, por haber herido a mi bebé.

Y fue sólo Anna, y el dolor intenso y constante en mi vientre y espalda, lo único que me hizo dejarlo. Él no era un problema ya; pero de sus amigos, uno paralizado y el otro furioso, tenía que encargarme aún. Y entonces estaba allí Anton, sacudiéndome con violencia, preguntándome qué había hecho, insultándome, y presionando sus manos de forma torpe y nerviosa alrededor de mi cuello. Y su ansiedad me permitió deshacerme de él con facilidad. La energía proveniente del deseo de venganza y el objetivo incondicional de sacar a Anna de allí viva, eran mis únicas herramientas de lucha. Lo empujé, y su cuerpo borracho sólo tardó un segundo en caer; me aparté, y luego, atiborrada de un instinto oscuro y salvaje, tomé su cabeza y la empujé una y otra vez contra el tronco de un árbol talado.

Y a pesar de que estaba cansada y adolorida, y mi tercer oponente ni siquiera era una amenaza en su estado de shock, me puse de pie y camine de forma inestable hacia la pila de troncos y ramas taladas. Tomé la más pesada que fuera capaz de levantar, y mientras él -cuyo nombre desconocía- seguía allí mirando conmocionado a Randall Ivashkov sollozando como un niño, impulsé el objeto y lo estrellé contra un lado de su cabeza. Y mientras su cuerpo caía con un ruido seco al piso, todo lo que podía pensar es que no había sido suficiente, que nunca lo sería.

Caí por fin, agotada y atormentada por el dolor, pero también por una ira incontrolable, una oscuridad que había creído mantener al margen por varios meses, pero que siempre había estado latente, esperando al asecho en las sombras, y que por fin había atacado en el momento en el que me podía ser más útil. Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo; miré a mi alrededor y todo lo que veía era sangre y lo que oía eran gritos -los de Randall-, y me miré a mi, mi cuerpo apenas cubierto con un vestido hecho jirones, magullado y herido, la sangre en mis piernas. Y todo ese dolor. Intenté arrastrarme, pero no llegué muy lejos. Con cada oleada de espasmos llegaba un grito, con cada uno de ellos el pánico era mayor.

Y finalmente, abrumada por mis sentimientos contradictorias y el dolor, terminé cediendo a la oscuridad inconstante, aliviada por fin, cuando oí unos pasos frenticos corriendo en mi dirección.

 **x*X*x**

Apenas estaba consciente. Estaba en un vaivén entre la realidad y la oscuridad, pero el dolor seguía estando presente, y curiosamente mi cuerpo sabía cómo responder a él. Estaba en una habitación iluminada, y Devora y varias enfermeras estaban allí. Ella seguía hablándome, dándome aliento, pero todo lo que quería era caer de una vez por toda, y de forma definitiva, en un merecido sueño.

Fue Damián el que me halló y quien me había envuelto protectoramente en su abrigo y sacado del bosque. Y Devora no soltó mi mano en ningún momento mientras mi cuerpo respondía naturalmente a las contracciones. Cuando había llegado allí la mitad del trabajo ya estaba hecho, mi niña ya estaba casi allí, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era un último esfuerzo para permitirle entrar a ese nuevo y aterrador mundo que habitábamos. Y estaba aterrada, porque no sabía si estaba trayendo a la vida a un pequeño ser muerto, o herido de forma irreparable, a causa de la brutalidad despiadada de aquellos Moroi.

El dolor. El dolor no podía compararlo a ninguna otra cosa que hubiera sentido en mi vida. Sentía que moría, pero mi cuerpo trabajaba a la vez de forma independiente, sabiendo que la única vía de escape a todo eso era llegar al final. Y me esmeré por llegar al final, porque lo único peor que el dolor era el temor por la vida de mi hija. Jamás, ni en medio de las batallas contra los Strigoi, había sentido un miedo tan hondo y abrumador, tan real, o tan crudo.

Así que continué, y luché por mantenerme despierta, incluso cuando sentía las garras de la muerte arañando mis espaldas. Y no me dormí hasta que escuché aquel sonido desconocido, pero tan reconfortante e insustituible. Y oírla fue como volver a respirar después de un largo periodo de tiempo sumergida en el agua; su llanto envió una ola de alivio y calma a mi cuerpo, una gratificación después de tanto miedo, soledad y dolor; y por primera vez desde tiempos de ataño, creí que a pesar de todo, estaríamos bien: ella, yo, su padre. No importaba si sentía que me estaba yendo de forma definitiva de la tierra, porque estaba dispuesta a entregar mi vida por ella. Sacrificar mi vida por las personas que amaba era la mejor manera de morir. Nunca el lema de los guardianes había sido tan claro para mí como en aquel momento; por fin, de forma transparente, reconocí quien era primero en mi vida y lo que todo eso implicaba.

Por meses me había lamentado por el cambio radical de mi vida. Temía perder mi esencia y no volver a hacer las cosas para las que tanto me había esforzado. Pero mientras cerraba los ojos escuchado el llanto de Anna, a quien creía que nunca sería capaz de sostener en brazos, la comprensión llegó a mí como una verdad sagrada: morir dando muerte no es para lo que yo estaba destina; morir dando vida era la forma más noble de sacrificio existente, y yo estaba feliz de que ese fuera mi final.

La oscuridad me atrapaba y todo lo que podía pensar era: «ella es lo primero».

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	22. Capítulo XXII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XXII**

 **PoV Dimitri**

Me estaba acostumbrando al fracaso, y eso no era bueno. No podía resignarme a la desilusión, porque de otra manera nunca la hallaría. Por eso seguía empujándome todos los días a caminar horas y horas por distintas y desconocidas zonas de oeste de Montana. Seguía mostrando su fotografía, seguía visitando refugios, hospitales, morgues; quería y me negaba a no tener una resolución para su desaparición. La incertidumbre era la peor de las sensaciones; era imposible convivir con ella, preguntarme cada noche que sería de Roza y de nuestra hija. No descansaba nunca, apenas comía, dormía pocas horas -no más de las necesarias para mantenerme en pie y tener contacto con Adrian-.

Era año nuevo, y yo llegaba al pequeño hotel en el que me estaba hospedando apenas minutos antes de media noche. Agradecía más que nunca ser del tipo de sujeto que había ahorrado cada centavo que no fuera necesario gastar desde prácticamente el primer trabajo que había tenido, porque no tenía en aquel momento ni las fuerzas ni el tiempo para buscar un empleo que financiara mis viajes y hospedajes.

La habitación del hotel era pequeña y muy poco amueblada; sólo había una cama, una cajonera vieja, y una puerta al cuarto de baño. Me arrojé a la cama, no sin antes apagar las luces, y sin cambiarme la ropa siquiera me coloqué debajo de las sábanas. Estaba agotado, pero no estaba cerca de dormirme cuando mi teléfono irrumpió mis frenéticos pensamientos acerca de mis planes para el día siguiente. Esperaba la llamada de Zmey, quizás la razón por la que no tuve ninguna sensación especial cuando apreté el botón y llevé el teléfono a mis oídos.

─ Diga─ murmuré con cansancio. Recientemente no había recibido muchas llamadas de Zmey, y yo sabía que no era porque él no estuviera buscando a Rose. Me estaba castigando por no haberme quedado en Rusia. ─ ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nada, silencio. No tenía tiempo para bromas, ni el ánimo para ello, y pensé en cortar, pero una idea tan esperanzadora como ridícula llegó de golpe. Me senté en la cama, esperado, y no hubo nada hasta que la escuché.

─ ¿Camarada?─ llegó la pregunta, tímida e incrédula, como si no fuera ella la que estaba llamando. Reconocía su voz al instante, y el hecho de que utilizara su apodo para mí sólo confirmó mi sospecha. Mi mundo se detuvo en aquel momento. La había esperado por meses, pero cuando por fin ocurrió, no podía hacer otra cosa que responder con shock y silencio. Estaba sorprendido, porque por mucho tiempo, en algunos momentos de desesperanza, creí que no sería capaz de volver a tener el privilegio de oír su voz, de escucharla pronunciar aquel ridículo apodo que tanto había aprendido a amar.

─ ¿Roza?─ Sabía que era ella, pero necesitaba que me dijera que estaba allí; que estaba allí y que no volvería a dejarme. Entonces reparé en el silencio, y la sorpresa y la felicidad cedieron el paso al pánico ─ Roza... Roza... ¿Estás ahí? Háblame, por favor.

─ Lo siento─ susurró, sollozando. No sabía con exactitud por qué pedía disculpas: ¿Era por haberse marchado? ¿Por no haberme hablado de nuestra bebé? ¿O por qué las cosas habían salido así para empezar? Ella, al igual que yo, no podía haber sabido que tener un hijo juntos era un posible, así que no podía imaginar que estuviera pidiendo perdón por haber quedado embarazada. Y no podía imaginar, tampoco, que ella pensara que el llevar a mi hija en el vientre fuera algo por lo que yo pudiera a enfadarme o por lo que debiera pedirme perdón. Ambos nos habíamos equivocado, mucho, y seguíamos haciéndolo. Si bien había estado enojado antes, la había perdonado por todo y cualquier cosa en el momento en el que había oído su voz. Y el oírla sollozar y repetir su disculpa con la voz quebrada, como si su vida dependiera de mi perdón, me partía el corazón. Sólo quería estar donde ella para poder abrazarla y alejar sus inquietudes. ─ Camarada, lo siento mucho.

─ Shhh, no llores. Roza, no llores. Pensé... Dios, pensé que no volvería a oír tu voz─ Confesé con una risa. Estaba feliz e incrédulo, pero las emociones eran tan abrumadoras que en un momento estaba riendo y al siguiente me ahogaba en lágrimas otra vez. Tenía, cada tanto, que limitar mi entusiasmo y recordarme que todavía no la tenía allí conmigo. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo, que sólo el sonido de su voz era más de lo que había estado esperando para aquel día.

Además, por mucho tiempo había comenzado a sucumbir a las malas insinuaciones de Abe, el día que lo conocí; de Karo, cuando le hablé a ella y mi madre sobre Roza; y los de Vasilisa la última vez que la había visto. Su voz, aunque a la distancia y evidentemente rota, era una prueba infalible de que ella estaba con vida y en libertad.

─ No hay nada que perdonar. Está bien. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo Milaya? Te amo, y nunca he dudado de ese amor durante todo este tiempo─ murmuré, parte en mi idioma natal, parte en el suyo. No creía que a ella le importara mucho no entender ruso. ─ Te amo, y amo a nuestro bebé. Y quiero protegerlas a ambas. Por favor, déjame cuidar de ambas. Necesito, necesito verte. ¿Roza?

Nada. Aquel silencio me preocupó. Pero, ¿podría haber cortado? ¿Por qué llamaría si no era para decirme dónde estaba?─ ¡Roza!─ La llamé. ─ ¿Rose? ¿Estás ahí? Dime que estás ahí, por favor, dime que estás ahí

─ Estoy aquí─ susurró con la voz débil. Suspiré, realmente aliviado de no haberla perdido otra vez. ─ Pero… pero tengo que irme ya.

Negué con la cabeza, a pesar de que no podía verme. ¿Era ella capaz de sentir mi desesperación? Porque en ese momento sentí moría, y que todo el mundo se derrumbaba sobre mí. Sabía que no podía hacer nada. Que si colgaba, la perdería otra vez y quizás para siempre.

─ Lo siento mucho camarada. Nunca quise hacerte daño... espero que puedas... que puedas perdonarme un día. ─ Yo ya te he perdonado, quise decir, pero ella habló demasiado rápido. ─ Tengo que irme.

Y casi tan pronto como acabó de hablar, oí el zumbido que me anunciaba que la llamada había terminado, y que ella volvía a estar fuera de mi alcance.

 **x*X*x**

─ ¿Que has hecho qué?─ Ibrahim Mazur estaba comprensiblemente enojado luego de que le contara que, en un desliz de desesperación después de la llamada de Rose, había arrojado mi teléfono al otro lado de la habitación y lo había destrozado. No me había percatado hasta después de mí accionar que aquel podía servirme para hallarla, y aunque intenté frenéticamente reunir las piezas del móvil el resultado no fue el esperado. ─ De acuerdo. Enviaré a alguien para que recoja tu teléfono. No enciende, pero quizás la memoria interna esté intacta y pueda servirnos para localizar el número desde el cual llamó. No creo que deberíamos llamarla, porque eso la alertaría y haría que huyera de nuevo. Creo que lo mejor es esperar a que la línea vuelva a ser utilizada. Conozco a alguien que podrá hacer un seguimiento del número en cuestión, y con un monitoreo seguido podremos descubrir la zona desde la que llama con facilidad. Mientras tanto, no hagas nada estúpido Belikov. Estaré en Montana al mediodía del día dos.

Efectivamente, el dos de enero a la hora prevista, Abe estaba esperándome en una cafetería de una zona bastante recóndita de Montana. Mi sorpresa fue encontrar a la princesa Dragomir, Lord Ozera e Ivashkov allí también, todos ellos intercambiando palabras amistosas con Zmey. Cuando llegué, Christian no dejaba de mostrarse sorprendido por los pequeños parecidos entre Rose y Abe. Los otros Moroi ya lo había conocido durante la infiltración en Tarasov, pero aquella era la primera vez que Ozera tenía contacto con el padre de Rose.

Las conversaciones amistosas pronto cesaron, como si creyeran que ser felices en mi entorno fuera desconsiderado. Me sentía mal, por arrastrarlos a mi tristeza, pero también sabía que ellos estaban allí voluntariamente y que eran mis únicos aliados. Cuando me senté en la mesa, junto a Adrian Ivashkov, la charla comenzó a orientarse en el tema que teníamos todos en común: Rose.

─ Hemos contactado con ella─ susurró Adrian, mirando a Vasilisa, que asintió con la cabeza en forma de corroboración. ─ En sueños. Y el señor Mazur nos estaba diciendo, en tanto llegabas, que tú también has hablado con ella.

─ El año nuevo─ confirmé, tratando de no comenzar a esperanzarme envanamente con la nueva información que acaba de obtener. No sabía si podía soportar otra desilusión. ─ Ella me llamó. No habló mucho, sólo parecía como si quisiera corroborar que yo estaba bien, que la perdonaba por haberse ido y que no la buscaría. Y cortó antes de que pudiera sacarle cualquier información. No tenía mucho sentido de que después de tantos meses decidiera llamar entonces, pero si ustedes hablaron con ellas antes...

─ Creo que podríamos haberte mencionado durante nuestro encuentro─ reconoció Vasilisa. El tono de sus palabras evidenciaba que me estaba ocultando algo. ─ Pasó algo muy extraño en el sueño. Fue la primera vez que pudimos contactarnos con ella, pero... ella prácticamente controló el sueño. O al menos influenció nuestra estadía en él. Creemos que tiene que ver con el embarazo, y que él haya sido producto del espíritu. En fin, tuvimos que dejarla ir, porque la estaba afectando... Adrian dijo... él dijo...

─ Ella estaba llena de oscuridad. Es como si el collar la hubiera ocultado por meses, mientras más y más seguía acumulándose, y cuando el efecto del encanto de perdió no sólo pudimos llegar a ella, sino que toda la oscuridad se liberó. Era... era bastante aterrador. Por eso es importante hallarla pronto. No sabemos qué puede hacerle o que puede hacer ella con tales proporciones de oscuridad.─ Adrian Ivashkov habló rápido, como si eso minimizara las consecuencias de sus palabras. Pero ellas ya se habían quedado sujetas en el aire a nuestro alrededor, incluso mientras deliberadamente cambiábamos de tema. No importaba cuánto me preocupara lo qué el espíritu y sus efectos secundarios pudieran hacer en ella; no podía hacer nada a la distancia, y la prioridad era hallarla.

─ Pudieron verla... ¿cómo la vieron? A parte de su aura, quiero decir─ pregunté. Envidiaba tanto que ellos pudieran haber tenido ese privilegio. Yo había oído su voz y creí entonces que por el momento era suficiente; pero no lo era, y nunca lo sería.

─ Bueno, era Rose. Algunas diferencias físicas, como el hecho de que estaba embarazada. Muy, muy embarazada─ se rió el Moroi, pero en sus ojos se veía una especie de maravilla, como si sólo al momento de verla se hiciera todo realidad. Sonreí con anhelo ante aquella información.

─ Lo importante es que el inconsciente guarda determinada información, que en los sueños comienza a fluir sin barrera alguna. Con Adrian decidimos no construir ningún escenario onírico, como hacemos habitualmente, y en cambio la dejamos permanecer en su sueño. En el que estaba teniendo antes que llegáramos. Esto nos dio cierta información: un lugar─ explicó Vasilisa.

─ Esto podría no ser importante, porque podría ser un producto de su propia imaginación, o incluso si es tangible en la realidad todavía podría ser un lugar en el que estuvo hace tiempo.─ Reconoció Adrian. ─ Pero lo importante es que lo conoce, y si existe, hay ciertas probabilidades de que ella esté ahí ahora mismo. Algo que nos llevó a creer eso es que la zona en la que estaba tenía lagos congelados y arboles cubiertos de nieve, todo el escenario estaba construido con mucho detalle, lo que no es habitual en los no caminantes de sueños (en las personas que sueñan de la manera tradicional), pues todo suele ser difuso e inconsistente. A no ser que se sueñe con algo muy reciente o muy habitual.

─ ¿Quieres decir que ella vio o ve con mucha frecuencia aquel lugar? ¿Y es invierno allí en este momento?─ pregunté.

─ Como dije, no es certero. Pero es algo por lo que empezar─ indicó.

─ Era una especie de campamento. Adrian hizo un boceto de eso─ Vasilisa sacó una hoja, desdoblándola encima de la mesa. Se veía como la parte trasera de un campamento de verano. Cabañas de madera, arboles y montañas. ─ También captamos un nombre: "El sol naciente". Buscamos en internet y la búsqueda lanzó cientos de resultados: desde escuelas y hoteles hasta asilos para ancianos. Así que reducimos la búsqueda a complejos invernales y lugares que estén en países del norte, donde es invierno actualmente. Y más tarde restringimos más, centrándonos en inmuebles ligados directamente a nuestra sociedad.

─ Pero sigue habiendo mucho. Parece que la broma del sol es muy popular entre los vampiros. Además, buscamos imágenes de esos lugares, y nada se acerca estéticamente a lo que vimos con Lissa─ Miré atentamente el dibujo, tratando de entender por qué aquellas rusticas instalaciones me parecían tan familiares. Al mismo tiempo descubría un segundo dibujo, más pequeño y ubicado en el extremo superior de la hoja. Era un círculo perfecto con el diseño de un sol naciente en medio.

─ Esto─ señalé el dibujo a Adrian con impaciencia. ─ Esto dónde lo vieron.

─ Mmm, un collar. Rose tenía una especie de colgante, con un dije de madera con ese diseño─ dijo Adrian, sorprendido por mi reacción. ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Significa algo para ti?

─ Si─ Entendí entonces porque aquel lugar me parecía tan conocido. Si bien nunca había estado en aquel recinto especifico, el complejo imitaba el diseño de la mayoría de la sociedades dhampir cerradas de todo el mundo. Estaba tan claro, que me reprendí por mi estupidez. Una comunidad dhampírica era el primer sitio en el que debería haber pensado. Era el lugar obvio donde una joven dhampir embarazada y sin recursos buscaría refugio. ─ Es... es el distintivo de las comunidades compuestas por mujeres de mi especie.

Los tres Moroi, excepto Abe, me miraron con horror. Sabía que ellos tenían una idea bastante adaptada a los pensamientos más retrogradas de su clase. Los rumores sobre las actividades ilícitas que se llevaban a cabo dentro de los campamentos para mujeres estaba muy extendido por la sociedad Moroi, y en la mayoría de los casos eran sólo eso, rumores.. ─ ¿Distinción de qué?─ Y aquella pregunta no era exactamente la que cambiaría el rumbo de sus equivocaciones.

─ De las mujeres que viven de sus cuerpos de las que no─ respondí rotunamente, con un tono que dejaba bastante claro que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar ninguna crítica y ninguna opinión sobre lo que Rose hacía o dejaba de hacer allí. Me partía el corazón, pensar que ella podría haber tenido que someterse a tan desesperados actos de supervivencia, sobre todo, cuando había sido tan innecesario el haberse alejado de mi y tener que arreglárselas por su cuenta. Y me torturaba la imagen de un ser colocando las manos sobre su cuerpo. Mi concepción de ella era tan sublime, que cualquier par de manos u ojos sobre su cuerpo me era un sacrilegio. Pero no la juzgaba; era conmigo el enojo que sentía. Nunca rechazo o resentimiento. No creía que ella fuera a rendirse a esa vida, Rose no era del tipo que se iba por el camino rápido; pero las personas podían ser impredecibles al encontrarse bajo una presión de un peso insostenible. Uno nunca podía saber. ─ ¿Qué...? ¿Qué color era el collar de Rose?

─ Verde─ respondió con urgencia Vasilisa, como si necesitara desesperadamente que le diera una respuesta a sus sospechas.

─ Es para residentes. Las otras mujeres, ellas utilizan el rojo─ Una especie de suspiro colectivo se sintió a mi alrededor, y mis hombros parecieron soltar una carga muy pesada.

─ Bueno, ahora sabes dónde está─ dijo Christian.

─ No es tan fácil. Comunidades dhampíricas hay miles en todo el mundo. Cierto que el nombre, la estética y la información estacional de la zona ayudan; pero todavía estos sitios suelen ser bastantes reservados. Más aún las comunidades cerradas, porque suelen estar aisladas en bosques e incluso selvas. No hay un listado en línea de la forma en que encuentras un hotel humano o pleno conocimiento de la zona como un instituto Moroi, porque son espacios legalmente inexistentes. No aparecen en más registros que en los de los de los alquimistas, pero acudir a ellos es demasiado riesgo─ les expliqué.

─ Lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que el teléfono vuelva a usarse. Entonces tendremos una zona, un pueblo al menos, y eso reducirá la lista a unos pocos─ sugirió Abe. Vio mi vacilación.─ Sé que ninguno tiene ya la paciencia para esperar a tanto, pero la otra opción es visitar cada residencia dhampírica del mundo, y eso llevaría semanas o incluso meses. Lo que puedes hacer, Belikov, es averiguar entre tus conocidos de confianza. Olena o tus hermanas pueden tener alguna información: ¿Qué comunidades llevan ese nombre? ¿En qué países? Cualquier cosa podría servirnos.

 **x*X*x**

Me desperté en una habitación tranquila y blanca, muy aséptica, sin más ruidos que los pasos y los murmullos lejanos provenientes del exterior. La iluminación era pobre, pero mis ojos se adecuaron mejor a mi entorno gracias a esa carencia. Lo primero que registré fue el dolor. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, cansado a pesar que acababa de despertar. Mi cabeza pesaba, y un zumbido molesto sonaba en mi oído derecho. El instinto me decía que me quedara muy quieta, porque esa era la única forma en que todo el dolor cediera por fin; pero todo ese dolor también estimuló mi mente, y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar con violencia.

Anna. Fue mi primer pensamiento. Deslice las manos por mi vientre, descubriendo absorta en terror que mi bebé no estaba allí. Lo supe porque mi vientre se había reducido, y porque al rozar mi panza no sentía nada: no había movimiento, no sentía ninguna conexión, como si lo verdaderamente importante que había residido por meses allí se hubiera ido.

Me senté, a pesar de que mi cuerpo respondía negativamente ante los movimientos. Estaba apartando las sábanas cuando una enfermera ingresó a la habitación, y al verme, se apresuró a detenerme.

─ No─ me regañó suavemente, pero con un toque de pánico en su voz, mientras me empujaba otra vez a la cama. Negué con la cabeza, pero ella no pareció notar mi rechazo. ─Cariño, no debes estar de pie aún. Déjame comprobar que todo esté en orden primero.

─ No. No. Tengo que levantarme. ¿Dónde está Anna?─ toqué mi vientre nuevamente, no acostumbrada aún a la idea de que ella pudiera estar en algún lugar separada de mi. ─ Ella está bien, ¿verdad? ¿Mi bebé está bien?

Estaba al borde del llanto, lo sabía. Por primera vez era consciente de todo lo que había pasado. De lo que nos había sucedido a Anna y a mí. Recordé los golpes de Randall y los otros Moroi, la reacción de mi bebé desde el interior de mi vientre ante su brutalidad, la sangre, y más borrosamente, el parto. Había oído su llanto, y eso, me daba cierta esperanza. Pero era un bebé que había llegado casi cuatro semanas previas al momento que se la esperaba, y sabía que las cosas podían salir mal en ese tipo de nacimiento.

La doctora notó mi pánico y se apresuró a tranquilizarme. ─ Tranquila, mami. Ella está a salvo. Tú bebé estuvo hasta esta mañana siendo monitoreada en una incubadora. Sólo por precaución, porque nació con casi treinta y siete semanas. Pero ella ya tenía los pulmones desarrollados al momento del parto, y los registros que hicimos posteriormente en su corazoncito y el resto de sus órganos también salieron muy bien. Si te acuestas nuevamente pediré a una doctora que venga y veré si es posible que traigan a tu hija, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, porque no sabía que más hacer al respecto. Lloré de alivio mientras veía a la pequeña mujer alejarse. Mi bebé estaba vivo y fuera de peligro, y pesé a todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar allí, aquel era mejor escenario del que me había imaginado segundos antes. Estaba aterrada, mientras esperaba, pero por otros motivos. Los nervios que sentía no se comparaban a nada. No era como cuando esperaba por el resultado de alguna prueba importante de mi entrenamiento en la academia; ni era semejante a la sensación de ansiedad que precedió a aquel momento único en la cabaña meses antes; ni siquiera era tan grande como cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, cuando me despedí de Dimitri, o cuando abandoné la academia y me aventuré a lo desconocido. Conocerla no era como conocer gente nueva todo el tiempo.

Finalmente llegó. Y pese a la preparación de los meses anteriores, al verla, me desarmé por completo. Podría haber estado embarazada años enteros, y eso tampoco hubiera sido suficiente. Cuando Devora llegó, con un pequeño paquetito envuelto entre sus brazos, supé inmediatamente que estaba a punto de conocer a la persona más importante de mi vida. Con ellas estaba la enfermera de antes, y la doctora de la comunidad, pero mis ojos apenas les prestaban atención. No despegue la vista de Anna, oculta de mí por la forma en que la líder de la comunidad la tenía arropada.

─ Cariño, me alegra que estés bien y despierta─ me susurró Devora de forma muy suave. Tenía una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos era evidente que había estado muy preocupada. ─ Hay alguien que ha estado esperando mucho por conocerte, ¿está bien?

Asentí, mordiéndome los labios. Estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que me gusta admitir. La mujer se acercó más, agachándose a mi altura, y con un movimiento ágil de su parte deslizo a la criatura entre mis brazos. El cargar bebés ajenos por varios meses tampoco me había condicionado para el momento de abrazar por primera vez a mi hija. La recibí con movimientos torpes, quizás porque mis brazos estaban temblando. Y cuando la tuve finalmente frente a mí, junto a mí, y ella abrió sus pequeños ojos marrones a los míos por un segundo, supe porque nunca me iba a sentir preparada para darle la bienvenida al mundo. Un amor tan abrumador como el que sentí por ella allí en esa cama de hospital, no se compara siquiera al que había construido por meses mientras ella era una parte de mi cuerpo. Todo sucedió en ese momento, en el que la miré y me di cuenta que de alguna manera mi vida se reconfiguraba y recobraba un sentido advenedizo y a la vez familiar. En sus ojos mi propia existencia se hizo real. Desde ese momento mi vida dejo de pertenecerme a mí y todos mis actos dejaron de ser producto de mi voluntad. Ella se convirtió en la energía que ponía en marcha mi vida.

Ella era perfecta. Probablemente todas las madres dijesen lo mismo de sus hijos. Yo lo creía certeramente. La combinación de mi piel almendrada en ella, y los ojos de su padre, un cabello apenas perceptible que estaba en un lugar intermedio entre el suyo y el mío, la hacían verse como una obra de arte. Era como si la hubiéramos dibujado con rasgos de ambos. Mi concepciones anteriores sobre su apariencia no alcanzaban aquella perfección, porque estaba segura de que la mente de ningún ser podía imaginar un ser tan, pero tan hermoso. Sus manos eran pequeñas, al igual que toda ella, y al rozar mis propios dedos con los suyos sentí la suavidad de su piel de bebé.

─ Tan hermosa─ susurré, sin apartar mis ojos de ella. En aquel momento bostezó, su pequeño rostro adquiriendo expresiones adorables, y todo mi corazón estalló de orgullo y felicidad. Todo el dolor de los últimos meses cobró sentido, todo valió la pena en aquel segundo, mientras lágrimas de temor e incertidumbre se mezclaban con las de la alegría, la tranquilidad, y el amor. ─ Mi hermosa bebé.

Por un par de minutos las mujeres que estaba allí nos dejaron sólo conocernos, manteniendo el silencio.

─ ¿Ella está bien?─ pregunté a nadie en particular. Nunca dejé de mirarla.

─ Está muy bien. La mantuvimos bajo un monitoreo estricto durante tres días, pero técnicamente ella nació con casi treinta y siete semanas, lo que ya se considera a término─ me explicó la doctora. ─ Pero fue tratada en la UCIN debido a las circunstancias en las que se desencadenó el trabajo de parto. Afortunadamente, cuando llegaste aquí ella ya estaba preparada para nacer de manera natural, lo que evitó muchas dificultades. El único motivo por el que puede llegar a necesitar cuidados especiales, es que como la mayoría de los dhampir que llegan antes de las cuarenta semanas, su sistema inmunológico heredado de los genes Moroi no está aún desarrollado. Ella es en este momento, inmunológicamente, tan débil como un bebé humano. Por lo que hay que tener cuidado de que no pesque ningún virus. El peso es también un poco más pequeña de lo que esperábamos, pero nada por lo que alarmarnos.

─ Pero tú, Rose, es más difícil─ dijo Devora con un tono que me hizo apartar los ojos de mi niña para poder mirarla.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?

─ No podemos saber si la labor de parto se desencadenó como consecuencia directa o indirecta del ataque, o si en cambio, es algo que inició antes o durante el mismo casualmente de forma natural. Es decir, siempre existe la probabilidad de que quizás hubieras entrado en trabajo de no haber sido atacada. ─ Era la doctora la que estaba hablando. ─ Pero, lo que si fue completamente responsabilidad de tus atacantes son las heridas que recibiste, y consecuencia de ellas las dificultades durante el parto. Sufriste traumas severos en la zona pélvica. También tuvimos problemas para detener el sangrado. Aparte del hecho de que tendrás que atravesar una recuperación dolorosa y ligeramente más larga, tememos que en el futuro pudieras manifestar algún desorden como la anovulación crónica. No podemos dar crédito de que vaya a suceder, pero la tasa es bastante alta.

Había imaginado, por supuesto, no salir ilesa de aquella experiencia. Todavía estaba manteniendo la calma con todo lo que había sucedido, así que sólo me concentré en los tecnicismos médicos y la seguridad de mi bebé. Era lo mejor. Pero me costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación de la mujer, principalmente porque no podía dejar de mirar a Devora y su extraña expresión de desconsuelo.

─ Lo siento, ¿qué significa todo eso?─ susurré.

─ Ella quiere decir que los impactos en la zona pélvica pudieron haber provocado un daño severo e irreversible en algunos órganos reproductores, como los ovarios o el útero. Esa es una de las causas de la anovulación, que puede causar irregularidades e incluso la interrupción definitivita de la ovulación, que es uno de los principales motivos de infertilidad─ explicó con paciencia. Entendía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir, pero, de alguna forma, mi mente no procesaba lo importante que eso era. ─Pero hay tratamientos para inducir la ovulación que son, de hecho, bastante efectivos. Sin embargo, el trauma físico que has sufrido pudo haber determinado otras problemáticas para la fertilidad que ahora no vemos, y que irán emergiendo con el paso de los meses, o que incluso a veces se detectan sólo en intentos de concepción futuras que resultan en fracasó.

Por un momento todas se callaron. Estaban esperando a que reaccionara a la noticia, y yo sabía que tenía que tomar alguna posición con respecto a eso. Me decían que existían grandes probabilidades de que yo no pudiera volver a quedar embarazada, pero me sentía incapaz de sentir algo ante las circunstancias. Debería estar, quizás, destruida por como las cosas habían sucedido, o al menos desilusionada; pero no podía sentir más que alivio, porque estaban diciéndome que yo no podría crear niños futuros -niños que no había estado planeando siquiera, niños que no conocía-, cuando sólo unos minutos antes pensé que no podría sostener a mi bebé en brazos, que ella no lo había logrado. Estaba aliviada de que la única perjudicada había sido yo- y quizás, si, un niño imaginario futuro que no existía y ahora nunca lo haría-, pero no mi Anna. No mi bebé real, viva, y sana.

Y estaba enojada, por supuesto, porque en el fondo de mis irracionales sensaciones yo sabía que aquellos Moroi me habían quitado muchas cosas, muchas elecciones. Y la posibilidad de volver a ser madre era sólo una de ellas, y quizás, la que menos me importaba. Pero me alegraba, sin embargo, tenerla a _ella_. Si sólo fuese ella por siempre, no me importaría. Era suficiente. Era más de lo que merecía.

─ De acuerdo─ susurré después de un tiempo, no sorprendiendo realmente a las tres mujeres con mi reacción, pero si preocupándolas. Ellas hablaron durante un rato de todas mis heridas, de las problemas auditivos que tendría por al menos un par de semanas por el daño que había sufrido en mi tímpano derecho; del dolor, del cansancio y de la debilidad que serían mis compañeras por los próximos días a causa de los golpes y la pérdida de sangre; y de los cuidados y precauciones que debería tomar por algún tiempo.

Volví a preguntar por Anna, y volvieron a asegurarme de que estaba bien. Más tarde me enteré de que había estado fuera por tres días, que alguien más había sostenido a mi bebé por primera vez, que alguien más había cambiado su primer pañal, que alguien más le había dado su primer alimento. Y de alguna forma, aquello dolía más que otro tipo de daño que aquellos Moroi me hubieran hecho. Pero al colocar a esa pequeña vida en mis brazos y en mi pecho, y al verla alimentarse de mí como si yo fuera toda fuente de vida de ella, me hicieron dejar de lado el rencor y el odio por un tiempo. No podía permitirme esos sentimientos negativos teniéndola a ella a mí alrededor.

Pero cuando llegara el momento, me encargaría de destruir a aquellos individuos. Haría que el mundo a su alrededor se cayera a pedazos.

 **x*X*x**

Ella es tan hermosa, Rose─ susurró Nisha, sentada junto a mi cama, y estirando la cabeza para observar a una Anna durmiente en mis brazos. Yo no podía dejar de asistir, porque era, sin lugar a dudas, hermosa.

─ Es una pena que hayas formalizado con Damián, porque parece que serías buena con ellos─ se burló Lara, señalando al bebé.

─ ¿Qué? Sólo estuve fuera tres días, ¿qué me perdí?─ Mucho, se burló una parte siniestra de mi inconsciente mientras miraba a mi bebé que tenía exactamente tres días de vida.

─ Lo de formalizar me parece muy, muy exagerado─ la corrigió la dhampir, pero la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar dejaba claro que eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. ─ La noche de año nuevo, me pidió que le hiciera compañía y...

─ Una cosa llevó a la otra y yo los halle en una situación comprometedora en el vivero─ terminó Lara por ella.

─ ¡Sólo estábamos besándonos!─ susurró alarmada. Pese a lo que se dedicaba, ella era mucho más reservada que la más pequeña de las dhampir.

─ Estoy muy feliz por ti─ dije sinceramente.

─ De todas formas, no será fácil, lo sé. Aún debemos hablarlo con Devora también─ dijo con ansiedad.

─ Cuanto más difícil, más vale la pena─ le aseguré, dándole una mirada significativa a mi pequeña. Pero en mi mente, era la imagen de Dimitri la que se colaba. Era Dimitri, y todo el tiempo negando nuestro amor, a nosotros y a los otros. Todo el tiempo de encuentros clandestino, de temor e incertidumbre. Y todo el dolor, y la distancia, y todos los milagros que habían surgido de nuestro amor. Y sabía, con certeza, que todas las barreras casi impenetrables que habíamos logrado superar, su existencia y su desintegración, eran lo que me había hecho amarlo aún más.

¿Valoraría tanto nuestro amor si todo hubiera sido diferente? Después de todo, si hubiera querido algo sencillo simplemente me hubiera arrojado a los brazos de Adrian o Mason, o cualquier otro sujeto con el que pudiera estar libremente, sin obstáculos de por medio. Pero prefería ese amor a las sombras y difícil de llevar, apasionadamente abrumador, antes que un _affair_ de pocas horas que sólo me diera placer. Prefería que las cosas fueran difíciles, que tuviéramos que luchar día tras día por estar juntos, por defender nuestro amor y todo de lo que él surgiera, que no tenerlo en absoluto.

Y fue allí, durante aquella breve conversación sobre la vida amorosa de mi alocada amiga, que me di cuenta cuan real era ese sentimiento. No tenerlo, era lo peor. Lo necesitaba. Y él necesitaba saber que estaba bien y que teníamos una preciosa hija. Cualquier inconveniente con el que nos topáramos podríamos superarlo, pero sólo si estábamos juntos.

Me quedo más aliviada, ─ susurré─ al saber que quedas en buenas manos, que te mantendrán dentro de los márgenes de la compostura, cuando yo me marche de aquí.

Ambas me miraron, un poco desconcertadas al principio, antes de que Lara comenzara a llorar y Nisha me ofreciera una sonrisa cómplice, como si supiera la razón de mi partida, y como si me diera la bendición para hacerlo.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	23. Capítulo XXIII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XXIII**

 **PoV Dimitri**

La opinión generalizada acerca de las comunidades dhampir no es muy favorable dentro de la sociedad Moroi. Desde el momento en que se procreo el primer dhampir y nuestro sistema Moroi-dhampir (real-guardián respectivamente) se conformó, las desventajas hacia nuestra especie han sido evidentes. Luego, las mujeres comenzaron a dimitir. No sabría decir cuando se inició aquella fuga masiva de mujeres buscando otros estilos de vida.

Las comunidades tienen tanto tiempo de historia como la existencia misma de la raza. Al inicio fueron aldeas pequeñas apartadas de otras civilizaciones, insertadas en los bosques y las selvas, porque en ese tiempo si te ibas lo mejor era huir y esconderse para siempre. Cuando los Moroi comenzaron a abrirse mucho más a la idea de nuestra libertad –limitada libertad-, las comunidades dhampíricas se entretejieron con las poblaciones humanas, aunque muchas comunas de antaño prefirieron deslindarse del todo de la vida urbana, y se escondieron en las zonas más recónditas de nuestro mundo.

Así surgió la división actual de las comunidades dhampir. Por un lado, están aquellas dhampir que se inmiscuyen en los territorios humanos, viven y trabajan como uno, y se apartan de forma casi definitiva de la sociedad Moroi. Olvidan su especie de forma tan de que casi se convencen de que ni siquiera existen. Es el tipo menos común y más extremo de deserción.

Entre los humanos, también, se pueden conformar comunidades. Muchos dhampir tienen un conocimiento implícito de las zonas donde otros de su especie se asientan. Por eso, pueblos como Baía, están constituidos casi en su totalidad por dhampir y unos pocos humanos.

Finalmente, las más comunes y menos conocidas son las comunidades cerradas. Van desde los más elementales campamentos hasta complejos modernos, y pueden componerse por grupos reducidos hasta centenares de mujeres conviviendo en un mismo lugar. Las bases sobre las que se asientan, los modos de vida, los ideales y costumbres, y los sistemas que las constituyen son diversos. No existe una comunidad igual a otra en el mundo entero.

La mayoría de las mujeres que viven en ellas tienen trabajos comunes, algunas, incluso, son profesionales. Las comunidades son la mejor opción para muchas dhampir renegadas si saben aprovechar el apoyo incondicional de las otras mujeres. Arriesgarse sin más al mundo humano no es siempre la opción más recomendable, incluso si la persona sólo quiere perderse en los aires de otra civilización.

Pero también es cierto que ese rumor sobre las zonas oscuras de las comunidades dhampíricas tiene cierta verdad. Y la sociedad Moroi es responsable de que eso sea así. No es de extrañar, que teniendo una educación tan reduccionista y exclusiva al ámbito Moroi, las muchachas dhampir desertoras terminen acudiendo a funciones tan desesperadas en la vida. Sobre todo, porque los lugares realmente dignos como las comunidades propiamente dichas no son tan accesibles como aquellos pueblos independientes de mala vida por lo que las mujeres de mi especie tienen tan mala reputación.

Y también es cierto que muchas comunidades respetables permiten y protegen a las mujeres que aún teniendo otras alternativas, deciden comerciar su cuerpo como medio de vida. No siempre los líderes de estos espacios están de acuerdo con ese estilo de vida, pero su compromiso por el bienestar de las mujeres los lleva a incurrir a caminos no tan tradicionales. Había oído más de una vez a esas mujeres afirmar con triste certeza: "Prefiero que lo hagan aquí, donde están a salvo, en lugar de saberlas desamparadas en donde puedan hallar a algún depredador".

Y depredadores, los hay. Entre los Moroi, para con las dhampir. Entre los humanos, para su misma especie, para su propia sangre incluso. Para los Strigoi, que toman y destruyen indiscriminadamente. Y por supuesto, mi propia especie no está exenta de aquellos pecados. Malos lugares en lo que una joven desesperada y vulnerable puede acabar hay muchos. Por eso, durante la desaparición de Roza, en aquellos meses hace tanto tiempo, no podía encontrar la paz ni la motivación para permitirme sentirla.

No fue hasta ese día en la cafetería que me deje caer en las garras de la esperanza y me permití sentir tranquilidad. Los nuevos datos no sólo eran más de lo que habíamos tenido en meses, sino que eran los definitivos, los que habíamos estado esperando tanto tiempo.

El tercer día después de nuestra reunión en la cafetería, Abe me sorprendió con una llamada telefónica a media madrugada. Yo estaba viviendo en un horario diurno, pero estaba despierto considerando la información que Adrian me había transmitido la noche anterior, que él había conseguido a través de mi hermana en Rusia, porque no podíamos arriesgarnos a una llamada telefónica cuando estábamos tan cerca de la verdad.

No tenía más que quince ubicaciones, de quince comunidades con el mismo nombre. Había logrado descartar a todas aquellas que estaban en Rusia u otros países que no tenían alfabeto latino, ya que la cartelera que Adrian y Vasilisa habían visto estaba claramente en inglés. Eso me dejo con una comunidad en California, otra en el condado de Essex, en Bikford, en Billings, en Idaho, en el sur de Canadá, en Yellowstone e incluso en Missoula, y dos más en Wyoming. Me sorprendió que todo ese tiempo hubiera estado viviendo rodeado de una docena de comunidades con tanta cercanía a la academia, y sabía que esas eran sólo aquellas que llevaban el nombre que nos interesaba a nosotros. Por lo que sabía, podrían ser cientos sólo en Montana. Y Montana era mi primera opción en la lista de búsqueda. Sin la confirmación de Abe sabía que sólo me quedaba visitar todas y cada una de ellas hasta caer en la zona correcta, y apostaba primero a Billings, Bikford y todas aquellas que estaban dentro del estado, ya que sabía que Rose no había salido del país, porque había abandonado su pasaporte en la academia.

Y entonces, el llamado de Zmey terminó de cerrar todo para mí. Y me sentí aliviado, de saber que por fin la encontraría. Pero también me sentí estúpido, porque había estado tan cerca todo ese tiempo. Tan, pero tan cerca.

Bikford, lugar de donde provenía la señal que habían captado los hombres de Abe esa misma mañana, era un pequeño pueblecito casi despoblado de Montana. El noventa por ciento de su territorio no eran viviendas, sino superficie boscosa, montañas y carreteras. Y parecía un lugar acorde para asentar una comunidad cerrada. Pero también hacía más difícil saber en qué punto del pueblo comenzar.

Sin certeza alguna acerca de mi destino emprendí mi viaje sólo media hora después de terminar de hablar con el padre de Rose. El tiempo suficiente para bañarme, recoger mis pertenencias en un bolso de viaje, cerrar y saldar mi hospedaje en el hotel. A primeras horas de la mañana me encontré embarcando el primer autobús del día a Bikford. Sospechaba que ella había abordado el mismo tipo de transporte, porque era el más accesible y menos llamativo modo de viajar, lo que me daba la certeza de que al menos acabaría en la misma parada en la que Rose había estado meses antes. Porque sólo existía una parada en aquel pueblo.

Estaba cediendo la luz del sol cuando llegué, varias horas después, a una estación de autobuses frente a una cafetería destartalada en medio de la ruta. Y sólo una hora después de haber entrado a la cafetería y ordenado mi primera comida en varias horas, una pequeña, delgada y extrovertida mujer apareció en el lugar, cargando algunas cajas y bolsas, y acompañada de otras tres muchachas jóvenes. Y todas ellas eran dhampir.

Las observé durante mucho tiempo mientras ocupaban una mesa a poca distancia de la mía. Se sentaron apiñadas en un mismo rincón, compartiendo historias que no era capaz de oír y sonrisas que no llegaban a sus ojos. Comieron rápido, y después de pagar a la camarera salieron al exterior.

Cuando salí ellas aún estaban allí. La mayor no parecía ser más grande que yo, y estaba distribuyendo la carga entre todas ellas cuando me acerqué a hablar. Ellas habían sido entrenadas para desconfiar del mundo, por eso no me sorprendió cuando negaron conocer cualquier comunidad cercana, o incluso vivir en una.

Lo siento, guardián, pero no podemos ayudarlo─ replicó una de ellas, aparentemente, sin sentirlo de verdad.

─ Sé cómo funcionan esos lugares, me he criado en uno de ellos─ confesé. ─Y sé qué el anonimato es esencial. Pero una persona que es muy importante para mi podría estar en una comunidad en algún lugar no muy lejos de aquí. No me interesa saber algo más allá de si está allí y a salvo.

─ ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás contratado por algún Moroi? Eres un guardián, después de todo, harías cualquier cosa por ellos.

─ Soy un guardián─ reconocí. ─Pero mi prioridad no es protegerlos y mi lealtad no está con ellos. Esta persona, a quien busco, tiene apenas dieciocho años. Es joven, y aunque está calificada para acabar con los Strigoi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba confundida y embarazada cuando se marchó. No tiene conocidos ni recursos aquí, afuera, y hace meses que no sé nada de ella. Sólo puedo prometer que no se trata de una caza. Es personal, me preocupo por ella.

Por algún motivo esas mujeres confiaron en mí. Y así, varias horas más tarde, llegamos donde sabía me encontraría con ella. Mi Roza.

Estaba sorprendido y orgulloso de aquellas mujeres. Ellas, claramente, habían salido del complejo en una misión para provisionar la comunidad. Y habían cargado con cajas pesadas y bolsas de alimentos por más de dos horas a través de un camino rocoso en medio del bosque. Había dejado de intentar ayudarlas después de recibir varias miradas ofendidas. Ellas eran muy autosuficientes, y su decidida independencia se contraponía a mi instinto primario de proteger al género femenino. Sabía, también, que gran parte de ellas debían de ser madres, antiguas guardianas o novicias, y esas características las hacía más capaces y feroces frente a cualquier guardián que yo conociera.

La comunidad era un gran complejo de cabañas que correspondía a la descripción y a los dibujos de Adrian. El lugar era una maravilla natural, repleta de ríos, montañas y especies vegetales varias. Todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa blanca de nieve y las aguas estaban congeladas.

Lo supe, mucho antes de verla. Ella estaba allí. Esperaba que no fuera la esperanza falsa saliendo a flote, pero al ingresar a lo que aquellas mujeres llamaron la oficina sentí que respiraba un aire distinto, más limpio que el que había estado absorbiendo los últimos meses. Algo en el ambiente me decía que si al menos no estaba allí, ella había pasado por el lugar en algún momento.

Espere paciente en la puerta de la cabaña administrada por una mujer mayor que hablaba con las muchachas que me habían llevado hasta allí. Ellas sonreían con orgullo cada vez que la mujer las halagaba por alguna compra o recado que habían ejecutado correctamente. Ella me recodaba a mi madre, pequeña pero entrañable, e incluso en su debilidad daba cierta sensación de seguridad invulnerable.

─ ¿En que puedo ayudarlo, muchacho?─ preguntó con un tono maternal una vez que las mujeres habían abandonado el cuarto. Parecía menos indignada que algunas de las jóvenes con las que había llegado respeto a permitir que un hombre ingresara a su comunidad. Pero estaba seguro de que aquella confianza se asociaba a mi especie, no a mi género. Y que detrás de su cortesía había cierto recelo.

─ Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Dimitri Belikov. Me dijeron que era con quien debía hablar─ Ella asintió, señalando la silla frente a su escritorio de madera. El lugar era pequeño, y apenas tenía algunos muebles organizadores llenos de archivos y poco más.

─ ¿Guardián?

─ Así es señora...

─ Llámame Devora, querido. Pero hablemos de lo que te trae hasta aquí. ¿Eres un familiar? Nunca antes te había visto por estos territorios─ Preguntó con curiosidad, pero también con cautela.

─ Podría decirse. Estoy buscando a una las chicas que se alojan en su comunidad. En realidad no sé con certeza si ella está aquí, pero tengo algunos datos que apuntan directamente a este complejo. Yo era mentor en una academia, y mi aprendiz huyo hace varios meses, después nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada. ─Sabía que eso era vago, y que ocultaba mucho la verdad, pero los lazos que me unían a Rose y en especial a nuestra hija eran bastante difíciles de explicar.

─ Eres un dhampir, estoy bastante seguro de que sabes cómo operamos en estos lugares. Incluso si tu chica estuviera aquí, esa es una información que está fuera del alcance de quienes no son residentes de la comunidad. Sobre todo si ella huyo, como dices. ¿Eras su mentor y no sabes dónde está? Entonces es muy probable que ella no quisiera que tú lo hicieras. Además; ¿Embarazada, joven, desertora? Esas palabras caracterizan al noventa por ciento de este poblado.

─ Lo sé... yo─ suspiré, abandonando mi postura rígida. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de enfrentar a la mujer otra vez. ─ Ella... es muy, muy importante. Estábamos juntos. Nosotros estábamos en una relación. Y sé lo que piensa, porque ella era mi alumna, pero le juro que estábamos en eso por elección. Entonces, ella quedo embarazada, y estoy segura de que se asustó y huyo por temor a lo que pensara de ella. No porque no quisiera que supiera, sino por miedo a que la juzgara o la rechazara. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Me preocupo, he estado tratando de averiguar su paradero por más de medio año. Y... tiene familia, padres y muchos amigos que tampoco se han rendido y necesitan respuestas. Créame, se cómo funcionan las comunidades, y sé los peligros potenciales si los datos de las residentes llegara a manos equivocadas. Pero mis intenciones son sanas. No busco perjudicar a nadie, mucho menos a ella o a su bebé.

Quizás había sido la desesperación de mi tono o el obvio cansancio de mi demacrado rostro, pero finalmente comenzó a hablar.

─ ¿De que academia eres?

─ Yo... mmm... St. Vladimir─ respondí, no muy seguro de los motivos de la pregunta.

─ ¿Y a quién buscas?

─ Rose. Rosemarie Hathaway─ susurré su nombre, como si fuera un secreto que debía guardar. La mujer suspiró, y después de un minuto de silencio asintió y se dispuso a mirarme a los ojos. En ese momento supe con certeza que ese día volvería a ver a mi Roza.

 **x*X*x**

Finalmente, la mujer de la recepción, Devora, me dijo lo que necesitaba oír. No sin antes hacerme rogar por ello y prometer una y mil veces que mi único objetivo era hallar a Rose, averiguar si estaba a salvo, y hacerle saber que tenía muchas personas con las que contar.

Era extraño. Por momentos sentía que aquella mujer estaba siendo engañada por mi historia y que creía que estaba allí para hacerme cargo del bebé que la mujer que quería estaba teniendo con alguien más. Y en otros, en algunas miradas curiosas, sentía que ella creía saber más de lo que yo sabía. Y en esos momentos me preguntaba cuánta información había tenido que dar Rose para poder acceder a la protección de la comunidad.

Hablamos durante más de media hora, y en todo ese tiempo yo sólo podía pensar que _ella_ estaba allí, en algún lugar muy cerca de mí, y todavía no había logrado abrazarla. Pero esa distancia ya no pesaba tanto como antes, al contrario, por primera vez podía contemplarla como el segundo de sacrificio ates de obtener todo lo que deseaba.

La mujer de la administración no me dijo mucho acerca de cómo estaba Roza. De hecho, toda la conversación versó en cómo ella se encargaría de que las cosas me fueran mal si alguna de "sus niñas" salía herida de alguna forma por mi visita. En otra ocasión me hubiera sentido ofendido de que insinuasen que podría directa o indirectamente herir a una mujer, pero los nervios y el entusiasmo estaban por encima de toda aquella protección excesiva de la líder. Y en cierta forma, me sentía tranquilo al saber que Rose había estado en sus manos durante los últimos meses.

Finalmente me permitió salir de aquella pequeña cabaña, y me dio las indicaciones que estaba buscando. El complejo estaba altamente organizado en varias secciones evidentes a primera vista: la zona comercial estaba constituida por almacenes de ropa, alimento, y otras áreas. Más lejos había enormes parcelas de cultivo, y muchas mujeres de diversas edades estaban trabajando en ellas. La zona administrativa era en la que había estado antes, y allí también visualice una escuela y una guardería. Y por último, el área residencial, mi destino.

Por un momento, todas aquellas cabañitas me recordaron a los pueblos del lejano oeste de las novelas que solía leer. Sólo que en lugar de zonas desérticas tenía ante mi praderas congeladas por el inverno. Podía imaginar aquel mismo lugar en verano o en primavera, lleno de vida y color. Pero en ese momento una capa de blanco lo cubría todo, desde el suelo hasta las copas de los arboles más altos, y el frío que hacía adormecer mis extremidades había impuesto un encierro para todos sus habitantes.

La cabaña en la que ella se hospedaba era una de las más centrales. No había diferencia visual entre una y otra, todas compartían el mismo tamaño y mismo estilo de construcción, y en la ventana de todas ellas se veía el mismo juego de cortinas floreadas. Pero aquella frente a la cual me encontraba parado era diferente por otros motivos: ella escondía en sus entrañas mi bien más preciado. Y yo estaba listo para recuperarlo.

 **x*X*x**

 **PoV Rose**

Los temores de Devora y las enfermeras se hicieron realidad en mi segundo día después de despertar. Era medianoche y estaba profundamente dormida en mi cama temporal en el hospital cuando me desperté con agudos dolores en la parte baja de mi vientre, con las sábanas empapadas en sangre, y tan débil que apenas podía mantenerme en pie por unos minutos para buscar ayuda.

Aquellos nuevos síntomas no eran certeza de nada, pero en la mirada de los especialistas de la comunidad era una evidente señal de alarma. Pasé por una cantidad ridícula de análisis y extracciones de sangre, nuevas ecografías, y más y más preguntas. Finalmente me dieron el alta con un diagnóstico parcial y con la certeza de que Anna sería el único bebé que habría podido cargar en mi vientre alguna vez.

Como la primera vez que me lo dijeron, aquella noticia no trajo ninguna reacción. Ahora estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de averiguar cómo dormir teniendo un bebé recién nacido. Anna era un bebé bastante tranquilo, es lo que todos me repetían, pero era difícil dar crédito de eso cuando apenas había dormido desde su llegada. Sólo llevábamos unas cuantas horas fuera del hospital, y ya echaba mucho de menos el apoyo de las enfermeras. No había segundo alguno en el que me arrepintiera de tener a Anna, pero eso no significaba que fuera más fácil despertarse cada dos horas durante toda la noche y gran parte del día para alimentarla.

Aquel día, con seis desde su nacimiento, no era muy diferente al resto. Aún sentía dolor y las marcas cubrían cada rincón de mi torso y piernas, pero todavía tenía que levantarme de la cama y caminar con Anna en mis brazos de un lado al otro en la pequeña habitación de nuestra cabaña. Estábamos solas, porque Lara estaba en la huerta interior del invernadero y Nisha estaba en algún lugar fuera por un recado, por lo que el único sonido percibidle eran mis arrullos y el sonido constante de su respiración. Ella acababa de quedarse dormida, y a pesar de mi eterno amor a ese pequeño ser que era toda mi vida, no pude evitar suspirar con satisfacción. Era bueno tener al menos un minuto continuo de silencio, sin las risas de mis amigas o el llanto intermitente de mi bebé. Sólo un minuto, era todo lo que necesitaba.

La dejé en su moisés y la arropé con una manta. Ella llegó un mes antes de lo esperado y por eso tendría que atravesar la temporada más cruda del invierno. Me alegraba haber comprado abrigos bastante cálidos para la época, así como una buena reserva de mantas de algodón e hilo, pero era probable que tuviera que abastecerme de algunas nuevas prendas pronto dado que su tamaño era un poco menor al que había estado esperando.

Yo misma me arroje a mi cama y me envolví en mis sábanas, dispuesta a cerrar los ojos por un par de minutos. La funda de mi almohada olía a freesias, el aroma del jabón de la lavandería de la comunidad. Y en la tranquilidad que hallaba en aquella mezcla de aromas artificiales, roble y silencio estuve a punto de quedarme dormida. Y entonces alguien golpeó la puerta.

Mi primera reacción fue sentarme en la cama y observar hacia el moisés junto a mí. Ella se había sobresaltado pero seguía dormida. Tenía el sueño tan pesado como el que yo misma solía tener. Había descubierto por varias situaciones que lo único que lograba despertarla era el sonido de los truenos durante las tormentas. Mi segunda reacción, ahora segura de que mis intentos de casi una hora por dormirla no habían sido truncados, era un poco más instintiva.

Todos en la comunidad estaban al tanto del nacimiento de Anna, y me extrañaba que cualquiera pudiera no darse cuenta que ella estuviera dormida y yo intentado descansar. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para levantarme de la cama un segundo golpe resonó en la vivienda, y tuve que esforzarme mucho para no gritarle improperios y enviarlo lejos de allí. Salí de la habitación, mascullado un silencioso grito a nuestro visitante, y sin perder tiempo abrí la puerta enviando un mascullo amenazante a la persona que estaba del otro lado del umbral. Y entonces lo vi, y toda la furia se derritió para darle espacio a la confusión, el pánico, y el alivio.

Él estaba mirándome como si apenas pudiera dar crédito a la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Yo era consciente de mi apariencia: mi cabello era un desastre despeinado, con nudos causados por los tirones de las manitos de Anna; debajo de mis ojos había grandes ojeras, no llevaba maquillaje alguno; mi ropa era holgada y gris, y si... no era mi mejor momento. Pero era como si él no viera nada de aquello. Frente a mi confusión y los temblores que habían comenzado a atacar a mi cuerpo, él estaba tranquilo y aliviado, como si hubiera llegado al final de un sinuoso camino. Nada en sus ojos demostraba otra cosa que no fuera adoración. Era la misma mirada que habíamos compartido uno con el otro tantas veces en el pasado.

─ ¿Por qué no me sorprende que tus primeras palabras sean una amenaza de muerte, Roza?─ sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro agotado de alivio. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas frente a sus palabras, y estaba segura de que caería al piso por culpa de mi inestable cuerpo, pero nunca lo supe, porque él me estaba rodeando con sus brazos temblorosos.

Allí cayeron todas mis barreras. Me derrumbé en sus brazos, dejando que me llevara hasta el interior de la cabaña, donde terminamos los dos de rodillas en el piso de la cocina, uno frente al otro. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuello mientras hundía mi rostro lloroso en su pecho. Él se negó a soltarme y seguía acariciando mi espalda y mi cabello y murmurando palabras inconexas pero reconfortantes.

─No llores, no llores ─seguía rogando, aunque sus propias palabras salían entrecortadas por sus propios sollozos. ─ No vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto, no puedes... no...No puedes... Yo no podría soportarlo, Roza.

Sus palabras no tenían un ápice de duda, y eso me aterrorizaba. De entre todas las cosas que había pensado que podían afectar a Dimitri a causa de mí huida, nunca pensé que mi propia ausencia fuera a lastimarlo tanto como era evidente que había sido. Esa verdad era tan reconfortante como peligrosa. Yo había tenido en mis manos el poder de derrotarlo, y queriendo protegerlo había prácticamente disparado hacia su corazón casi con un golpe fatal.

Me alejé lo suficiente para mirarlo a través de mis lágrimas. Sus propios ojos estaban empañados mientras me sostenía contra él, pero no era lo peor para ver. Si yo estaba cansada él estaba mucho peor. Había marcas profundas de agotamiento en su rostro, ojeras pronunciadas, e incluso algo de palidez en su piel. Su cabello había crecido unos cuantos centímetros; yo sabía que acostumbraba a cortarlo de vez en cuando, pero era evidente que su cuidado personal había quedado en último lugar. Seguía pareciendo un dios en la tierra, pero en ese momento era un dios derrotado.

─ Lo siento mucho─ susurré, centrándome en los movimientos atentos de sus dedos rozando mis mejillas. Lleve mis propias manos a las suyas mientras acariciaba mi rostro, dejando que las lágrimas de dolor y culpa explicaran mi arrepentimiento.

─ Está bien ─dijo, pero no lo estaba. No después de todo lo que había pasado, de lo que él podría haber pasado, de lo que nuestra propia hija había tenido que soportar para llegar hasta allí, para llegar a vivir. No era justo. ─ Estás aquí. Estás aquí y es todo lo que me importa. Tu, yo y nuestra... nuestra...

Sus ojos ya estaban mirando mis ojos. Sentí una presión en mi pecho al notar que su mirada se dirigía a mi vientre, ahora más o menos en un estado similar a la última vez que lo había visto. No creí que podría saberlo sólo con mirarme, pero luego recordé que Lissa y Adrian sabían, y por lo que había oído en el sueño estaban en contacto con él. Miré sus ojos, esperando la ira o el reproche, pero no el tormento que vi en ellos.

─ ¿Nuestro bebé? ¿Qué le pasó a nuestro bebé, Roza?─ Susurró con pánico. _Nuestro._ Esa era la palabra que me enmudeció. Él había dicho _nuestro_ , sin una sola gota de duda en su mirada o en su voz.

─ ¿Tú sabes de nuestro bebé?─ Él asintió, con una sonrisa incierta, de confusión, alternando la mirada entre mis ojos y mi vientre. ─ ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes?

─ Lo sé. Desde el día en que te fuiste─ confirmó, meciendo mis rostro entre sus manos. ─ Te lo dije. Te dije cuando hablamos hace unos días que quería protegerte a ti y a nuestra bebé. ¿No lo recuerdas?

─ La noche de año nuevo yo... yo te llamé para dejar que ella oyera tu voz. Debiste decírselo a ella─ Le expliqué con una sonrisa triste. Aquellos habían sido los últimos momentos de Anna dentro de mi vientre. ─ Ella ya nació, camarada.

─ ¿Nació?─ preguntó casi con incredulidad, como si hubiera estado preparado para todo menos para eso. Asentí, apoyando mi frente sobre la suya. Allí, en sus brazos, recordé lo que era la seguridad. Y me enojé conmigo misma por haber olvidado que era él aquella fuente inagotable de fortaleza y refugio que estaba buscando cuando huí de la academia. Me marché por temor en medio de la desesperación y la sorpresa buscando algo que ya tenía, y nos causé mucho dolor a ambos.

─ Llegó un poquito antes─ susurré, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Me fundí en el calor de sus ojos chocolate, en el apoyo incondicional que me instaban a contarle todo. Pero no era el momento. Acababa de recuperarlo; sólo quería tenerlo junto a mí, que me sostuviera en sus brazos, que conociera a nuestra hija, que recuperáramos el tiempo perdido. ─ Pero está bien. Está dormida.

─ ¿Cómo es?─ preguntó con los ojos abiertos, encendidos con curiosidad y anhelo. Sus manos dejaron mi rostro, pero me tomó ambas manos con fuerza. ─ ¿Cómo es ella, Roza?

─ Es... es─ Era difícil, por decir menos, encontrar un término que la describiera. Anna era maravillosa, por supuesto, y también era hermosa. Era dulce incluso cuando lloraba a gritos, apremiándome por su alimento o mi atención. Había logrado capturar mi alma en mucho menos tiempo que su padre, y se había adueñado al completo de mi corazón, de mi cuerpo y mi vida. No me pertenecía más en absoluto, le pertenecía a ella, y me sentía bien, porque había sido _mi elección_ ponerme al servicio de esa vida maravillosa que Dimitri y yo habíamos construido con nuestro amor. Ella era curiosa, alegre, mi fuente primaria de amor y consuelo, mi lugar en el mundo. Y estaba segura de que si no lo era aún, pronto sería lo mismo para él. ─ «Perfecta» ni siquiera se le acerca. ¿Por qué no lo vez con tus propios ojos?

A pesar del momento emotivo, resultaba un poco gracioso ver a aquel hombre tan grande y generalmente seguro demostrar miedo. Pero así era, él estaba asustado por conocer a nuestra hija. No podía culparlo, también me había sentido así antes. Todavía me sentía así cada vez que la veía o dejaba de estar fuera de mi vista. El miedo, aparentemente, estaba muy vinculado al convertirse en madre o padre.

Él asintió y me soltó, no sin antes barrer mis lágrimas con sus labios, como había hecho aquella noche antes de marchame en la academia. ─ Tienes que prometerme primero─ Pidió con la voz ronca, susurrando a mi oído. ─ Tienes que prometer que no volverás a desvanecerte. Eres mi todo, eres mi vida, mi amor, mi Roza. No podría soportarlo. ¿Por favor?

─ No volveré a desaparecer─ dije con mi propia voz rota, sacudiéndome en su cuerpo, tratando de decir, de explicar porque lo había hecho. Pero parecía que todo lo que necesitaba era aquella promesa. ¿Cómo podía confiar tan fácil en mí después de lo que había hecho?

Cuando nos levantamos del piso de la cocina, una vez más a su lado, se aferro a mi mano, dejando que lo guiará. Lo llevé a mi habitación. No era la más grande ni la más moderna de las habitaciones, pero a lo largo de los meses la había cargado de mi personalidad por aquí y allí. Tenía los pocos muebles que habían estado incluidos cuando llegué: una cama, una cajonera de madera, y yo había agregado un estante pequeño para Anna sobre la pared. Le había dado mi toque especial cubriendo la cama con una nueva manta, colocando unas pocas fotos enmarcadas con Lara, Nisha y Anna en el hospital, apoyando sobre la cajonera un macetita con un cactus diminuto sin espinas y una idéntica con una planta que las comerciantes de la comunidad habían asegurado que era bastante tradicional en Rusia a la que llamaron «campanilla de invierno».

También estaba el pequeño espacio designado para Anna. No teníamos mucho más que su catre cubierto de un juego adorable de mantas y sábanas blancas con motivos en tonos pasteles, el móvil de bebé que estaba estratégicamente enganchado en uno de los lados, algunos animales de felpa (un despatarrado conejo relleno que Anna tenía sujeto en su puño mientras dormía, y un gato y un oso, e incluso un elefante). La repisa había sido una adquisición de una de las tiendas de muebles reutilizados de la comunidad; era de un tamaño pequeño, tres superficies planas unidas una debajo de la otra por cuerdas blancas. Lara lo había llamado un objeto _vintage_ cuando me acompañó a comprarlo. Allí estaban guardados el señor gato, oso y elefante de peluche, junto con tres libros de historias infantiles que fueron regalo de Devora en una de sus visitas al hospital (uno de ellos era una hermosa edición de cuentos populares rusos para leer a Anna cuando creciera).

Parecía que era una costumbre que yo desconocía -no muy extraño debido a mi crianza en la academia-, halagar a la madre y al niño con obsequios después del nacimiento. Devora también me había regalado dos libros de maternidad sobre cuidado infantil y un recetario para principiantes. Mis compañeras de la guardería nos obsequiaron un elegante cofre de madera forrado con telas de bebé y un lazo de tafetán al que habían llenado de productos que iban desde lo más práctico para la bebé, hasta algunos para "mimarme" a mí misma, habían dicho: había una colonia para después del baño, un aceite para masajes y jabones de bebé para Anna, una fragancia de orquídeas para la bañera, algunos jabones frutales, una loción de cítricos, velas aromáticas y cremas de cuidado para después del parto (también había recibido una charla informativa bastante explícita y vergonzosa por parte de Evelyn y una de las madres de la guardería sobre el modo de uso de algunos de esos productos). Incluso Demian nos había sorprendido con una visita al hospital y un ramo de lirios y rosas blancas.

Finalmente, Lara y Nisha llegaron con un contenedor pequeño color banco con lunares rosas. ─ Es por nuestro bien también. He oído que un bebé recién nacido utiliza entre seis y diez pañales diarios. Esto te permitirá desechar esa cantidad sin tener que hacer innumerables viajes a un contenedor. Tiene un extraño mecanismo anti-olores─ había dicho Nisha, señalando el objeto con una sonrisa. ─ Porque tu bebé pude ser adorable, pero todavía prefiero mantenerme alejada de los pañales sucios.

Así que aquello, incluido el contenedor de pañales escondido en una esquina entre la pared y un mueble, era todo lo que constituía nuestra habitación. Era sorprendente como mi vida se había reducido exclusivamente a la maternidad desde incluso antes de que Anna llegara, a tal punto que mi propio estilo se había visto modificado por eso. Sólo tenía que ver mi habitación o verme al espejo, llevando unos sencillos _leggins_ negros y una camiseta larga de un aburrido gris que tenía una confección especial para facilitar sacar el pecho a la hora de amamantar.

Una madre era todo lo que parecía ser en ese momento, y por muy agotadora que se volvieran las cosas de vez en cuando, todavía no me arrepentía. Seguía siendo mi elección.

Si Dimitri notó mi atuendo completamente maternal o la habitación invadida por prendas y objetos de bebé, no dijo nada. Pero era más probable que ni siquiera hubiese advertido en su entorno, ya que todo lo que sus ojos miraban al entrar en el cuarto era, lo que sin duda creía yo, lo más precioso que había en nuestra habitación. Y no era un objeto, era la forma durmiente y diminuta de nuestra hija.

Él no parecía muy dispuesto a dar un paso más, así que lo dejé en el umbral de la puerta y en un estado de shock mientras yo caminaba hasta el moisés de Anna. Ella solía estar encantada durmiendo en brazos de alguien, así que al alzarla no creí que fuera a despertar como lo hizo. No lloró, simplemente pestañó y ahogó un bostezo que hizo que todo su rostro adquiriera una expresión graciosa.

Cuando volteé con ella en mis brazos Dimitri seguía inerte en la puerta, con una extraña mueca que era tanto anhelo como miedo. Sonreí, aunque aún tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas de antes, tratando de ofrecerle ánimo. ─ Vamos, Camarada─ susurré, sabiendo que Anna se sobresaltaría escuchando un tono más alto que aquel. ─Alguien aquí tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

Se movió lentamente, dando un paso incierto primero, luego otro más seguro. Cuando estuvo frente a nosotros sólo se quedó allí, mirando, esperando. ─No muerde─ sonreí, alzando más mis brazos para que él tuviera una mejor visión de ella. En ese momento ella se sacudió, llamando más la atención de su padre. Dimitri volvió a mirarme, como si no se atreviera todavía a dar ese paso, y como si a la vez, se muriera por darlo. ─ No te preocupes, no la lastimarás. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Esas mismas palabras me habían sido dichas a mí durante mi primer día en la guardería. Entendía su temor, que era un temor generalizado. La gente solía sentirse intimidada antes seres de tan poco tamaño. Y Anna, aunque dentro del rango normal, era pequeña. Ella, al ser bebé, era vulnerable, pero no frágil. No podía insultarla con ese adjetivo después de todo lo que había atravesado para llegar hasta mí. Ella era la más fuerte de los tres.

Cuando él la tomó, con sus manos temblorosas, ella se sacudió incomoda ante el repentino cambio de escenario, pero pronto se acomodó y encontró su lugar en los brazos de su padre. Sabía que no debía apartar los ojos, que no debía olvidar nada de aquel momento. Los brazos de Dimitri no tardaron en cobijarla, manteniéndola segura en el calor de su cuerpo. Pude ver su sonrisa mientras recorría un dedo por encima del puente de la pequeña nariz de Anna, y sus lágrimas cuando ella, de alguna manera, logró hacerse de ese mismo dedo y se aferró a él en un puñito.

Él volvió a hablar, pero ahora estaba susurrando palabras en ruso que no era capaz de comprender. A nuestra hija parecía agradarle su voz, se quedaba quieta y con sus ojitos abiertos en inocente curiosidad ante el nuevo rostro, el sonido de aquella persona, el movimiento de sus enormes manos sobre su cuerpito. Era una imagen graciosa, de alguna manera, porque las dos manos de Dimitri alcanzaban para sostener casi todo el cuerpo de nuestro bebé.

Cuando me miró, su rostro era un desastre de lágrimas y sonrisas. Lo invité a sentarse junto a mí en la cama, porque no parecía muy dispuesto a rechazar el contacto con nuestra hija aún. Era interesante ver que Dimitri no parecía ser el único que se aferraba; ella también estaba extrañamente sujeta a él. Una de sus manos aún tenían un fuerte agarre sobre su dedo, y la otra había hecho un ovillo con la parte delantera de su camiseta, de modo que estaba de lado, con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente entre la unión de su antebrazo. Estaba dormida una vez más.

─ Gracias─ lo oí susurrar. Cuando miré sus ojos estaba observándome con una sinceridad intensa. No podía entender su agradecimiento. Yo nos había hecho mucho daño. Y que estuviera molesto habría tenido mucho sentido. ─Gracias, Roza.

Negué, y estaba llorando otra vez. No podía sobreponerme a la culpa. Me daba cuenta entonces cuan injusta había sido mi elección. En parte, mi corazón lo había hecho por él también, pero nunca había tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos cuando salté por aquella ventana. ─Lo siento.

─ Ya basta. No hagamos esto. No hagamos que este momento se convierta en algo que ninguno de los dos queremos. Más tarde deberíamos tener una conversación sobre la confianza, Roza, pero ahora mismo estoy feliz. No puedes comprender cuantas noches soñé con este momento─ No lo miré mientras decía esas últimas palabras, que sólo reafirmaban su dolor. Sentía que se movía a mi lado, y luego su mano tomó la mía. Cuando levante la mirada él había colocado nuestras manos unidas sobre el cuerpo de nuestra hija. ─ Mira, Roza. Esto es lo que has hecho, es lo que me has dado. Tú las has mantenido a salvo. No creas que no comprendo las razones por las que has marchado. Lo único que me duele es saber que no he podido ser lo que necesitabas que fuera para que pudieras confiar en mí. Yo lo siento por eso.

─ No─ susurré, negando con la cabeza. ─ No era eso. Tú eres la única persona en la que soy capaz de confiar. No tenía nada que ver con confianza. Yo sólo estaba... estaba asustada, y tomé decisiones apresuradas. Cuando me di cuenta de que quizás no había hecho las cosas de la mejor manera ya era demasiado tarde. Sabía que tenía que ponerla en primer lugar, y no me arrepiento de eso, sólo me hubiera gustado no haberte herido en el camino.

─ Si me lo hubieses dicho, yo mismo te habría sacado de allí─ prometió.

─ No quería que te metieras en problemas. No sabía que era lo que tú querías, pero estaba segura de que cuando aceptaste estar conmigo no firmaste por todos esos dilemas que te traería si yo hubiese dicho a alguien que tú eras el padre... si simplemente hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada.

─ No era tu deber protegerme, Roza, era el mío. Yo debía ser quien las cuidara, no al revés─ replicó con dolor.

─ Pero... y si... ¿me hubieras creído?─ pregunté con voz pequeña.

─ Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

─ ¿Te lo dijo Adrian o...? ¿La doctora Olendzki? Ellos tenían pruebas. Pero si hubiese sido sólo mi palabra.

─ Adrian no supo que ella era mía hasta días después de que te marcharás, estaba bastante convencido de que era de un Moroi─ Yo sabía que así había sido en un principio, recordaba la fuerte discusión que tuvimos antes de mi partida.─ Y cuando la doctora me dijo lo que tú habías dicho, era todo lo que necesitaba. Las pruebas no estuvieron hasta días más tarde, y ellas no confirmaron nada que yo no supiera ya.

─ Habrías tenido todos los motivos para dudar, es lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho. Yo... yo tampoco lo entiendo aún.

─ Cuando me dijeron que estabas embarazada pensé que algún Moroi te había hecho daño. Asocie tu desaparición y tu comportamiento esos últimos días. Pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que podrías haberme traicionado. Y en cuanto me dijeron que era mío, que tu habías dicho que estabas embarazada de un dhampir, lo supe sin más necesidad que tu palabra. No hubiera sido razonable dudar de ti; por más loca e inestable que la verdad sea a veces, mi deber es primero confiar en ti.

─ ¿Estabas enojado?

─ ¿Por qué habías quedado embarazada?─ Asentí. ─ No sabíamos que esto podía pasar. Estaba enojado conmigo por no haber sido más cuidadoso, porque eres tan joven Rose, y sin importar la forma en que hayas enfrentado todo o lo que sintamos por nuestra bebé, sé que aquel no era el momento. Pero es un milagro, y uno no se pone a cuestionar un milagro. Quizás no sea el mejor momento, pero prefiero tenerla ahora que no tenerla nunca. Así que no, no estaba enojado contigo, estaba enojado conmigo por haberlo jodido todo. Y porque, incluso cuando podría haberme redimido estando contigo y apoyándote en esa nueva etapa, tampoco lo hice bien.

─ Por mi culpa─ insistí.

─ Porque no hice bien mi parte, Roza─ se estremeció mientras decía esas palabras. ─Porque todo lo que tenía que hacer era conocerte. Creí que lo hacía, pero te perdí en algún momento. No analicé tus acciones, incluso pensé que todo era porque después de la cabaña no te estaba dedicando el tiempo que merecías. No me di cuenta hasta que te fuiste que era algo mucho más serio que eso. Tampoco insistí. Si hubiera hablado esa misma mañana contigo quizás te hubiese logrado sacar alguna información, pero no lo hice. Esos fueron mis errores, Roza.

─No fueron peores que lo míos─ reconocí. ─ Yo me jactaba de no temer a nada, pero estaba aterrada cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Aún lo estoy. Y yo... no sé reaccionar ante el miedo. Estaba asustada de y por ella. Y no quería que la lastimaran, incluso cuando no sabía... cuando no...

─ ¿Cuándo no sabías si querías conservarla?─ Sugirió con gentileza. Pero no había juicio en sus ojos, no me estaba condenando por aquellos segundos en los que dude en traer al mundo a nuestra hija. ─ Instinto. Tú sabías que tenías que protegerla, y aunque no tomaste la opción más racional, todavía la mantuviste a salvo. Eso es lo que te hace una gran guardiana.

─ No soy una guardiana─ susurré. Eso aún dolía, pero ahora todo mi consuelo estaba en sus brazos. ─ Eres una más que muchos otros, Roza. Uno es un guardián mucho antes de obtener el título. Si no eres capaz de hacerlo entonces no eres capaz de hacerlo nunca, y tu ya estabas preparada probablemente desde la cuna─ sonrió.

─ Pero ser guardián significa proteger a un Moroi

─Ser guardián es mucho más que eso, no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Es estar dispuesto a dejar todo por lo que crees correcto. Y tú hiciste eso. ─ Me miró con seriedad. ─ ¿Sabes sobre el decreto de la reina?

Me enderecé, mirándolo con interés. Recordé la charla con Demian. ─Algo me llegó, pero no sé qué. El hijo de la líder de la comunidad es un guardián en la Corte. Es de confianza─ aseguré ante su mirada de pánico. Demian merecía más que mi confianza, porque había salvado mi vida y la de mi hija en dos ocasiones: primero guardando mi secreto, y luego sacándome del bosque. ─ Él me dijo que había cierto caso en torno a mí. No sabía que, y no lo sabe, porque es información confidencial para los guardianes de su rango. Pero lo asoció con mi embarazó. Todos aquí parecen creer que estoy embarazada de un Moroi.

─ Por supuesto que si, Roza─ Me miró con cariño.

─ No, me refiero a que todos creen que quedé embarazada porque un Moroi me forzó.

─ No me extraña. Muchas de las mujeres de nuestra especie sufren algún acto de violencia por parte de los Moroi en algún momento de sus vidas. La agresión sexual es la más común─ dijo, con la mirada oscurecida por el odio. Sabía que estaba pensando en su padre, y sabía que si quería redimir mis errores y comenzar a ser sincera con él tendría que contarle sobre Randall Ivashkov en algún momento.

─ Por lo tanto, Demian, el guardián, pensó que eso mismo había pasado y que el crimen por el que me buscaban tenía que ver con el bebé o por algo que yo había hecho como venganza. Pensé que... supe que tenía que ver con Anna, porque que deje muchas pistas detrás de mí.

─ La doctora Olendzki... ¿Anna?─ se interrumpió, confundido. Sonreí, moviendo mis ojos en dirección a sus brazos. Miró, como si fuera a encontrar algo más que nuestra hija allí, y sonrió. ─Anna. ¿Es por Anna _Shadowkiss_?

─ Perdió a su bebé. Era como el nuestro─ Dije, mirando a mi propio paquetito de temor y alegría. ─De alguna forma, ella es por quien hoy nuestra Anna está a salvo.

─ Creo que es perfecto─ susurró, mirándola con adoración. ─ Los Moroi saben de ella, y por lo que Adrian y Vasilisa han averiguado, quizás tampoco ignoren lo de Anna y su hijo. Pocos días después de que te marcharas la reina llegó a la academia. Yo estaba en aquella reunión, por supuesto, y tu madre. La reina no sé lo tomó muy bien, ni lo nuestro ni lo de nuestra hija. Dijo que era peligrosa porque estaba procreada gracias a una magia que te había devuelto de la muerte. Incluso se atrevió a sugerir que estaba siendo bastante indulgente en perdonarte la vida a ti. Dijo cosas horribles.

─ Entonces... si la quiere muerta─ Me tomó tiempo decir esas palabras, pero era obvio que las suyas estaban sugiriendo aquello. ─ ¿Puede hacer eso?

─ Es la reina, lamentablemente le han dado el poder de hacer cualquier cosa. Todos nosotros le hemos dado ese poder a ella y a los que la precedieron. Adrian y Vasilisa incluso están investigando la posibilidad de que existan otros como Anna y como tú, y otros bebés procreados por dos dhampir. Podrían haber cometido genocidio contra nuestra especie por años, por siglos, sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

Aquello era muy probable. Después de todo una persona que estaba dispuesta a matar a un ser inocente le daba lo mismo que fuera uno o que fueran millones. Pero no quería creerlo. Aquella probabilidad me entumecía los pensamientos. Si ellos se habían salido con la suya por tanto tiempo, que posibilidades teníamos Dimitri, nuestra hija y yo de no ser unos más entre todos aquellos que había perecido por una causa injusta.

─ Eso no le va a pasar a nuestra hija, no a nuestra familia─ prometió Dimitri, y le creí. La forma en que lo dijo, «nuestra familia» fue probablemente lo que me convenció, o sólo el que lo dijera él. ─ No van a llegar a ella siquiera. No voy a permitir que eso ocurra. Tú ya las has protegido por tu cuenta por mucho tiempo, ahora me toca a mi hacer eso por ambas. Y juro que no fallaré esta vez, Roza. Te lo prometo.

 **x*X*x**

Estábamos compartiendo la misma cama. No era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, ni siquiera la segunda, y ni siquiera había algo sexual en lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero era perfecto. Él estaba recostado de lado, Anna entre nosotros, mientras nos mirábamos uno al otro. Hacía un buen rato que ninguno de los dos hablaba. Pero no necesitábamos hacerlo. De alguna forma habíamos logrado llegar en unas pocas horas a aquel lugar en el que habíamos estado meses antes, como si no nos hubiéramos separado nunca.

Sus ojos estaba en mi, pero su mano seguía conectada a nuestra hija. Parecía incapaz de separarse de ella, y yo no iba a convencerlo de que lo hiciera tampoco. No dejaba de frotar su pequeña pancita con ternura, o de sostener sus manitos diminutas, de darle miradas ocasionales -como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento-.

─ ¿Cómo fue?─ pregunté después de algún tiempo. Él me miró con curiosidad. ─ Cuando los demás se enteraron de lo nuestro, ¿cómo fue? ¿Dijiste que mi madre estaba allí?

─ Tu madre fue probablemente la única que le dio más importancia a lo nuestro, que a lo de ella─ señaló a Anna con una sonrisa triste. ─ Te imaginarás que, con la noticia de un niño cuyos padres son dos dhampir, la relación entre un mentor y su alumna menor de edad quedó algo relegada al segundo plano. Por supuesto, hubo muchos susurros y miradas juiciosas, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Aunque no lo creas, fueron los dhampir los peores. Tu madre y yo tuvimos un intercambio de palabras bastante fuerte, e incluso me golpeó, pero me lo tenía merecido. Si todo eso habría salido a la luz en otras circunstancias, como lo habíamos planeado, habría aceptado las críticas sin inmutarme. Pero estaba demasiado preocupado y nervioso todo el tiempo por ustedes, y dije algunas cosas que no debía: a Alberta, a tu madre, a la reina incluso.

─ Lo siento, debíamos lidiar con eso juntos─ musité en voz baja, apoyando nuevamente mi cabeza sobre uno de mis brazos.

─ Deja de pedir perdón, Roza─ suspiró, tomando mi otra mano. ─ Yo no quiero que estés triste. Eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí. Debemos centrarnos en el ahora, en lo que tenemos, y en el futuro que vamos a construir juntos. El pasado no importa, lo prometo.

─ No puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar sentir que te hice perder tanto... que nos hice perder de tantas cosas. Porque sé que no hubiese sido lo mismo si te habría dicho la verdad─ murmuré. Él se sentó sobre la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a Anna.

─ Casi lo olvidó. Hay algo que he estado guardando por un tiempo. ¿Crees que un obsequio pueda cambiar tu estado de ánimo? Creo recordar que los regalos solían ponerte de buen humor─ Dijo con un tono más jovial. Sonreí. Recordaba bien. Y yo también recordaba aquella barra de labial que me había sacado una sonrisa en mi centésima visita al hospital de la academia.

─ ¿Regalos dices?─ pregunté con la emoción una niña, sentándome en la cama. Si, ahí acabó la seriedad de una madre. Él río, poniéndose de pie y buscando en el bolso que había estado cargando antes. Lo observe sacar dos cajitas de madera muy diferentes. ─ No se por qué no he hecho esto de ser madre antes─ dije bromeando. ─He recibido montones de obsequios por la ocasión la última semana.

─ Lo que las mujeres hacen al traer a un niño al mundo es algo impresionante, Roza. Merecen más que sólo regalos. Tú tienes mi entera devoción por eso para siempre. Pero supongo que nunca está demás demostrarlo. Esta es para ti, y ésta es para Anna─ dijo, sentándose en la cama una vez más. Me ofreció las dos cajitas. Una de ellas era un poco más grande, de una madera más oscura, quizás nogal y el centro de la tapa era de cristal. La otra era más baja y ancha, y tenía una extraña y bonita pintura colorida en la superficie. La caja en si era un objeto muy hermoso, y por un momento pensé que aquel era el obsequio, pero él me instó a abrirla. Tomé la caja entre mis manos con sumo cuidado; era sin duda un objeto muy valioso. Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos por encima de la pintura: era una mujer joven, con expresión risueña y ojos cerrados; sus vestimentas eran coloridas y su cabello negro y largo estaba atado con lo que parecía ser un pañuelo y algunas rosas blancas. Sobre su pecho descansaba una niña pequeña desnuda, sólo envuelta en una manta anaranjada. Todo el fondo estaba repleto de llamativos colores, de flores, arabescos y aves. ─ Es preciosa─ dije con sinceridad.

─ Ha estado en mi familia por un tiempo. Alguien se lo dio a mi abuela, alguien que supongo es el padre de mi madre. Luego lo tuvo mi madre, y hace años, antes de que me fuera de casa para guardar a Iván, ella me dijo que debía tenerlo yo, para cuando encontrara a la mujer que debería conservarlo─ explicó. Abrí los ojos. Aquello era una reliquia familiar. Él no me estaba dando sólo una parte muy importante de sí mismo, sino también de su familia.

Abrí la caja con nerviosismo justificado. Si, como le dije a Dimitri, había estado recibiendo muchos regalos en los últimos días, pero aquello era diferente. Aquello no tenía que ver con el objeto, que era hermoso en sí, sino con la persona de la que provenía y el gran valor sentimental que tenía. Dentro había una preciosa peineta de color bronce antiguo, con delgadas hojas del mismo material extendidas de un lado al otro, y en el medio, una rosa abierta, también color bronce. Lo que más llamó mi atención fueron las dos figuras plateadas que se cruzaban por debajo de la flor, eran delicadas estacas con grabados cirílicos sobre la superficie, mucho más delgadas y pequeñas que las estacas tradicionales que usaban los guardianes para matar a los Strigoi.

─ Es hermoso, camarada─ susurré con incredulidad. Nunca había estado en presencia de algo realmente tan bonito. Por supuesto, había visto ciento de veces los costosos accesorios de Lissa, e incluso había tenido entre mis manos el collar de Víctor, pero aquello no era nada como yo. Me sorprendía que algo que había existido probablemente siglos pudiera sentirse a la vez tan mío. Despegué los ojos del objeto, centrando mi atención en los cálidos ojos de Dimitri. ─ Es realmente hermoso, ¿pero estás seguro de que quieres que lo tenga? Es muy importante...

─ ¿Quién más podría ser esa mujer, Roza?─ preguntó con cariño. ─ Pensaba dártelo en tu graduación─ sonrió, llegando suavemente al objeto en mis manos, justo donde las estacas estaban. Lo vi tirar de ellas, y casi le grito para que se detuviera, pero entonces primero una y otra después, las estacas se deslizaron del tocado, dejando intacta la peineta, sus hojas y flores. Nuevamente sorprendida abrí los ojos, observando las dos estacas delgadas que Dimitri me ofrecía, dos auténticas armas de lucha.

─ ¿Son...?─ Tomé una de ella, deslizando mis dedos a lo largo del metal frío, hasta llegar a la punta afilada. Tenía el mismo largo que iba desde mi dedo mayor hasta mi muñeca. Miré a Dimitri y él asintió: aquellas delicadas armas podían matar.

─ Son tan mortales como una estaca promedio. En apariencia es un accesorio para el cabello, pero una de éstas pueden acabar con la vida de un Strigoi... o cualquiera. Incluso si nunca tienes la oportunidad de utilizar el accesorio, las estacas son mucho más fáciles de esconder que las de tamaño común.

─ Es impresionante. Peligroso y femenino. Es tan loco que haya sido un Moroi el que haya pensado en esto─ dije. Guardé cuidadosamente la estaca en su lugar, deslizándola fácilmente dentro del recoveco escondido del accesorio, junto a la otra que Dimitri ya había guardado. ─ Gracias, Dimitri. Es realmente increíble─ susurré, acercándome más a él. Dejé un besó tranquilo en su mejilla, permitiendo que él me sostuviera entre sus brazos.

Después de algún tiempo logramos soltarnos uno al otro y dejé de admirar mi nueva adquisición para poder abrir la cajita de Anna. Esta, a diferencia de la mía, tenía en el centro de su tapa un rectángulo de cristal que permitía entrever lo que había en su interior. ─ Lo vi cuando estaba en Rusia─ explicó. ─ Y pensé que debía ser de ella.

─ ¿Estuviste en Rusia?─ pregunté, dándome cuenta de sus palabras. ─ Últimamente, quiero decir.

─ Si. Un extraño plan de tu madre que no fui capaz de cumplir por mucho tiempo. Ella tenía algunos amigos muy poderosos allí, que ayudaron mucho en tu búsqueda. Me quedé con mi familia durante unos meses. ─ Me quedé observando nuevamente maravillada el interior de la caja. Dimitri sonrió con afecto, mirando a Anna. ─ Las dhampir no están acostumbradas a utilizar objetos bonitos o accesorio alguno, ni siquiera cuando son niñas. No es conveniente para el momento de la lucha. Pero ella es una niña, no quiero y no tiene que limitarse a seguir las reglas que los demás impongan para ella. Al menos no por ahora. Cuando crezca, si todo esto se soluciona, quizás decida ser guardiana o quizás no... Será lo que quiera. Pero ahora mismo es una niña. Probablemente esto haya sido pensado para una humana, pero la plata es en cierta forma simbólica para nosotros. Para que sepa quién es, pero también que puede decidir ser lo que quiera.

Asentí, comprendiendo perfectamente su lógica. Ella podía ser una luchadora –como todos los dhampir-, pero también tenía derecho a ser la princesa de alguien –cómo cualquier Moroi-. Allí en la caja había simples objetos de bebé, pero el hecho de que estuvieran fabricados de plata no sólo los hacía más elegante, sino que le daban un sentido especial, uno que sólo un dhampir podía entender. Era un cepillo del cabello para un recién nacido, con mango de plata y cerdas suaves. También había un sencillo brazalete para alguien muy pequeño, aquellas que los padres solían colocar a los niños con sus nombres o sus fechas de nacimiento. Y finalmente, también de plata, una pinza para chupete con forma de rosa, unido al otro extremo por una cadena. Sonreí, levantando el último objeto, y entregándoselo a Dimitri mientras miraba a Anna en busca de su chupete. Estaba a un lado, entre uno de sus brazos. Era blanco y sencillo, y se lo pasé a Dimitri. El sonrió, enganchando por un extremo el chupete, y abrochando el otro, el de la rosa, justo sobre la ropa de Anna.

─ Deberían estar grabados─ susurró, señalando los tres obsequios. ─ Pero no sabía su nombre. Podemos hacer que alguien lo haga luego.

Asentí, dejando que una lágrima solitaria callera por mi mejilla. Esa era otra cosa que yo le había quitado. ─ Mis compañeras eligieron un segundo nombre para ellas, Nastya, y sé que los tres nombres están reservados para los Moroi... pero creo que deberías pensar en uno─ dije después de algún tiempo.

─ Eso me encantaría, Roza─ respondió, haciendo los regalos a un lado y estirándome para que estuviera nuevamente a su lado. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, observando la respiración constante de Anna al dormir por algunos minutos silenciosos. ─ Ayshane. Es ruso, y significa «ángel guardián».

Asentí con una sonrisa, sin dejar mi espacio entre sus brazos, desde donde podía oír el sonido de su corazón latiendo. ─ Me gusta─ estuve de acuerdo. ─ Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

─ Y yo te amo a ti─ respondió. ─ Mucho.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	24. Capítulo XXIV

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XXIV**

 **PoV Dimitri**

Se había quedado dormida en contra de su voluntad. Era muy tarde (o muy temprano, según desde donde lo viera) y había tenido que decirle muchas veces que descansara antes de que finalmente cerrara sus ojos. Todo en ella gritaba cansancio, pero seguía siendo el mismo puñado de tozudez de meses antes, y había dado una buena lucha antes de que pudiera convencerla que por la mañana seguiría estando allí.

Haber crecido rodeado de mujeres me servía para comprender de manera muy fidedigna los revolucionarios cambios que ella estaba atravesando en aquel momento. La maternidad era un torbellino de emociones a las que tendría que aprender a hacer frente si quería apoyarla cien por cien y dar lo mejor de mí para que esos cambios se desarrollaran de manera paulatina y agradable para ella. A causa mía -de mi inexistente capacidad de control- Rose se había tenido que adaptar a nuevas y muy variadas situaciones que no eran fácil de procesar; estaba dispuesto a redimir aquel error tratando todos los días que ella fuera feliz.

Ahora dormía tranquila, pero Anna despertaría pronto, y siempre que ella necesitara alimentarse no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero podía aliviar la carga pesada que llevaba tratando de encargarme de cualquier otra tarea que no la requiriera esencialmente a ella. Sabía que el periodo que precedía al parto era una etapa sensible y delicada; ella aún estaba recuperándose de las grandes alteraciones por las que su cuerpo había atravesado. Actividades tan sencillas como caminar o sentarse en la cama eran sumamente incómodas, y en algunos casos hasta doloroso. Ayudarla a su recuperación física mientras intentaba facilitarle al máximo el cuidado de nuestra hija era mi prioridad.

Haber pasado los últimos meses con un bebé tan irritante como Katya también me ayudaba a entender cuan agotador podía ser a veces tener que dedicarse al entero a otra persona, sobre todo una que acababa de descubrir el mundo y no entendía de tiempos y responsabilidades, que pretendía todo con la menor dilatación posible.

Rose y yo habíamos estado tantas horas hablando que apenas si quedaban unas pocas antes del amanecer. Ella había alimentado a Anna en dos ocasiones desde entonces, bajo mi asombrada mirada, y la última de ellas había sido apenas una hora antes. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo; Anna parecía tener intervalos irregulares en sus demandas, pero el tiempo entre un alimento y otro podía ser bastante estrecho.

Pero ocuparme de Anna no sólo era una obligación o un medio a través del cual ayudar a Rose. Me apetecía ser parte de su crecimiento, de su día a día; y sentía que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Anna me había cautivado completamente, con un simple bostezo y un movimiento inesperado de sus manitos ya me tenía entre sus dedos. Esa niña podría haber hecho cualquier cosa de mí en aquel lugar, y yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Ni siquiera podía explicar lo que ella me provocaba.

Después de arropar a Rose con una mullida manta que tenía a los pies de la cama, me deslicé despacio para salirme de su lado. Tratando de no hacer ruido me moví de un lado al otro de la habitación, recogiendo unas pocas prendas de bebé esparcidas por el piso, y colocándolas dentro de un cesto mediano que estaba justo en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Era bastante claro que Rose había tratado de mantener todo bajo control, pero era de esperar que algunas cosas se le escaparan de las manos si en ellas siempre tenía a un pequeño bebé llorón. Coloqué en el mismo cesto un toallón utilizado que estaba sobre un mueble de madera para la ropa, y cuando terminé con eso me puse a doblar todas las pequeñas prendas que estaban amontonadas sobre una silla de madera, las cuales teniendo en cuenta su aroma llegué a la conclusión de que habían sido lavadas recientemente.

Habían pasado más de dos horas cuando terminé de organizar la habitación; o al menos los objetos que estaban a mi alcance para no despertar a Anna u a Roza. Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando oí un tranquilo ajetreo fuera de la habitación de Rose. Imaginaba que eran las compañeras de las que habló, así que sin hacer ruido alguno abrí la puerta, dispuesto a conocer a las personas que por tanto tiempo habían acompañado y protegido a la mujer que amaba y a mi hija.

Ellas eran unas chicas bastante particulares. La más joven era un revuelo de emociones efusivas, extrovertida y amigable. La otra llevaba a rastras una cautela de la que parecía incapaz deshacerse, pero era tranquila y respetuosa. Ambas habían sido advertidas de mi presencia por la otra mujer, Devora, y parecían ansiosas y curiosas por conocerme. No podía evitar reírme ante algunas de sus preguntas, sugerencias y amenazas; eran, sin lugar a dudas, esa clase de amigas aguerridas que pasarían por encima de cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a sus seres queridos. Y era evidente que Rose era una de esas personas por la que harían cualquier cosa.

─ Nosotras tenemos que marcharnos, pero siéntete libre de preparar el desayuno o el almuerzo para ti y Rose si así lo deseas. Y por allí está el baño─ susurró. Asentí con gratitud.

─Eso es muy amable señoritas. Una última pregunta. He visto que Rose tiene algo de ropa de Anna para lavar, ¿saben dónde podría hacer eso?

─ ¿Lavas la ropa? Lava la ropa─ dijo la más pequeña, asombrada; la pregunta dirigida a mí, y luego sin esperar la respuesta, afirmándoselo a su amiga. ─ Y cocina. Y...

─ Sip, lo sé─ dijo la otra, dándome una ojeada extrañada, antes de mirar a la puerta de la habitación donde Rose dormía, y colocar una sonrisa descarada en su rostro. ─ Todo cobra sentido ahora.

─ Pienso...─comenzó la más pequeña, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por un imperturbable «lo sé» por parte de su compañera. Tenían un interesante modo de comunicarse entre ellas, y yo era incapaz de seguir el hilo de su conversación.

─ La lavandería está en la zona común─ Me indicó la mayor. ─ Si sales ahora, podemos mostrarte.

Una hora después estaba de regreso en la cabaña. Llevaba conmigo una cesta de ropa, ahora limpia y perfumada. Tuve tiempo de doblar y acomodar todo antes de poder centrarme en preparar el desayuno. Aquel día era un día especial en Rusia, porque nosotros festejábamos la navidad el séptimo día del primer mes de cada año, y aunque los americanos ya habían atravesado esas festividades, decidí preparar un típico desayuno ruso que mi madre solía hacernos la mañana de navidad. Los _oladi_ eran unos simples panqueque que se caracterizaban por ser una masa crocante por el exterior, y suave y esponjosa por dentro, que se comían calientes o semi calientes. Los serví con mantequilla, crema y bayas frescas, como solía hacerlo mi madre. También preparé jugo de naranja; y a último momento coloque fresas en un pequeño recipiente.

─ ¡No olvides alimentarla de fresas frescas enteras!─ había advertido antes la más joven de las amigas de Rose dejándome frente a la cabaña que presumiblemente funcionaba como lavandería. ─Las come todas las mañana desde hace más de seis meses. No querrás que empiece su día sin ellas.

─ De verdad no querrás─ confirmó la segunda, dándole una mirada conocedora a la otra.

No podía imaginarme a mi Roza ingiriendo voluntariamente algo que haya salido de un árbol -o un arbusto-, pero era evidente que los hábitos tranquilos de la comunidad habían arraigado algunas costumbres sanas a su vida. Este grupo de guerreras mujeres lograron hacer cambios en ella antes inimaginables. No sólo sus hábitos alimenticios; allí había mucho más, cosas que ni siquiera era capaz de descifrar. Sus maestros en la academia estarían muy sorprendidos por la nueva Rose Hathaway.

Aún estaba dormida cuando entré en la habitación. En su moisés, nuestra hija era una réplica exacta de ella, la misma postura para dormir, los mismos gestos risueños. Me senté a su lado, dejando la bandeja sobre un mueble de madera que estaba cerca. Todavía me constaba aceptar que aquello realmente estaba pasando, que todo estaba dándose de la manera en que debía. Tenía a esa hermosa mujer acostada a mi lado, y una niña que era el ser más increíble que había conocido en mi vida. Ella se había aferrado a mí con tanta intensidad, con tan sólo unos segundos de conocerme; apenas podía creer que hubiese sido bendecido de tal manera.

Estaba tranquilo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba relajado y feliz. Esa mañana cada sonrisa era fácil y sincera. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Abe para ponerlo al tanto, pero aún no estaba listo para salir de esa burbuja de felicidad en dónde sólo cabíamos nosotros tres.

─ Te amo, Roza─ susurré en mi idioma natal, tomando un lugar en la cama a su lado, juntando mi pecho con su espalda. ─ Mi dulce y fuerte, Roza. No tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir. Realmente, yo tampoco. Suelo ser capaz de analizar y comprender todas mis actitudes, pero cuando se trata de ti, y de mí en relación a ti, estoy perdido. Es tan sobrecogedor y abrumador todo con respecto a ti, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. No sé explicar cómo he sido capaz de vivir sin ti. Antes de conocerte era un ser a medias, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Aquella noche en Portland encontré en ti todo lo que no sabía que necesitaba. Y luego está ella. Jamás seré capaz de compensarte por haberme bendecido con ella. No creía posible amar más aún, o a alguien más para el caso, pero ustedes hacen que mis sentimientos crezcan y nunca se agoten. Ese nunca será el problema; el problema es que estoy aterrado. No tenía nada que perder, ahora tengo dos cosas muy importantes, y me asusta mucho que me las arrebaten.

─Mmm─ Rose se movió, aún dormida, susurrando algunas incoherencias divertidas.

Después de algunos minutos pude escuchar a nuestra hija haciendo débiles gorjeos desde debajo de sus cálidas mantas. Me aparté de la cama, mirando dentro del moisés, encontrándome con la adorable imagen de Anna tratando de colocar su puño -ahora húmedo- dentro de su boca. ─ Mmm ¿Alguien tiene hambre? ¿Es eso?─ murmuré, levantándola con cautela. Ella era tan aterradoramente pequeña. ─Parece que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal. Déjame averiguar dónde están tus pañales y lo solucionaremos, querida.

No tardé mucho en hallar lo que buscaba: los pañales limpios estaban encima del mueble de madera, acomodados dentro de una cesta, junto con toallas húmedas para bebés y un cambiador portátil.

─ ¿Tienes idea de que hacer con todo eso, Camarada?─Oí la burla juguetona de Rose detrás de mí. Me volteé, sosteniendo a Anna con uno de mis brazos contra mi pecho de manera segura, y llevando los productos de cambio en mi mano desocupada. Ella estaba acostada, con el mentón apoyado sobre su brazo, mirándome con diversión y sorpresa.

─ He cambiado pañales antes, Roza─ Le devolví la sonrisa, ofreciéndole una mirada amorosa. ─Mi sobrino mayor.

─ De acuerdo─ dije, sentándose. Apoye a Anna en la cama, mientras extendía el cambiador. Bajo su atenta pero confiada mirada, retiré el pañal de la bebé y la limpie siguiendo los pasos que mi madre me había dictado casi diez años antes. ─Confiaba en ti. ─se defendió cuando acabé mi tarea y le di una mirada de suficiencia. ─Eres realmente bueno en esto.

─ Es fácil con ella. Con Paul, más de una vez, me he llevado unas cuantas sorpresas─ Ella rió, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

─ Yo sé... los niños. He acabado con pipi de bebé en la cara en más de una ocasión─ Notó mi confusión. ─Yo trabajo en la guardería, con los más pequeños. He cambiado muchos pañales y dado incontables biberones... ya sabes, realmente mucha práctica antes de que ella llegara.

Suspiré, dándome cuenta cuan aliviado me sentía de que existieran lugares como aquella comunidad. ─ Estaba tan asustado, ¿sabes? Tratando de no imaginar en cuantos malos lugares podrías estar. Pero este lugar parece ser seguro, y tú lo has hecho bien. No sé porque no se me ocurrió que una comunidad dhampíricas era la elección obvia.

─Porque no lo era─ reconoció ella, encogiéndose de hombros mientras estiraba sus manos en dirección a Anna. Ella había comenzado a molestarse, y se retorcía con impaciencia en mis brazos. Era claro que tenía hambre, y tenía métodos muy parecidos a los de su madre para demostrarlo. Se la pasé con una sonrisa. ─ Yo tenía ideas... sobre estos lugares. Si Lara y Nisha no me habrían interceptado aquel primer día en la cafetería, probablemente no se me hubiera ocurrido buscar una comunidad por mi cuenta.

Ella tomó a nuestra pequeña en sus brazos, llevándola como había hecho varias veces la noche anterior sobre su pecho. Anna comenzó a tantear con su rostro y sus manitos torpes en busca de la fuente de su alimento. La había visto hacer aquello varias veces para ese tiempo, pero seguía sorprendiéndome. En ese momento me sentía ajeno, como si estuviese involucrándome en un momento privado entre Roza y nuestra hija. Anna empezó a succionar de su pecho, primero con un movimiento frenético, como si temiera que fueran a arrancarla de allí y dejarla a medio comer. Era increíble.

Cuando todo acabó, ella se había vuelto a dormir. Éramos sólo Rose y yo otra vez. Tomé a Anna de sus brazos, para llevarla a su moisés, y entonces me senté en la cama. ─ He preparado tu desayuno─ recordé finalmente. Ella sonrió, enderezándose nuevamente en la cama. ─ Aunque se supone que debías comerlo caliente.

─ ¿Hay...?

─ ¿Fresas? Aquí─ dije, entregándole la bandeja─ Rose se movió sentada- ─¡Has hecho panqueques!

─Oladi─ La corregí cariñosamente. ─Es una receta rusa. Pensé que debería comenzar a iniciarte un poco en la gastronomía de mi país, dado que vamos a estar allí por un tiempo.

─ Iníciame en cualquier tipo de gastronomía camarada─ dijo, alcanzando un trozo de oladi con su tenedor. ─ Esto es delicioso... Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

─ Estuve pensando mucho acerca de nuestro futuro, Roza. Sé que no podemos comenzar abiertamente en ningún lugar. La reina aún tiene guardianes buscándote; no sé hasta que territorios se ha extendido la búsqueda, pero con las recientes investigaciones de Adrian sobre Anna _Shadowkiss_ , no me sorprendería que tenga gente en todo el país y fuera de él también. Estados Unidos está fuera de cuestión, y no me arriesgaría a permanecer en América tampoco. Sé que Montana es tu hogar, pero es muy peligroso. Y no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo: para empezar, los hombres no son bienvenidos en las comunidades, y no pienso alejarme otra vez; por otra parte, ya te han descubierto antes, no tentaría a la suerte y me quedaría a esperar que alguien más, alguien menos comprensivo, descubra quién eres. Sé que la perspectiva de mudarse al otro lado del mundo puede ser aterradora, sobre todo porque ya has tenido que adaptarte a tanto, pero casa es segura, y...

─ ¿Y dices que voy a comer así todos los días?─ Me interrumpió con un tono divertido. No fue hasta que ella me miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que me di cuenta cuan asustado estaba de que ella no se sintiera cómoda con mis planes. Después de llevarse otro trozo de oladi a la boca me volvió a mirar, esta vez más seria ─ Montana no es mi hogar, camarada. Anna y tú lo son. No tienes que preocuparte. Estaré bien donde sea que tú estés. Siempre puedes abrazarme todas las noches para que no me congele y protegerme de los osos polares. Podríamos vivir en un iglú y comer sopa de remolacha todos los días, y sería feliz si te tuviera a mi lado... a ambos.

─ Bueno, te prometo que no viviremos en un iglú. Nos quedaremos con mi familia por un tiempo, hasta que sepamos con seguridad que Rusia es un lugar seguro en el que asentarse definitivamente─ Le conté, divertido, pero también conmovido de que estuviera dispuesta a dejarlo todo por nuestra familia. ─Y Rusia no es un paramo ártico: no hay osos polares en las calles; tenemos una variedad bastantes extensa de comidas que no se limita a las sopas; y las temperaturas son similares a las de Estados Unidos, ahora hace frío, pero no más del que hace aquí.

─ De acuerdo─ Asintió distraída, mirando hacia el moisés. ─ ¿Saben de Anna?

─ Lo hacen─ le aseguré, de repente, recordando los meses pasados. No había sido el mejor hijo, hermano o tío en aquellos días, demasiado ensimismado en mi dolor como para compartir la felicidad de mi familia por la llegada de Katya. Cuando me di cuenta de eso me marché, con la promesa de no volver a casa sin Roza y nuestra hija. ─ Y estarán encantados de conocerte al fin. Ellas te amarán. Y a Anna. Tendría que resolver algunas cosas, pero si todo va de acuerdo al plan, mañana mismo podríamos abordar un avión a Rusia.

─ ¡Mañana!─ Parecía más sorprendida por la rapidez con la que estaríamos emprendiendo nuestro viaje que preocupada por ir allí. ─ De acuerdo. Eso es más pronto de lo que pensé, pero tiene sentido si la reina está detrás de nosotros. Debería despedirme, entonces.

Allí estaba, ahí, en la posibilidad de no volver a ver a quienes la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y la habían protegido en los últimos meses. Esas personas parecían haberse incrustado en su corazón de una forma irremediable. Desde el momento en que se había enterado del embarazo su vida entera se vio revolucionada; en aquella comunidad tenía cierta estabilidad que yo estaba a punto de movilizar otra vez. Entendía su temor; quería que comprendiera que yo no era insensible a sus miedos, que estaba allí para acompañarla.

─ Me gustaría poder decirte que las cosas no van a cambiar nuevamente, pero no siento que estaría siendo sincero contigo si dijera eso. Lo que puedo prometer, es que estaré a través de todos los cambios, Roza.

─ Eso es suficiente para mi─ me aseguró, arrastrándose en la cama para llegar hasta mi lado. Apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho, y aproveché la situación para atraparla en mis brazos. ─ ¿Podemos hacer esto? ¿Verdad?

─ Podemos─ expresé, sin duda alguna.

Podía verlo. Era bastante claro en mi mente. Podía visualizarlo con facilidad: mañanas de desayuno en familia, despertando antes que ellas para tener el privilegio de verlas abrir sus ojos, trabajar para construir un hogar para nosotros tres, por la noche leer cuentos para Anna y arroparla en la seguridad de su cuna, dormirme con el cuerpo de Roza enraizado en el mía, despertar de la misma manera. No era una locura soñar con eso, no después de haber conseguido tanto sin siquiera haber fantaseado con ello. Quería eso para nosotros; ella, yo y nuestra hija. Y esta vez no me sentía un tonto por desearlo.

Ya no tenía un lugar entre los guardianes. Si quedaba alguna posibilidad de seguir siendo uno, la había perdido al abandonarlos antes de que tomaran una decisión. Podría fácilmente conseguir un trabajo entre los humanos, ya lo había hecho antes durante los recesos en San Basilio cuando era un estudiante. Yo no necesitaba estar escondido, siempre y cuando nadie supiera que estaba en contacto con Rose. Ella debería seguir en la clandestinidad, al menos hasta que las cosas se solucionaran.

Yo no sabía cuando sucedería aquello, pero en un par de años, meses si teníamos suerte, quizás nuestras vidas dejaran de ser el interés de alguien más. Entonces podríamos realmente vivir, sin preocuparnos que al hacerlo alguien estuviera tratando de matar a nuestra hija, sin tener que ver a nuestras espaldas por cada paso que diéramos, sin temor de ser castigados por el único pecado de traer un niño al desastroso mundo en el que vivíamos.

Y quizás, por qué no, en unos años podría redimir mi ausencia con una nueva oportunidad de ser padre desde el origen de todo. Y esa vez no me perdería nada y no cometería todos los errores que habían infortunado la maravillosa llegada de Anna. En esa fantasía, antes de llevar a nuestro hijo en el vientre, Roza se convertiría en mi esposa; lo haríamos de la forma correcta. Y podría vivirlo todo, desde la prueba casera y los nervios precedentes, las nauseas matutina y los cambios de humor, las transformaciones paulatinas en el cuerpo de Roza que me maravillarían, hasta el momento aquel en el que todo culminaría y viéramos llegar a nuestro hijo al mundo.

Pero no sería el final, no mientras siguiera sorprendiéndome ante la entretenida aventura de vivir a su lado.

Ese era mi plan. Y fue perfecto, hasta que se vio truncado por las palabras de mi hermosa Roza.

 **x*X*x**

─ Te ves tan cansada─ Anuncié después de que ella volviera bostezar por tercera vez en menos de media hora. Habíamos terminado nuestro desayuno, que se había extendido más de lo necesario porque Rose había solicitado que corroborara mi afirmación anterior sobre los alimentos rusos contándole con que clase de comidas me habían alimentado de niño. Miré con diversión cada una de sus reacciones cuando le contaba los productos que constituían las recetas típicas de mi país: la vi abrir los ojos con sorpresa y desagrado cuando le hablé del _kholodets_ , deleitarse ante mi descripción del _tvorozhnik_ , y divertirse con mis historias sobre el pan negro. Después de aquello nos habíamos recostado, uno en los brazos del otro.

─ Tú también─ susurró ella, sabiendo que era inútil negar lo que mis ojos veían.

─ Eso fue por todos los últimos meses. Ahora se acabaron las noches sin dormir. La perspectiva de dormir a tu lado por si sola ya me hace sentir renovado─ confesé. ─ Pero tú estás realmente cansada. Física y emocionalmente, la última semana has atravesado muchas cosas. Sé que los bebés no son fáciles, así que permíteme vigilarla mientras te tomas un tiempo para ti. Puedo prepararte un baño y luego... no sé... ¿No querías despedirte de tus amigas? O quizás puedas dormir por un par de horas.

─ ¿Tan pronto quieres deshacerte de mí, camarada?─ preguntó con diversión, pero luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Era claro que las últimas semanas apenas había tenido suficiente tiempo de sueño para no desmayarse y no más.

─ Nunca querría deshacerme de ti. Pero es claro que no te vendrían mal unas horas de descanso. Ya sea durmiendo o pasando un par de horas de calidad con tus amigas.

─ Lara y Nisha están trabajando, y mis compañeras en la guardería están rodeadas de bebés exigentes y llorones. Ir allí sería como escapar de una llama y mandarme directo a un incendio. Prefiero quedarme aquí, con Anna y contigo─ insistió.

─ De acuerdo, entonces te prepararé la bañera, y yo la observaré mientras tú te bañas─ decidí por ella, abandonando el lugar a su lado. ─ Sin quejas, Roza. Necesitas tiempo para ti. Y a nosotros nos vendrá bien algo de tiempo para conocernos. ¿Bien?

─ Bien─ dijo por fin, sentándose en la cama con una expresión de desgaste. Le di un beso en la frente antes de dirigirme al cuarto de baño y preparar todo lo necesario para un baño relajante. Después de un rato, mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua arrodillado frente a la bañera, ella apareció en la puerta, llevando en sus manos un montoncito de ropa para cambiarse. ─ ¿Tú has lavado la ropa, camarada?

─ Puedes no parecer tan sorprendida─ me burlé. ─ Sabes, la mayoría de los guardianes tienen que lavar su ropa.

─ Lo sé... es sólo que antes, nunca había pensado en ti como alguien... ¿doméstico? Tiene sentido, sin embargo─ reconoció, y luego me ofreció una sonrisa radiante. ─ Me das obsequios, me haces el desayuno, y lavas mi ropa y la del bebé... y ahora preparas mi baño. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Guardián Belikov?

Reprimí el impulso de decirle que yo tampoco era un guardián, y me concentre en su juego. Era agradable ver como nuestra comunicación volvía a ser fácil y entretenida como en el pasado. ─ ¿No puedo hacer algo por la mujer que amo y que me dio el más precioso de los regalos?

─ Puedes, es sólo qué... bueno─ divagó, con una mirada incomoda. ─ Me cuesta acostumbrarme, eso es todo.

─ Lo sé─ dije con voz melancólica, parándome frente a ella y deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla. Cada vez que recordaba el tipo de infancia que tuvo, carente de amor y seguridad materna, mi corazón se estrujaba en tristeza y enojo. Roza, que había dado tanto por muchos, apenas podía concebir la idea que alguien hiciera algo por ella.─ Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque he querido mimarte por mucho tiempo. Ahora que puedo hacerlo nada me detendrá.

─ Gracias─ susurró, ladeando la cabeza para darme un beso en la mejilla. ─ Estás siendo muy dulce, camarada.

Después de aquello me marché para dejarla disfrutar de su baño. Era eso, o pronto me encontraría fundiendo mis labios con los suyos, y dejándola ir sólo cuando el agua estuviera tan fría que ya no pudiera utilizarla.

Anna no se despertó, y yo aproveché ese tiempo para lavar los restos del desayuno y estirar la cama, por si Rose quería echarse a dormir más tarde. Fue después de algunos cuantos minutos que me di cuenta que había olvidado llevar las toallas limpias al baño después de lavarlas. Tomando algunas conmigo, y dando una última mirada a Anna para asegurarme de que estuviera dormida aún, abandone la habitación.

─ Oye, Roza, estoy trayendo algunas toallas─ le advertí, empujando la puerta. Ya la había visto desnuda, varias veces. Era un hecho, dado que teníamos una hija juntos. No obstante, su belleza nunca había dejado de ser una sorpresa. Alguien me dijo una vez que contemplar la belleza por mucho tiempo terminaba por hacernos perder la capacidad de apreciarla; no sabía si era cierto, pero sí que no se aplicaba en ella. Nunca dejaba de verla, realmente verla. Y siempre que lo hacía me quitaba el aliento. Esa vez, no fue la excepción. Pero no fue su sublime belleza lo que capturó mi atención, sino su actitud al darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

Aún estaba en la bañera, sentada, utilizando una esponja para limpiar su cuerpo. Estaba relajada y distraída, pero tan pronto como di un paso dentro de la habitación todo su cuerpo se tensó. Por un momento me pregunté si había hecho mal al dejarla por su cuenta; sabía que su cuerpo no había vuelto a la normalidad después del parto, y era probable que aún se sintiera débil y dolorida. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que su comportamiento no indicaba que necesitara ayuda, sino que estaba incomoda por mi presencia.

No lo entendía. Ella nunca había sido tímida después de la cabaña. Eso era otra cosa que amaba de ella, la forma en que confiaba su cuerpo a mis manos sin dudarlo, con la seguridad absoluta de que yo lo protegería, nunca escondiéndose de mis ojos. Por un momento pensé que se trataba de alguna especie de inseguridad post-parto, y en aquel momento me detuve porque había notado algo.

─ Dimitri, sal─ susurró. Su voz era pequeña, como si temiera profundamente que estuviera allí. Negué con la cabeza, aunque ella no me veía, porque estaba de espaldas a mí. Y era su espalda, justamente, lo que yo estaba mirando. O mejor dicho el color purpura y amarillo que se extendía a lo largo de ella, los moretones del tamaño de mi mano abierta que cubrían la parte baja de su espalda.

Me acerqué, sin dudarlo arrodillándome junto a la bañera. Mi boca todavía estaba abierta por la conmoción, y mi cuerpo temblaba un poco. ─ Oh, Roza─ Tragué saliva, sin poder apartar mis ojos de su piel magullada. Cuando mi cuerpo por fin reaccionó, estiré mis manos, rozando con ellas sus heridas. ─ ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Mi mente podía crear múltiples escenarios. Era cruel por naturaleza, o quizás porque había sido adaptada a vida ruda de experiencias intrincadas a la que acostumbraban los guardianes. Acaso no era que a mi mente le gustara atormentarme con imágenes acerbas por puro capricho, sino que era incapaz de desligarse de realidad de sórdidos matices, con luces oscuras y contraluces infectadas de sombras. Porque después de todo, las marcas que pintaban furiosos tonos en la piel de Rose no eran el producto inventado de un perverso juego de mi mente. Eran tan reales como la acción de rozar mis dedos contra ellas.

Rose estaba allí, estremeciéndose, quizás por mi toque, quizás por el hecho de haber descubierto sus marcas. Y estaba demasiado asombrado y preocupado como para preguntarme aún los motivos que la habían llevado a omitir la existencia de ellas.

─ Dime qué es lo que ha sucedido─ No era un pedido, era una orden. Habíamos tenido la conversación sobre la confianza y la verdad, se había mostrado arrepentida por los secretos que por mucho tiempo se interpusieron entre nosotros, y tuvo la oportunidad de ser sincera conmigo, pero era claro que su elección había sido no serlo. No estaba enojado, o quizás sí, me sentía demasiado confundido. ─ Puedes decirme, por favor. No me dejes aquí preguntándomelo─ El ruego tampoco funcionado.

Me moví, para estar de frente a ella. No podía entender la expresión de su rostro; se veía asustada, pero también como si acabara de recibir una noticia aplastante, y su temor versara en tener que trasmitírmela a mí. La miré por un par de minutos, sin exigir nada, hasta que levanto la mirada y sus manos por fin dejaron de aferrarse a su esponja de baño.

─ Cuéntame que ha ocurrido─ pedí. Ella asintió, todavía parecía contrariada, pero había cierta determinación en su rostro que me hizo sentir que no debía prepararme para una nueva huida.

─ No se supone que fuera así, iba a hablar contigo─ Su afirmación era sincera, lo pude ver en sus ojos, y al menos me permitió dejar al fantasma de la sospecha de lado por al menos un tiempo. Debería sentirme terrible, porque ahora, cada vez que la veía actuar distinto a lo que ella era, tenía en mí el temor paralizante de que la perdería, que me dejaría nuevamente, sin dar ninguna explicación. ─ ¿Puedo... Mmm... salir de aquí primero?

Asentí, consciente de que estábamos a punto de tener una conversación seria, una que no debía tener lugar en la bañera. Sus motivos parecían ser más los nervios a la exposición, pero al menos no dijo nada mientras le acercaba una toalla y la envolvía en ella. De la misma manera, no mencioné palabra alguna sobre los nuevos hematomas que quedaban al descubierto ahora que no estaba bajo la espuma del agua. Pero era claro por su expresión de inseguridad que no había logrado ocultar mi propio impacto.

─ ¿Quién ha hecho esto?─ pregunté. Habían pasado solo unos minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se vistiera y ambos camináramos hasta su habitación. Estaba sentada en la cama, y yo frente a ella. Si alguien la había lastimado, era una información que no debía quedar fuera de mi alcance.

─ Fue un ataque...

─ ¿Strigoi?

─ No, Moroi─ susurró. Me estremecí. No era estúpido. La motivación de los Strigoi para atacar era siempre de supervivencia, su fin, alimentarse y matar. Igual de conocido era el objeto que movía a un Moroi a molestar a una dhampir. Ella ni siquiera tenía que decirme que ese Moroi era un hombre, era claro para mí. Los Strigoi asesinaba; los Moroi, si tenían malas intenciones, podrían causar daños mucho peores que la muerte. ─ Ya sabes, hay algunas mujeres aquí que hacen exactamente lo que esperarías que hicieran en una comuna dhampir. Y esas mujeres tienen clientes Moroi. Hace un par de meses me encontré con algunos de ellos mientras daba un paseo y me ofrecieron... ya sabes... ofrecérmeles.

Me tensé. El tono indiferente con el que me hablaba, no sabía si lo fingía por mi bien, si era un mecanismo para protegerse a sí misma, o si realmente le daba igual. Al tiempo comencé a sentir el calor de la furia encendiéndose en mi interior. Era mi reacción natural ante las injusticias, y el trato de los Moroi masculinos a las mujeres dhampir era por demás injusto, despreciable. Ese tipo de "hombre" me recordaba a mi padre; recordaba las palizas y los insultos, las lágrimas de mi madre y los moretones de su rostro. Y era a mi padre lo que veía cuando una mujer dhampir era maltratada por un Moroi; lo veía en el patético e irrespetuoso intento de ligar de Jesse Zeklos, y en los rumores que Sarkozy había difundido en la academia sobre Rose, y por supuesto, lo veía en los individuos que acostumbraban visitar las comunidades dhampíricas.

─ Los rechacé, y no se lo tomaron bien. Prometieron que me arrepentiría, y hace un par de días los volví a ver. Fue después de hablar contigo la noche del año nuevo. No se suponía que ellos estuvieran en el complejo; Devora había prohibido la entrada después de su insinuación durante nuestro primer encuentro, pero estábamos de festejo y la gente iba y venía y ellos... bueno, entraron─ suspiró. Parecía incluso más agotada que antes, y me sentía mal por obligarla a hablarme de esto cuando era evidente, aunque quisiera demostrar lo contrario, que le afectaba. Tampoco sabía si quería conocer el final de la historia, si sería capaz de lidiar con él, pero por ella debía quedarme y terminar de oírlo todo. ─ Hay una zona cercana entre en bosque a la que solemos ir con algunas de las muchachas. Es un lugar tranquilo y solitario, y después de hablar contigo esa noche necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar. Está dentro de las barreras, así que es seguro.

─ De Strigoi─ dije. Ella entendía. Su buena fe no le había hecho pensar que podría haber necesitado protección de algo que no fuera un Strigoi.

─ Si, sólo de los Strigoi. Pero como te dije, no debería haber Moroi esa noche. Así que fui allí, y luego llegaron ellos, y todo pasó muy rápido. Devora dice que habían bebido más de la cuenta, lo que resulta patético, porque deje que me vencieran tres Moroi ebrios e inestables.

Traté de no concentrarme en el «deje que me vencieran». Para bien o para mal estaba a punto de escuchar lo que le había ocurrido esa noche, y por mucho que quisiera cubrir mis oídos y obligarla a retirar sus palabras, para volver a la concordia de antes, no podía hacerlo. Ella todavía no había mencionado aquella palabra que acudía a mis pesadillas desde que los estudiantes Moroi la habían susurrado con descaro meses antes, haciendo alusión a mi relación con Rose; pero yo sabía que estaba a punto de llegar. Y por eso mi corazón moría incluso antes de saber la verdad.

─ Hubo algunos golpes─ «Algunos» era un eufemismo, ambos lo sabíamos. Había visto su cuerpo entero después de que saliera de la bañera, las marcas que no sólo cubrían su espalda, sino también parte de su torso, brazos y piernas. ─ Creen que eso indujo el parto.

Las imágenes antes indefinidas comenzaban a precisarse con brutalidad, una brutalidad que se reflejaba en los golpes que habían dejado marcas visibles en el cuerpo de Roza y que lograron perturbar a nuestra hija dentro de su vientre. No sabía cuál era mi expresión, pero Roza me estaba ofreciendo una mirada tranquilizadora, como si supiera sobre los pensamientos homicidas que atravesaban mi mente por aquellos momentos.

─ ¿Y..?

─ Y bebieron de mi─ musitó, y con aquel anuncio manifestó la primera reacción sincera. Bajó la mirada avergonzada, estaba evitando mis ojos. ─ Y entonces estaba bastante débil y él... yo...

─ ¿Te violó?─ pregunté. No tenía un espejo frente a mí, pero estaba seguro de que todo el color había abandonado mi rostro. Tenía la profusa necesidad de desmayarme, para librarme la respuesta que lo cambiaría todo. Yo no pensaría distinto de ella; su valentía, su lealtad, su abnegación, nadie ni nada podía cambiar eso. Las acciones de algunos sujetos enfermos nunca cambiarían el hecho de que ella era y sería por siempre el ser más puro ante mis ojos. Pero comprendía que yo mismo comenzaría a sobre analizarlo todo a partir de entonces. Incluso si ella no cambiaba, y creía que no podía no hacerlo después de ese tipo de experiencia, yo estaría hasta el final de los días preguntándome si sus sonrisas eran sinceras, si sus lágrimas eran por aquel día, si en sus sueños aparecían esos bastardos para atormentarla.

─ No. Estuvo cerca, pero se detuvo.

─ ¿Se detuvo?─ pregunté incrédulo. Los Moroi no simplemente se detenían, la razón no solía llegar a ellos en momentos como esos. Y aunque no tenía sentido, no me importaba, estaba aliviado.

─ Lo detuve, clavando una roca en su ojo. Y... fue muy loco, sabes, creo que fue la oscuridad. Toda ella llegó a mí como nunca antes, y yo la utilicé para atacarlos.

─ Para defenderte─ la corregí con suavidad. Adrian me había advertido sobre la oscuridad en nuestro último encuentro, y en ese momento estaba agradecido por la existencia de tan horrible efecto secundario del espíritu. Más tarde tendríamos que lidiar con eso juntos, pero en ese momento era lo que había salvado a Roza de un destino horrible. Incluso quizás de la muerte. ─ ¿No hicieron nada más? ¿Estás segura, Roza? Sabes que puedes decirme, que no tienes que suavizar las cosas para mí. Lo que sea que hayan hecho, podemos superarlo juntos. Yo estoy aquí para eso.

─ Estuvieron cerca, pero no lo hicieron, te lo prometo─ me aseguró, con expresión legumbre.

─ Pero te tocaron─ No era una pregunta, y no tenía que preguntar. Era claro por la forma en que su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía cuando hablaba sobre lo que había sucedido. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que Roza se arrodillo más cerca de mí y deslizó uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla.

─ Camarada, por favor, no llores. Te juro que estoy bien─ me rogó.

─ Pero te hicieron daño, Roza. Y sólo Dios sabe que clase de perversiones habían planeado para ti. Ellos no se _detuvieron_ , tú los _detuviste_ porque te defendiste─ apunté, temblando de rabia. Si ella no hubiera luchado como lo hizo, no habría estado allí sentada frente a mí aquel día. ─ Y no está bien, Rose. No debieron ni atreverse a pensar en ti de esa manera. Y juro que cuando los tenga frente a mi entenderán perfectamente las razones por la que no debieron ni intentarlo.

Estaba lívido. Sólo podía pensar en cómo cortaría sus manos por haberla tocado y las quemaría frente a sus ojos si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de conocer a aquellos animales. Y me asustaba, porque yo no era tendiente a dejarme llevar por la furia. Pero eran la mujer de mi vida y mi hija de quienes hablábamos, quienes habían sido heridas.

─ Es bueno que ya no estén aquí, entonces, porque ya tenemos muchos problemas como para darle verdaderas razones a la reina para colgarnos en la plaza de la corte─ Quería refutar eso, pero ella volvía a hablar, entendiendo mi inquietud. ─ No salieron indemnes de esto, camarada. Unos de ellos perdió un ojo y el otro tuvo una conmoción severa. Todos ellos lo van a meditar mucho antes de volver a atacar a una de las nuestras.

─ ¿Hay algo más?─ solicité con inquietud. Ella aún estaba distraída. Asintió, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. ─ ¿Dime?

─ No puedo─ susurró, y aunque no veía su rostro supe que estaba llorando. Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, tratando de convencerla para que me hablara, pero ese «no puedo» no era un «no puedo contarte». ─ No me di cuenta de que me importaba. Estaba tan aliviada de que Anna estuviera bien, que saliera ilesa del ataque, que no le di mucha importancia. Pero ahora que estás aquí, planificando nuestra vida juntos, me doy cuenta que hay determinadas cosas que tienes en mente para nosotros, cosas que esperas de mi que no puedo darte.

─ No entiendo, Roza─ reconocí con preocupación. Por un momento pensé que hablaba de lo que esos Moroi habían hecho, de cómo eso la hacía sentir acerca de nosotros, más específicamente de mí tocándola. Y estaba a punto de decirle que comprendía y que no necesitaba explicar nada, que era lógico que pudiera necesitar tiempo para valorar todo lo que había ocurrido y recuperarse de lo que había sido una experiencia traumática. Porque incluso si las intenciones de los Moroi no llegaron a concretarse, un intento de violación y un ataque con aquella dimensión de brutalidad era algo con lo que iba a tener que tratar -nosotros, juntos-. Y que yo iba a esperar, toda la vida si fuera necesario, porque su bienestar era lo primordial.

Pero no era lo que ella tenía en mente.

─ Cuando desperté en el hospital, después del ataque, después del parto, habían pasado tres días. Anna estaba bien me aseguraron. Pero algunas cosas salieron mal durante el parto y... yo no puedo, no puedo volver a quedar embarazada, no puedo darte otro bebé─ me contó con la voz temblorosa.

Nuevamente, en menos de una hora, quería matar a esos Moroi. Asentí una y otra vez con la cabeza, para ella, pero en mi interior estaba muy decepcionado. No de Rose, nunca de ella. Pero todavía me lamentaba no haber estado durante el embarazo y el parto, y creía, que al menos en algunos años en el futuro podría vivir todo eso. Y esa pérdida nunca la recuperaría. Pero también sabía que estriamos bien, que era algo con lo que podía vivir. No me estaba conformando, porque ya había conseguido más de lo que merecía. Roza y Anna eran suficientes, eran más.

─ Está bien. Lo superaremos juntos─ Le prometí, y era verdad. La apreté aún más, pero ella no se quejó. ─ Tú... ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Qué dijeron los médicos? ¿Es peligroso para ti?─ pregunté, porque era lo verdaderamente importante. Podía concebir la idea de no tener otro bebé, de perder esa oportunidad, pero no la de perderla a ella. Sin ella y sin Anna moriría.

─ Estoy bien. Tengo que asegurarme de hacer controles cada determinado periodo de tiempo, pero nada por lo que preocuparse. Es sólo que... Ahora estás feliz, pero, ¿si algún día quieres más? Siento que al aferrarme a ti te estoy robando una parte importante de tu futuro, una elección.

─ ¿Realmente crees que en mi mente hay algún plan futuro que no te incluya o a Anna? Eso en inamisible, Roza. Y hace un año yo elegí estar contigo sin saber que podíamos tener un hijo juntos; después de que me has bendecido con Anna no podría pedir nada más. No me estás privando de nada, me estás haciendo vivir la vida de una manera plena y maravillosa, como nunca antes imaginé─ le aseguré, posicionándola para que sus ojos pudieran ver a sinceridad de los míos. ─ Te amo, nunca dudes de eso. Te amo y amo a Anna, y estoy abrumadoramente feliz y agradecido por todo lo que tenemos. Y no necesito nada más. Nunca voy a desear nada más.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XXV**

 **PoV Rose**

─ ¿No es peligroso?─ le había a preguntado a Dimitri. Era la mañana de nuestro viaje, y yo estaba sentada en mi habitación en la comuna amamantando a Anna. ─ Si la reina tiene tantos hombres destinados a encontrarnos, si vigila cada terminal del país, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? ¿Podrían los humanos estar colaborando con ellos?

─ No me extrañaría que los alquimistas estuvieran involucrados. Si bien tenemos un gobierno independiente, todavía debemos responder a las leyes estadounidenses o del país residente, al menos a gran parte de ellas. Los alquimistas son el puente entre los Moroi y el resto de los humanos, oficiales del gobierno, cuando, por ejemplo, se requiere un documento del sistema humano. Los Moroi y los dhampir tienden a movilizarse por el mundo, sería imposible hacerlo al margen de las leyes humanas o si no existiéramos en su mundo. Por eso ellos tienen registros físicos y virtuales de siglos y siglos de información acerca de nuestras especies: partidas de nacimiento, pasaportes, visas, entre otras cosas. Cada vez que nace un Moroi o un dhampir ellos tienen que saberlo, tienen que documentarlo, porque eso facilita su trabajo si en el futuro ese individuo tiene un acercamiento al mundo humano que revele demasiado. ─ Me explicó Dimitri, mientras continuaba doblando y empacando la ropa en la que trabajaba antes que Anna me requiriera. ─ Pero como has visto, es posible evadirlos. Las comunidades dhampíricas fueron su gran desafío por mucho tiempo, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo: las comunas en forma individual debían llevar un registro de sus residentes, ingresantes y nacidos en ellas, al que ni el gobierno Moroi ni los alquimistas podrían acceder. Aquella información podría permanecer oculta de ellos siempre que no se cometiera algún crimen que rompiese alguna de las reglas de la sociedad humana o Moroi. Eventualmente las comunidades desarrollaron diversos niveles de conexión con ellos, algunas son más abiertas y el anonimato no es lo primordial, otras, como ésta son más reticentes a compartir su información con ellos.

─ Pero aún deben comprometerse a ellos en alguna medida...

─ Por supuesto. Es muy improbable desconectarse de raíz del la sociedad Moroi. Siempre se requiere mantener un contacto, por más mínimo que sea, con los Moroi incluso si el objetivo es ocultarse de ellos.

─ He oído algo, sobre un nuevo decreto que entrará en vigencia el próximo año. Algo sobre más transparencia en los censos anuales...

─ Es un registro anual estadístico sobre la población Moroi-dhampir mundial. Las comunidades siempre estuvieron incluidas, sólo que ahora, por lo que he oído, están obligadas a ser cien por ciento sinceras. Esto es una razón más para sacarte de aquí antes de que la ley entre en vigencia; cuando esto ocurra las dhampir no se lo tomaran de forma pasiva.

─ ¿Crees que pueden llegar a revelarse?

─ Ellas se sublevaron en el momento en que decidieron demitir, sólo que ahora lo harán de una forma menos silenciosa. Y no las culpo. Este nuevo decreto es una atropello a su libertad─ Me miró, dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora. ─Pero no estaremos aquí cuando esto pase. Lo siento mucho por quienes vayan a estar involucrados, pero ahora mismo tenemos otro tipo de injusticias que enfrentar.

─ Pero entonces, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

─ No vamos a hacerlo por la puerta delantera. Tu nombre está en la base de datos de emergencia de los alquimistas. Si viajas de forma legal activarás todas las alarmas. En un par de horas nuestro vuelo nos esperará en una pista privada de Bickford─ expuso, cerrando la maleta que había comprado a una de las comerciantes del complejo. ─ La persona que nos está ayudando se asegurará que yo aparezca en el registro de uno de los vuelos comerciales que sale mañana por la tarde a Ámsterdam y de ahí a Moscú; porque la idea es que ellos sigan creyendo que nosotros nunca recuperamos el contacto. Para eso lo mejor es no levantar sospechas apareciendo repentinamente en Rusia sin haber dejado un rastro.

─ ¿Pero viajaras con nosotras, cierto?─ Pregunté temerosa. Él se detuvo, advirtiendo en mi tono.

─ Por supuesto. No me moveré de tu lado o el de Anna. Esto es sólo papeles─ me aseguró, dejando las valijas a un lado y sentándose a mi lado en la cama. ─ Esta persona es muy influyente, Roza. Tiene funcionarios humanos de diversos países, Moroi que están en lo más alto de la escala social y contactos dentro del grupo de los alquimistas trabajando para él. Tiene dinero y secretos, en consecuencia maneja un poder en casos mayor que el muchos Moroi de la realeza.

─ ¿Es un Moroi?─ pregunté alarmada.

─ Es un amigo de tu madre─ dijo, bajando la mirada. Quería creer que no estaba dudando acerca de la rectitud de ese sujeto, pero si no podía confiar en el desconocido Moroi todavía confiaba en Dimitri. Y él nunca nos llevaría a Anna u a mí cerca de alguien con quien corriéramos peligro.

─ ¿Mi madre está muy involucrada en esto?─ pregunté en lugar de seguir interrogándolo sobre nuestro viaje y sus contactos de dudosa moralidad.

─ Tanto como nosotros. Estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando descubrió sobre la persecución de la reina. Inmediatamente me puso en contacto con esta persona. Él ha estado dirigiendo una búsqueda exhaustiva desde el primer día. Estoy bastante seguro de que hubo al menos un hombre suyo por cada uno de la reina. Y ahora está dispuesto a mover unos cuantos hilos para sacarnos de aquí de manera segura.

─ Si tú confías en ellos no tengo duda de que estaremos bien─ admití, dejando que mi espalda cayera sobre su pecho mientras él nos rodeaba tanto a Anna como a mí con sus brazos.

Pasamos el resto del día ultimando detalles, empacando y recorriendo la comuna. Ese sería mi último día allí, y lo más probable es que no regresara. Al llegar allí no imaginé cuán duro podría ser despedirme de ellas. Todas se instalaron tan hondo en mi alma, y sabía que incluso si no volvía a verlas ellas conformarían por siempre la persona en la que me había convertido. Lara, Nisha, Devora, Nina, Linda y el resto de mis compañera de la guardería, se habían llevado tan lejos todos mis prejuicios acerca de las comunas dhampir y las mujeres que allí vivían y sobrevivían, y se levantaban cada mañana teniendo que enfrentar batallas peores que las de muchos guardianes, que seguían poniéndose en pie incluso cuando la realidad se presentaba como un peso duro que las empujaba contra el suelo, que seguían soñando y teniendo esperanza aún cuando se les había arrebatado tanto. Me hicieron sentir como una de ellas, e hicieron sentirme orgullosa de formar parte de su familia.

Dejarlas fue difícil, especialmente a Lara y Nisha.

La primera, que había dejado de ser inocente incluso antes de llegar al mundo. El génesis de su existencia era un acto aberrante de dolor, furia y muerte. Sin embargo, su sonrisa podía despertar la vida en quienes estaban luchando por respirar. Devora me dijo una vez que el pasado era un lastre para todos, pero Lara no dejaba que la historia de su origen -que había sido el final de otra mujer- la arrastrara aquel cementerio donde yacían todas nuestras voluntades. La voluntad de millones y millones de mujeres.

Nisha podía haber parecido más fuerte, pero toda aquella coraza era una falsa imagen que pretendía vender a los demás, que nunca me creí. En el momento en que la conocí descubrí a la joven herida que había surgido después de atravesar pérdida tras pérdida. Ella había descubierto muy joven que el amor y el sufrir eran dos compañeros inseparables, y desde ese momento se había negado a abrir su alma a más dolor. Nisha se cerró al amor y se refugió en una burbuja de insensibilidad. Evitaba a toda costa a las personas que despertaban a sus sentimientos, y fue tan lejos como para dejar que otros la hieran.

─ Aquel hombre de la tienda de abarrotes hace tantos años me habría tomado igual, incluso si yo no me hubiera ofrecido a él, lo vi en sus ojos─ me había confesado una vez, refiriéndose a su primer "cliente". ─ Al menos así di mi consentimiento, ¿sabes? Me hizo sentir que valía algo, al menos unas pocas monedas, después de que los Moroi me tratasen como si no fuera nada.

Una vez oí que las personas que se veían sometidas a abusos reiterados y prolongados comenzaban a bloquear la recepción de sentimientos, para evitar el dolor. Nisha había comenzado a hacer eso ante el rechazo y reproche de sus compañeros luego de la muerte de su mejor amigo, de la persona que amaba; la prostitución fue su medio de endurecimiento, pero también de autodestrucción, como castigo por algo que ella creyó su culpa. Cuando la dejé, estaba intentando seguir los pasos de Lara y soltar el agarre del pasado, pero nunca supe si le había vuelto a abrir la puerta al amor plenamente.

Lara y Nisha eran muy diferentes, pero muy similares a la vez. Ambas llevaban en sus rostros jóvenes las marcas de años enteros de miseria, pérdida, dolor, abuso y tristeza; las dos reaccionaron de distintas maneras ante los obstáculos. Pero al rebobinar en los cuentos que cuentan su historia, todo el mal yace y se origina en un punto común: los Moroi. En el caso de Lara fueron los "hombres" que habían violado a su madre. En Nisha, fue ese conjunto de reglas _sagradas_ que yo misma había internalizado desde la primera respiración, aquel lema de antaño que dejaba escrito que fracasar era condenable, y que la muerte u el castigo eterno eran las únicas alternativas a la victoria.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Lara, Nisha o cualquiera de ellas, pero en el reto diario de elegir mi propio destino siempre las tuve presente. Desde ese momento años atrás, cuando me despedí de ellas y de aquel lugar donde se ha quedado parte muy importante de mi historia, la lucha por la vida de mi hija también se convirtió en la lucha por la libertad de ellas.

 **x*X*x**

Abordamos el avión un par de horas después de abandonar la comunidad. Aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para el anochecer. Dimitri me había dejado procesar las últimas horas en silencio durante el viaje en auto hasta allí.

Al acabar el recorrido a pie para atravesar el bosque de Bickford, un vehículo con vidrios polarizados custodiado por dos guardianes dhampir nos esperaba allí. Trabajaban para aquel señor que estaba ayudándonos, es lo que me dijo Dimitri. Uno de ellos parecía conocer a Dimitri, le tendió la mano y hablaron con un tono afable y en ruso por un par de minutos. Después de ofrecerme una sonrisa amable nos guío a mí y a Anna al auto. Todo el tiempo apreté recelosa a mi bebé contra mi pecho.

El viaje hasta la pista privada, que era en una zona cerrada por una arboleda en Bickford, tardó sólo un par de horas. No debería haberme sorprendido que alguien que pudiera ubicar con registros falsos a una persona en un lugar en el que nunca estuvo, fuera dueño de su propia pista de vuelo y un jet. Pero lo hice. El lujo que allí preponderaba sólo se comparaba al de los Moroi de la elite. Ni siquiera la casa residencial de los Dragomir en la Corte, que conocí a través de cientos de fotos que Lissa tenía, se parecía al interior de ese avión.

Me preocupaba un poco qué clase de personaje estaba interviniendo en asuntos tan delicados como en el que nos encontrábamos; pues sólo un Moroi de la realeza podía llevar el estilo de vida que el dueño de aquel artefacto tenía, pero dudaba que uno de ellos ayudara a nuestra causa o que Dimitri consultara con uno.

A pesar que a primera vista era bastante imponente, no era realmente tan grande como los aviones comerciales, pero su interior estaba constituido por diversas zonas que parecían ser bastante espaciosas. Lo primero que veía al ingresar por la plataforma del jet era el área-comedor, un espacio conformado por dos sillones de dos cuerpos de cuero blanco, enfrentados y separados por una mesa de madera para cuatro con agarre al suelo del avión. Del otro lateral del jet había un sofá más extenso, cubierto por almohadones, frente al cual había una especie de mesa de té ornamentada con caminos de tela muy fina y otros objetos delicados. El paramento que separaba esa zona de la cabina del avión y la plataforma imitaba a una madera muy brillante, y cargaba con un soporte sobre el cual había un televisor plano. Era como una pequeña y lujosa sala de estar.

Más al fondo, separado por una especie de entrada medieval con el mismo estilo de imitación de madera, se veía lo que parecía ser una cocina. Una diminuta mujer rubia salió de allí vistiendo un uniforme azul ajustado. Era humana, igual que el piloto, y no mucho mayor que Dimitri.

─ Señor y señora Belikov─ dijo la pequeña mujer. Junto a ella me sentía mucho más alta de lo que era. Levante las cejas, sorprendida por el uso del nombre, cuando ella se volteo para guiarnos por el interior del avión. Dimitri se encogió de hombros, tan confundido como yo, pero tenía una sonrisa divertida adornando sus rasgos. ─ Soy la auxiliar de vuelo. Tanto yo como el jefe de cocina estamos aquí para servirlos. Si puedo traerles algo para comer, beber o hacer que su vuelo sea más placentero no duden en pedirlo.

Cómo por decima vez esa noche le ofrecí una mirada confundida a Dimitri y él nuevamente me respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. ─ ¿Qué clase de amigos tiene mi madre?─ inquirí con incredulidad cuando la muchacha humana nos dejó solos. Los guardianes no viajaban con nosotros, se habían despedido antes de que abordáramos el vuelo.

─ Uno muy poderoso... señora Belikov─ se burló, guiándome a uno de los asientos que estaban más detrás. Estos tenían la misma disposición que en los vuelos tradicionales, pero eran infinitamente más cómodos. Tenía a Anna en brazos, así que no podía golpearlo, pero le envié una mirada que sólo lo hizo reírse más.

El viaje duró como un día entero, aunque tuvimos una escala de una hora en Ámsterdam. A pocas horas de abordar el vuelo volvió a aparecer la pequeña humana ofreciéndonos una carta de menú para la cena. Ambos comimos unos sándwiches de pan integral y pollo a la plancha antes de que nos trajeran el plato principal: ternera en salsa de pera y pasta en mi caso, y salmón grillado con salsa de crema y tomillo y una ensalada de brócoli para Dimitri. Incluso cuando a lo largo del embarazo había introducido algunas verduras y alimentos sanos a mi dieta, el brócoli y el pescado seguían estando fuera de mis lista de aceptados.

Anna durmió el noventa por ciento del tiempo y se despertó sólo en tres ocasiones para obtener su alimento. Dimitri siempre seguía todo el proceso con sus ojos, como si fuera la cosa más increíble de todas. Ninguno de los dos hablaba con el otro cuando Anna se alimentaba de mi pecho; queríamos que el entorno a su hora de comer fuera calmo y amoroso, y sólo nos dedicábamos a mirarla u a nosotros pero sin decir palabra alguna. No necesitábamos del lenguaje verbal para comunicarnos nuestros sentimientos, nunca antes lo habíamos hecho, y parecía no ser necesario con nuestra hija tampoco.

El resto del viaje nos la pasamos dormitando. Yo en gran parte con mi cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Dimitri, mientras él acariciaba de manera reconfortante mi cabello desparramado sobre su hombro. Cuando no dormía hablábamos de los últimos meses: de Lissa y mis amigos, de la academia, de su familia, de la investigación sobre los orígenes de Anna. Aquella noche también fue la primera vez que escuché sobre la restauración de los Strigoi, uno de los múltiples usos de la magia espiritual, aquel mismo poder que había hecho posible la existencia de Anna.

Cuando aterrizamos en Moscú estábamos cerca de la bajada del sol. Anna acababa de tener su alimento y había vuelto a caer en un profundo sueño en mis brazos. Dimitri me ayudó a acobijarla entre una manta de hilo blanco, aunque ella estaba cálidamente abrigada con una capa de bebé color beige de polar sobre su _body_ de algodón, manoplas y gorro.

Al bajar del avión el viento frío del invierno ruso nos azotó en el rostro. Dimitri nunca dejó que su mano se separara de mi cintura mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Allí nos esperaba otro grupo de guardianes; uno de ellos era bastante más grande que Dimitri, y el otro era apenas un par de años mayor que yo. Se hicieron cargo de nuestras maletas y nos guiaron en dirección a un estacionamiento cerrado.

Cuando la vi casi me detuve. Dimitri continuaba empujándome suavemente, entendiendo sin preguntar mi preocupación. Mi madre estaba parada junto a un hombre mayor, un Moroi de cabello negro y ropa extravagante. Como siempre ella llevaba una expresión impasible, como esas personas a las que nunca parecía alcanzarlas nada.

─ Ella es tu madre, Roza. No olvides que, sin importar como actué, en realidad te quiere─ susurró Dimitri, mientras caminábamos hacia ellos. Asentí, pero aparte los ojos de mi madre y los dirigí a Anna. Mirarla a ella era mucho mejor, todo se volvía más fácil en sus ojos, todo a mi alrededor se disolvía.

En el momento que llegamos y nos detuvimos frente a ellos nadie dijo nada por un minuto, hasta que Dimitri y el hombre Moroi se estrecharon las manos. No la miraba a ella, pero de alguna manera sabía que estaba ignorándome con sus ojos. Miré al Moroi, porque nuevamente escapar del problema era la mejor solución. Fruncí el ceño cuando me encontré con la mirada curiosa y maravillada de aquel hombre. Ahora que estaba cerca podía ver que además de su colorido atuendo llevaba un arete en una de sus orejas y grandes cadenas de oro. Pero no era su extravagancia lo que me sorprendió, algo en él me resultaba extrañamente familiar. Lo miré y lo volví a mirar tratando de descifrar de dónde lo conocía. Otro se hubiera ofendido por una evaluación tan obvia, pero él no, porque estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Sus ojos me examinaban con una especie de anhelo que proviniendo de otro Moroi me hubiera incomodado, pero lejos de eso, este sujeto no parecía tener las intenciones que generalmente provenían de los de su especie.

No sé si fue intuición u obviedad, pero supe inmediatamente quién era aquel hombre. Entendí que me parecía familiar no porque lo hubiera visto antes, sino porque lo veía en mi. No era idéntico, pero había determinados detalles que reconocía de todas las veces que a lo largo de los años me había parado frente a un espejo. Aquel cabello marrón, tan oscuro que parecía negro, y los ojos, y el color de su piel, que aunque pálida tenía un bronceado particular. Me veía en él incluso más que en mi madre, y lo supe. Y él sabía que yo sabía.

─ Es un placer conocerte al fin, Rosemarie─ dijo él. Así fue como con dieciocho años y una hija en brazos conocí a mi padre. En ese momento no estaba muy impresionada por eso, aunque debería haber sentido algo de emoción por conocer a un padre que se había tomado tantas molestias por mí sin conocerme, dado la inexistente relación que tenía con mi madre. Meses antes habría sido diferente, porque siempre había querido un padre al que pudiera hacer sentir orgulloso, el cual alabara mis logros y no sólo criticase mis errores; pero desde la llegada de Anna esa necesidad se había ido apagando paulatinamente, porque me di cuenta de que no podía hacer que mi madre fuese mi madre, que me amara, si realmente no lo había hecho desde el primer día, como yo había sido con Anna. Pero no, por Abe sentí más recelo que otra cosa. Era un Moroi, y era un Moroi que estaba muy cerca de mi hija.

─ Supongo─ respondí, indiferente. Me volví para mirar a Dimitri con una expresión burlona. ─ ¿Amigo de mi madre?─ susurré sólo para él.

─ Me gusta. Es una chica de pocas palabras, que va directo al grano, sincera─ dijo el hombre. ─ Janine, es una maravilla.

─ Deja los halagos para después, Abe. Por ejemplo, para cuando haga algo para merecerlos. Si realmente fuera sincera, no estaríamos aquí para empezar. ─ De acuerdo, quizás no había superado del todo la ausencia y el nulo tacto maternal de mi madre, porque aquello dolió. Retrocedí un paso, porque Dimitri estaba justo allí, y en sus brazos podía fingir que ella no acababa de decir eso.

En ese momento Anna decidió que todos ya habían tenido su momento justo de atención. Mi niña realmente amaba tener a todos agarrados de sus dedos, a todos los ojos mirándola. Despertó con un llanto que fue más un chillido, algo como un gatito bebé maullando por su madre. La abracé más, sabiendo que sólo necesitaba la seguridad de mis brazos para tranquilizarse, porque su hambre ya había sido saciado, estaba limpia y descansada. Pronto volvió a sumirse en un mundo de inocentes sueños.

─ De acuerdo, entremos al auto niña─ dijo Abe, rompiendo el silencio que prosiguió a la calma de Anna. Él había estado tratando de aminorar la incomodidad que surgió después del comentario de mi madre, pero no sabía que llamarme niña no era el mejor camino para tranquilizarme. No había pocas cosas en la lista de situaciones que me ponían de mal humor, pero a gran escala algunas lograban realmente enfurecerme: que se metieran con mi bebé; que me subestimaran; que se comieran la última rosquilla; que me llamaran «niña» o cualquier sinónimo que hiciera alarde de inmadurez.

Dimitri se rió a mi lado, incluso antes de que la respuesta llegara a mi mente.

─ No me llames niña, viejo─ me molesté, tratando de no enfadarme incluso más cuando el sujeto, aparentemente Abe, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Parecía en serio entretenido. Mi madre, que en cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera regañado por no considerar mi posición de inferioridad con respecto a un Moroi, se limitó en aquella ocasión a negar con la cabeza en una evidente señal de frustración.

El viaje en auto fue incomodo. La mayor parte del tiempo la conversación fue guiada por Abe o Dimitri, mi madre gruñendo en forma de respuesta de vez en cuando, y yo me mantuve en silencio por elección. Durante el camino Abe nos comunicó que ya se había encargado de hacer las reservas en un hotel del centro de Moscú. Estaba intrigada por saber cómo Abe me había registrado, dado que mi identidad era una prioridad en la lista de intereses de los Moroi. Incluso si el hotel al que nos dirigíamos era humano, nunca podíamos estar seguros de cuán involucrado estaba el mundo vampírico en él, y teníamos que ser precavidos. Las cámaras de seguridad eran mi mayor preocupación. Pero Abe no parecía ser del tipo de sujeto al que se le pasaran esos detalles, e incluso si lo hacía, estaba bastante segura de que podría _convencer_ a unas cuantas personas para que lo solucionasen.

El _Park Hyatt_ de Moscú era fastuoso, con pisos de mármol brillante a los que daba pena pasarles por encima. La recepción era enorme y vistosa, como uno de esos salones de bailes de las películas, con ornamentos claramente de estilo ruso. Fue allí cuando caí en la cuenta de que estábamos en la patria de Dimitri. Él me había hablado tantas veces de su país de origen, e incluso prometido llevarme allí antes de que todo comenzara a complicarse en nuestras vidas, pero realmente estar allí era muy diferente a hablar de eso. Hacía frío, fue lo primero que noté, pero a regañadientes comprendí que no era el paramo ártico que pintaban los estereotipos de las películas de Hollywood.

Abe había reservado tres habitaciones, y tuvo que recordar a mi madre, ante su mirada insatisfecha, que Dimitri y yo teníamos una hija, por lo que compartir una habitación no era algo nuevo para nosotros. Nuestra habitación era enorme, con un espacio ridículamente innecesario por el tiempo que estaríamos allí. En realidad estábamos sólo de paso por Moscú. La única razón por la que nos habíamos detenido era que Dimitri conduciría a Baia en auto, y aquel era un viaje bastante largo para hacer sin haber dormido. Tanto mi madre como Abe estarían siguiendo sus caminos desde Moscú hasta quién sabe dónde.

─ ¿Cómo estás, Roza?─ inquirió Dimitri una vez que la puerta de nuestra habitación se cerró. Estábamos solos, en aquella enorme y ostentosa _suite_. Uno podría creer que una dhampir que había vivido toda su vida de manera frugal podría haber estado entusiasta por toda aquella extravagancia servida en bandeja de oro, pero siempre había logrado sentirme incomoda alrededor del lujo; suponía que era un efecto secundario de estar rodeada todo el tiempo de los snobs de la realeza Moroi.

─ Ella me odia─ mascullé, sentándome en la enorme cama. Tenía que reconocer al menos que aquel parecía ser un buen colchón.

─ No creo que te odie, Roza, sólo no sabe que decir. Y es una persona muy orgullosa, no del tipo que va a dar el primer paso. ─ Dijo, dejando las valijas a un lado y sentándose a mi lado. ─ No digo que debas ser tú la que tenga que ir a hablar. Cuando cometes un error, sabes que te lo digo, pero no creo que hayas hecho nada por lo que debas disculparte. No es su caso. Pero pienso que si lo intenta, si realmente quiere reconciliarse contigo, no deberías negarle esa oportunidad. Luego tú decides que es lo que quieres hacer.

Asentí, aunque no estaba muy convencida. La _cosa_ con mi madre, aquel problema al que ni siquiera podía ponerle nombre, siempre había sido una cosa delicada. Incluso era difícil hablarlo con Dimitri. Yo lo amaba, y podía confiarle cualquier cosa, pero dudaba mucho que él pudiera llegar a comprender como me sentía por haberme criado sin ningún padre presente cuando él había nacido y crecido en torno a la protección amorosa de una madre.

─ ¿Y tu padre?─ preguntó cariñosamente. Me encogí de hombros, porque en verdad no sabía cómo me sentía con respecto a Abe. ─ Me encontré con él poco después de que abandonaras la academia. Inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar para ayudar. Distribuyó a sus hombres por todo Estados Unidos para buscarte. Se enfrentó a la realeza por ti, incluso "convenció" a un par de guardianes que trabajaban para la reina de pasarle información; ayudó a la princesa e Ivashkov a infiltrarse en Tarasov; intervino más teléfonos que la CIA para poder hallarte. No conozco su historia o la historia que tuvo con tu madre, pero cuando lo veo mirarte sé que puedo confiar en él. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te mira de la misma manera en que miro a Anna. Y así puedo saber que te ama, que no haría nada para perjudicarte.

─ Eso no cambia el hecho de que recién lo esté conociendo─ susurré con melancólica, porque no quería nada más que creer las palabras de Dimitri, pero no podía permitirme confiar en las personas tan fácil. No con Anna. ─ Ahora es una persona mayor, quizás esté pasando por esos momentos tontamente emocionales, o es una especie de pasatiempo divertido que no dudará más que el tiempo que tarde en cansarse de jugar a la familia. Pero al final del día es un Moroi, y tú y yo sabemos que los Moroi siempre se van.

─ Es que tienes miedo de aceptarlo y que luego se vaya─ Él no lo estaba exponiendo como una pregunta, pero de todas formas negué con la cabeza.

─ No en realidad. No creo que aceptar a Abe sea algo que vaya a ocurrir en algún momento cercano. Además, ya estoy acostumbrada a la decepción gracias a mi madre. Supongo que es lo mismo que le hago sentir a ella. Pero tampoco estuvo; sólo allí el día que nací porque no tenía mucha alternativa, pero se deshizo de mi tan pronto como le fue posible.

─ ¿Crees que ella debería haber dejado de ser guardiana y haberte criado en una comunidad?─ Él no tenía ninguna intención malvada detrás de sus palabras, no insinuaba nada, pero esta conversación me recordaba a una menos agradable que había tenido con mi madre casi un año antes. « ¿Quieres ser una prostituta de sangre?» Me había preguntado después de que yo reclamara por su negligencia como madre. « ¿Eso es lo que querías?». ─ ¿Hubieras sido feliz de haberte criado en una comunidad en lugar de la academia?

─ Esa es una jodida escusa, camarada, y lo sabes. Tú te has criado en una, y aún así eres guardián. En la comunidad había muchas guardianas que solían visitar a sus madres, crecieron allí, y cuando llegó el momento de cumplir con su deber lo hicieron como cualquier otro dhampir.

─ Tal vez si los niños, pero no las madres. ¿A alguna de ellas se le dio la oportunidad de volver una vez que sus hijos crecieron?─ me preguntó tranquilo. ─ ¿Habrías querido que ella lo dejara? Lo de ser guardiana digo. ¿No crees que eso habría hecho las cosas peores, que de alguna manera habría despertado rencor en ella?

─ ¡Yo lo hice!─ exclamé. Anna comenzó a quejarse pronto en mis brazos, y me puse de pie, en parte para tranquilizarla, y en parte para aminorar mi ansiedad. ─ Y yo no guardo ninguna especie de rencor por Anna, eso sería ridículo. Ella no pidió venir, y estoy bastante segura que tampoco lo hice hace años. Cometí mis errores y me quede a lidiar con eso, ella se fue, así que creo que simplemente no tiene ningún derecho a venir aquí y hacer comentarios hipócritas sobre mi comportamiento.

─ Roza...

─ Además, no soy idiota, sé que las cosas para las nuestras no resultan tan fáciles como a las Moroi. Sé que no tenía otra opción, que no quería dejar de ser una guardiana. Pero no es de lo que hablo.

─ ¿Entonces?─ susurró con paciencia mientras yo me movía de un lado al otro meciendo a Anna. Me detuve por un segundo, centrando todo mi enojo en él. No sabía qué me pasaba o cómo había llegado a aquella instancia en tan sólo un momento. Mi madre solía ponerme furiosa, si, pero ni yo misma reconocía aquel nivel de enojo. Me asustaba un poco. Y era ese mismo miedo el que me impulsaba a liberarlo todo.

─ Hablo─ dije, negándome a mirarlo con aquellas lágrimas de frustración que se acumulaban en mis ojos. Y sabía que no era del todo justo agarrármelas con él. ─ Hablo de que hay guardianas madre. Lo sé porque me crié en una academia, porque las veía llegar todos los años, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, para ver a sus hijos. Ella nunca lo hizo. Ella nunca llamaba. Cuando llegaba a la academia por alguna cuestión relacionada a la guardia ni siquiera me hacía saber que estaba allí. ¿Sabes cuantas veces a lo largo de los años descubrí que en realidad estaba en el mismo edificio que yo, que había estado en el mismo edificio por días, y que ni por un segundo se había tomado la molestia de visitar mi habitación? Es lo que no entiendes, y por lo que la defiendes. Ella no es como las otras, no es que no fue mi madre porque no pudo serlo, simplemente no quiso, ni siquiera cuando podría haber sido una guardiana y una madre al mismo tiempo. No le pedía nada imposible como tenerla todos los días de mi vida, pero no la tuve nunca. Así que deja de querer hacer que le de alguna oportunidad, ha tenido millones. Y ella no quiere una, no quiere ser mi madre. ¿No comprendes lo difícil que es para ella intentar serlo? ¿Intentar quererme?

Me detuve. De repente fue como si hubiera vuelto a la habitación, aunque nunca me hubiese ido de ella. No me di cuenta, hasta que mis ojos se enfocaron en los ojitos curiosos de Anna, que no había estado viendo realmente antes, a nada, ni siquiera a ella. Todo estaba escondido tras una bruma de odio irracional que acababa de disiparse.

Estaba parada en medio de la habitación, temblando ligeramente, sin saber que acababa de ocurrir. O si. Reconocía aquello, me había pasado antes: primero en la academia, cuando ataque a Jesse, justo antes de que Dimitri me llevara a la cabaña. Y luego con los Moroi de la comunidad.

─ ¿Qué pasó?─ pregunté sin embargo. Dimitri estaba parado justo delante de mí, mirándome con preocupación.

─ Oscuridad─ susurró, acercándose más. Deslizó sus dedos por mi mejilla, secando una lágrima. ─ Adrian dijo que había una posibilidad de que experimentaras episodios como este con frecuencia los próximos meses. Estuviste mucho tiempo bloqueando el vínculo, y la princesa uso mucha magia durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora todo está llegando a ti.

Suspiré con fuerza, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. ─ Lo siento─ murmuré, poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad. Anna bostezó en aquel momento, y se acurrucó en mi pecho como si fuera capaz de sentir que su mamá estaba de regreso.

─ No, yo lo siento. No debí haberte presionado para hablar de esto─ se disculpó. ─ Es sólo que generalmente sé lo que debo decir para tranquilizarte, pero cuando se trata de tu madre estoy perdido. Pero no creas que estoy de su lado, siempre voy a estar del tuyo. Y no vuelvas a decir que amarte es algo difícil, Roza. Porque de amarte no hay nadie que sepa más que yo; y créeme cuando te digo que no es algo que cueste... Amarte resulta tan fácil que las personas ni siquiera se dan cuenta cuando comienzan a hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente nos marchamos del hotel. Mi madre ni siquiera me miró cuando se subió al vehículo que la llevaría al aeropuerto, de regreso a su cargo en Nepal. Abe fue más solícito, incluso con Anna. Él y Dimitri pasaron algunos minutos hablando sobre rutas de escape y números telefónicos en caso de que algo saliera mal, pero rápidamente me desconecté de aquella conversación. Cuando él se marchó fuimos nuevamente sólo Dimitri, Anna y yo, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta cuan aliviada me sentía por eso.

Dimitri condujo por horas en un auto alquilado en dirección a Baía. No teníamos otra forma de llegar al pueblo de Dimitri que no fuera por tierra. Estábamos a más o menos un día de distancia, lo que en algún otro momento hubiera resultado tedioso, sobre todo con un bebé a cuestas. Pero aunque nos tuvimos que detener en reiteradas ocasiones para que yo alimentara o cambiara a Anna, eso no me importaba. Porque allí, en aquel minúsculo espacio, era feliz de tener a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Allí podía fingir al menos por el momento que nada malo estaba pasando, que no estábamos siendo asechados por una legión de Moroi dispuestos a aniquilarnos para preservar su gobierno, su poder y sus secretos a salvo.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XXVI**

 **PoV Dimitri**

El regreso a casa fue diferente. No llevaba encadenado a mi espalda el lastre pesado de la culpa y la incertidumbre; estaba en paz, de una forma casi utópica. Manejé por horas, aunque nos detuvimos en muchas ocasiones para satisfacer las necesidades de Anna. A mitad de camino paramos por dos horas en un restaurante de carretera en Omsk, y pronto nos pusimos nuevamente en marcha.

Después de viajar por más de veinte horas me sentía muerto físicamente, pero en mi interior nunca había estado tan revitalizado. Rose durmió durante un par de horas, y el resto del tiempo se dedicó a arrullar a Anna o entablar conversación conmigo. Era asombrosa la facilidad con la que nuestra comunicación se reanudó, como si la distancia temporal de ocho meses hubiera desaparecido de entre nosotros.

Llegamos a Baia muy temprano en la mañana. El sol golpeaba sobre la propiedad de madera de estilo típico del país, produciendo extraños efectos de sombras y luces. Mi casa de la infancia era bastante simple, con dos plantas, pero todavía pequeña teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas que la habitaban. El exterior era de un color blanco y ocre, y del tejado nacían numerosas buhardillas rectangulares. Hacía mucho tiempo que la casa había perdido su encanto natural, aunque no era exactamente desaliñada. Mi madre siempre intentaba encontrar tiempo entre sus obligaciones para mantener la casa en buenas condiciones, y era claro para mí que se había esmerado mucho más desde que había recibido mi llamada el día anterior sobre nuestra inminente llegada. La nieve de la entrada fue removida, y la escalinata de madera frente a la puerta de ingreso estaba despejada y bordeada por brotes de lirio blanco.

─ ¿Estás lista?─ pregunté. Roza asintió con nerviosismo, apretando a Anna más sobre su pecho. Me quedé sentado a su lado por un momento, mirando más allá, al lugar donde había crecido. Luego miré a Rose, y sonreí, porque aunque las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien, allí tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Y se sentía tan bien, por una vez, pensar en mi e ignorar los ideales de un guardián. Porque allí, en ese momento, rodeado de esas personas, yo no era sólo un guardián; era un padre, un hombre enamorado, sólo una persona más viviendo un día más. Me moví para dejar un suave beso sobre la cabeza de Anna y otro, aún más duradero, sobre los labios de Roza. ─ Ella estarán encantadas por conocerte. Ya verás cómo te aman.

Cuando bajé del vehículo me apresuré a dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta para ella. Ella sonrió, divertida, cuando intenté ayudarle a ponerse de pie. ─ Relájate, Camarada─ me reprendió, pero no sin una sonrisa. ─ Puedo caminar, ¿sabes?

Asentí, algo renuente. Internamente estaba preocupado, porque sólo habían pasado nueve días desde el nacimiento de Anna, y Roza estaba atravesando una recuperación pos-parto más delicada debido al ataque que había sufrido. Pero también sabía que no debía tratarla como si estuviera a punto de romperse, porque eso la haría sentirse débil. Pero el guardián en mí nunca se iba, yo quería protegerlas, esconderlas en mis brazos y no permitir que nada ni nadie se acercase lo suficiente como para que salieran heridas.

Parecía increíble que sólo pocos días antes estaba casi resignado a la idea de no volver a verlas, de vivir una triste y solitaria vida sin tenerlas.

No fue necesario golpear la puerta. Cuando llegamos mi hermana Viktoria apareció de repente, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Sonrió, una gran y enorme sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro. Primero me miró, y pareció encantada por tenerme en casa de regreso; pero entonces me hizo a un lado, observando con curiosidad a las dos personas que tenía frente a ella. ─ Por Dios, ella es más bonita que en la fotografía ─saltó, acercándose a Rose. Anticipando sus movimientos, me apresuré a tomar a Anna de los brazos de Rose sólo medio segundo antes de que mi hermana se aferrara en un abrazo a la madre de mi hija. Ella pareció algo sorprendida al principio, pero rápidamente se relajó en la muestra de cariño. Tendría que acostumbrarse, pensé con una sonrisa mientras movía mis brazos para que Anna volviera a sus dulces sueños, porque mi familia era todo abrazos y amor efusivo.─ Estoy tan feliz de conocerte. Yo ya estaba empezando a creer que mi hermano se había inventado una novia, ¿sabes?

─ Y tú sabes que ella no habla ruso, ¿verdad Vika?─ le recordé, ante la expresión de desconcierto de Rose. Ella volteó, y en su mirada pícara pude predecir que se acercaba una respuesta ingeniosa. Pero sus ojos se detuvieron bruscamente en el bultito adormilado en mis brazos. ─Dame.

─ No─ Mi hermana rió a carcajada, y Rose sólo me miró levantando las cejas. Apreté a Anna en mi pecho. ─ Más tarde.

─ Tú la tienes todo el tiempo, vamos hermano, comparte ─rogó, poniendo la expresión más dulce en su mirada. Roza, reconociendo mis celos, negó divertida con la cabeza. Se acercó, tomando a mi bebé con delicadeza antes de ofrecérsela a mi hermana.

─ No conseguirás nada de él, te lo aseguró─ dijo, mientras cedía a nuestra niña. ─Es algo posesivo con ella.

─ Vamos, vamos─ regañé a Vika, pero ella me miró con suficiencia antes de dirigir toda su atención a Anna. ─Hace mucho frío para Anna. Entra o te la quitaré.

Ella desapareció tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, mientras Rose y yo atravesábamos el umbral de la puerta. Roza se río, divertida por mi actitud. ─ Vamos, Camarada─ murmuró, deslizando uno de sus dedos por las marcas de expresión de mi ceño fruncido. ─La tendrás toda para ti más tarde.

─ Pero...

─ Puedes abrazarnos mientras la alimento, ¿de acuerdo?─ negoció conmigo. Sonreí, porque aquella mujer me conocía de una forma en que nadie más lo hacía. Sabía que aún, después de verla hacerlo una decena de veces, el momento de la alimentación seguía cautivándome. Era algo tan puro e intimo a la vez, algo tan grandioso, que nunca quería perderme nada de eso. ─ ¿Quieres eso?

─ Quiero eso─ reconocí, dándole un último beso antes de sumergirnos en la casa de mi madre. Por supuesto, era claro que mi hija ya había sido secuestrada por las mujeres de mi familia, sin embargo, ya no era Vika quien la tenía en brazos. Mi madre la arrullaba meciéndola de un lado al otro con sus brazos, algo que Anna parecía amar. Todo era silencio, excepto por los halagos que mi bebé recibía de cada una de ellas. Incluso Yeva, aunque callada y seria, le echaba el ojo a la niña mientras mi madre la observaba con asombro, como si recién ahora que la tenía frente a sus ojos podía confirmar su existencia.

Mi abuela levantó la vista cuando llegamos, de esa forma casi aterradora en la que hacía saber que se enteraba de todo un segundo antes que los demás. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Roza, logrando ponerla incomoda y nerviosa a mi lado, pero después de su rápida evaluación visual y un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, volvió a mirar a Anna. Mi hija, mientras tanto, se encontraba en los brazos de su tía mayor. Karolina tenía una cosa con los niños, por supuesto, porque llevaba una década más que nosotros aprendiendo a ser madre.

─ Dimka─ Mi madre me miró, con los ojos llorosos una vez más. Tenía una sensación de _deja vu_ que me llevaba de regreso a todas esas otras veces en que regresé a casa. Ella siempre lloraría, una mezcla de alegría por mi presencia, y angustia, por todo el tiempo que había tardado en volver. No era diferente esa vez. Se acercó, dándome un abrazo, y su cabeza descansó por un momento en mi pecho.

Se secó las lágrimas antes de dirigir una sonrisa cariñosa a Roza, que continuaba parada un paso detrás de mí. Mi madre pronto repitió su acción anterior con ella, envolviéndola en un estrecho abrazo. Esta vez se la veía mucho más ligera que cuando había aceptado en abrazo de Viktoria. ─ Rose, es un gusto conocerte al fin.

─ Es un placer conocerla también, señora Belikova─ susurró. Era uno de esos extraños momentos en donde Rose se mostraba tímida e insegura. Mi madre pronto le ofreció otra sonrisa radiante, antes de comenzar a guiarla en dirección a la sala de estar.

─ Sólo Olena, cariño. Ven, ven. Te presentaré a mis hijas y a mi madre. Siéntense mientras les preparo algo para comer. Deben estar agotados por el viaje.

Terminamos todos sentados en la sala de estar bebiendo té con galletas de nuez. Mis hermanas mayores interrogaron a Rose sobre Anna. Era comprensible; ninguna de las dos -Sonya o Karolina- tenían aventuras que sobrepasasen a la maternidad. Los hijos era el único tema en común entre las tres. Rose respondió complaciente a todas sus preguntas, mientras mi hija seguía pasando de brazo en brazo.

─ Estoy bastante seguro de que esta es la tercera vez que la recoges─ le dije a Viktoria, que volvía a sentarse a mi lado. Ella me miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero finalmente me regresó a mi niña.

─ Paul─ llamó mi hermana mayor al niño que acaba de entrar por la puerta del frente. ─ Ven a conocer a tu tía Roza y tu prima. Aprovecha ahora, que tu tío está siendo más o menos cooperativo aún.

─ Yo...

─ Calla, Dimka. Tú la quieres sólo para ti─ se burló mi hermana.

Paul se veía bastante mayor de lo que esperaba, considerando que sólo lo había visto hacía un par de semanas. Se acercó tímidamente, parándose frente a mí y estirando su cabeza para ver lo que se escondía dentro de las mantas blancas. ─ ¿Otra niña?─ preguntó. Roza se rió, pero Karolina lo regañó desde su asiento. Pese a las preocupaciones que me atormentaban durante mi anterior estadía en casa de mi familia, recordaba nítidamente la conversación con Paul acerca del sexo de mi bebé.

─ ¿No puede ser un niño?─ me había preguntado, sentándose a mi lado sobre las escalinatas de madera del patio trasero. Estaba distraído mirando el horizonte cuando él llegó, y su pregunta sin contexto me tomó desprevenido.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ Mamá dijo que tendría una nueva prima pronto, porque tendrías una hija. ¿No puede ser un niño, tío Dimka? Porque ya hay muchas niñas en casa, y ninguna de ellas juega a lo que me gusta jugar. ─ Sonreí en aquella ocasión ante la inocencia del niño. Él, por supuesto, creía que la llegada de los bebés era como un pedido en línea, donde obtenías lo que querías, como si pudieras elegir su sexo, su color de cabello u ojos, o cualquiera de sus cualidades.

─ Ella es una niña, Paul─ le aseguré con una sonrisa, aquella misma sonrisa que reservaba para cuando pensaba en _ella._ Y aunque a ella no la conocía, sabía que no la cambiaría por nada aunque pudiera. Que no cambiaría un sólo lunar de su piel ni me atrevería a desear que un sólo cabello de su cabeza se viera diferente a como la naturaleza lo determinara. Sabía que sería perfecta de la forma en que llegara. ─ No está en nuestras manos elegir cómo o quién viene a nuestras vidas.

Por supuesto, podía comprender su preocupación. También había nacido en el ceno de una familia dominada por las mujeres. Siendo el único niño me tuve que adaptar a los caprichos de mis hermanas, y muchas veces había acabado disfrazado a sus antojos, tomando el té en un asiento muy diminuto o casándome con una muñeca de trapo.

─ Vamos, Paul. ¿No te parece que es muy linda?─ preguntó Karolina. El niño asintió, pero todavía se veía reticente.

─ ¿Crees que ella quiera jugar a trepar arboles conmigo?─ preguntó, más preocupado acaso de saciar su aburrimiento. Me reí, ofreciéndole una mejor vista. Anna seguía mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, y en un momento extendió uno de sus brazos, pero éste cayó rápidamente sobre su cuerpo. Sus músculos aún eran incapaces de sostener el peso de sus manos. ─ Yo no creo que ella sepa cómo hacerlo.

─ Aún no─ estuve de acuerdo. ─ Pero si es tan sólo un tantito de lo inquieta que es su madre, estará antes de los tres años trepando arboles y haciendo otras diabluras. No te preocupes.

Esa noche mi madre cocinó una típica cena rusa: carne de ternera cocinada en salsa de tomates, _pelmenis_ con mantequilla, empanadillas con requesón, y ensalada _olivie_. Sin saberlo, mi madre había capturado la adoración eterna por parte de Roza. Ella amaba la comida en general, y era claro que sus primeras experiencias con la gastronomía de mi país habían logrado conquistarla. Terminamos la noche en familia con un postre que mi madre solía preparar durante mi niñez y que hacía años que no probaba. Eran pasteles individuales de forma de patata con cacao, leche y harina de trigo.

─ Amo Rusia─ sentenció Roza esa noche. Estábamos acostados en la que había sido mi cama los primeros dieciocho años de mi vida. Anna ya estaba profundamente dormida entre mis brazos.

─ ¿Y todo eso es por la comida? La amaras más aún cuando todo se tranquilice y pueda llevarte a recorrer el pueblo.

─ Mmm, y yo pensé que los estadounidenses comíamos bien.

─ Los estadounidenses comen pésimo─ dije, disgustado con la mayor parte de la comida de todos los días de su país de origen.

─ Oye, tenemos cosas muy buenas, sabes.

─ ¿Cómo?─ la desafié.

─ La pizza de pepperoni, los _hot dog_ , los macarrones con queso, sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, hamburguesas, galletas con chip de chocolate, alitas fritas...

─ Nada de eso es una verdadera comida, Roza. Es de lo que hablo─ señalé. ─ Todo puedes conseguirlo en un restaurante de comida rápida. Todo es insano y tiene tanta grasa...

─ ¡Oh vamos, camarada! Siquiera te has dignado a probar alguna de esas. ¿Qué es lo que comías en la academia?

─ Lo mismo que tú. Los misteriosos menjunjes de la cocinera.

─ ¿Y antes? Tiene que haber una comida típica de mi país que realmente te haya gustado.

─ El _ham hock_.

─ Es bueno─ reconoció. ─ Yo me encargaré de alimentar a Anna como por...toda la vida. Soy la más indicada para eso.

─ Creo que la conversación que acabamos de tener demuestra lo contrario, amor─ alegue.

─ Tú puedes ser el padre serio que la obligue a comer todas sus verduras. Yo seré la que le permita comer el postre antes que la cena y la alimente a base de donas─ murmuró, ahogando un bostezo. ─ En realidad, creo que a ella le encantarán, y tú no podrás negarte a ella.

─ Creo que estamos de acuerdo con eso. Probablemente esta niña haga lo que quiera de mí. Como tú─ reconocí. ─ Creo, chicas, que me tienen entre sus manos.

 **x*X*x**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando cambiábamos el pañal de nuestra bebé, nos encontramos con una sorpresa: el cordón umbilical de Anna había caído.

─ La guardaremos─ propuse, sosteniendo la pinza blanca que acababa de lavar. Mi madre nos había traído una pequeña cajita blanca de plástico para eso. Me arrodillé junto a Roza, que estaba de rodillas sobre el piso, inclinada sobre el borde de la cama, mirando preocupada el ombliguito de nuestra hija. ─ Esto tenía que pasar, Roza. Mamá dijo que sólo debemos lavarlo con agua y jabón y tener un poco de cuidado, así procuraremos que cicatrice correctamente. ¿Quieres dar su primer baño, Roza? O bueno, el primer baño que le daremos nosotros. Supongo que las enfermeras de la comunidad la han bañado después de nacer.

Ese era otro gran hito de entre todos los que precederían a ese día. La caída del cordón y su primer baño. Pero luego sería su primera comida, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su primer año de vida. Y yo estaba emocionado por embarcarme en esa increíble ventura. No quería perderme nada.

Bañamos a Anna en una pequeña bañera plástica que había comprado en el mercado del pueblo mi hermana mayor. Había predicho que tendríamos que abandonar gran parte de las cosas grandes de la bebé. Sólo pudimos llevar con nosotros los objetos que entraban en las maletas, el catre porque era de fácil manejo una vez que estaba cerrado, y el contenedor de pañales que Roza se negaba a dejar atrás.

─ Hay como seis shampoo para bebitos aquí, no estoy segura de cuál deberíamos usar─ se quejó Roza, sacando de la maleta y apoyando sobre la cama algunos envases plásticos. ─ Las chicas nos han suministrado productos de baño para un año entero. Quizás deberían tomar algunas de estas cosas tus hermanas, o terminaran venciendo antes de llegar a utilizarla.

Necesitamos una toalla, esponja, jabón neutro, shampoo. También debemos dejar preparadas las cosas para cuando terminemos de bañarla, así no toma frío─ Rose me miró, dándose cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso como ella. ─ Mamá dice que es fácil, que no debemos preocuparnos.

Por supuesto, lo hicimos de todas maneras. Al menos hasta que vimos que Anna se entregaba por completo a la actividad y a nuestro cuidado. Estaba dormida incluso antes de que la sacáramos del agua y la envolviéramos en una toalla blanca de algodón. Todo fue bastante rápido, porque no queríamos que adquiriera algún virus a causa del frío.

Ella era una dhampir, por lo que era esperable que su sistema inmunológico fuera más potente por la herencia Moroi. Pero en esos casos siempre uno de los dos padres era un Moroi; en el caso de Anna el último antecedente de genética Moroi pura no estaba en sus progenitores, sino en sus abuelos. No teníamos idea de cómo funcionaban con ella las cosas.

 **x*X*x**

 **PoV Rose**

Era fácil hablar con Olena. La madre de Dimitri desprendía calidez; era suave y dura a la vez, y me recordaba un poco a Devora. Estábamos solas en la cocina, porque sus hijas estaban fuera y Dimitri había ido a acompañar a su abuela al pueblo. Nuevamente estaba preparando té, en un extraño artefacto de metal que tenía apariencia de cafetera y calentador a la vez. Cuando me imaginaba a los rusos lo hacía con vasos de vodka a plena mañana, pero durante mis dos primeros días en casa de la familia Belikov aprendí rápido que era el té la bebida que formaba parte de su día a día. Te negro y verde, caliente y frío, para el desayuno, la tarde e incluso con el postre.

─ Karolina y Sonya le había prometido que lo dejarían jugar con ellas si, a cambio, el contraría matrimonio con una de sus muñecas. Por supuesto, Dimka se tomó muy en serio su papel conyugal como cualquier otro aspecto importante de su vida. Incluso a esa edad él ya era una persona leal y comprometida─ me explicó Olena, mientras yo me detenía en una foto específica del álbum de recuerdos que me estaba mostrando. Acababa de sentarse frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina, apoyando dos tazas de té. ─ Así que le pusimos el traje que solía usar los domingos en misa; y las chicas decoraron el patio trasero con telas y sábanas. Cociné galletas y pan negro, los favoritos de Dimitri. Y mi madre presidió la ceremonia. Fue un momento muy interesante.

Sonreí, mientras observaba la imagen de un pequeño Dimitri sosteniendo las manos flácidas de una muñeca de trapo, que a su vez, era mantenida por quién juzgaba era la versión de ocho años de su hermana mayor.

─ Esa fue la primera de sus once bodas. Sonya siempre buscaba alguna escusa para hacer que ellas "se divorciaran" de él, y así poder volver a casarlo con otra de sus muñecas─ recordó su madre, con una expresión pensativa. ─Él escribía sus votos matrimoniales, ¿sabes? Y nunca repitió los mismos, en ninguna de sus bodas. Cada uno de sus discursos exaltaba las características y _virtudes_ de la muñeca de turno. Podías observarlo el día previo a la _boda_ encerrado en su habitación o sobre la mesa de la cocina escribiendo y desechando una y otra vez. Era real para él.

Podía creer eso. Porque eso era Dimitri. Aceptar y ceder ante lo que creía necesario, y dar su lugar e importancia a todos, incluso si _todos_ eran sólo muñecas. Era adorable, a la vez admirable, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a explotar esa información en el futuro.

─ Estaba muy preocupado, ¿sabes?─susurró, cuando yo pasaba mis ojos sobre un Dimitri de once años, sentado en un sofá, con un enorme libro abierto sobre sus rodillas. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con los ojos suaves de marrón chocolate de Olena. ─ Nunca lo había visto tan aterrorizado. Temí cada noche mientras estuvo aquí que no pudiera resistirlo. Eso no era Dimitri, él suele ser duro, pero la forma en que simplemente miraba a la nada, a toda hora, como si no tuviera motivos para hacer otra cosa...

No necesitaba que me explicara de lo que estaba hablando. Dimitri no me dijo mucho sobre nuestro tiempo de distancia, pero lo poco que habíamos hablado dejaba claro que no fueron buenos momentos. Para ninguno de los dos. Pero él, él había sufrido. Lo vi en sus ojos el día de nuestro rencuentro; en las ojeras que me permitieron leer su cansancio, su lucha; en el temor de su mirada antes de dormirse por primera vez desde que había llegado a la comuna, miedo a que desapareciéramos si él cerraba sus ojos.

─ Admiro todo lo que has hecho, como madre. Tuviste que sacrificar mucho por ella. Y no importa lo que los demás digan; has hecho lo correcto. Pero... con Dimitri... bueno, debes permitir que él forme parte de todo eso. Si las cosas van mal, si tienes miedo, si te preocupa algo, inclúyelo. Eso es lo que las parejas hacen; están juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

─ Me preocupa asustarlo, espantarlo─ reconocí, mirando a Anna, dormida en mis brazos. ─ Me preocupa que se dé cuenta de que podría tener mucho más, conseguir más de manera más fácil. Anna y yo, sé que nos ama, pero también sé que somos un grupo que carga muchos problemas.

─ Creo que él sabía que no sería fácil cuando te eligió, cuando eligió que quería pasar la vida a tu lado. Incluso antes de que quedaras embarazada, supongo que ambos comprendían que debido a tu edad y sus posiciones habría muchas personas hablando y juzgando.

Asentí. ─Lo que ninguno de los dos imaginamos es que nuestra felicidad pudiera molestar tanto a otros de modo que quisieran matarnos, matar a nuestra hija.

─ Dimitri es fuerte, cariño. Y lo importante es que él está dispuesto a lidiar con cualquier cosa que sobrevenga total de tenerlas en su vida. No olvides eso. Lo único que puede realmente derrotarlo es perderte o a Nastya.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XXVII**

 **PoV Rose**

Nuestra vida en Rusia se estableció bastante deprisa. La mía se limitaba a las cuatro paredes de la casa de las Belikova, porque a pesar de que no considerábamos que los tenaces intentos de la reina se extendieran más allá de América, no queríamos correr el riesgo de arruinar todo por nimiedades. Yo estaba acostumbrada al encierro, primero en la academia y luego en la comuna, pero este nuevo estilo de vida implicaba no atravesar la puerta principal de la casa. El patio trasero era todo mi terreno de libertad.

Siempre había alguna hermana de Dimitri para entretenerme. Con Viktoria, especialmente, construí una estrecha relación de camarería. Teníamos largas y divertidas conversaciones todas las tardes. Ella era mi escape a los viejos tiempos; a través de la hermana menor de Dimitri vivía el pasado. Le gustaba hablarme de sus clases en St. Basilio, donde vivía la mayor parte del año a excepción de las épocas festivas, recesos invernales y fines de semana. También me permitía recordar mis propias experiencias en St. Vladimir. Mi decidida intención de aprender a cocinar, historia que había comenzado en la comunidad, la había instado a pasar más tiempo con su madre. Eso es lo que Olena solía decirme.

Con Sonya y Karolina, sobre todo la última, podía hablar de cualquier preocupación que me surgiese en torno a la maternidad. La pequeña Zoya, que tenía casi un año, estaba prendida todo el tiempo de Anna. Ella, Katya y Anna estaban casi siempre en sus moisés, los que bajábamos durante el día para tenerlas cerca; y a excepción de mi bebé que no emitía sonido alguno aún, las otras dos niñas parecían comunicarse mediante un lenguaje que ningún adulto era capaz de descifrar.

La madre de Dimitri insistía en que descansara, porque las primeras semanas eran agotadoras y terminaría cayendo exhausta en cualquier momento antes del mes de Anna si sólo me limitaba a dormir las pocas horas nocturnas en las que mi hija no exigía algo. Pero no podía hacerlo. Me sentía incomoda siendo la única que dormía durante en día, mientras el resto de la casa estaba en movimiento. Me gustaba sentirme útil; y sabía que si las cosas salían bien, nuestra vida no siempre estaría con las Belikova, por lo que necesitaba aprender a ser independiente. Ayudaba a Olena haciendo cualquier cosa que me permitieran hacer: ponía la mesa, cuidaba a Katya mientras Sonya trabajaba, entretenía a los niños mayores, y atendía atenta a las instrucciones culinarias de Olena.

No cambiaba mis sentimientos con respecto a lo que le había dicho a Dimitri. No importaba dónde o cómo viviéramos, qué haría cada día de mi vida, siempre y cuando los tuviera a él y a Anna en mi vida. Pero me sentía perdida, de alguna forma asustada de que toda mi vida se limitara siempre a la maternidad. No por mí, porque disfrutaba enormemente de cada segundo mirando, amando y cuidando de Anna; pero Dimitri se había enamorado de Rose Hathaway la novicia, insubordinada y atrevida, interactiva, de la futura guardiana que siempre estaba envuelta en líos y aventuras y viviendo al límite. Temía que esta nueva versión mía fuera insuficiente para él, que terminara por aburrirse.

Él, por supuesto, nunca dio señales de que aquellos miedos que me aterraban fueran una realidad. Cada mañana se despertaba antes que yo, y yo abría mis ojos a su sonrisa de adoración. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Anna y conmigo; aunque, por supuesto, su debilidad era nuestra hija. Una vez Tasha Ozera había dicho que no podía ver a Dimitri, tan estoico, convertido en ese tipo de padre que balbuceaba a su bebé rebajándose a su lenguaje inentendible, y había hecho un chiste sobre si eso fuese así, el balbuceo de Dimitri sería en ruso. Pero eso es exactamente en lo que Dimitri se convirtió. Siempre que volteaba él la tenía en brazos, o estaba acostado a su lado en la cama arrullándola, cantando canciones de cuna, besando alguna parte de su estomago o mejillas, hablando en ruso fingiendo que lo hacían sus osos de felpa, o mirándola como si fuese lo único que valía la pena ver. Era maravilloso. Esas muestras de amor incondicional me hacían quererlo cada segundo más.

Durante las mañanas estaba fuera, porque estaba trabajando unas pocas horas en un gimnasio de la zona como instructor de artes marciales o ayudando a algún vecino que lo requiriera. Luego del almuerzo dejaba que Anna durmiera sus largas siestas sobre su pecho. Era una imagen tan hermosa como graciosa, un hombre tan grande con un ser tan pequeño que casi parecía perderse entre sus manos.

El único momento del día en que no sabía dónde estaba era a media tarde, luego de la siesta, cuando desaparecía por unas pocas horas sólo para regresar a la casa un poco antes del atardecer. A veces decía que estaba haciendo mandados para Yeva, otras que estaba ayudando a un vecino con algo, que estaba en el pueblo comprando algún elemento necesario para las refacciones que estaba haciendo en la casa, u otros motivos. Y era el hecho de que siempre tenía una respuesta lo que me hizo saber que mentía. Yo era una experta en los engaños; con ávidas trampas había salido de muchos problemas en el pasado; podía detectar las mentiras a cientos de quilómetros.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes, Roza?─ me preguntó un día, una semana después de nuestra llegada a Rusia. Estaba parado frente al moisés de Anna, ya preparada para embarcarse en su noche de sueños. Lo miré sentada desde la cama, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. ─Sobre todo ─aclaró. ─ No te lo he preguntado últimamente, y me doy cuenta de que has afrontado muchos cambios continuos. Sólo quiero saber si algo te preocupa. Ya sabes, estoy aquí para ayudar.

─ Estoy bien, camarada─ le prometí con una sonrisa. No podía decirle como me sentía realmente, porque dudaba de mis propias emociones. Aquellas acciones que me dolían eran claramente inconscientes de su parte, porque incluso con mis revoltosos sentimientos yo sabía que me amaba y que nunca me heriría voluntariamente. Quizás sus mentiras eran meras omisiones para no preocuparme, pensé, pero no podía evitar sentirme traicionada. Hipócrita de mi parte, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que había actuado en el pasado. ─ ¿Cómo estás tú?

─ Yo estoy preocupado por ti─ expresó, sentándose a mi lado. Ladeó la cabeza, evaluándome. ─ ¿Físicamente cómo estás? ¿Tus heridas?

─ Oh, bien. Podrían desaparecer pronto─ mentí, encogiéndome de hombros. Sin darme cuenta estaba haciendo lo mismo que suponía que él hacía, y que tanto me enojaba.

─ ¿Te gusta aquí?─ insistió, mientras yo continuaba doblando algunas batitas de Anna sobre mis piernas.

─ Me gusta aquí─ le aseguré, y era verdad. El resto de mis inseguridades nada tenían que ver con el lugar o las personas que nos rodeaban. ─ Tus hermanas son muy agradables, es una pena que Viktoria deba regresar tan pronto a St. Vladimir. Extrañaré sus locuras. Sonya y Karolina son de mucha ayuda. Y tú madre es adorable. ¿Te dije que estuvo mostrándome algunos álbumes de fotos?

─ No...─musitó, claramente confundido por mi cambio de tema repentino.

─ Oh, sí. Me mostró las fotografías de tus once bodas. Y algunos manuscritos sobre hojas de cuaderno que tenían toda la apariencia de ser tus libretas de matrimonio─ me burlé. Con eso al menos logré disuadirlo de hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa. Mis bromas sobre su infancia dieron tema para varios minutos más, antes de que él realmente se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

─ Estás evadiendo mis preguntas, Roza. Te olvidas que te conozco bien, ¿verdad?─ Vaciló un poco. ─Sé que pasas mucho... bueno, todo el día encerrada en la casa. También sé que es una medida necesaria y que no podemos hacer nada al respecto; pero quiero que sepas que sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti. Y no pretendo que estés contenta con todo esto...

─ Camarada─ lo interrumpí, colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. ─ Realmente, yo estoy bien. Tenemos un bebé de dos semanas de vida; no es como si pudiera hacer otras cosas que no se estar pendiente de ella de todas formas. Deja de torturarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Más tarde Dimitri me habló sobre la pareja enlazada que conoció antes de encontrarme. Mark y Oksana, un matrimonio que llevaba algo de tiempo casados y mucho más unido por el espíritu. Estaba emocionada por conocerlos. A pesar del tiempo, y de mis nuevas prioridades, todavía echaba de menos a Lissa y a Adrian. Cualquiera que me recordara un poquito a ellos era bienvenido a mi vida.

Las cosas con Adrian no habían terminado bien. Lejos de eso, la última vez que lo había visto en la realidad me estaba acusando de acostarme con algún Moroi al azar. Yo quería respuestas después de descubrir lo de Anna, y recurrí a él porque era una fuente segura de información cuando se trataba del espíritu. Nunca tuvimos una despedida adecuada; era una herida abierta en toda esa historia de personas que dejé atrás por ese entonces.

Dimitri me había dicho cuan destrozado estuvo después de mi partida, y que fue un instrumento elemental en la investigación que Lissa llevaba adelante sobre la naturaleza de Anna y los otros dhampir como ella. Esperaba con todo mi corazón volver a verlo, para que ambos pudiéramos dejar atrás aquella situación horrible que vivimos.

Al día siguiente estábamos sentados Dimitri, Olena y yo, junto con los invitados en la sala de estar. Cuándo Dimitri mencionó que conocía a una pareja vinculada, que estaba casada, había imaginado que él era el Moroi y ella la dhampir. Era, entre la rareza del hecho de un matrimonio como ese, lo más esperable. Por eso me sorprendió encontrarme con una bonita Moroi de unos treinta años, y un dhampir que aparentaba ser bastante mayor que ella.

Los matrimonios entre Moroi eran los únicos plenamente aceptados en nuestro mundo. Claro que los dhampir y los Moroi tonteaban todo el tiempo, sobre todo los hombres Moroi con las mujeres de nuestra especie; pero eso nunca era llevado a un nivel tan serio como el matrimonio. Por regla general, los Moroi se iban. Podían jugar con las nuestras, incluso dejarlas embarazadas o convertirlas en sus amantes, pero frente al mundo a su lado siempre tendrían parada a una refinada señora Moroi. Era incluso más inaudito que las mujeres Moroi pretendieran a un hombre de mi especie, porque eso significaría que su descendencia fuese dhampíricas. Y las mujeres Moroi, en su naturaleza más racista, querían que sus hijos también fueran Moroi.

Cualquier tipo de relación amorosa que implicara a un dhampir estaba mal visto. Ellos no lo decían en voz alta, porque sería como aceptar que no éramos más que esclavos sin vida a su disposición. Muchos estudiantes dhamp tenían relaciones esporádicas durante sus años de formación; a veces entre ellos, otras con los Moroi. Era, en ese momento específico de la vida, donde todo era determinado para muchas: las estudiantes eran las más vulnerables a caer en las redes de encantos de sus compañeros Moroi, lo que dejaba a muchas de ellas convirtiéndose en madres jóvenes y retirándose a las comunidades. El resto de ellas era aquella clara minoría de guardianas estoicas como Alberta o Celeste, que vivían para su profesión, sin tiempo para las relaciones. Los guardianes también solían salir entre ellos por lapsos cortos de tiempo, de manera que no hubiera lazos amorosos innecesarios. De todas formas, cualquier tipo de romance que incluyera en la formula a un dhampir, era por supuesto, confidencial. Abiertamente, estarían condenados al escrutinio por parte de los Moroi. Por esa simple razón, no existían más que unas pocas excepciones de dhampir casados.

Mark y Oksana parecían llevarlo bien, aunque claro, ellos vivían en Baia, territorio casi dominado por mi especie. No imaginaba que pudieran vivir igual de tranquilos en La Corte o en algún lugar cerca de los Moroi.

─ Ella es una increíble─ sonrió Oksana, mirando con fascinación a Anna, que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. Era evidente que no tenía problemas durmiendo sobre desconocidos.

Me sorprendió que tanto las Belikova como Mark y Oksana aceptaran la paternidad de Dimitri sobre Anna. Por supuesto, habría que tener fundamentos muy sólidos para enfrentar las sorprendentes semejanzas que ellos dos tenías. Un lunar sobre la muñeca, o aquel único rizo en su cabellera cerca de una de sus orejas. Era como si ella llevara una marca de registro con el nombre de Dimitri sobre su persona, una réplica muy parecida de su padre.

─ Un dhampir puro─ susurró Marc, tan ensimismado en mi hija como su esposa. ─ ¿Ella muestra algún aspecto que la distinga del resto de los nuestros?

─ No realmente─ susurré. En apariencia, nuestra hija era semejante a los otros dhampir, es decir, con el aspecto físico parecido al de los humanos. No tenía rasgos Moroi, lo que tenía mucho sentido, porque el único parentesco con uno era el que tenía con mi padre y el de Dimitri.

─ ¿Ninguna habilidad?─ insistió.

─ ¿Habilidad?

─ Considerando que el espíritu es la base de su existencia, no sería tan loco pensar que tiene algún aspecto mágico residiendo en ella. No magia funcional, específicamente, porque es una dhampir. Pero, como tú, ella podría tener desechos del espíritu, quizás en menor medida, porque tú lo recibiste de tu compañera de vínculo y Anna de ti. Quizás alguna manifestación que proceda de la magia, como aquellas propias de los Bendecidos por la sombre.

No me gustaba. No me gustaba nada aquella probabilidad. Lo que Mark llamaba una habilidad de los Bendecidos por la sombra eran, para ser justos, efectos secundarios negativos del espíritu y la muerte. Anna no estaba unida a nadie, por lo que podíamos descartar el vínculo psíquico e incluso la absorción de oscuridad. Pero ¿lo espíritus provenían de Lissa o eran algo inherente a la resurrección? Los Bendecidos por la sombra éramos hipersensibles a la muerte, por eso podíamos ver a los espíritus y sentir a los Strigoi. Era aterrador pensar que una criatura tan inocente como Anna tuviera acceso a aquel territorio de tinieblas con el que ni yo quería lidiar.

─ ¿Creen que ella esté vinculada a Vasilisa?─ preguntó Dimitri.

─ No lo creo─ Oksana lo tranquilizó. ─ A diferencia de la creencia popular, los vínculos psíquicos no se forman de manera natural. Es, si es algo, contrario a la naturaleza. Y afortunadamente Anna no atravesó el proceso de unión. No considero posible que el hecho de que su madre esté en condición de servidumbre sea algo transferible a ella. Pero no podemos descartar que posea alguna cualidad particular por la interacción del espíritu en su creación.

─ Hasta ahora nos referimos a ella en términos de considerarla una dhampir, ¿pero lo es?

─ La doctora de la academia hizo un análisis. Dijo que ella lo era, pero un tipo diferente. Hasta el momento sólo existían dos: un primer tipo con un padre Moroi y otro humano, y un segundo con padres Moroi y dhampir─ dijo Dimitri.

─ La genética dhampir es muy compleja. Tenemos toda una carga pura de genes Moroi provenientes generalmente del padre─ explicó Mark. ─ Y luego una mezcla de las tres razas primarias -humanos, Moroi, dhampir- por parte de la madre. Lo lógico sería que lo genes Moroi predominaran, pero sabemos que no es así. Así como tampoco es de pleno conocimiento cuanto influye en nuestra cadena genética que uno de los padres sea humano o dhampir. Lo importante es que cualquier resultado que no implique a dos Moroi exclusivamente resulta en bebés dhampir. Somos una fusión de humanos y Moroi, pero por evolución somos algo más que un humano o que un Moroi o que incluso la mezcla de ambos. Por eso somos una especie diferente a las dos. Lo mismo podríamos decir de Anna: es diferente en la medida en que tú, Dimitri y yo somos diferentes de los primeros dhampir producidos a base de un padre Moroi y otro humano. ¿Comprenden?

─Pero también es más importante que sólo eso. ─ Intervino su esposa. ─ Porque, mirémoslo de esta forma: los Moroi somos por haber surgido tal cual somos, sin presentar cambios, una especie pura. Lo mismo ocurre con los humanos, a pesar de que son una muestra evolucionada de los animales. Lo elemental de una especie pura es que no exista hibridez. Los humanos sólo surgen a partir de una concepción con sólo participantes humanos; los Moroi sólo surgimos cuando ambos padres son Moroi. Pero, y sin ánimos de citar a los alquimistas, un dhampir es una especie de accidente contranatural.

─ En esencia, los somos─ aceptó Mark. ─ No somos producto de la naturaleza en la medida de las dos especies originales. Moroi y humanos han existido desde el inicio, pero nosotros tenemos un par de siglos menos de existencia.

─ Pero somos producto de concepciones naturales. Decir que no lo somos sería como equipararnos a los Strigoi─ Insistió Dimitri. Parecía algo perturbado con aquella analogía.

─ Compartimos su impureza, pero compartimos con las otras dos la portación de un alma. Somos un choque genético, por lo que en esa área no somos diferentes a los Strigoi. Aunque se desconoce su origen, es claro que no son ni una cosa ni la otra: pueden ser dhampir, Moroi o humanos, pero después de la conversión son otras cosas. Por lo tanto, somos híbridos, y como cualquier otro hibrido, no poseemos la característica natural de concebir entre nosotros.

─ Y eso es lo que hace a tu hija diferente e importante. Porque ella rompió esas reglas... o tú... ustedes. Ella surgió de dos dhampir por concepción natural, lo que implica que ella posee las características básicas de una raza pura─ terminó Oksana, sorprendida de su propia declaración. ─ Y llamar raza a un solo individuo puede parecer excesivo. Pero si consideramos lo que antes hablábamos de las habilidades, y tratamos este don de Rose al concebir con otro dhampir como una de esas habilidades, y además estimamos que esta capacidad es hereditaria; bueno, no necesito explicar.

─ Anna sería capaz de concebir con otros dhampir─ entendí. ─ Y también sus descendientes.

─ Sí y no. Podría, pero creo yo que esto sólo se aplicaría a sus descendientes mujeres. Porque, luego de que Dimitri nos hablara de ti y de Anna, obviamente Mark y yo nos empezamos a preguntar si existía la probabilidad de que... bueno... es...

─ De que podría haber dejado algún descendiente del que no tuviera conocimiento─ terminó Mark por ella. Parecía más dispuesto a hablar de ese tema que su esposa. Dimitri y yo asentimos con comprensión. ─Quiero decir, antes que nos conociéramos, por supuesto tuve parejas dhampir. Dos, para ser exactos. Una de ellas por algo así como cinco años. Así que me contacté con ellas, pero afortunadamente no tenían ninguna noticia que darme: nunca tuvieron un hijo mío o quedaron embarazadas de mí. Creyeron que estaba loco por preguntar.

─ ¿Podría tratarse de algún problema de ellas?─ preguntó Dimitri con cuidado. El tema de la infertilidad no había vuelto a ser tocado desde que le conté sobre mi imposibilidad de volver a ser madre.

─ Ambas tuvieron hijos con Moroi. Muchos hijos─ me aseguró Mark. ─ Y nos contactamos con un usuario de espíritu que vive en Rumania. Él solía tener un compañero de vínculo dhampir, un hombre, que murió hace unos años. Le dijimos que estábamos haciendo una investigación acerca del espíritu, sobre habilidades en los descendientes de los Bendecidos por la sobra. Dijo que su vinculante nunca tuvo hijos, porque estaba casado con una dhampir.

─ Pero tú, y ese otro caso que Dimitri mencionó, son iguales en tanto ambas son mujeres ─ nos dijo Oksana. ─ Lo que hace evidente una cosa: la concepción entre un dhampir Bendecido por la sombra y otro dhampir regular sólo es posible si el efecto de sanación de la magia trabajó sobre el dhampir de sexo femenino. Ahora, la pregunta es: ¿Qué fue lo que el espíritu sanó en ti o en Anna Shadowkiss? Porque la lógica del espíritu reside en que algo debe estar dañado para ser curado. Sería comprensible que el espíritu sanara, por ejemplo, a una mujer que nació infértil por desordenes genéticos o que se volvió infértil por cuestiones médicas en algún momento de su vida. Pero la infertilidad dhampir es algo natural, como dije, por ser híbridos. Ni siquiera es una infertilidad total. Entonces, ¿Por qué aplicar una cura donde no hay daño alguno?

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

**Los personajes de VA pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

 **PoV Rose**

Recuerdo con gran detalle aquel día, el siguiente al de la visita de Mark y Oksana. Si algo he aprendido en estos últimos años, es que comenzar el día al amanecer de un mal sueño es sin duda presagio de que las cosas van a salir mal. Y ese día, fue tanto en su origen como en su alba uno de esos tantos que he intentado, con el pasar de los años, empujar a los espacio vacios y oscuros de mi memoria.

En la pesadilla de la que desperté estaba en La Corte, frente al trono de la reina, de rodillas. Había tres guardianes dhampir "escoltándome"; uno de ellos presionando su mano contra mi hombro herido. No recordaba el momento justo en el que había sucedido, aunque entre las circunstancias de esas últimas treinta horas seguro existieron ocasiones suficientes en las que podría haber salido lastimada; desde el ataque sorpresa en Baia, mientras dormíamos, hasta el interrogatorio al que me había visto sometida ya de vuelta en la Corte de Pensilvania.

Mis "escoltas" eran un agregado bastante innecesario, en mi opinión, porque además de mis múltiples heridas, mi resistencia era una cosa obsoleta desde que estaba esposada de pies y manos. Fuertes cadenas de hierro era el destino que habían sufrido mis tobillos, pesadas y resistentes como el acero; un accesorio visible para que todos los presentes lo vieran y aprendieran. Ese era el castigo para quienes se atrevieran a desafiar a la corona.

Sentía mucho dolor. Los métodos de interrogación de la corte no eran clementes. Todavía recordaba sus preguntas, todavía las sentía sobre cada moretón de mi cuerpo: ¿Dónde me había refugiado? ¿Había conocido a otras como yo? ¿A otros bebés como Anna?

Pero nada de eso importaba, porque mientras ellos me hablaban de niños ajenos y me arrastraban frente al trono de la reina, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Anna. Mi dulce y pequeña Anna, que me la habían arrebatado de los brazos horas atrás. Todavía, allí de rodillas, podía recordar el sonido de su llanto mientras la alejaban de mí. Luché con todas mis fuerzas por retenerla, y cuando ya no podía pelear con ellos, me limité a hacer lo mismo que aquella noche en la comuna: la protegí con mis brazos, aferrándome a ella como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Pero me la quitaron de todas formas. Hicieron oídos sordos a mis suplicas, a las de ella. Y se alejaron, mientras otros tres guardianes me esposaban y me sacaban de la casa de las Belikova a rastras, mientras dejaba atrás a un Dimitri inconsciente sobre su propia sangre después de que aquellos animales lo asesinaran por haber defendido a nuestra hija.

Hacía horas de eso. Más de un día completo. No había dormido, comido, ni bebido nada desde entonces. Mi ropa estaba sucia y ensangrentada; mi propia sangre y la de Dimitri. Pero sólo podía pensar en _ella_. ¿Qué estaban haciéndole? ¿Estaría viva aún?

No conocía a los Moroi que llegaron después. Vi a Adrian siendo retenido por algunos miembros de la guardia real. Y a Alberta y otros guardianes de la academia. Pero nadie podía hacer nada. A _ella_ la oí antes de hallarla entre la multitud. Iba en brazos de una Moroi de mediana edad. «En brazos » era, en realidad, una expresión demasiado amable para la forma en que aquella mujer cargaba a mi hija. La sostenía de una forma casi inhumana, como si Anna no mereciera más que eso. En los ojos de aquella mujer podía ver verdadero temor, como si aquel bebé frágil y hambriento pudiera hacerla desaparecer con sólo mirarla. Y la odiaba. La odiaba a ella y a todos quienes le habían lavado el cerebro. Y odiaba a todo aquella multitud de monstruos que se acercaba con morbosa curiosidad tratando de averiguar la forma en que su pérfida monarca le daba fin a la vida de una inocente criatura ante los ojos de su madre.

Recuerdo gritar. Mis gritos de dolor y suplica se mezclaban con los llantos de angustia de Anna. Tenía hambre; yo sabía eso. Esos animales no la habían alimentado desde que me la habían quitado. Y ella estaba llorando. Probablemente sintiendo dolor. No quería más que acurrucarla entre mis brazos y ceder a todas sus exigencias, quería llevarle la tranquilidad que como madre me correspondía darle.

Intenté zafarme de los guardias, pero me inmovilizaron tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de mis artimañas. Así que me quedé quieta, contemplando a través de las lágrimas, esperando con el cuerpo convulsionado por los temblores.

Aquella mujer se acercó a la reina con mi hija. El manto de hilo rosa con el que la habíamos arropado la noche anterior caía ahora al suelo del gran salón de la Corte, mostrando su pijama blanco de algodón. Las palabras de la reina me pasaron casi desapercibidas, aunque conocía aquel discurso: victoria y honor, una muerte necesaria por el bien de muchos. Era lo mismo que nos decían a los dhampir, a los novatos, en nuestros años de entrenamiento. Para la reina, aquella ejecución era semejante a la caza contra los Strigoi.

Pero aquello era también toda mi vida. Ya me había quitado a Dimitri; si también se llevaba a Anna sabía que no podría seguir adelante. Ella olvidaría aquella ejecución mañana, porque presidía cientos todos los años; pero yo tendría que vivir con ello hasta mi último día. Yo sería aquella mujer que moriría sola en una celda, prisionera del gobierno, condenada a la infelicidad sólo por haberse atrevido a ser una madre. Sería aquella mujer que recordaría los días en los que había llevado en su vientre un milagro, en sus brazos al ser más importante de su vida, y aceptar que aquellos días serían sólo parte del pasado: no más Dimitri, no más Anna, no más libertad.

No vi aquel bloque de granito hasta que ellos la depositaron allí. Demasiado alto y demasiado grande, como un altar de sacrificios, y era mi hija apenas llegada al mundo quien ahora yacía allí. Grite una vez más, antes de que un grupo de Moroi se parara frente a ella bloqueándome la visión. No comprendí lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Bajo los clamores de la multitud oí su llanto, un grito escalofriante que atravesó todo el salón de la Corte hasta llegar a mí. Gritos de puro dolor que provenían de mi hija. Y luego, de la nada, el pequeño altar se cubrió de llamas.

Caí de boca al piso cuando todo acabó. Mis gritos desconsolados murieron con su voz. Se había apagado. Su llanto ya no se escuchaba, y no sabía si sentirme aliviada de que todo el tormento acabara para ella, o enloquecer ante la perspectiva de que jamás la oiría otra vez. Todo lo que quería era deshacerme en el suelo, desaparecer para siempre.

 **x*X*x**

Al despertar todavía podía sentir ese nudo en la garganta que me dificultaba respirar. El sonido de mis gimoteos de dolor era lo que me había despertado. Eso, y las manos tratando de retenerme.

Intenté ver sus rostros, pero la luz de las llamas deslumbraba mis ojos, amenazantes. En el silencio lúgubre de la habitación repetí su nombre, como un mantra y una petición, tratando de descubrir cuánto tiempo tardaría aquella preciada palabra en perder todo el sentido que cargaba.

«Anna. Anna. Anna.»

En la tediosa oscuridad oí una voz familiar. Llamó mi nombre con tono tranquilo. Aquella voz tenía en su poder la capacidad de serenarme. Mientras continuaba pidiendo por mí, la realidad que me rodeaba comenzó a enfocarse. Reconocí la pequeña habitación en la casa de Olena, sus paredes blancas, la luz de las llamas que eran en realidad la lámpara en la mesa de noche del lado de Dimitri.

Y Dimitri.

─ Roza. Está bien, ya ha pasado─ Susurró la voz. Pero nada estaba bien, ¿cierto? No podía estar bien sin ella en mi vida. Una extraña sensación me oprimía el pecho, como si cargara sobre él una tonelada de hierro. Su nombre. Seguí murmurando su nombre. Porque era todo lo que me quedaba ahora. «Anna. Anna. Anna.» ─ Oye, aquí. Aquí.

Agarró una de mis manos, atrayendo mi atención. Allí, sobre sus brazos, llorando a voz de pulmón estaba ella. Envuelta en su manta rosa, igual que la última vez que la había visto, horas antes. Sus débiles bracitos se retorcían, tratando de alcanzar o llegar a algo. Incluso a través de mis ojos empañados, sin ver su rostro realmente, podía reconocerla. Sus manitas seguían estirándose y cayendo, de la misma forma en que siempre hacía cuando tenía hambre.

─ Mira, ella está bien. Anna está bien, Roza─ me prometió Dimitri. Se movió en la cama, posicionándose más cerca, para poder entregarme a nuestra hija sin dificultad.

La tomé sin vacilar. Era mi bebé. Viva y sana. Di un suspiro tembloroso cuando ella encontró su posición en la calidez de mis brazos, que se aferraron a ella como si esa fuera la única razón por la que estaban allí, sujetos a mi torso. Miré su rostro, pequeño y perfecto, y sus manitos arrugadas. ─ Ella está bien, está bien.

Asentí, con los ojos llorosos. La acuné en mis brazos, colocándola contra mi pecho. Era mi Anna, seguía repitiéndome. ─ Lo siento, lo siento─ susurré, una y otra vez, mientras ella continuaba alimentándose. Dimitri se acercó, colocando mi espalda contra su pecho, de modo que pudiera abrazarme mientras continuaba dando de comer a nuestra hija.

─ Está bien, Roza. Fue una pesadilla─ me tranquilizó, acariciando mi cabello. ─ Ya ha pasado.

Cuando mi hija volvió a dormirse, Dimitri la retiró de mis brazos con cautela, acostándola en medio de ambos. ─ Ambas necesitan dormir─ me explicó, deslizado sus manos entre los mechones de pelo negro pegados en mi rostro. ─ Debes dormir.

Negué, sin poder apartar la imagen de aquel altar en llamas, sin poder deshacerme de los gritos de clamor y sus llantos de dolor. Me acosté de lado, de forma en que mis ojos pudieran vigilarla con facilidad, y rodeé su pequeño cuerpito con una de mis manos. Sabía que Dimitri continuaba mirándome, queriendo saber, pero no podía explicarle cuán aterrada estaba, cuán real había sido aquel sueño donde los perdía a ambos. Estaba demasiado exhausta para eso.

─ Yo cuidaré de ella─ me aseguró. ─Yo ya debo quedarme despierto, pero tú tienes un par de horas antes de que debas levantarte. O no. No tienes que hacerlo, en realidad. Hoy es un día tranquilo. Puedes quedarte en la cama todo el día, descansar, y...

─ Estoy bien, camarada─ me apresuré a murmurar, viendo como se avecinaba la tormenta de preocupación en sus ojos oscuros. ─ Sólo una pesadilla. Dormiré un rato más, pero quiero estar despierta antes de que te marches.

 **x*X*x**

Y así lo hice, un par de horas después. Dimitri ya estaba cambiado, listo para el trabajo. No sentía ánimo de hablar sobre lo sucedido, y afortunadamente Dimitri no insistió; aunque lo atrapaba de vez en cuando dándome una mirada preocupada.

Había tenido curiosidad antes sobre su nuevo empleo, así que esa mañana hablamos al respecto. Quizás él supo que estaba tratando de evitar otra conversación, pero me siguió el juego de todas formas. Me contó sobre su empleador, un ex campeón de artes marciales, que acababa de retirarse por un problema en el corazón. Dimitri estaba ayudando en el entrenamiento de sus discípulos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Eran todos humanos, y el gimnasio demasiado prestigioso e inaccesible para el salario de un guardián, por lo que era seguro. Si bien Dimitri ya no formaba parte del plantel de guardianes oficiales, respaldados por La Corte Moroi, nada le impedía desenvolverse entre los Moroi que contrataban guardianes dhampir de modo privado, al margen del sistema establecido. Y si bien él no tenía porque mantenerse oculto, creíamos que era mejor que pasara tan desapercibido como fuese posible. Y Dimitri era una opción obvia a ese tipo de empleo; con su parte justa de genes Moroi y humanos tenía una velocidad y fuerza mucho mayor a la de cualquier peso pesado humano en el mundo. Sus genes de ruso grande quizás fueran favorables también.

─ Son pocas horas. Y tienen un sistema bastante elitista; los alumnos que llegan allí son realmente muy buenos y tienen dinero, ni uno ni lo otro, ambos. Así que la paga es buena─ me explicó, mientras yo me vestía con un enorme suéter que había conseguido en mis últimas compras junto con Lara y Nisha, y unos de mis viejos pantalones más grandes. ─ Es justo lo que necesito ahora. Aunque es temporal. Y me sirve, porque así tengo el resto del día para centrarme en ti y en Anna.

Era, sin duda, lo mejor a lo que podíamos aspirar en ese momento. Ambos teníamos que estar agradecidos de que los encargados de contratarlo lo dejaran llegar hasta la instancia de poder demostrar sus habilidades. De otra manera nunca podría haber dejado a todos maravillados con su destreza, algo remoto en un hombre joven como él, que no era profesional en tanto los estándares humanos. Por supuesto, en su curriculum Dimitri no podía incluir que él había sido responsable de la muerte de muchas criaturas infernales, que ninguno de esos supuestos "invencibles luchadores" que eran sus jefes podría jamás derrotar.

─ Tengo que moderarme a veces, porque llamaría mucho la atención. A veces nuestra velocidad es un poco... bueno, no humana. Tú los vencerías a todos ellos en un santiamén─ me dijo, sin vacilación. Me halagaba su confianza, pero yo no lo tenía tan en claro como él. Todavía podía recordarme derrotada ante los pie de tres delgaduchos, patéticos y borrachos Moroi. ─Tú estabas embarazada. Muy embarazada de ocho meses. Tú estás viva y salvaste a nuestra hija, y lograste dañarlos mucho, a algunos permanentemente.─ se acercó, quedando justo frente a mí. Como siempre, él sabía lo que estaba en mi mente. ─ No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte; ellos sí, porque lo que hicieron fue cobarde. Yo estoy orgulloso de ti. ¿Entiendes? Muy, muy orgulloso.

Besó mi frente, de esa forma tan pura e inocente, pero que daba tanto al mismo tiempo. ─ Y estabas muy, muy embarazada─ repitió, y pude sentir en contra de la piel de mi frente la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro. Refunfuñé, con fingida indignación. Desde que Lara le había obsequiado antes de marcharnos un álbum con fotografías que seguían mi embarazo hasta el nacimiento de Anna, había estado hablando mucho, realmente mucho, de cuan increíble me veía estando _muy_ embarazada. Le gustaba destacar, sobre todo, lo relativo al tamaño de mi vientre. ─ Y tan, pero tan hermosa.

─ Tan pero tan grande ─murmuré, fundiéndome en su cálido abrazo.

─ Embarazada─ corrigió.

─ Créeme, camarada, estaba grande. En parte, fue bueno que no hayas tenido que ver eso, porque probablemente hubieras huido. Estaba grande, gruñona, exigente, y para el colmo, apenas podía moverme por mi cuenta. Realmente parecía un pingüino al caminar, pero con el cuerpo de un elefante y la respiración de un perro cansado. Ah, sí, eso mismo.

─ No lo creo ─ insistió.─Tengo tus fotos allí, y creo que estabas realmente hermosa.

Esa conversación, por supuesto, terminó en un largo beso que pretendía corroborar sus palabras de antes. Yo parecía tener la necesidad un tanto molesta en esos días, de que él demostrara siempre cómo se sentía con respecto a mí. Porque él podía hablar de amor, de incondicionalidad, pero también necesitaba oír que me encontraba atractiva aún. Incluso si nuestra relación física se limitaba, en tanto me recuperara y volviera a sentirme lista, sólo a besos y caricias por encima de la ropa. Incluso, si yo misma no creía que me veía bonita como antes del embarazo.

Luego de que se marchara, tanto Vika como yo nos instalamos en la cocina junto a Olena. Aquel día no sólo estábamos preparando el almuerzo, sino también adelantando algunos detalles de la cena de despedida de Vika. No era algo realmente grande, sin invitados, sobre todo desde que no podíamos permitir que otras personas me vieran o a Anna. Pero Viktoria volvía el día siguiente a St. Basilio, y como todos los años, su madre cocinaba sus delicias rusas favoritas.

─Eres bastante buena en esto─ me dijo esa mañana Olena, mientras la ayudaba en la preparación de una pasta con vegetales asados y salsa de crema para el almuerzo. ─ Mejor que Viktoria, seguro.

Me reí, no sabiendo realmente sin sentirme halagada o no con la comparación, dado que su hija tenía nulos dotes culinarios.

─ Realmente, Roza. Creo que en poco tiempo podrías preparar una receta completa por tu cuenta. Podríamos intentarlo la próxima semana─ propuso con emoción. Sabía que a ella le gustaba enseñarme tanto como a mi aprender; y dado que las explicaciones de Olena eran bastante claras, y en el poco tiempo que llevaba con ella había tenido muchos avances, todo el proceso me entusiasmaba más. ─ Tendría que ser pasta, porque es lo que mejor se te da. Y tu salsa favorita es la de tomates, ¿cierto? Y si todo sale bien quizás logres hacer una cena para el cumpleaños de Dikma, que llega en breve. Te explicaré como hacer el pan negro, que como te has dado cuenta, es su favorito.

La idea de cocinar para Dimitri me llenaba de una manera inexplicable. Era una cuestión curiosa, porque era que él o Anna fueran los destinatarios de mis esfuerzos lo que en realidad me empujaba a seguir aprendiendo. Ellos valían el tiempo y la dedicación. Era mi decisión, y eso, por supuesto, también contaba para hacer que la aventura fuera más agradable.

Dimitri desconocía aún esta nueva faceta mía, por lo que si lograba mantenerla en secreto hasta su cumpleaños sería sin duda una sorpresa para él. ─ ¿Cómo celebran los cumpleaños aquí?─ pregunté a Olena. Ella, sin miramientos, se lanzó en una larga explicación acerca de sus tradiciones.

─ Generalmente son reuniones en casa; de mayor o menor extensión de acuerdo a los gustos del cumpleañero. Dimitri siempre fue una persona serie y poco extrovertida, así que desde niño hemos celebrado su nacimiento sólo entre familia. Iván Zeklos pasó los últimos tres años antes de su muerte con nosotros también. Así que respecto a eso, sólo seremos nosotros, y quizás Mark y Oksana. ─Me contó. ─ La comida es en honor al cumpleañero, así que suele ser una cena personalizada en tanto sus preferencias. Generalmente tenía que comenzar los preparativos días previos, porque son muchos los platillos que suelo hacer para él. En el caso de mi hijo es _pelmenis_ con pesto, _shashlyk_ , _pirozhki_ , _borsch_ y algunos otros. También postres, por supuesto. Té y vodka son infaltables en los cumpleaños.

Incluso yo pensaba que esa era mucha comida, aunque no tenía idea de qué era la mitad de todo eso, por lo que sabía podían ser sólo ensaladas, lo que realmente no era algo sorprendente proviniendo de Dimitri. No sabía si era una cosa Belikov o una cosa de los rusos, pero las cantidades de comida que ellos preparaban eran excesivas.

─ No te preocupes, es más fácil de lo que parece─ me tranquilizó. ─ Una vez que Vika esté fuera, comenzaremos a practicar con los _pelmeni,_ porque es quizás lo más complejo. Es pasta, es lo que comimos durante tu primera noche aquí. Y la salsa es bastante simple.

─ ¿Por qué es necesario tenerme fuera para que esto funcione?─ preguntó Viktoria, algo ofendida.

─ Luego te enseñaré a hacer el pastel favorito de Dimka, _ptichie molokóp_ , mucho chocolate─ dijo su madre, ignorando su comentario, como si el desastre que había hecho más temprano cortando la crema de la salsa fuese suficiente respuesta.

─ ¿Mucho chocolate? ¿Dimitri?─ pregunté extrañada, ganándome una mirada divertida de Olena. ─ Esa es una faceta que no conocía. Me imaginé que su idea de pastel de cumpleaños es una saludable manzana con velas en el centro. ¿Qué hay del _borsch_? ¿Realmente es uno de sus platillos favoritos?

─ Oh, sí. A él le encanta. Y en la mañana de su cumpleaños, como en el resto de las mañanas, su elección es pan negro.

Así continuamos toda la mañana hablando sobre los preparativos para el cumpleaños de Dimitri. No era una cosa muy loca lo de empezar casi un mes antes a hablar sobre eso, dado que parecía haber mucho que hacer. Por lo que oía, parecía que íbamos a estar cocinando para un ejército entero, muy hambriento, aunque yo sabía que no seríamos más de diez.

 **x * X * x**

Ese día Dimitri no llegó para almorzar. Su abuela dijo que tendría que quedarse unas horas extra en el gimnasio por un pedido de sus jefes, y luego, ayudaría a un vecino con algunos arreglos para su casa. De alguna manera, dudaba de eso. Y me sentía horrible por hacerlo. Pero cuando Dimitri llegó bien entrada la tarde, dándome una razón por haber pasado fuera todo el día que no era ni remotamente similar a la de su abuela, sin duda mis remordimientos quedaron atrás. No tenía tiempo para sentirme mal conmigo misma cuando sin duda estaba volviéndome loca tratando de no imaginar motivos ulteriores en sus mentiras.

No le dije nada con respecto a mi descubrimiento, porque temía averiguar algo con lo que no sería capaz de lidiar. Así que como una auténtica cobarde, lo guardé todo para mí; y esa noche, cuando todos dormían, me desperté de la cama después de otra temible pesadilla y un agudo dolor en mi vientre, y me encerré en el baño de la habitación de Dimitri. Allí me quedé por largos momentos parada frente al espejo, siendo bastante consciente de mi misma. No era capaz de reconocerme en ese reflejo; los ojos que me devolvían la mirada estaban enmarcados por profundas ojeras, el cabello una vez hermoso estaba desprovisto de todo signo de vida, mis mejillas estaban algo pálidas. Así también fue con mi cuerpo, que no era, claramente, el mismo de antes. Aún tenía mucho que hacer antes de volver a lo que solía. Sabía que todo era parte de la vida agitada de ser madre, y vestigios algunos de estar tantos meses cargando en mi vientre a otro ser vivo. Pero una parte de mi se sentía responsable de no ser la perfecta mujer que debía para Dimitri. Si él estaba mintiendo, pensé, si él estaba viendo otras mujeres era claramente mi culpa. Cómo podía esperar que me mirara a mí, cuando no era digna de eso; cómo podía pretender que esperara a que yo estuviera disponible nuevamente.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que era ridículo. Todos esos pensamientos eran absurdos, sin bases lógicas sobre las que asentarse. Dimitri me miraba, todos los días y todo el tiempo, con el mismo intenso amor y admiración de siempre. ¿Y de dónde salió aquel pensamiento sobre otras mujeres? Por supuesto que él no estaba viendo a nadie más. Seguro me había mentido por otros motivos, algo que no era en realidad importante. O quizás su abuela se había confundido antes.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar, no podía dejar de sentirme traicionada. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Y estaba profundamente enojada conmigo, por no intentarlo con más fuerza, por no esmerarme más por verme mejor cada día. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso me pasara a mí? ¿Cómo había relevado a la mujer sólo para que quedara la madre? Todo el día cansada, despeinada por los tirones de pelo que Anna me daba con sus manitas, con ropa holgada. Y lo que se escondía debajo del aquella tela excesiva tampoco era agradable, pensé, lleno de marcas negras y moretones.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Era lo único que sabía con certeza. Acabé sentada en el piso del baño, tratando de ignorar mi mente dispersa y el leve dolor en mi abdomen, pero terminé siendo la única cosa que nunca quise ser: la niña que se ocultaba en la oscuridad para llorar sus penas de amor, esa clase de lunática persona enferma de amor y celos que desconfiaba hasta de su propio reflejo.

* * *

 **(Capítulo reescrito)**


End file.
